Strange Things Happen
by Kimmi G
Summary: Jarod meets a new woman who reminds him of Miss Parker in some ways. Can there relationship work out? And what happens when she comes in contact with the Centre? I FINALLY added more. Chapter 16 up now.
1. Strange Things Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (but if I did the show would still be going Hehehe) I do not get paid for these stories. I do own the character of Christina Lopez but if you want to use her feel free to do so.  
  
Summary: Jarod meets a new woman who reminds him of Miss Parker in some ways. Can there relationship work out? And what happens when she comes in contact with the Centre?  
  
Note: This will eventually become a JMPR just wait a while and I swear it will happen.  
  
Strange Things Happen  
Jarod sat in the passenger seat asleep while Zoe drove. She looked over at him and sighed. Their relationship hadn't been the same in a while. She'd met up with him and they were planning on spending a weekend together but the spark that was between them before was gone. She looked at the busy city she was driving through and had no idea how Jarod could sleep with all the noise. Teenagers were listening to annoyingly loud music in their cars and on the street corners. She saw Jarod stir, probably awakened by the increasingly bright sun and the loud music.  
  
"Morning. Did you enjoy your nap?" Jarod nodded in response. She smiled at him.  
  
Jarod looked at Zoe and was wondering what to say to her when out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl run onto the road chasing a ball.  
  
"ZOE STOP!" He yelled and tried to stop the car himself. Zoe pressed down on the brake but neither thought they'd be able to stop in time. At the moment before they would have hit the little girl a woman came running from the sidewalk and pulled her out of the way. The car came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Sara, are you okay?" The mystery woman asked the little girl. The little girl nodded happily unaware of how close she was to being hit by the car. Jarod jumped out of the car and ran over to the little girl.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" The little girl nodded again. "We're so sorry. We didn't see her. I'm just glad you were able to get to her." The woman smiled at him.  
  
"So am I. I just don't know what happened. I' was sure her mother was with her in their apartment." She turned back to the little girl and began fussing over her making sure she was alright.  
  
"So you're not her mother?" The woman shook her head no. "I just assumed that. never mind." The woman smiled at him.  
  
"Sara and her mother are friends of mine. I was just coming out of our building to go shopping when I saw what was happening. Anyway." She turned back to the girl. "I should get you back home." She tickled the girl and started walking away. Jarod walked after her.  
  
"Would it be okay if I came with you?" The woman gave him a strange look. "I'd just like to apologise to her mother and make sure she really is okay." The woman's smile returned and she jerked her head in the direction they were heading. Jarod followed her and wasn't aware that Zoe was next to him until he felt her hand inside his.  
  
"By the way I'm Christina and this is Sara." Jarod caught up to her and shook her hand.  
  
"Jarod and this is Zoe." Christina smiled at both of them although her smile to Zoe wasn't as cheery. Zoe caught the look and knew why.  
  
"I'm sorry that I almost hit her. I guess I just wasn't.. paying attention." Christina smiled her less cheery smile again then turned her attention back to Sara.  
  
"How did you get out anyway?" Sara giggled at the question and played with her ball. They were going up a flight of stairs in an apartment building that Jarod noticed was looking very dilapidated. They got to about the third floor when Christina turned into a corridor. She went up to one of the doors and tried opening but failed as it was locked. She knocked on the door a few times then, after she got no response, reached into her pocked and pulled out a set of keys. She found the right one and opened the door.  
  
"Emma? Emma, are you here?" She put Sara down on an old looking couch and searched the rooms. When she found no-one she went back to Sara. "Sara sweetie, where's your mum?" Sara looked at her and tried to speak using the few words she knew at a young age.  
  
"Mamma leave." Christina looked up at Jarod and Zoe. She was clearly worried.  
  
"Did she leave you with anyone?" Sara shook her head no and played with a toy lying on the couch. Jarod noticed Christina's panic rise. He bent down to Sara's level next to Christina.  
  
"Did she do anything before she left? Did anyone come in here? Did she leave with someone?" Sara nodded her head and pointed to the fridge. Jarod looked at the fridge then back at Christina to see if she understood. From the look in her eye it was obvious that she did. She stood up immediately and went to the fridge. She picked up a jar on top of it and studied it carefully, turning it upside-down.  
  
"Damn! I can't believe her!" She brushed past Zoe to the window. She looked out and anger lit up her eyes at whatever she saw. She walked back to the couch, picked up Sara and headed for the door. Jarod followed quickly behind.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He had no idea what was going on but he wanted to help. Christina seemed too enraged to say anything. She practically ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and Jarod tried to keep up. Once on the fifth floor she banged on the second door she came to. An older woman who looked very much like Christina came to the door.  
  
"Christina. Sara." Even through these two short words Jarod could hear her thick Latino accent. Christina practically threw Sara into the woman's arms.  
  
"Mamma, can you look after Sara for me for a moment?" The woman nodded then said something in Spanish that was too quick for Jarod to understand. Christina answered back also in Spanish and he saw the older woman become scared.  
  
"Be careful." She shut the door and Christina ran back down the stairs. Jarod followed again. Once they got down the stairs she turned a corner and nearly ran into a group of guys and a woman talking hushed.  
  
"I can't believe you Emma. You were doing so well." The group parted a bit and Jarod saw exactly what they were doing. They were dealing drugs and the woman, Emma Sara's mother, was buying them. Jarod pushed Zoe around the corner.  
  
"Stay here." Zoe tried to argue but she knew she shouldn't. Jarod walked back around the corner.  
  
"Christina I.. I just had to." Christina was staring at her and Emma knew that it was no use.  
  
"Christina. You should just turn back the way you came and get off your high horse." One of the young men, the leader Jarod guessed, was talking.  
  
"No Joey. You should just walk away and act like none of this happened." The leader, Joey, nodded at the rest of his group and they all pulled out guns. Jarod started to SIM a way out of the mess but Christina stood her ground. She was seriously starting to remind him of Miss Parker. Joey took a step closer to her.  
  
"You were always stubborn weren't you?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her face. She shoved it away.  
  
"And you were always an Asshole." She slapped him hard across the face and the smile that was on his face vanished.  
  
"You bitch. You couldn't just leave it alone could you?" He pulled out his gun and put it to her head. Still she didn't seem scared. Jarod took a step closer and one of the guys pointed his gun at him. "Oh got a boyfriend now Chris?" He turned to face Jarod and this seemed to be the break Christina was waiting for. She quickly elbowed him in the ribs and when he hunched over she got him in an arm lock behind his back.  
  
"Whether I do or not is none of your business Joey. Put your guns down." The rest of the guys laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, you really think we'll do that?" One of the guys asked. Christina reached behind her back and pulled a gun from its holster. She cocked it and pointed it at Joey's head.  
  
"Tell them Joey." Joey's eyes widened in fear them he instructed them to do what she said. They all put their guns down and she indicated she wanted them to kick them to her and they also did that.  
  
"You're crazy!" Joey was in increasing pain and after she said that she tightened her grip.  
  
"You are going to walk away and don't come back here ever. You hear me?" Joey shook his head. Christina tightened her grip and Joey cried out in pain. She had obviously broken his arm. She tossed him at his friends and told them to leave. She put her gun back in its holster and walked over to Emma.  
  
"I can't believe you. You left Sara to buy drugs. She got out you know and almost got hit by a car." Emma whimpered.  
  
"You don't understand Chrissie. I needed it." Christina sneered. She walked over to Emma, dug in her pockets and took out a packet of white powder.  
  
"This is your last warning Emma. If I, or anybody else for that matter, catches you buying this crap again I will personally tell social services and have Sara taken away from you. Sara's at my apartment with my mom, go!" Emma walked past her and straight to the apartment building. Jarod was stunned.  
  
"Are you a police officer?" Christina laughed and produced and evidence bag from where her gun had been.  
  
"No I'm not a police officer. I just don't want scum like that in my neighbourhood." She put the drugs and the guns in the evidence bag. "Could you do me a favour?" Jarod nodded. "Can you please give me a lift to the police station?" Again Jarod nodded. They walked to where his car was parked with Zoe following closely behind. Jarod wanted to ask Christina something and he couldn't help himself.  
  
"You don't happen to have someone with the last name Parker in your family do you?" Christina shook her head no.  
  
"No. Why?" Jarod laughed.  
  
"No reason."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They pulled up outside the police station and went inside. Christina saw the person at the front desk and smiled.  
  
"Hiya George. How are you?" George turned around and immediately smiled at what he saw.  
  
"Chris! What brings you around here? Let me guess. You missed seeing me." Christina laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I couldn't help myself. No I ran into Joey and his boys trying to sell to Emma." George shook his head. "I have these for you." She put the evidence bag on the counter and George looked over the contents.  
  
"I don't know how you do it Chris. What did you do break his arm or something?" He started laughing until he saw the look on her face. "Oh no. You didn't?" She nodded. "Chris what am I going to do if he comes in here to lay charges on you?" Christina laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah George. A known drug dealer who is a total Badass is going to come in here and say Christina Lopez broke my arm while I was trying to sell." She broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey Chris why don't you join the force. You'd be excellent." Christina put her head down and frowned.  
  
"You know why. I'm not going to put my mamma through that again. Besides I prefer working with kids you know that." She smiled again and Jarod noticed how beautiful she was when she smiled. She was beautiful anytime but when she smiled she was even more so and she seemed to smile a lot. Christina was in her mid to late twenties with beautiful dark skin. Her eyes were blue-green, the colour of the sea, and she had the cutest dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.  
  
"Chris, you amaze me. Well I'm going to put these in the evidence lockup and get you a witness sheet. Did anyone else see the incident?" Jarod stepped up.  
  
"Yeah I did." George looked Jarod over, clearly wondering who he was and why he had seen what happened.  
  
"Well I'll get you one as well Mr.?"  
  
"Mark. Jarod Mark." George walked away still eyeing Jarod suspiciously. After a few moments he returned with their sheets and both Jarod and Christina filled them out. Jarod could see Zoe getting bored and she started pacing behind them. He saw Christina giving her a dirty look; she clearly didn't like her because of how she almost ran Sara over. Christina and Jarod finished and handed the sheets to George.  
  
"Thankyou, both of you. We may contact you or we may not. Probably not. These seem thorough enough. Well I'll see ya Chris. Don't be a stranger. I mean don't only come in here when you've busted up some gang leader." He started laughing and went back to answering phones. Christina waved at him and walked outside.  
  
"Well thanks for your help. It was nice meeting you Jarod." She smiled at him. ".and Zoe." Her smile lessened with Zoe. Jarod smiled back.  
  
"Maybe we'll see you around." Christina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Where are you staying?" Jarod frowned suddenly realising that they didn't have somewhere to stay yet.  
  
"Well we kind of don't have a place to stay at the moment." Christina frowned then she seemed to get an idea.  
  
"I think I could help you with that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were back at the apartment building. Christina had told them that there was an empty apartment across the hall from hers that was up for rent. Jarod had decided that this would be a good place to stay.  
  
"I'll just go in and see if Mrs. Davis is here." She knocked on the door then walked in. Sitting on a huge couch in the middle of the room was a woman with grey hair who was slightly fat. She looked very cheerful just sitting watching the T.V. She looked up and saw Christina standing in the doorway.  
  
"Chrissie, how are you. What brings you here today? Is something wrong in your apartment? I'll get Jeff if that's the case." Christina laughed.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Davis. I'm fine and no nothing is wrong with the apartment. Well nothing that isn't wrong with it usually. I'm just here because I found some people that would like to rent 5C." Mrs. Davis smiled.  
  
"Bringing in more strays are you. Where are they?" Christina moved out of the way and gestured for Jarod and Zoe to come in. Mrs. Davis looked Jarod over and smiled.  
  
"How do you do it child? You always bring in the cute ones." Jarod started blushing. "And you would be?" Mrs. Davis extended her hand to Jarod.  
  
"I'm Jarod. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis." He shook her hand.  
  
"Oh please, feel free to call me Daisy." Christina laughed. Jarod looked at her to find out what was so funny.  
  
"She likes you. She only lets the cute guys call her Daisy." Jarod started blushing again.  
  
"And you would be?" Mrs. Davis turned her attention to Zoe.  
  
"I'm Jarod's girlfriend, Zoe." She shook Mrs. Davis' hand. Mrs. Davis turned to Christina.  
  
"Figures. The cute ones are either taken or gay." She started laughing and went to a table to pick up a book and a set of keys. "So how long will you be with us?" Jarod looked at Zoe. He wasn't sure how long they would be staying. He hadn't intended on staying but when Christina offered he couldn't refuse. They had just been passing through and he wasn't even on a pretend.  
  
"A few days I guess." Zoe sighed. She didn't want to stay there. She would have been happier if they could just get back in the car and drive. Drive to someplace secluded, where it was just her and Jarod alone, with no other girl like Christina to bother them and distract Jarod.  
  
"A few days it is. If you could just fill this out for me then Christina can show you the apartment." Jarod took the pen from her hand and started filling in made up details. A man about Christina's age came in from behind her.  
  
"Chris. There you are. I've missed you." He started kissing the back of her neck and Jarod suddenly found himself feeling a bit jealous even through he'd only known this girl for a little while.  
  
"Jeff. Get off me you idiot. You kiss too sloppy." They both started laughing. Jeff looked over at Jarod and Zoe.  
  
"Let me guess. Jarod?" Jarod was shocked. How did this guy know his name?  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Jeff started laughing.  
  
"I was just talking to a buddy of mine, George. He said that he saw Chris today and she had a guy with her named Jarod. I just assumed that was you." He turned his attention back to Chris. "So what were you doing at the police station anyway?" Chris looked down. She looked worried about something but Jarod couldn't figure out why.  
  
"I ran into Joey." Jeff's face dropped. He was obviously worried about her. Christina saw the look on his face and said. "I kicked his ass, but the reason I ran into him was because Emma was buying from him." Her face fell again. Jeff looked mad.  
  
"What? Was Sara with her?" Christina shook her head.  
  
"She left her in the apartment but she got out. That's how I met Jarod and Zoe. Zoe almost hit her with their car." Jeff gave Zoe a dirty look. "I got her out of the way just in time then took her back upstairs and that's when I found out she was buying. I took the drugs off her don't worry." Jeff turned around and ran out the door yelling Emma's name.  
  
"When's that girl going to learn? Jeff can't protect her and Sara from Social Services forever no matter how much he loves her." Jarod was shocked. He thought that Jeff was with Christina. She caught the look on his face.  
  
"Jeff is Emma's boyfriend. They got together shortly after she had Sara. He loves Sara like she was his own and he doesn't want to lose either of them."  
  
"I just thought that he was your." Christina and Daisy started laughing.  
  
"My son with Chrissie? No they just muck around." Christina was still laughing.  
  
"We grew up together. He's like my brother. Like she said, we just muck around." Jarod was relieved. "Come on. I'll show you the apartment. Me with Jeff, what a laugh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Chris had shown them to their apartment and had lectured him into calling her either Chris or Chrissie Zoe decided that they should go out to dinner. She had gone through the phone book and found a very fancy, very romantic place to eat. It was called Savannahs. They were both ready and had just closed the door behind them when Chris came out of her apartment followed by twelve fifteen year old girls.  
  
"Christina. I mean Chris, what are you doing?" Chris looked up at him and smiled. The rest of the girls with her all looked him over and started giggling.  
  
"Well I'm taking the girls out to dinner then we're going to practise for the dance recital tomorrow." Jarod looked confused. "I'm the girls dance teacher and we've been practicing like crazy and now it's our last practice." The girls all started cheering.  
  
"So where are you taking the girls" Zoe jabbed Jarod in the back and glared at her. She wanted to get going before it was too late.  
  
"Savannahs. Kate's father owns it and they have the best food their." Jarod was stunned.  
  
"That's where we're headed." The girls with Chris started whispering to each other then started giggling. One of them stepped forward. She had red hair and lots of freckles.  
  
"Hey how would you like to come with us?" Chris's eyes widened.  
  
"Kate, I'm sure they'd like to be alone." Zoe smiled. Maybe she did like Chris after all.  
  
"Sure that would be fun." Zoe looked at Jarod and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Chris smiled one of her most dazzling smiles at Jarod.  
  
"Well I guess it would be alright then. Let me introduce you to the girls. This is Kate, Rebecca, Natalie, Carol, Holly, Rachel, Danielle, Fiona, Jody, Lucy, Nadine and my sister Marietta." Jarod looked at the last one she said. Her sister. He could definitely see the resemblance.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all. Shall we go?" The girls all giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zoe was totally bored. Ever since they arrived at the restaurant Jarod had been talking to Chris and the girls with her. She'd done everything she could think of to get his attention but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"So you're their dance teacher?" Jarod was very interested in this. Someone else he once knew very well had loved to dance.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of have a lot of. past experience." Chris tried to lead the conversation away from that because she didn't want Jarod to know what her past experience had been.  
  
"Oh no. Chris, don't look now but Stanley's working." Chris looked where Natalie was pointing.  
  
"Oh great! I wouldn't have brought you girls here if I knew he was working tonight." Jarod saw Kate look upset.  
  
"I'm sorry Chrissie, I forgot he was working." Chris looked at her and had sympathy written all over her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just hide me." She put her head down on the table. Jarod was curious and tried to see why she should hide. Zoe had an idea. She waved the guy she was hiding from over discreetly. He came over quickly.  
  
"Can I help you? Christina? Is that you?" Chris sighed.  
  
"Yeah Marietta you're right. There is purple on the tablecloth. Oh hi Stanley. How are you?" Jarod could tell that she wasn't very pleased to see him.  
  
"I'm fine. Well as fine as can be expected given the circumstances. We need to talk Christina. I miss you." Jarod now understood what was happening.  
  
"Stanley I'm kind of busy right now, and anyway it wouldn't make a difference. I made up my mind." She turned her back on him. He gave up and walked away. Zoe was curious.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that sometimes people don't get the message." She excused herself saying she had to go to the ladies room. Zoe had no problem and tried to get Jarod's attention but Jarod could tell something was wrong and he also excused himself.  
  
He followed Chris to where the toilets were but she didn't go in. She out her head in her hands and started to cry. He started walking over to her but Stanley got their first.  
  
"Christina we really need to talk."  
  
"No we don't. It's over between us. Is has been for a long time. Why don't you just get over it?"  
  
"Because I love you." He heard Chris laugh.  
  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have done the things you did to me. And if you loved me you'd leave me alone." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! I love you! We belong together. I'm not letting you get away from me that easily." Jarod heard Chris wince in pain.  
  
"Stan you're hurting me. Let me go." Stanley laughed.  
  
"No. Not until you admit you love me." Jarod heard her wince in pain again and decided to step in.  
  
"Let go of her." He pulled Chris out of Stanley's grasp.  
  
"Who are you? Her new boyfriend?" Chris, who was in a state of shock before had regained her composure.  
  
"Tell me you love me now Stan!" She turned on her hell and took Jarod with her. "Thankyou for helping me Jarod. Can you do me a favour?" Jarod nodded. "Don't tell the girls what happened. I don't want to alarm them." Jarod nodded again.  
  
"I just don't understand something. How come you could handle a drug dealer and his gang but not that guy?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Well I would be making a scene if I broke someone's am in here. And I wasn't expecting him to do anything. Oh yeah plus I don't have my gun." She started laughing again. Jarod started laughing with her and as they walked back to their table he couldn't help but think of how similar she could be to Miss Parker.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After they'd finished dinner the girls asked Jarod and Zoe if they wanted to come with them to watch them rehearse. Zoe had said she didn't want to but Jarod did. Zoe had driven home in a huff and Jarod had continued with Chris and the girls. Jarod was sitting in a hall waiting for the girls to come out of the change room. When the girls came out they all went over to Jarod. They were all showing off their clothes for him and Jarod was being polite but when Chris walked in his mouth dropped open. She was wearing a skin tight leotard with a short skirt and tight fitting top over it.  
  
"If I knew beforehand that we would have company I would have brought something less. tight." Chris laughed jokingly at seeing his expression to her outfit. Chris put some music on and the girls started doing their dance with Chris stopping every-so-often to make sure they got certain moves right. The whole time she was dancing along with the girls so if they were lost they could just watch her. Jarod was mesmerized by her. She was so graceful. The dancing they were doing was a mixture of different types of dance Jarod noticed. There was Jazz, Ballet, tap and other dances that Jarod wasn't sure about. After about two hours they decided to have a break. Their was a kitchen in the hall and Chris went to it while the girls pulled water bottles out of the bags they'd brought with them. Jarod followed Chris.  
  
"That was...wow! I've never seen anything like that." Chris laughed as she walked over to a fridge and puled out some food.  
  
"Well if you like you could come and see the proper performance of it tomorrow. The girls will all be in costume. It will look even better then." She put the food in a microwave to heat it up a little bit.  
  
"That would be great. When is it?"  
  
"Well it starts at 5:30. You can come with us." She took the food out of the microwave and offered one to Jarod. He eyed them.  
  
"What is this?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Party pies. You've never seen a party pie? The owner of the hall always leaves something to eat for us. He knows how hungry we get dancing." She put one in her mouth. Jarod picked one up and ate it.  
  
"This is good." Chris laughed at him and walked back to where the girls were. As soon as the girls saw what Chris had they ran towards them. Chris put them on a table and turned to get away but ran right into Jarod.  
  
"Sorry." She started blushing. The girls looked up and saw how they were standing and started giggling. Chris turned to the girls. "Very funny. Eat; drink, and then we get back to dancing." The girls laughed again and went back to eating.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After they finished dancing Chris and Jarod walked all the girls home. Chris's sister Marietta was staying at Rebecca's house so Jarod Chris walked home together.  
  
"So Jarod what do you do for a living?" Jarod thought for a moment.  
  
"Depends on what I feel like doing. What about you?" Chris laughed.  
  
"I'd think that would be obvious. I look after everyone in the buildings kids, and some from other buildings. I love children." Jarod smiled. From the moment he met her he could tell how close she was to children. Their conversation continued and they both soon realised that they liked each other very much. Jarod walked Chris to her door.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight." Jarod had no idea why he was so nervous.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime." Chris couldn't believe that she wanted to kiss him and she'd only met him that morning, along with his girlfriend who was just down the hall. Chris opened her door and a boy who was about five years old walked out crying.  
  
"Chrissie." Chris looked down and picked him up.  
  
"Luis, what's wrong? Why are you up?" He sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I had a bad dream. Mamma was asleep and so was Rosa. I heard you so." He started sobbing again.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now." She turned to Jarod. "Jarod can you do me another favour. I can't carry him and my dance bag in can you just bring it in for me?" Jarod nods and picks up her bag.  
  
Zoe was waiting for Jarod and when she opened the door she saw him going into Chris's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe him."  
  
Chris sat her couch with Luis in her arms. She was rocking him gently.  
  
"So tell me what your nightmare was about." Jarod watched her and thought how beautiful she looked. He turned to leave when Luis called out.  
  
"Don't open the door. Please." Jarod turned around not knowing what to do.  
  
"Jarod, I'm sorry but when he's this scared he thinks that 'bad people' are going to come. You're just going to have to stay until he falls asleep. Hopefully that won't be too long. So Luis what was your dream about?" Jarod sat down in a seat opposite them and watched them.  
  
"Mamma got sick and you had to leave. Is mamma sick?" He started crying again.  
  
"Mamma's not sick, sweetie. It's okay. It's okay." She rocked him back and forth trying to sooth him. He stayed awake.  
  
The next morning Jarod woke up in the same chair. He looked over at Chris who was still on the couch with Luis in her arms. They were both asleep. He looked at his watch and saw that it was still early. He got up and put a blanket that was on the couch on them He turned to leave when he saw Chris stir. She opened her eyes and saw Jarod.  
  
"Oh my god, what time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep. You must have fallen asleep too. I'm sorry you had to sleep here." Jarod smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay. This chair's pretty comfy. I'll leave now." Jarod walked out the door. Chris watched him and couldn't help but think what a nice guy he was to stay there the whole night.  
  
Jarod walked into his room and saw Zoe sitting waiting for him.  
  
"What have you been doing all night? I saw you go into Chris's apartment." Jarod was shocked.  
  
"Her little brother had a nightmare and woke up. I carried her bag inside then I couldn't leave because he was too scared. I must have fallen asleep." Zoe laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, I saw the way you look at her." Jarod was shocked. He had no idea what he could say that would prove he was telling the truth.  
  
"I swear Zoe. Nothing happened." He looked deeply into her eyes and Zoe could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have believed you. It's just I get jealous sometimes." She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Jarod hugged her back but still in the back of his mind he was thinking just how beautiful Chris had looked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week had passed since Jarod and Zoe had first arrived and they were planning on leaving the next day. Jarod had spent a lot of time with Chris and the kids she looked after and he was happy because the Centre hadn't found out he was there. Probably because he hadn't started any pretend. Jarod had really started to have feelings for Chris but was conflicted because he was still with Zoe. Although his relationship with Zoe wasn't working out well, his feelings for her were lessening every moment he was with her. He decided to ask the one person he knew who always seemed to have answers. He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Syd what's the deal with love? Why is it so complicated?" Sydney straightened up.  
  
"Jarod, where have you been? I was worried about you. You haven't called anyone for a week and we've had nothing on you." Jarod ignored his questioning.  
  
"Sydney I've got a problem. I think I'm falling in love with someone." Sydney wanted to press on with his questions but he knew it was no use.  
  
"Do I know this person?"  
  
"No you've never met her. But I know you'd like her. She's. the best." He couldn't find any words to describe her.  
  
"Well if you like her so much then I don't see the problem." Jarod laughed.  
  
"The problem is that I'm seeing someone right now. Things haven't been right between me and this other person for a while now. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her but." He was at a loss for words.  
  
"Listen to your heart Jarod. Do what it tells you to do. I'm sure it will lead you in the right direction." Jarod stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Thanks Syd. I'll do that." He hung up the phone knowing what he had to do.  
  
Unaware to both Sydney and Jarod someone had been listening in on their conversation. Miss Parker put her head down. She had always thought that she would end up with Jarod but with their current situation it didn't look like that would happen. She was chasing Jarod for a living and now he was having trouble with his love life trying to choose one person over another. If he had two women to choose from outside of the Centre who could love him the way he deserved to be loved then why would he want her, the woman who was trying to bring him back into a loveless environment?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Jarod drove through the familiar neighbourhood. He drove up to a building which he knew from memory. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He'd thought about it many times but wasn't sure he'd actually go through with it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the person watching him.  
  
"Hey Chris, how have you been? It's me, Jarod. Do you remember me? I have something I need to tell you. No that's stupid. Hey Chris, um."  
  
"Talking to yourself now Jarod?" Jarod jumped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around to see Chris smiling one of her most dazzling smiles. Jarod's heart flipped. He'd missed her and although he'd seen her whenever he closed his eyes it was nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
"Hi Chris, how have you been?" Idiot you could have thought of something better than that.  
  
"I'm great, how about you?" Stupid, stupid.  
  
"Great. Just great." Oh great now I can only get two words out, at most.  
  
"So, ah, where's Zoe?" Please let her not be here, please.  
  
"Oh Zoe, we broke up a while ago." Was that a smile that just escaped her lips?  
  
"Really that's too bad." No it's not, no it's not!  
  
"Yeah, it happened just after we left here. We had some problems" Yeah I was in love with you.  
  
"I see. Um so what brings you back here?" Just tell him you thought about him constantly, and you really like him.  
  
"Nothing much, I was just in the neighbourhood." Just tell her you came to see her. You've been thinking about her constantly, and you really like her.  
  
"Jarod I have to be honest with you. I never really liked Zoe. The truth is I kind of liked you. A lot. I've been thinking about you ever since you left and you probably think I'm crazy. I'm gonna go now." She turned to walk away but Jarod stopped her.  
  
"Chris, that's why I'm here, I broke up with Zoe because I started to have feelings for you. I've been thinking about you as well." Chris couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Wait a minute this is crazy. I'm dreaming right now aren't I? As if this would really happen. I am dreaming aren't I Jarod?" Jarod started laughing.  
  
"If you're dreaming then so am I." Chris looked at him then pinched herself.  
  
"Oh my god, this is real."  
  
"Well I should hope so." Jarod took the moment and kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"This is the best week I've ever had." Jarod looked up a Chris and smiled.  
  
"Well then that makes two of us." Jarod sat up and kissed her on the lips. He loved the taste of her lips. "Chris you know I have to go soon don't you?" Chris sighed. She really didn't want him to leave but by what he'd told her about why he had to go she knew it was necessary.  
  
"I know. Just make sure you keep in touch." Jarod looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course I will." He kissed her again then fell asleep in her arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
Jarod had just finished a pretend where a school principal had killed two of his students after he'd had affairs with them. He was on the road when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jarod could hear the person on the other end crying. He got worried wondering who it was.  
  
"Jarod, something bad happened." Jarod realised that it was Chris on the other end. He got even more worried. Chris was a pretty tough person so if she was this upset it must be something important.  
  
"Chris what happened? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Chris was still crying.  
  
"I need you Jarod." Jarod immediately turned the car around. If Chris said she needed him he'd be there as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris was sitting by her mother's bed holding her hand fast asleep. When Jarod had gotten there Marietta opened the door and showed her to where Chris was. She had informed him of what happened. Their mother had gotten really sick and needed an operation. Unfortunately they didn't have the money needed to pay for the operation. Jarod went to put a blanket over Chris but she woke up.  
  
"You really suck at that. Every time you put a blanket on me you wake me up." She smiled at him but it wasn't her usual smile. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now. I heard what's wrong. If you need money I can get it for you." Chris looked away.  
  
"Jarod I'm your girlfriend not your charity case. I'll get this money myself. I have. talents I can use. As a matter of fact I've got a job that will get me enough money to help mamma. I'm going to be some sort of security guard for this place out of town. I'm leaving next week. I just needed you here to hold me and to promise me something." Jarod looked at her.  
  
"I'll do anything. What is it?" Chris looked back at her mother then at her 5 year old brother and 10 year old sister who were asleep with her. She also looked out into the next room to her 15 year old sister.  
  
"You have to make sure they're safe. I know you'll check on them and I need you too." Jarod nodded.  
  
"Of course I'll do that. But are you sure you don't want me to give you the money?" Chris sighed.  
  
"Jarod I need to do this myself. I've never been a charity case and I'm not going to be one now." Jarod bent down and kissed her.  
  
"I'll be here for you." She squeezed his hand and went back to watching her mother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave. I could easily get you the money." Chris stopped packing and looked at Jarod.  
  
"I've told you before. I'm not a charity case. I'm going to get this money by myself. Why can't you understand that? This is something that I need to do by myself." She walked over to Jarod and kissed him. She knew that he was just trying to help but she was raised to do things on her own.  
  
"I just want to help you. I can't stand seeing you in so much pain." He missed seeing her smile. She hadn't smiled since he had arrived. Whenever she did smile it was filled with pain.  
  
"I know. Well I'm almost finished packing. I just need a few more things then I'm ready to leave tomorrow." She smiled at Jarod but it was still missing that spark. Jarod smiled a sad smile back at her. He felt tempted to just get the money out of the Centre's bank account and give it to her but he knew that if he did there'd be hell to pay. One of the things he loved about her was how strong she could be when needed and to her it would definitely be needed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris came out of her room completely packed. She had just said goodbye to her mother and was dreading saying goodbye to the rest of her family and of course Jarod. She knew why he was trying to help her but she wasn't going to cave in. It was something she had to do on her own. She knew she could be stubborn but if he didn't like it he'd just have to deal with it.  
  
"Marietta you're now the oldest here. Look after Mamma, Rosa and Luis. I'm counting on you." She hugged Marietta and she could see the tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Get the money we need then come home." Chris nodded then Marietta turned and went into her mother's room crying.  
  
"I'll miss you Rosa. You need to help as well. Both Mamma and Marietta need you." Rosa threw her arms around Chris's neck then went to sit on the couch.  
  
"You're leaving. You promised you wouldn't. Luis was crying and ran into Chris's arms. Jarod saw the tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
"Luis I have to go. You know I have to. I'll be back before you know it." Luis nodded then went to sit with Rosa still crying.  
  
"I'll check in on them every so often." Jarod took Chris in his arms and hugged her tight. Both of them knew that Jarod would be leaving the next day and that all he could do was check on them. Chris kissed him, waved at her family then walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker stormed into Raines' office. He'd called her in there, probably to yell at her some more about not finding Jarod. She couldn't believe that this man was her biological father.  
  
"What do you want?" She caught him by surprise which she liked. Maybe the bastard will have a heart attack. No such luck.  
  
"Miss Parker I'm very disappointed in you." Miss Parker knew it was coming. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up puffing the smoke in his direction.  
  
"Let me guess, you called me in here about my failure to bring in Jarod?" Raines laughed.  
  
"No. That's not exactly what I'm talking about. I am talking about your team to try and find Jarod." Miss Parker took another puff. What about her team?  
  
"They may be bumbling idiots but." Raines laughed again. Miss Parker arched her eyebrows. She would have liked nothing more than to reach across the desk and smack the smile off his face.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. I thought you of all people would have been inclined to gender equality around here." What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"I don't understand." Raines butted in again.  
  
"Why is it that every member of your team is male? Do you like the attention of being the only female?" Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"I have no idea why you're bringing this up but if you must know, the women here wouldn't be fit for the search for Jarod. They'd fall for him and help him or they wouldn't be able to keep up with him, most of the guys can't keep up with him. Oh yes and lets not forget about the little matter of their aren't many females in that field." Raines laughed again. What was this really all about? Why was he asking these stupid questions?  
  
"There is now." A door to his left opened and a woman in her mid to late 20's stepped into the room. She was dressed like a sweeper with a short skirt to rival her own. "Miss Parker I'd like you to meet your new sweeper. Christina."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Does anybody know why my dear sister was called to Raines yet I wasn't? If it's important for her to know, I should know as well!" Lyle was acting like a jealous child. He was always second after Miss Parker with Mr. Parker but he thought he'd be first with Mr. Raines. They were more similar and he thought but if Raines wanted to see Miss Parker maybe he was wrong.  
  
"Guys you won't believe what just happened." Miss Parker stormed in and she was obviously not happy.  
  
"What's wrong Miss Parker? What did Raines want to speak to you about?" Sydney was concerned. What if they'd been put them off the chase of Jarod.  
  
"Raines thought we needed some female help in finding Jarod." She moved aside and Christina walked into the room.  
  
"Wow." Broots couldn't believe his eyes. She looks almost as good as Miss Parker. Lyle was still sulking and didn't even look up. Sydney was shocked.  
  
"Meet our new sweeper Christina." Miss Parker was definitely not happy. "She's to be around us all the time. Raines seems to think she'd help in find the lab rat."  
  
"Please just call me Chrissie." Chrissie smiled and the smile blew Broots and Sydney away. Miss Parker gave her one of her dirtiest looks. Lyle finally looked up and was surprised by the woman standing next to Miss Parker.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Chrissie. I'm Sydney, this is Broots and this is Lyle." Chrissie gave each of them a smile in turn. Lyle was blown away by her radiant beauty.  
  
"Yes well now that the formalities are over I say we get to work. And by the way Chrissie you had better stay out of my way." She pushed Chrissie against the wall and was holding her there to intimidate her. Chrissie reversed the hold and had Miss Parker pinned to the wall face first.  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Parker, but if I was you I wouldn't do stuff like that to me if you don't want it done back to you in return." She realised the hold and stood at attention. Miss Parker gathered her composure and looked at Broots, Sydney and Lyle who were all suppressing laughs.  
  
"Not a word." She turned and walked quickly to her office wondering where the hell Raines found Chrissie.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I just can't stand when people try to show power over someone like that." Chrissie obviously felt bad about doing that to Miss Parker.  
  
"It's okay Chrissie. A lot of people would like to do that to Miss Parker." Sydney walked over to where Chrissie was standing.  
  
"Yeah but Syd no one's ever actually done that." Broots was amazed by this woman. Lyle was still sitting on a desk staring up at her.  
  
"It seems to me like she deserved it." Chrissie smiled at them. Sydney was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this excuse me." She turned around and walked out the door. As soon as she left the room Lyle got up.  
  
"She's going to working with us? I think I like work more now." Outside Chrissie was on the phone.  
  
"Marietta, hows Mamma. that's great. what did the doctors say. I should have the money by then; this job pays very good. Hows Luis and Rosa. I miss them too. Did Jarod look after you. great. I got to go. I'll be home before you know it. Tell Mamma, Rosa and Luis I love and Miss them. Love you too. Bye." Chrissie hung up the phone. Jarod had left her family a few hours before. She started thinking about Jarod and what he was doing. She looked around her. She had thought that the Centre reminded her of somewhere but she wasn't sure where, and she was sure she'd met her new colleagues somewhere. She shrugged the feeling off. She was sure she would have remembered this place and these people but there was just something that was unnerving about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
to be continued .  
  
Note: Please I need feedback to live, breath and write (Hehehe)  
  
Kimmi 


	2. Strange Things Happen Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Author: Kimmi  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Rating: PG (possibly PG13)  
  
Authors note: This is part 2 in a series. This is strange for me cause it came from a dream and I have no idea where Chrissie came from! Oh well. I hope you enjoy. This will eventually be a JMPR so please be patient with it. I want them together as much as you do (Hehehe).  
  
Summary: Jarod meets a new woman who reminds him of Miss Parker in some ways. Can there relationship work out? And what happens when she comes in contact with the Centre?  
  
Strange Things Happen  
  
Part 2  
  
"So this place is a research facility. Would I know about some of the things they've researched?" Chrissie's feeling of the Centre seeming familiar was increased when she was talking to Sydney. She'd been there for two days and still wasn't sure why they needed her. She knew they were trying to find someone but hadn't had a chance to find out who it was.  
  
"I highly doubt it. We are very.low key." Sydney wasn't sure how to answer her question. He was certain that she hadn't heard of what they researched. Not many people did.  
  
"So what exactly am I here to do?" Sydney pondered the thought for a minute but he didn't have to answer.  
  
"Syd we have a hit. Should I go get Miss Parker?" Sydney nodded. Broots ran out of the room.  
  
"Well now you'll definitely find out." Sydney smiled a sad smile at Chrissie. He hoped Chrissie wasn't as good of a shot as he'd heard. Broots ran into Miss Parker's office.  
  
"Miss Parker I think I've found Jarod." Miss Parker was sitting in her office typing up a report. When Broots told her this she immediately stood up.  
  
"Well let's get going. Now we can see just how good Chrissie is." She walked out of her office and went to get Lyle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chrissie if you see this man your job is to take him in using any means necessary." Miss Parker held up a photo of Jarod. Chrissie looked up and saw the picture. She was shocked. She then realised what was so familiar about The Centre. It was the place that Jarod was running away from. She'd heard him talk about it and the people who were chasing him. He'd never said the name of The Centre or the names of the people who were chasing him but it was obvious that this was who they were. She tried to play dumb. Jarod had told her how dangerous these people were and she knew that if they knew she was his girlfriend they'd definitely use her as bait.  
  
"So why are we chasing this guy?" She was very curious as to what these people had to say about chasing another human being.  
  
"Jarod was brought up in the Centre. He's a sort of genius, although I think there must be some sort of mistake with that. He ran away and stole some things that were very important to us. That's another thing you have to do. You have to retrieve a Halliburton suitcase. That is very important." Chrissie knew what Miss Parker was talking about. She'd seen it many times before. He'd even offered to show her some of the DSA's but she didn't want to. She couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into. She now had to chase her boyfriend so she could pay for her mother's operation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was working with at an adoption agency. He had discovered that there was a group that would kidnap young children and sell them to the adoption agency. There was a young boy who was one of these children who was kidnapped who looked like Chris's brother Luis. He knew it wasn't him but everyday he was there he called Chris's family to see how everything was going. He looked at one of the pictures that were on his desk. Marietta had taken a picture of him and Chris standing outside of her building. She was smiling one of her most beautiful smiles. He missed her a lot. He wanted to call her but every time he went to something happened. He had spoken to her before she had started her new job but not since then.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. McMillan there's a woman on line one who wants to speak to you. She said she was your girlfriend?" Jarod immediately picked up his phone.  
  
"Thankyou very much Susan, I'll take it." He pressed line one. "Chrissie, how are you? I miss you. I would have called before but." Chrissie cut him off.  
  
"I miss you too Jarod. I just called to tell you that you have to leave where you are. Now!" She was whispering. Jarod was confused.  
  
"What? Why?" He heard the desperation in her voice when she next spoke.  
  
"Listen to me Jarod. Get out of there while you can." Chrissie was in the bathroom of the Centre's jet. Someone knocked on the door. "I got to go. Please, just do what I said. Get out of there and go somewhere safe." She hung up the phone just before Miss Parker spoke.  
  
"Chrissie we're here. Hurry up." Chrissie prayed that Jarod listened to her then walked out.  
  
"Okay Miss Parker. I'm ready." They got off the plane and started on the way to where Jarod was working.  
  
Jarod packed up a few things and went out of the door. If Chrissie told him to leave he'd leave. He walked out and went straight to his current lair. If he needed to hide he had a place their where he could not be seen by anyone. There was a false wall that no one would find.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker stormed up the stairs to the floor Jarod was working on. She was annoyed because the elevator wasn't working. She was in the lead with Chrissie behind her. She looked to see if the guys were even keeping up with them. The only one who had kept up with them was Lyle. His eyes were transfixed on Chrissie. Miss Parker couldn't believe him. She'd never seen a moment when Lyle was at a loss for words but he never seemed to speak around Chrissie. He obviously liked her which was another thing that surprised her. Lyle liked Asian women and Chrissie was Spanish. She finally made it to the floor Jarod's office was in. She burst through the door and went straight to the secretary.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" She held up the picture of Jarod.  
  
"Yes ma'am. That's Mr. McMillan. He works here." Miss Parker smiled while Chrissie winced.  
  
"Where's his office?" The secretary pointed to his office. Miss Parker went straight for it followed closely by Chrissie.  
  
"Damn it!" Miss Parker slammed her fist against the desk. "Search the place. He had no idea we were coming so he may have left some things." The secretary butted in from the doorway.  
  
"He'll probably be back soon. His girlfriend called and I think he's meeting up with her." The secretary seemed jealous when she mentioned the girlfriend. Chrissie suppressed a grin. Miss Parker arched her eyebrows.  
  
"So Jarod's got a little girlfriend? Have you met this girlfriend of his?" The secretary shook her head.  
  
"No. I think she's calling in from out of town. But I think her pictures on his desk." She pointed at his desk. Chrissie was standing behind it.  
  
"Chrissie check for some bimbo." Chrissie looked at the desk and saw the picture of her and Jarod. She carefully pocketed it.  
  
"No. I don't see one." Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"Fine then, we'll get Sam and the rest to check this place out and us three will head to his place. Maybe we'll get lucky and catch him with his girlfriend." Chrissie tried to suppress another grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was rushing through his lair to get to his hidden compartment. He'd heard some people outside and wanted to hide just in case. He didn't know how Chris had found out someone was after him but he was glad she did. He heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Lyle, you check over there, we'll go over here." Jarod looked through a crack and saw Lyle looking on a table. Miss Parker was with a woman he couldn't see.  
  
"There's nothing on here but PEZ." He heard Miss Parker laugh.  
  
"Of course and I guess that lover boy and his bimbo must have gone to her place. It's obviously more romantic than here. I would have loved to catch him while he was with some bimbo. Then I'd be able to really get him. And congratulations Lyle, have you finally gotten your nerve back?" Jarod could tell Lyle was annoyed. He couldn't understand what she meant by that though. Why would Lyle loose his nerve?  
  
"Very funny Sis. Why don't you go check through there and me and Chrissie will stay in here." Miss Parker sniggered. Jarod wondered who Chrissie was.  
  
"Yeah I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Lyle? Play nice. Chrissie if he comes on too strong just shoot him." He heard Miss Parker laugh then leave the room.  
  
"What was that about Lyle?" Jarod almost choked. That was Chris's voice.  
  
"Nothing, it's just her sense of humour. So how do you like your first outing?" Jarod saw Chris walk into view. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight fitting shirt. He'd never seen her wearing those types of clothes. She was more of a top and jeans girl. He could tell she was uncomfortable. She would have dressed to fit in and wearing that outfit she would definitely fit in. She almost looked like Miss Parker.  
  
"I don't know. It's a job." Jarod noticed the way Lyle was looking at Chris. He realised what Miss Parker had been talking about earlier. Lyle was eying Chris. Jarod felt like coming out of his hiding spot and making sure Lyle would never look at Chris like that again.  
  
"There's nothing here. We should go, although someone should stay here in case he comes back." Chrissie stepped forward immediately.  
  
"I'll do that. How hard could it be to just stay here for a few hours?" Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"Okay then. You stay here until 6 then meet back up with us at the hotel unless, of course, he comes back here before that then you bring him back earlier." Miss Parker started walking away but turned around when she noticed Lyle wasn't following. "Do you need an invitation?" Lyle quickly started walking away.  
  
"If you need anything." Chrissie butted in.  
  
"I'm a big girl Lyle. I can look after myself."  
  
"Plus she's always got her gun. You think the Centre hired her for nothing?" Miss Parker turned and walked away again with Lyle following. Jarod waited a few minutes until he was sure Miss Parker and Lyle had gone and then came out of his hiding place.  
  
"You're working for the Centre?" Chris jumped. She had no idea he was there.  
  
"Jarod, you were here the whole time?" Jarod nodded.  
  
"What are you working for them for? And I guess you're looking for me seeing as you're here and with them!" Jarod couldn't believe that she could work for them.  
  
"I didn't even know that that's who they were. You never told me the name of the place that was after you. I didn't even know that I was after you until they showed me your picture in the way over here and as soon as I could I called you to tell you to get out of here." Jarod felt comforted knowing that it wasn't intentional.  
  
"So they don't know that we're together?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Do you think they'd leave me alone here if they did?" Jarod nodded. He knew that they would have lured him out by staying there with a gun pressed to her head. Especially if they thought he was just with his girlfriend.  
  
"I want you to leave. Quit now. Get out while you can." Chris opened her mouth then closed it again. She was shocked.  
  
"Jarod I'm not quitting until I get the money for my mothers operation. You know I wouldn't work in this industry if I had a choice." Jarod couldn't believe his ears. He'd told her how dangerous these people were and she was still going to work there.  
  
"So you want to bring me in? Is that what you'll do?" Chris scoffed.  
  
"You know I'm not going to bring you in. I'll just keep working for them until I get enough money then I'll leave. It won't be that long." Jarod shook his head.  
  
"No, you have to get out now." Chris scoffed again.  
  
"Jarod you're asking me to choose between you and mother by doing this. I need to get this money for my mothers operation and as much as I care for you I'm going to stay until I get the money." Jarod sighed. He couldn't blame her for doing it. One of the things he loved about her was how much she cared for her family.  
  
"Okay. But please be careful. So what's going on with you and Lyle?" Chris didn't understand what he meant. To her Lyle was just a colleague.  
  
"Nothing's going on with me and Lyle. In fact I've hardly even spoken to him. He's barely even said two words to me. It's always just hello and goodbye. The most words he's said to me were just before."  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you." Chris realised what was the matter.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?" Jarod looked at her. He wasn't sure if he was or not.  
  
"No, I'm serious. You should have seen the way he was looking at you." Chris smiled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You are. You're a big jealous Jarod." She laughed and kissed his temple.  
  
"Well maybe a little. I'm sorry. I just can't stand the way he was looking at you." He put his arms around her waist. Chris smiled again.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I think it's cute."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker and Lyle were in the front lobby waiting for Chrissie to get back. As soon as she did they could go back. Sydney, Broots and the sweepers had just come back from going around the town showing Jarod's picture.  
  
"We didn't find anything Miss Parker. Where's Chrissie?" Broots wanted to talk to her about his day. In the short time that he'd known her he'd really started to like her. She was nice and she was a good conversation.  
  
"She should be here soon. I think I see her now." Lyle was even more anxious to see her. He really liked her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Miss Parker was agitated all she wanted to do was go home.  
  
"I thought I saw him but if it was him he got away."  
  
"Is that why you look so flushed?" Chrissie smiled thinking about the real reason she was flushed.  
  
"Uh yeah, I chased him but he got away." Miss Parker was annoyed.  
  
"He got away? I can't believe it! Did you see his girlfriend?" Chrissie wasn't sure if that was jealousy she could hear in Miss Parker's voice.  
  
"Like I said Miss Parker, I'm not even sure if it was this Jarod guy I saw but if it was there wasn't any girl with him." Except for me of course. Chrissie suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Okay, then lets get going. Broots when we get back I want you to look into this matter of Jarod's girlfriend. She could come in handy." Miss Parker turned to leave and looked at one of the sweepers clearly wanting him to carry her bags which he did.  
  
"Yes Miss Parker. I'll do that." Broots lowered his voice so she couldn't hear him. ".tomorrow after I'm well rested." Chrissie giggled and winked at him.  
  
"You tell her Broots. So how was your day?" Broots smiled. He liked having Chrissie working with him.  
  
"You should have come with us Chrissie. I'm sure you would have had more fun." Chrissie laughed.  
  
"Oh I don't think so. I had a pretty good time where I was."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chrissie got out of the shower and was drying her hair when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello Christina Lopez speaking. How can I help you?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Still silence. "I'm hanging up now." Still silence. She shrugged and hung up the phone. As soon as the dial tone started Lyle spoke.  
  
"Hi Chrissie, its Lyle. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to do something." He hung up and lowered his head. He couldn't believe the effect Chrissie had on him. He'd felt that way from the moment he met her. He thought that he'd made a breakthrough earlier in talking to her but still no luck. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Lyle was happy by this thought and went to bed knowing that he'd be dreaming of Chrissie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker was up looking over old Centre surveillance tapes. She'd stolen them when she was head of security, taped them, then kept the copies and gave back the originals without anybody knowing the truth. They were all of Jarod. She couldn't believe they'd missed him again. Broots had said that an undercover Centre operative had seen him and was sure that he wouldn't know they were coming. She had no idea ho he was able to escape them even when he didn't know they were there. The tape she was watching finished. It really wasn't long enough. It was of a younger Jarod working out in his room. He did push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and stretching. It really was one of her favourites. She was about to put in another one when her phone rang. She knew it was either Jarod, or someone calling from the Centre about something to do with Jarod. It was too late for anyone else to call. She sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"What!?" She heard a familiar laugh on the other end.  
  
"Someone really ought to teach you proper phone skills Miss Parker." She knew it.  
  
"What do you want Jarod?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I missed you. I hear you came looking for me. Too bad my girlfriend decided to stop by on the same day." Jarod laughed again.  
  
"Yes and what's your girlfriend's name again?" She asked in mock sweetness. Another laugh.  
  
"That would be too easy Miss Parker. Plus I'll never let the Centre get a grip on her." He was telling the truth. He planned to get Chris out before she got in too much danger.  
  
"How romantic Jarod. But how about this. I guess she'd know a lot because of you and we can't have some bimbo going around telling god knows who about the Centre, so I'll get you adjoining rooms." The only thing she really intended to do with his little bimbo was to kill her and make it look like an accident.  
  
"I'm sorry but we'd prefer a shared room and I know the Centre can't provide that so I guess no deal. By the way Miss Parker. She isn't a bimbo." Miss Parker grinded her teeth.  
  
"You listen to me Lab Rat. Those girls out there will never be able to stay with you. They'll leave you for someone safer and they just plain don't deserve you." Both Miss Parker and Jarod were shocked by her last statement.  
  
"Why Miss Parker I didn't know you cared. A little jealous are you? I learnt something today about jealousy; most of the time there's no need for it." Jarod hung up the phone. He had always cared about Miss Parker and he'll always have some sort of feeling for her no matter how much he cared for Chris or anybody else.  
  
Miss Parker stared at the phone. She couldn't believe she said that the girls outside don't deserve him. And what was that he said about jealousy? About how most of the time there's no need for it? Did that mean what she thought it meant? Maybe this girlfriend of his was no threat to Miss Parker. But still she didn't want her in the way to find out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney walked through the halls of the Centre. He was on his way to see how Broots was going. He'd heard Broots had gotten to the Centre early to search for any information on who Jarod's girlfriend was. He walked in to find Broots sitting and talking with Chrissie. He had his wallet out and was showing her pictures of Debbie.  
  
"That's Debbie when she was younger. I love this phot because she looks so cute don't you think?" Chrissie nodded.  
  
"Definitely. Hey you wanna see my family?" Chrissie ran over to one of the tables in pulled out her wallet from her bag.  
  
"Sure. I must have bored you with my pictures of Debbie so now you can bore me." Chrissie laughed along with Broots.  
  
"This is my sister Marietta when she was three. She's so adorable. Of course she would kill me if she knew I was showing anyone this but what can you do about teenagers?" Broots nodded. "This is her now." Broots looked at the picture.  
  
"She looks like you." Chrissie nodded.  
  
"Because I look like my mamma and so does Marietta so we all look alike. This is my sister Rosa. She's the second youngest. She wants to be a model. Mind you she's only ten." They both laughed.  
  
"Hey maybe she could make it. The models are getting younger and younger nowadays." Broots laughed.  
  
"Nah, they passed her age group already. She's too old." Another laugh. "And this is my baby brother Luis. He's five. He's a little sweetie." Broots looked at the photo.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think this was your son." Broots laughed but Chrissie's face grew serious.  
  
"Who told you?" Broots stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! He is your son?" Chrissie burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm joking Broots. A lot of people around my neighbourhood say that but I think I'd remember giving birth." Broots laughed nervously.  
  
"I am interrupting?" Sydney was enjoying how close they seemed but decided to join in instead of just watching.  
  
"No Syd. Me and Chrissie are just showing pictures of our families." Sydney patted Broots on back as a greeting.  
  
"Okay, but I think you'd better get to work before Miss Parker gets in and." He was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"Too late." Sydney turned around to see Miss Parker glowering at the three of them. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Broots hid behind Chrissie.  
  
"We were just having a break Miss Parker. Broots and I have been in since really early this morning and we just really needed a break." Miss Parker walked closer to Chrissie.  
  
"Well breaks over. Get back to work Broots. I want Jarod's girlfriend and I want her now." Broots chuckled quietly behind Chrissie. Miss Parker left the room in a huff.  
  
"Am I the only one who got an inappropriate mental picture then?" Chrissie turned around to look at Broots and smiled.  
  
"I guess so." Sydney looked at Chrissie in concern. She didn't seem her usual self.  
  
"Are you okay Chrissie?" Chrissie nodded slowly. Then walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chrissie walked down the halls of the Centre and straight to Miss Parker's office. She burst through the doors without even knocking.  
  
"Why are you so cold hearted?" Miss Parker looked up at Chrissie from behind her desk stunned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Chrissie walked closer to her desk.  
  
"You heard me. Why are you such a bitch?" Chrissie put her hands on Miss Parker's desk.  
  
"You don't have the right to speak to me like this. Get out of my office." Miss Parker stood up and glared at Chrissie trying not to show the fear she had deep inside.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure you don't have the right to deny us of a break, to track Jarod's girlfriend, who I'm betting's only crime is that she's in your way, or to even hunt down another human being like Jarod. What gives you the right to deny someone of their freedom?" Chrissie moved closer to Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm doing my job." Chrissie scoffed.  
  
"Nice job." Chrissie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You work here to." Miss Parker backed up slightly.  
  
"Yeah but I'm working here to get money for my mother to have an operation. What's your excuse?" Chrissie clenched her fists.  
  
"I have to work here. I bring Jarod in I get my freedom." Miss Parker kicked herself mentally. She didn't need to explain herself to Chrissie. Why was she so afraid of her? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't she supposed to intimidate others?  
  
"Your freedom? I've seen what Jarod does with his freedom. What would you do with yours?" Miss Parker thought for a moment. She decided she wasn't going to let this sweeper intimidate her.  
  
"First thing I'd do is make sure you're not around to annoy me anymore." Something inside Chrissie snapped. She reached across the table and punched Miss Parker right in the eye. Miss Parker stumbled then punched her back in the jaw. Chrissie stumbled back then started laughing. Miss Parker was confused. She was sure she'd hurt her, a bruise was already starting to come up as she was sure was the same for her eye.  
  
"You got a good arm there Parker." Chrissie continued laughing a deranged laugh then walked out the door. Miss Parker composed herself then followed her out down the hall, ignoring the stares she was receiving. She followed Chrissie back to where she had been earlier with Broots and Sydney. Broots and Sydney were looking at Chrissie's jaw in concern then at Miss Parker the same way when they saw her eye.  
  
"What happened?" Broots walked to Chrissie while Sydney walked to Miss Parker. Chrissie laughed.  
  
"I was just finding out Miss Parker's motives." Sydney looked at Chrissie in shock then back at Miss Parker.  
  
"And what did you think about them?" Miss Parker wanted to know what she found so funny.  
  
"That I would do the same." Chrissie sat down on one of the desks and touched her jaw tentatively. Sydney was still standing looking between them dumbfounded when one of Raines' sweepers walked in.  
  
"Christina, Miss Parker. Mr. Raines would like to see you." Miss Parker looked at Chrissie then back at the sweeper. Chrissie started walking towards the sweeper but stopped when she reached Miss Parker.  
  
"I think the principal caught us fighting. Looks like we're in trouble." Chrissie kept on walking past her. Miss Parker stared after her then looked at Sydney. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. She turned and followed after Chrissie again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Christina. we can't have this type of thing happening. Miss Parker is your boss. you don't punch your boss in the face. I'm afraid we're going to have to terminate you." Miss Parker looked at Chrissie. Chrissie didn't even seem upset.  
  
"I understand Mr. Raines. It will never happen again. I need this job." Chrissie didn't seem upset. At that moment she didn't seem to even have emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Lopez." Raines looked at his sweeper. The sweeper produced a gun and held it to Chrissie's head. Chrissie didn't even flinch. Miss Parker searched Chrissie's eyes for even a trace of fear but there was none. The sweeper was about to fire when Chrissie grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the sweeper to drop the gun. She put him in an arm lock behind his back. At the same time Miss Parker called to Raines.  
  
"Stop this. Let her keep her job." Raines raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Why. would.you.want.that.Miss Parker?" Miss Parker looked at Chrissie who was increasing the pressure of the arm lock causing the sweeper to whimper in pain. Miss Parker could tell that, within a few more movements, Chrissie would break his arm.  
  
"Did I complain about our fight? No, I didn't. I want her on my team!" She looked back at Chrissie. She had a look of derangement in her eyes. "Plus she's about to break your sweepers arm." Raines looked at Chrissie.  
  
"Very well then. Chrissie, you keep your job, let go of my sweeper." Chrissie looked up at Raines, then at Miss Parker and finally back at the sweeper. She gave one more jerk of his arm then let go, leaving the sweeper howling in pain. She waited for Miss Parker to walk for the door then followed stopping to speak to the sweeper.  
  
"You ever try to shoot me again; I'll break more than your arm." She followed Miss Parker again outside. Once they were a satisfactory distance away from Raines' office Chrissie turned to Miss Parker. "Why did you save me?" Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"I don't think you needed saving, but anyone who had the nerve to confront me, punch me, and stand with a gun pressed to their head with no emotion deserves to be on my team." Chrissie laughed.  
  
"I'm used to having guns pointed at me. You grow up in my neighbourhood you learn how to deal with it." Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"And I thought I was tough." Chrissie touched her jaw.  
  
"Don't worry, you are. But that's why I'm glad you're my friend and not my foe." Miss Parker looked at Chrissie. She had no idea what to say.  
  
"Who say's I'm your friend?" Chrissie looked at Miss Parker seriously for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"Well anyone who saves my life I consider a friend." Chrissie kept on walking leaving Miss Parker alone to contemplate what she had just said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
to be continued. 


	3. Strange Things Happen Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Author: Kimmi  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Authors note: This is part 3 in a series. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I had a plan for what would happen but I can't seem to stick to it. This story has a mind of its own and I'm just the one writing it (Hehehe). Please Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Jarod meets a new woman who reminds him of Miss Parker in some ways. Can there relationship work out? And what happens when she comes in contact with the Centre?  
  
Strange Things Happen  
  
Part 3  
A week passed after Miss Parker and Chrissie had gotten into their punch up. The still both carried the bruises although they were getting smaller. Miss Parker had fully embraced the concept of having Chrissie as her friend. She began to trust her more than she had anyone in a long time. Her closeness with Chrissie had taken everyone by surprise. Sydney had noted that Chrissie was making Miss Parker feel more like a normal person; Broots was stunned that they could get along all though they once seemed to hate each other, and Lyle wasn't sure what to think of it all.  
  
"Chrissie next time we go on the road remind me to make sure one of us drives so we don't get lost." Chrissie smiled then looked at Broots who was looking very upset.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker. I was sure that it was left and not right." Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"And why didn't you just ask for directions? Actually Lyle you went to pay for the gas why didn't you ask?" Lyle looked at Miss Parker and sighed.  
  
"It's the principal of the thing. You wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing." Miss Parker and Chrissie looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Getting lost is a guy thing? Well then I'm definitely glad I'm not a guy." Chrissie burst out laughing and didn't notice Lyle's comment.  
  
"So am I." Miss Parker heard the comment and stared at Lyle. She turned to Chrissie and Broots and indicated for them to leave the room. They noted her request and left with Chrissie teasing Broots. Once they were gone she turned to Lyle.  
  
"Lyle you like Chrissie don't you?" Lyle stared at her and wondered what to say. He knew that Miss Parker had seen the way he looked at Chrissie and wondered why she wanted to know now.  
  
"Well yeah. She's a great person and she good for the team and." Miss Parker sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean." Lyle shrugged.  
  
"What, are we in junior high now?" He was trying to avoid answering the question.  
  
"Lyle, I've seen the way you look at her. I know you like her. Why don't you just tell me?" Lyle threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Okay, you want to now? Yes I like her. I've never felt like this for any other woman before. I really like her." Miss Parker narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Lyle I know you're my brother, but I know what you do. You try to hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." She took a step closer to him to try to provoke him. Lyle stared at her not flinching.  
  
"I would never hurt her." Miss Parker studied him and thought over his response. She let out a breath and stepped back.  
  
"You know what? I believe you. I may be crazy, but I believe you." She took a step back and looked back into his eyes. "She's not as unapproachable as you may think. Just talk to her and see what she thinks. She doesn't have cooties you know." She smirked at him. Lyle smiled, nodded at walked out of the room. He walked a few steps more where he found Chrissie and Broots talking to Sydney, obviously filling him in on their road trip.  
  
"Neither of them asked for directions. You'd ask for directions wouldn't you Syd?" Sydney smiled and nodded. "See, it's not just a guy thing, it's a stupid thing." She smiled and nudged Broots who smiled a half hearted smile back at her.  
  
"I was sure it was left." Chrissie burst out laughing again. Lyle watched her for a few moments then stepped forward to join the conversation.  
  
"Are you still talking about how we got lost?" Chrissie, who was laughing so hard she couldn't seem to breathe, nodded. "It was a mistake. I still don't see what the point of us going down there was anyway. Raines' informant never showed." Broots nodded solemnly. He had missed a chance to spend the day with his daughter to go and it was for nothing. Chrissie stopped laughing and seemed to know why Broots was so upset.  
  
"Broots, why don't you go home? The days not over yet and I'm sure Miss Parker wouldn't mind. I'll tell her you went to spend time with Debbie. Go home." Broots looked at Chrissie then at Sydney.  
  
"Yes I agree. Go home; leave Miss Parker to Chrissie and me." Broots smiled and started walking away.  
  
"Thanks guys. If I get in trouble I'll just blame you two." Chrissie smiled.  
  
"I can take her." Broots laughed and walked away.  
  
"That was nice of you. He deserves a day with his daughter." Chrissie nodded. Lyle ignored the shocked expression that was on Sydney's face.  
  
"He definitely does. Everyone deserves to be with their family." Chrissie frowned and took a picture out of her pocket. She looked it over. Sydney looked at the photo from behind her and put a supporting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Chrissie, You'll see them soon." Chrissie gave a half hearted smile at Sydney then looked back at the photo.  
  
"You're right. Three more weeks of working here and I'll have enough money for my mothers operation. Three more weeks then I'm outta here." Lyle nodded then realised what she said.  
  
"You're leaving?" Chrissie nodded.  
  
"I'm only working here to get the money for my mothers operation then I'm going home to my family. I miss them so much." She stroked the faces of the people in the photo with her thumb. Lyle started panicking. He'd probably never see her again. He was about to say something but lost his nerve. He turned and walked away leaving Chrissie with Sydney.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was working in the emergency room of a hospital. He was enjoying a break while nothing much was happening. He was working in a town close to Blue Cove. He couldn't believe he'd managed to work there avoiding Centre knowledge of him doing so. He hadn't had a chance to visit Chris yet because it was too dangerous. He knew she was staying in a home that she was renting from a friend of a friend but he still found it too dangerous to stay with her when she was so close to the Centre. He started to doze of when a buzz from the emergency room caught his attention. He ran into the room to see a small child being wheeled in. The child had blood all over them and they seemed unconscious. Jarod ran over and tried to help. One of the other doctors who had gotten there first told Jarod to work on the mother who was coming in. Jarod nodded and waited for the mother. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the still form being wheeled in.  
  
"Chris!" He ran over and immediately ran to her side. "What happened?" The paramedic who was wheeling her in looked at him for a minute then told him.  
  
"They got into an accident just out of town. She was driving and something must have happened because she drove right into a tree. Did you see the kid?" Jarod nodded. "All that blood over him wasn't his. All he has is a concussion. The blood is all hers." Jarod looked at Chris and held her hand and noticed how cold it was. "She was trying to shield the kid. She died just outside. She gave her life for her son." The paramedic bowed his head. Jarod looked up at him confused.  
  
"I know her. She doesn't have a son." The paramedic shook his head.  
  
"Yeah she does. Her husband got there a little too late. He told us that's his wife and his son." Jarod looked back down at the now lifeless body. Maybe it wasn't her.  
  
"What's her name?" The paramedic sighed.  
  
"Maiden name: Lopez. First name: Christina. Married name." Jarod woke with a start. He was relieved it was only a dream. It all felt so real. He really was working at that hospital but it was his night off. He picked up the phone and dialled despite the late hour.  
  
"Hello?" The voice was tired but he'd know it anywhere.  
  
"You're okay." Jarod sighed.  
  
"Jarod is that you?" Jarod relaxed.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Chris, are you married?" Chris laughed on the other end.  
  
"I think you need more sleep. You know I'm not. What are you calling for?"  
  
"You don't have a son do you?" Chris laughed again.  
  
"No, I don't have a son. Why are you asking these questions?" Jarod sighed then explained his dream. After he finished Chris sighed.  
  
"Jarod it's only a dream."  
  
"But it felt so real."  
  
Beep, beep.  
  
"Jarod, could you hold on? I've got another call." Jarod stayed on the line while she took her other call. After a few minutes she came back to his line.  
  
"Jarod, could you come to my place? That was just Marietta and I think I need to talk to you." Jarod could hear the stress and edginess in her voice.  
  
"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jarod hung up the phone and got dressed quickly. He got his stuff together and went to Chris's place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris opened her door to see a very worried Jarod. She, herself had been up and pacing since their phone call.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen to your mother?" Chris shook her head and led him to the lounge room. He sat on the couch and she sat opposite him in a chair.  
  
"You know the dream you had?" Jarod nodded. He couldn't forget it but why was she asking about that? "Well did I look older than I am now or the same age?" Jarod thought back to the dream. He definitely thought it was happening at that moment.  
  
"You looked the same age as you do now. That's one of the reasons I thought it was real and you couldn't have had a son." Chris nodded then thought for a moment.  
  
"You said the child had blood all over them. It wasn't their blood was it? It was mine." Jarod nodded. He felt a bit shocked. He'd never told her that it was her blood only that both she and the child were covered in blood and she died.  
  
"How did you know?" Chris shook her head then persisted.  
  
"Did you ask what my name was?" Jarod nodded.  
  
"I needed to find out if it was you or not." Chris nodded then persisted with her questions.  
  
"They said my maiden name, then my first am I right?" Jarod nodded again. "Did they say my married name?" Jarod shook his head.  
  
"They were about to but then I woke up." Chris's face went pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What is it? How did you know these things when I didn't even tell you?" Chris looked up at him.  
  
"I told you Marietta called. She told me that Luis woke up from a bad dream. She asked what it was and he told her the dream that you told me you had. She called me to make sure I was okay because he said that it felt real, like it was happening at that moment." Jarod nodded. He'd felt that too. "As she was telling me I realised it was your dream. It's not right for people who are in different states to have the same dream as well as waking up at the same time." Jarod nodded. It was very strange. He saw how scared she was.  
  
"It's okay. It was only a dream." He knelt in front of her and held her.  
  
"I know it was, but I don't know it just seems a bit, I don't know, weird." She started sobbing. Jarod held her closer.  
  
"I know. I know. It's okay." He started rocking her backwards and forwards. "Look at you. You need your sleep. You'll forget about it in the morning." Chris nodded. She got up and started walking for her bedroom. Jarod stood where he was. She turned around and looked at him. She looked broken.  
  
"Will you hold me?" Jarod nodded and followed her into the bedroom. She fell asleep in his arms and soon after he fell asleep too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris was driving in her car. It was late at night. She had to get away. She couldn't stay with him anymore. She looked to her side and saw the toddler sitting next to her. He was playing with a toy she'd bought him. She wondered how it was possible to love someone so much who came from someone you couldn't stand. She went around the bend and felt a bump from behind her. She looked in the rear-view mirror and cringed at the sight behind her. She tried to swerve but it didn't work. The car behind her slammed into her again. Her son started crying.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." He looked up at her and smiled. She looked behind her again and saw the car was gone. She sighed with relief then went back to driving. She had to get away so he couldn't send anyone to do anything to hurt her again. She rounded a bend then saw the big tree down the road. She'd seen a car crash there a few months earlier. She wasn't aware of the car next to her until she felt the thump. She looked to out the window and saw the familiar car. The car went to slam her again, the car was on her son's side so she quickly undid his seatbelt with one hand then pulled him onto her lap. The thump was harder and it pushed the car off the road. She tried to stop the car from swerving to no avail. She knew there was nothing more she could do. She let go of the wheel and formed a ball around her son. She felt the crushing of the car as it hit the tree. She felt the steel cut into her body and she prayed it didn't reach her son. The horn went off but she could hear the other car stop and call for an ambulance. The moments seemed to speed up and she could hear the sirens in the distance. Then she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to get away." She cringed at the sound of his laugh. She felt her son breathing and gave one more pray to god to ask if he could live. As the ambulance pulled up she began to let go.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Chris woke up still in the arms of Jarod. Jarod woke up and was worried about her.  
  
"What is it?" Chris's breathing was ragged and she was sweating.  
  
"I had a nightmare. I think it goes with the dream you and Luis had." Jarod was shocked. What could it be?  
  
"Goes with my dream?" Chris nodded. She explained her dream to him. Jarod sighed then asked. "Do you know whose voice you heard?" She shook her head.  
  
"I felt like I knew the voice at the time but I don't know whose voice it was. I swear that boy was my son but I've never seen him. It felt so. real." Jarod nodded.  
  
"I know. We'll have to find out what it all means. Now we'd better get some sleep." Chris nodded reluctantly then held Jarod tighter.  
  
"I don't know how I'd get through this without you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walked through the Centre halls. She had talked to Sydney, Broots and Lyle and they all said that Chrissie was late. That wasn't like her. She was never late. She turned a corner and ran into Chrissie.  
  
"Chrissie, you're late." She looked at Chrissie and noticed she had bags under her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker. I had a nightmare then over slept." Miss Parker nodded. She had nightmares a lot so she knew what it was like.  
  
"It's alright Chrissie. I was just worried about you." Chrissie smiled but it wasn't her usual smile.  
  
"Thanks Miss Parker. I'm alright." They both turned to start walking to where Sydney, Lyle and Broots were.  
  
"So what was it about?" Chrissie sighed.  
  
"My death." Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"I'd be late too if I dreamt about my death." Chrissie laughed a small humourless laugh. They arrived at where Sydney, Broots and Lyle were working. Lyle looked up at saw Chrissie.  
  
"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Chrissie smiled.  
  
"Gee Lyle; you really know how to sweep a girl off their feet." Lyle looked at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"I'm joking. I didn't have a good night sleep last night. I dreamt I died." Lyle looked back up at her with concern etched all over his face.  
  
"That must have been horrible." Chrissie smiled a half hearted smile at him.  
  
"It's alright now." Sydney approached her concerned.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Chrissie looked at him and though about it for a moment.  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather just forget about it." Sydney smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you change your mind you know where I am." Chrissie smiled and nodded. Broots, who was sitting at a computer searching looked up in urgency.  
  
"Miss Parker I think I have a hit." Miss Parker walked past Sydney, Lyle and Chrissie to see what he had. Chrissie got worried. If they found out that he had been with her both she and Jarod would be in trouble.  
  
"He's been spotted in North Carolina. Should I get the plane ready?" Miss Parker nodded. Chrissie relaxed.  
  
"Get your things ready. We'll leave as soon as possible." Miss Parker strode out of the room to get ready. Broots kept ready the screen.  
  
"It seems we may be there for a few days. Apparently he went on some hiking thing and we may have to wait for him." Chrissie nodded and walked out the door. She called over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to get a few things." The others nodded and started getting ready themselves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was still at Chrissie's house. He decided to stay till after she came home from work and cook her dinner. Something he didn't expect was her walking through the door.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Chrissie walked up to him and kissed him. "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm just glad to see you. We have a location on you. I was so scared that they'd found you." Jarod took her in his arms.  
  
"Where do they think I am?" Chrissie hugged him then pushed him away and started getting a few things.  
  
"North Carolina. We're going there to look for you." Chrissie laughed and put a few things in a bag.  
  
"I set up a false lead to there. Let me guess I'm going hiking?" Chrissie nodded.  
  
"Will you still be around in a few days? I'd like to spend some more time with you." Jarod laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'll be here. To think you're going to North Carolina to find me and I'm right here." He walked over and kissed her. Chrissie smiled at him.  
  
"Oh well. I've got to go. See you when I get back." She kissed him once more then picked up her bag and walked to the front door. "Lock up when you leave." She walked out the door and already started missing him. She climbed into her car and started driving. She wondered how her life became so complicated. She was hunting her boyfriend for a living. It was totally weird.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Miss Parker was sitting next to Lyle and across from Chrissie on the plane. Chrissie was reading a magazine and Lyle was just watching her. Miss Parker started thinking that if Chrissie was with Lyle that he'd be a better person. She pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Where did you go before?" Chrissie looked up at Miss Parker. She felt like saying she went home to see Jarod and to make sure he was safe but knew not to.  
  
"I got a few things and I told my boyfriend I'd be gone for a few days." Miss Parker arched her eyebrows. Lyle, who had started drinking, almost chocked.  
  
"I haven't heard about any boyfriend. Did you meet him out here?" Chrissie shrugged.  
  
"No I met him before I came here. He's here visiting me." Lyle looked at Chrissie and felt upset. He really liked her but she already had someone. Miss Parker got interested.  
  
"What does he look like? Is he cute?" Chrissie chuckled. Lyle nudged Miss Parker.  
  
"Yeah he's cute. He's a great guy. He's so sweet. You know how I had a nightmare last night?" Miss Parker nodded. "He held me. He didn't want anymore than to comfort me." Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"That's so sweet." Lyle laughed.  
  
"Yeah right." Miss Parker gave a stern look at him telling him to shut up. Chrissie looked at Lyle and shrugged.  
  
"I think he's sweet." She went back to reading. Lyle thought about this boyfriend of hers and what he could do about it. Miss Parker glared at Lyle. She couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot. Maybe I was right the first time. Maybe not even Chrissie can make him change his ways.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots went to check into their rooms. It was going to be easier to get rooms because Sydney stayed back at Blue Cove because he had to do something and they could just get rooms with two beds in each. Lyle was standing talking with Miss Parker and Chrissie.  
  
"Who's rooming with who sis? Me and you? You and Chrissie? You and Broots?" He started laughing. Broots came back to them with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Um guys, they only had one normal room and the honeymoon sweet left." Miss Parker glared at Broots. He gulped. "And the normal room only has a double bed." He flinched expecting to be hit. Chrissie smiled.  
  
"That's okay. Parker you and I can share and the guys can share." Lyle stepped forward.  
  
"I'm not sharing a bed with him!" Lyle flung his arms in the air. Chrissie stepped forward to try to calm him.  
  
"Okay then you can share with your sister and I'll share with Broots." Broots gulped. He'd be sharing a room with Chrissie. He couldn't believe it. Lyle got worried.  
  
"I don't think that that would be very smart. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?" Miss Parker laughed. Broots liked Chrissie but not that much. The only one who gave Chrissie looks was Lyle.  
  
"Fine then, Miss Parker and Broots can share and you and me can share." Lyle thought about it although on the inside he was jumping for joy.  
  
"Okay then. You don't have to worry about me." Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"Look out for him Chrissie." They went to their rooms. Lyle and Chrissie got put in the honeymoon sweet. Chrissie looked out the window. It was winter and it was snowing.  
  
"This is really romantic with the snow falling." Lyle nodded. It really was romantic. He just wished that they were together so they could enjoy how romantic it was together. "Isn't Jarod supposed to be hiking? In this weather he'd have to be crazy." Lyle scoffed.  
  
"You don't know Jarod. He's probably making snowmen right now." Chrissie laughed. Jarod probably would do something like that.  
  
"So are we going to share the bed? Can I trust you not to take advantage of a sleeping woman?" Chrissie started laughing. Lyle laughed along with her.  
  
"Of course you can. I'll stay one side and you stay the other. I'll try to resist my urges." Lyle laughed again. Chrissie looked back at him and smiled. Lyle noticed how the gleam of the falling snow and the now setting sun made her look even more beautiful. Lyle sat on the bed and watched her. After Chrissie had checked the room out and made little comments about soap and towels she came and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"So Lyle, you know I have a boyfriend. Is there someone who you'd like to bring here for like a romantic getaway?" Chrissie leant back on the bed and rested her back on the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Well there is someone I'd like to bring here." Chrissie smiled. She indicated that she wanted him to continue. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her smile lights up the room, her eyes are beautiful; she always seems to be happy." Chrissie smiled. She had no idea he was describing her.  
  
"So are you two together?" Lyle smiled.  
  
"No. She's seeing someone at the moment. But I still like her. I think we'd be great together." Chrissie smiled again.  
  
"Well I hope one day you'll be able o bring her here." Lyle tried to hide a laugh. The ironic thing was she was already there with him but not for the reasons he wanted. "Well I think I'm going to call it a day. The flight really drained me, not to mention I didn't really have a good nights sleep last night." Lyle nodded and let her go to sleep, noting how beautiful she looked and wishing he could go to sleep every night watching her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle woke up to find Chrissie already up. She was watching the snow falling and he watched her for a few minutes realising how beautiful she was even first thing in the morning. Chrissie turned around and saw him sitting up.  
  
"Morning, how did you sleep?" Lyle smiled as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Better than I have in years. I think I like sleeping with you in my arms." Chrissie smiled and leant in to give him a kiss.  
  
"Me too, I think we should do that more often." She moved closer to him and he held her in his arms.  
  
"I totally agree. So what would you like to do today?" Chrissie thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Stay in bed." She pushed him aside and climbed under the covers, snuggling up to him. He put his arms around her.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea." He leant down to kiss her when he heard a beeping noise. "Do you hear that?" Chrissie shrugged. She couldn't hear anything. Lyle shrugged it off and went to kiss her again. Again he heard the beeping. He pulled back again and looked around the room.  
  
"What is it now?" Chrissie looked around the room she still couldn't hear anything.  
  
"I can hear a beeping." He stood up and looked around the room. He tripped over something in the middle of the room. Lyle woke with a start. It was the alarm going off. He reached over with one hand and turned it off. He was annoyed because it was such a good dream too. He put his arm back where it was and noticed that something was in his arms. He looked over and saw Chrissie nuzzled to his chest his arms around her and hers around him. He tried to wake himself up. Obviously it was another dream. He clearly hadn't woken up the first time. Chrissie stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lyle. She looked around the room and tried to remember where she was and why she was in Lyle's arms. She looked back at Lyle and he smiled at her.  
  
"What happened?" Chrissie sat bolt upright and looked around the room. Lyle shrugged.  
  
"I guess we kind of ended up like that in our sleep." Chrissie looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Um, I'm going to go get ready." She walked into the bathroom and started to get dressed. She looked out the window and saw what it was like outside. She walked back into the main room. "Did you see outside?" Lyle shook his head no.  
  
"Why? What's outside?" Chrissie pointed out the window. It was a fully blown blizzard. You could hardly see outside. "Wow!" Lyle got up and went to the window.  
  
"I'm going to see what Parker says about it." Chrissie walked out the room. Lyle looked out the window. He thought back to his dream. He thought that dream was good but waking up with Chrissie in his arms for real was even better than he imagined.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots was typing on his laptop when Chrissie entered the room.  
  
"Morning Broots, where's Miss Parker?" Broots looked up from his computer and smiled at Chrissie.  
  
"She got up earlier and went looking for Jarod. I haven't seen her since." He went back to doing whatever he was doing. Chrissie started panicking.  
  
"Have you looked outside today?" Broots looked up again and shook his head no. Chrissie walked over to the window and opened the blind. Broots' mouth dropped open.  
  
"That's a blizzard out there." Chrissie nodded.  
  
"If Miss Parker's out there she may be in trouble." She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone. Once she got an outside line she dialled Miss Parker's cell phone number. After a few rings Miss Parker picked up.  
  
"What?" Chrissie was immediately relieved.  
  
"Where are you? I was worried when I saw the blizzard." She heard Miss Parker sigh.  
  
"I know. When I left earlier it was only snowing a little bit, but now it's a full fledged blizzard. I don't even know if I can get back there." Chrissie thought for a moment.  
  
"Well where are you? When we can get out of here we'll stop by and pick you up. With this weather I think Jarod would have left." Miss Parker agreed. There was no way even Jarod would be crazy enough to stay outside in that weather.  
  
"You're right. He's either gone or he's a Jarod Popsicle. I'm staying at a hotel right near the highway." Miss Parker gave her the address and they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Broots could you do me a favour?" Broots nodded. "Could you please check when this blizzard is going to end or at least when it will be alright for us to get out of here?" Broots nodded again and began typing on his laptop again. Chrissie went out of the room and back to hers.  
  
"Lyle, Miss Parker is stuck outside in the blizzard. She's okay; she found a place to stay. We have to pick her up when we can get out of here." Lyle was in the bathroom shaving. He poked his head out to smile and nod at her. He noticed that her gaze dropped down to his bare chest. She quickly turned around and started blushing. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" She still had her back to him. Lyle suppressed a laugh.  
  
"No, I'll only be a few minutes." He went back into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. She was checking him out. Maybe he did have a chance with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker decided she wanted to check out the hotel she was staying at. There were a few other people there who were like her, staying there only because they were snowed in. The owner of the place had opened up a room where everybody could eat and get blankets. She had already met a young couple who were on their way to a family reunion but got stuck. They were always fighting about whose fault it was that they were stuck there. She wandered around again. She went to go get a blanket because she was getting cold. She walked in the room and saw a familiar face. She went to pull out her gun but realised that she lost it when she was making her way through the snow. She decided to approach him anyway.  
  
"Stop right there Wonder Boy!" Jarod couldn't believe it. He turned around slowly expecting to see a gun in his face. He didn't see anything in her hands.  
  
"What, no gun today?" He smirked at her but she wasn't very amused.  
  
"No. I don't have my gun. But I can still bring you in. My team will be here when they can and then we'll take you in." Jarod looked around. He wondered why she was alone and where Chris was.  
  
"What happened? You're team get sick of you and ditch you." Miss Parker narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.  
  
"As a matter of I went looking for you but got stuck here. My team is back at our hotel. They're stuck there." Jarod thought about Chris stuck in a hotel with Lyle. He didn't like the idea of it.  
  
"So I guess you're going to try to keep me here." Jarod smirked again knowing there was no way she could keep him there.  
  
"Well where else are you going to go?" She was right. He couldn't get away because of the storm. He was stuck there until he could get away and then Lyle, Broots and Chris would be there. He thought about Chris. He was supposed to be back at her house but he'd gotten a lead on where his mother was and couldn't resist looking. Now he wished he'd taken a different route.  
  
"How do you know I'm not going to run before they can get here?" Miss Parker dug into her pocket and took out her handcuffs. She put one side on his wrist and the other on hers.  
  
"Now I'm certain you won't go anywhere." She smiled evilly at him. Jarod stared from her to the cuff, to her again. He couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle was going through the room getting all the blankets. The lights and heat had gone out and they needed all the heat they could get. The owner of the hotel had come around and given out candles. Lyle had put them in various places around the room. It looked like the perfect romantic getaway. Chrissie came back in from Broots room.  
  
"He says we're going to be stuck here over the weekend. I'll try to get in contact with Parker to tell her when we can pick her up." Lyle nodded and put the extra blankets on the bed.  
  
"So is Broots going to be joining us in here?" Lyle secretly pleaded that he didn't. He wanted to spend some time alone with Chrissie. He looked at her face and saw the annoyance in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Chrissie banged her cell phone on her hand.  
  
"It's not working. I guess either my battery's gone out or the lines have." She banged it again and tried fiddling with it. She still got nothing. Lyle walked over to her and took the cell out of her hands just as she was about to bang it on the bedside table.  
  
"I don't think you hitting it, is going to fix it. All you're going to do is break it. We'll have Broots look at it." He saw Chrissie blush a bit at her almost breaking the cell, their only line of communication with Miss Parker. "Like I asked earlier, is Broots joining us in here or not? The owner of this place says it's better if people share a room instead of being alone."  
  
"No he's not coming in here." Chrissie shrugged and sat on the bed.  
  
"He'll freeze if he's alone." At that moment Lyle didn't care if Broots froze, all he cared about was that he wouldn't have to have him around when he could be around Chrissie alone.  
  
"No he won't. He won't be alone." Lyle hoped it didn't mean they were going into his room. Or worse, maybe she meant only her going with Broots, leaving Lyle alone. "He met some woman out in the hall who he used to date. She was alone, he's alone. Let's just say they're not alone anymore, and I'm sure they won't be cold." Chrissie giggled and fell back on the bed. Lyle stood still watching her. He couldn't believe Broots was probably going to get lucky but he wasn't. The world was becoming twisted in his view. Chrissie looked up at Lyle.  
  
"I'm bored. Come sit down and we can talk. I don't know that much about you so now you can tell me." She sat up and patted a spot on the bed next to her. Lyle shrugged and sat down. Chrissie turned around so she was facing him. Lyle's heart seemed to be doing flips. He tried to clear his mind of the improper thoughts that filled his mind being so close to Chrissie. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Chrissie pondered his question for a minute.  
  
"Everything!" Lyle sighed and started telling her about his life. It was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod sat, trying to get comfortable, knowing he never would with Miss Parker handcuffed to him. Chrissie had told him that they were coming this way but he never expected to run into them, and he definitely didn't expect to run into Miss Parker alone. He was glad that she had dropped her gun because he would surely be unconscious from a not fatal shot or worse, dead. Jarod moved his hands into his lap bringing Miss Parker's hand with them. At first she didn't notice but when she looked at him she yanked her hand away quickly. She started blushing slightly at where her hand had been. Jarod tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a smirk. Miss Parker saw it and yanked her hand, taking his with her, causing him pain at the metal connecting with his wrist hard and fast. Miss Parker gave him a smirk of her own. Jarod rubbed his wrist and wondered how long they'd stay silent. He couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.  
  
"So how's everyone on the team? Did they all freeze in the storm?" Miss Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everyone's just great. Sydney didn't come so guess what, when I get my gun there'll be no one to stop me from shooting you." Jarod frowned. Miss Parker delighted in seeing him upset. She would never really shoot him. She couldn't. Her feelings for him were too strong.  
  
"Well maybe Broots will save me." Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"If he does I'll shoot him first then I'll shoot you." Jarod frowned again.  
  
"I know Lyle would never stop you. That's the only members of you team besides sweepers." He knew that there was only one person left on her actual team, and he knew that she would definitely save him, but he wasn't even supposed to know about Chrissie so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Actually I have another person on my team." Jarod acted surprised. "She is technically a sweeper but she's better than that." Miss Parker knew that Chrissie would stop her from shooting Jarod, which she wouldn't do, but she thought he didn't know that.  
  
"She? You have another woman on your team? I'm surprised you haven't killed her." Jarod laughed. He knew that Miss Parker had tried intimidating Chrissie but she had stood her ground.  
  
"Well actually we did get into a punch up. But that's why she's all right with me." Jarod was genuinely surprised. He didn't know about their fight. If Chrissie had gotten into a fight with Miss Parker and lived to tell the tale she was tougher than he ever thought. Although on the first day he met her she had broken a drug dealer/gang leaders arm and didn't even seem fazed, so she was tough.  
  
"And she's still on your team? Who is this woman? Wonder Woman?" Miss Parker laughed. Chrissie was a good person and she was sure that if she hadn't needed the money for her mothers operation, she would never had come to the Centre and she'd probably be helping others in some way. A bit like Wonder Woman. And she did have one hell of a punch.  
  
"No she's not Wonder Woman. But she'd probably have to be to put up with Lyle tonight." Miss Parker chuckled at the thought. Lyle would probably try to use the time alone with her to put the moves on her. Jarod wanted to know what she was talking about. If Chrissie would have to be Wonder Woman around Lyle then that wasn't a good thing.  
  
"What do you mean?" He tried to hide the fear, jealousy, anxiousness and concern in his voice.  
  
"Well it seems when Broots booked the hotel and said they'd be four people and we needed two rooms they thought we were couples or something. We got the Honeymoon Sweet and another room with a king sized bed. Lyle got a little crush on Chrissie you see..." Jarod already suspected this from when he saw the way he looked at her. ".and he, somehow, managed to trick us into sharing a room with her. They're in the Honeymoon Sweet." Miss Parker laughed and thought back to how she'd found them that morning. They were snuggled together and they looked very much like a couple. She was going to ask Chrissie to come with her but decided against it when she saw them.  
  
"Do you think he'd try anything?" Again Jarod tried to keep his voice neutral, like he was only interested because it was something to talk about, but inside he was going crazy. He already hated Lyle and if he tried anything with Chrissie that would be the final straw.  
  
"He might. But if Chrissie didn't want to do anything she'd just beat the living hell out of him." Miss Parker knew she was rambling, but it was something to talk about. It was better than the silence they were in earlier.  
  
Jarod felt comforted knowing that it was the truth. She would never let Lyle do anything if she didn't want to. The only question now was would she want to do something?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chrissie couldn't believe the things Lyle had told her. He'd done some unspeakable things and when he'd mentioned them, he seemed to show no remorse. She had no idea that he hadn't even told her everything. He'd left out a lot of the particularly gruesome stuff. He hadn't even meant to say a lot of what he'd told her, but he'd found her so easy to talk to. When she questioned him about some things she had even made him see how wrong it was. He started to realise that he maybe didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her. After he'd told her some things he'd asked about her. She'd told him about helping her mother when she got sick, practically raising her brother and sisters because their mother was too busy trying to make sure they had enough food on the table, looking after other people's children, causing her to never have time to have a deep enough relationship to have children of her own, which she really wanted, and how she'd gone up against the worst types of people in her neighbourhood to try and make it safe. She was practically a saint, and he was like the devil. He would have understood if she left the room and stayed with Broots for the night. He definitely wasn't expecting what she did.  
  
"Lyle is there another blanket? I'm really cold." Both of them looked around the bed and the floor but couldn't find any.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll go see if we can get more." Lyle went to stand up all the time diverting her gaze. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit down.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be okay." Lyle looked at her wondering why she didn't want him millions of miles away from her.  
  
"Are you sure? I could go see." Chrissie shook her head. She was intent on not getting any more blankets.  
  
"I'm sure there are people here who could use them more than I could." She shuddered and he could tell she was freezing. This just proved to him that he could never be worthy of her. She was willing to freeze to other people could be warm.  
  
"I've noticed that you seem a bit. distant since you told me about yourself. What's wrong?" Chrissie didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew that he definitely wasn't a saint but she was a pretty good judge of character. She could tell if he had the right influence he could be a better person. She also had the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to change and given the chance, he would.  
  
"I just don't know how you can do it. I told you some pretty bad things yet you sit there stay in the same room as me. Aren't you afraid I'm going to do something to hurt you?" He looked into her eyes, his own filled with pain. She took his hand.  
  
"I know you did some bad things, but I honestly believe you could make up for it. And for some reason I don't think you'd hurt me." Lyle nodded and she squeezed his hand. He brought his other hand to her face and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I could never hurt you." Chrissie nodded. Lyle realised that her cheek was ice cold. "Oh my god you're freezing. Here." He took the blanket he had and put it around her. He rubbed her shoulders to try to warm her up, the whole time Chrissie looking in his eyes. She could see the man he could become, and not the monster he thought he was. She noticed him start to shake.  
  
"Now you're cold. Come on we'll share. Then we can keep each other warm." She opened the blanket and nodded her head in the direction of her side, wanting him to sit down. Lyle thought about it. There was nothing more he'd like to do than sit next to her, wrap his arms around her and keep her warm but he didn't think he deserved to be next to her and be warm. Chrissie could tell that he wasn't sure about it so she sighed and pulled him next to her. She felt that he was cold so she put her arms around him. Lyle looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're amazing." Chrissie giggled. She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I don't think anybody's ever said that to me." Lyle held her gaze.  
  
"They should have. I long time ago." Chrissie smiled a dazzling smile. This was the definitely the man Lyle should be like more often. "You're so beautiful." Lyle leant in closer to her and brushed his lips against hers and waited to gauge her reaction. When she didn't protest he continued and deepened the kiss. Chrissie pulled back after Lyle moved closer to further deepen the kiss.  
  
"I can't. I'm seeing someone. I'm sorry Lyle." Lyle nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He moved back and started to shiver.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have done that. We can still share the blankets. You'll freeze otherwise." She opened the blankets again and gestured for him to sit down. He thought about it then sat down.  
  
"It won't happen again. I promise." Chrissie nodded and smiled. She put her arms around him again to warm him up. Lyle jumped at her touch. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and resume what they had started but he knew that that wouldn't be a good idea. Once Chrissie thought he was warm enough she put her hands on her lap. Her body protested, she wanted her hands on him but knew it wasn't a good idea. It would lead to what had happened before and she couldn't let that happen, she was very committed to Jarod. She knew that the feelings she had were probably just because of the romantic setting mixed with missing Jarod. Or maybe it was more. She couldn't tell. She knew she'd have to wait until they got out of the situation and saw Jarod again to be truly sure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod had both fallen asleep. Neither of them was aware of the predicament they had gotten themselves into in their sleep. They were laying on the bed in each others arms. Their legs were locked and Jarod's face was buried in Miss Parker's chest and her head was resting on top of his head. If anybody had come into the room they were staying in they would look like the perfect couple. Jarod woke with a start. He felt disorientated and at first he thought he was still at Chrissie's house in her embrace. Then he remembered what had happened. He remembered that he had left her house to look for his mother and ran into Miss Parker. He remembered she had handcuffed them together and that's how he still was. He moved a bit trying to get out of the position they were in without waking Miss Parker. He tried to unhook their arms but she just held on tighter. He decided that he would leave that for now and concentrate on moving where his head was. If Miss Parker woke up to find him resting in her cleavage she would definitely shoot him. He managed to slide up the bed a bit so he was lying opposite him. The movement and the sensation of skin against skin made Miss Parker stir. Jarod froze as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Jarod, I missed you." She had a smile on her face. Jarod checked to see if she was awake. He realised that she was talking in her sleep. He ignored the statement and tried to unhook their arms again. Miss Parker smiled and spoke again. "Hold me Jarod. There's time for other things later." She spoke seductively. Jarod was shocked. What kind of dream was she having?  
  
"Miss Parker what do you mean?" He had heard that sometimes you can have a conversation with a sleep talker. It was an insight into their dream.  
  
"If you don't know by now then you'll just have to keep coming back night after night and I can show you." Miss Parker laughed. Jarod wanted to know what she meant.  
  
"How long have I been coming to you? I can't remember." Miss Parker seemed to have drifted back into a deep sleep instead of talking. Jarod relaxed and tried to move again.  
  
"You've been coming every night since I met you. Remember first we used to just talk but then when we got older things got more. serious" Miss Parker wrapped her arms around him tighter and smiled. Jarod couldn't believe it. This meant that she'd been dreaming about him since they were children and now her dreams were more adult. If Miss Parker was dreaming they were together then that meant she had feelings for him. Jarod smiled and decided that sleeping in Miss Parker's arms would be alright for the night. It was something he'd wanted to do for a long time. He drifted off to sleep wondering just what Miss Parker was dreaming of.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle and Chrissie had sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say, and both trying to fight certain urges. Chrissie yawned and realised how tired she was.  
  
"I think I'm going to call it a night. It's getting kind of late." Lyle nodded and wondered what the sleeping arrangements would be. He would love to sleep like he had woken up that morning but he wasn't sure if she'd want to, considering what happened between them. Chrissie was thinking the same thing. She knew it was wise if they didn't sleep in the same bed but it was the only way to keep warm. The cold she felt when the blanket slipped off her shoulder confirmed what was needed. "We're going to have to, uh, sleep together, uh I mean next to each other to, uh, share. body heat." It sounded worse than when she had thought it.  
  
"You're right. We've just got to pretend nothing happened and try to sleep." Chrissie nodded and they both lay back in the bed. They already had the three thin blankets Lyle had found and the quilt around their shoulders so they just had to fix it up so they could both be completely covered. The bed was cold so Chrissie subconsciously snuggled closer to Lyle. Lyle caught his breath and his heart seemed to skip a beat. The feel of her skin against his and the sweet smell of her hair took his breath away. Chrissie breathed in the smell of Lyle's chest. For a split second she forgot about Jarod and why she felt bad about the kiss Lyle and her had shared. She seized his arms and put them around her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep. Lyle was having a more difficult time. Everything felt so right but he knew it was wrong. He wanted to capture her lips in a passionate kiss but knew that it would be the final straw and she'd leave. He let his thoughts wander to what it would be like if she didn't have a boyfriend. They would probably be doing more than sleeping at the moment. Lyle sighed and let himself drift into a contented sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker felt Jarod's hands on her body. It was a familiar feeling. She was used to his "night time visits". Jarod kissed her passionately.  
  
Miss Parker awoke and found that Jarod's arms really were around her. She panicked at first then decided to let it go.for the present time. She looked him over. He looked so peaceful and handsome. She smiled and wondered what he was dreaming. Probably of his girlfriend she thought. She wondered what his girlfriend looked like. She was probably beautiful. She had met his last two girlfriends and they were both pretty girls. She'd felt extremely jealous both times but she was more so with his present girlfriend. A contact of hers had told her that he talked of her often and seemed more in love with her than with either of the others. Her contact was someone Jarod had once helped and he kept in contact with. She talked to him often. He had no idea that he was talking to Jarod's hunter, he just thought it was another one of the people Jarod had helped. He'd never been able to tell her where Jarod was but he was able to tell her what Jarod was thinking, and recently what he was thinking about was his girlfriend. Jarod moaned and smiled happily.  
  
"I love you." She expected to hear his girlfriend's name. "Miss Parker. I always have and I always will." Miss Parker's jaw dropped. She knew what type of dream he was having and was totally shocked to hear her name.  
  
"What did you just say?" She was unable to stop the words come out of her mouth. She was afraid she'd wake him up.  
  
"I said I love you." Jarod mumbled happily. "I love you Andi." Miss Parker froze. He had just said he loved her and he had used her name. She couldn't resist the urge to lean over and kiss him. She kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
"I love you too Jarod." Miss Parker sighed and went back to sleep. She was happy that he was asleep and hadn't heard her declaration of love. Unbeknownst to her Jarod had woken up when he felt her lips on his and had heard what she said. He smiled happily and drifted back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chrissie awoke the net morning still in Lyle's arms. She smiled and watched him sleep. There was something about him that made her heart skip a beat despite what he'd told her about himself the night before. She escaped his embrace and stood up stretching. She put the blankets around him tighter to fill the gap where she had been and kissed him on the cheek. Lyle smiled and mumbled something in his sleep. She walked over to her suitcase, chose some warm clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. When she returned he was still sleeping. She smiled again and left the room quietly. She walked across the hall and knocked on Broots' door. She heard a female groan, smiled and kept walking down the hall. She walked down to the front desk. She saw someone talking on the phone. She lined up behind them and waited patiently. When they finished she picked up the phone and dialled Miss Parker's cell. She got no answer and decided to see what Jarod was doing. She rang her house and got no answer.  
  
"I guess he left." She said aloud quietly to herself. She dialled his cell phone but it was turned off. She didn't know that Miss Parker had found it and turned it off and put it in her bag. She shrugged and handed the phone to someone behind her. She decided to walk outside.  
  
Lyle woke up to find a cold spot next to him. He frowned and looked around the room. He got up and checked in the bathroom. She wasn't there so he walked to the door and looked in the hall. He felt cold so he turned around to get a jacket. He glanced out the window and saw Chrissie walking in the snow. He smiled and got dressed. He walked outside and went straight to her.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He blew into his hands and rubbed them together. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I know. It's great isn't it?" She smiled and picked up some snow. She was wearing cloves and the snow clung to them.  
  
"Great? What do you mean?" Chrissie laughed.  
  
"I mean snow. Where I live we don't get much. When we do get snow it just covers the street and the road. There was no where I could go to play." She picked up some more snow and started making a snowball.  
  
"Yeah but it's freezing out here." Chrissie laughed. She opened her jacket and pointed to how many layers of clothing she was wearing.  
  
"To me it's just a bit chilly." She laughed again and kept adding to the snowball.  
  
"Well to me it's freezing. You're crazy. I'm going back inside." Lyle turned around and started to walk away. Chrissie threw her snowball at him. It hit him in the back of his head. Lyle stopped walking and turned around. Chrissie was bursting out laughing.  
  
"Party pooper." Chrissie knelt down and picked up more snow.  
  
"Did you just throw that at me? Did you throw a snowball at my head?" Lyle hid a smile. Chrissie played dumb.  
  
"Maybe. I can't remember so I can't be sure." She made another snowball.  
  
"I think you did. I think you just hit me in the back of the head with a snowball. What have you got to say for yourself?" A snowball came flying at him and hit him square in the face. Chrissie burst out laughing.  
  
"I have to say that now I hit you in the front of the head too." She bent over and laughed hysterically. Lyle took the opportunity to bend down and make a snowball. He threw it at her and it hit her in the head. Chrissie stopped laughing and Lyle started.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" Chrissie put on an angry face.  
  
"You're going to pay for that." She made a few more snowballs and packed them in her arms. She threw the first one at him and he ran away, dodging it at the last second.  
  
"You're going to have to try harder than that." Chrissie chased after him and hit him a few times with the snowballs. Lyle made some as well and they had a full on snowball war. Finally they collapsed on the now together, both laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was the most fun I've had in a long, long time." Lyle was panting and he propped himself up on one arm to look at Chrissie. Chrissie nodded.  
  
"Me too, I haven't had time to have fun for ages. I've been too busy looking after my sisters and brother, my mother and all the kids on the neighbourhood; I haven't had time for fun." Lyle nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean. Except my reasons for fun are the exact opposite of yours." Lyle frowned and collapsed on the ground again. Chrissie frowned and propped herself up on her side. She looked down at Lyle and pushed a snowflake of his face.  
  
"Do you feel bad about what you did?" Lyle thought about the question for a minute.  
  
"I didn't before, but now. I do." Lyle's voice was quiet and uncertain.  
  
"Really?" Lyle nodded. "Do you want to change?" Lyle looked into her eyes.  
  
"Again I didn't. but I do now." He reached up and brushed the snow out of her hair.  
  
"Well change. It's never too late to change trust me." She smiled at him. Lyle was uncertain.  
  
"I scared. I want to change but in the Centre it's hard to." Chrissie shook her head.  
  
"Listen I haven't always been the way I am. I thought I would never be able to make the changes I needed to but I did and I'm much happier." Lyle was curious.  
  
"What were you like before?" Chrissie shook her head.  
  
"It's not important. It's in the past. The bad things you did can be in the past as well." Lyle nodded and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were full of hope.  
  
"Do you think I can?" Chrissie nodded her head.  
  
"I know you can." She brushed the snow out of his hair. She leant down, about to kiss him but changed her mind at the last moment and her lips only brushed against his lightly. "It's getting cold. I'm going inside." Lyle nodded and they stood up. They walked back to their room in silence. Chrissie thinking about what she had almost done and how right it felt, and Lyle about changing and how much confidence she had in him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod awoke to the morning sun beaming down on his face. They were still wrapped in each others arms but this time Miss Parkers head was buried in his chest. He felt her stirring and she woke up. At first she seemed lost but then she remembered where she was. She would have liked to just curl up in Jarod's arms again but she realised that he was awake and she couldn't let him see the effect he had on her. She quickly sat up and glared at him as best she could.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? How dare you touch me like that! You ever put your arms around me like that again and the Centre will just have to deal with damaged merchandise." She didn't really mean it. She wanted his arms around her but didn't think he'd want his arms around her. She looked at Jarod and didn't understand why he was smirking at her. His smirk both succeeded in making her swoon and making her nervous wondering what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind it last night." Jarod stared at her trying to gauge her reaction. He could tell that her mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to remember if she'd said something to convey her true feelings. Her mind was obviously drawing a blank.  
  
"What you think I enjoy having to share a bed with a lab rat? Ha, you've got to be kidding me. Whatever fantasies you have about me you can just forget them right now. Tonight I'm handcuffing you to the door and you can sleep in a chair while I have the bed all to myself." It was an empty threat. She knew that there was no way she could bring herself to do that. When it would come to when she'd have to do it she'd just say they needed to stay warm.  
  
"And who say's I even have fantasies about you?" Jarod put on a neutral face to try and hid the truth. What he didn't know was that she'd heard a fantasy the night before.  
  
"I have my ways. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Miss Parker smiled evilly. Jarod's mind raced. Judging from the dream he'd had the night before if he did talk in his sleep then he was in trouble. He realised that that was probably why Miss Parker had said that she loved him too. It all made sense. Of course what she didn't know was that he felt her kiss and that she also talked in her sleep.  
  
"Do I? I never knew that. But you know I have a funny story about someone who talked in their sleep. They divulged their true feelings for someone." He pulled his arm forcefully back to him, bringing her arm with it. She wasn't expecting it and came face to face with him. Jarod looked into her eyes deeply. Miss Parker realised that she must have talked in her sleep. She tried to play dumb.  
  
"Oh really? And what were those feelings?" She pulled back a little bit but she was still close to him. Jarod chuckled.  
  
"Love, Miss Parker. They divulged their love." He pulled her closer again. "They also divulged the same feelings when they thought the person next to them was asleep." Miss Parker was shocked. She knew he was definitely talking about her.  
  
"You were awake?" Jarod nodded. "How long?" Jarod laughed then turned suddenly nervous.  
  
"I woke up when you, uh, when you kissed me." He looked away from her for a split second then stared more intensely into her eyes. Miss Parker couldn't believe her ears. She had only said it because she thought it was safe.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Miss Parker started blushing. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"You went back to sleep before I could." Miss Parker nodded. Jarod swallowed and spoke in a tiny voice. "Don't you think that the kiss would be better if we were both. involved?" Jarod looked away, not wanting to face rejection. Miss Parker stared at him. She impulsively turned his head to face her and kissed him passionately. Jarod eagerly returned the kiss. When the reality of their situation hit Miss Parker she pulled away. She was breathless but she still had to ask something.  
  
"Jarod what about your girlfriend? Do you love her?" Jarod thought about Chris. He certainly had feelings for her but she was no Miss Parker.  
  
"There's only one woman I've ever loved and I'm staring right at her." He leant forward and kissed her gently. "But you're right. I wouldn't feel right until I spoke to her." Miss Parker nodded. She looked outside and saw the snow had cleared a bit, enough for someone to leave. She sighed knowing what she had to do. She reached to the side of her bed and found her bag. She felt around it and produced the keys to the handcuffs. She unlocked them and looked at Jarod.  
  
"Do you think you can get out of here in that?" She pointed to the snow outside not looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it seems to have cleared up here. The roads just there and I'm sure I could find the highway." Jarod looked at her not totally understanding.  
  
"Go. Find your girlfriend and do what you have to do. Take as long as you need to. Just make sure when you're done you come back to me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Jarod saw it and kissed it away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"If it's clearing up here then it should be clearing up where my team is. I can't let them find you here." She rested her forehead against his. Jarod nodded and kissed her. He stood up and gathered his things together. He looked back at Miss Parker who had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'll come back to you. I promise." She nodded and pointed towards the door. Jarod nodded and turned to leave. He couldn't resist the urge to turn around and kiss her passionately. Miss Parker looked up at him and smiled when he stood up. "One for the road." Jarod smiled and walked out the door leaving Miss Parker alone with her tears. Once she composed herself she picked up her cell and called Chrissie.  
  
"Chrissie, how are things looking where you are?" Chrissie looked out the window and saw the snow clearing.  
  
"Alright, the snow seems to be clearing early." She looked at Lyle who was sitting on the bed reading something. She thought about how complicated her life had just become. Outside seemed fine, it was the room she was in that didn't.  
  
"Same here. Why don't you guys come get me?" Chrissie agreed.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we're packed up. I can tell you one thing. I'm looking forward to being able to get home." She looked at Lyle again and wondered if she could hide what happened from Jarod.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'll see you later." Miss Parker hung up and looked back at the bed. She wished that the snow hadn't started clearing so her and Jarod could have stayed longer but she knew that it wasn't a good idea. She pushed the thoughts of Jarod out of her mind and started packing.  
  
Chrissie hung up the phone and walked over to Lyle. Lyle looked up at her and smiled. Chrissie tried to keep a neutral face.  
  
"That was Miss Parker. She thinks it would be alright to come get her now." Lyle nodded and stood up. Chrissie backed up a little. "Can you go tell Broots to get ready because we're leaving? I'll pack up everything in here." Lyle looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a minute. I'll get the bags and put them in the car when I get back." Chrissie nodded. Lyle turned back to the door and began walking towards it.  
  
"Lyle, don't tell anyone what happened between us. I mean could it just stay. between us. I mean it's not very professional and I don't want my boyfriend to find out." Lyle's back was too her. He nodded but his face was full of pain. He'd totally forgotten about her boyfriend and now she just wanted to forget it. He smiled and turned around trying not to show the pain he was feeling.  
  
"Sure, I mean who would I tell anyway? I don't even know what you're talking about." He smiled and she smiled back. He turned around and walked out the door. He closed the door and rested his head back on it. He composed himself and walked over to Broots' room.  
  
Once he had closed the door Chrissie sat on the bed. She had to forget what happened. She couldn't let Jarod find out. Still she felt as if she was doing the wrong thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they picked up Miss Parker everyone sat in silence. Lyle was driving and Broots was in the front passenger seat. Lyle would occasionally glance into the rear-view mirror to look at Chrissie, Broots was upset about having to leave his old "friend" too early, Miss Parker was thinking about Jarod and Chrissie was thinking about what had happened between her and Lyle and about what Jarod would think. The whole trip to the airport and back to the Centre was spent in total silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chrissie walked into her house to find she had company. She didn't know who he was so she was immediately concerned. She reached behind her back ready to pull her gun if she needed to.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The man stood up and she could tell he was sick. He almost fell to the floor. She ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"I'm a friend of Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker." He coughed and sat back down. Chrissie was suspicious.  
  
"If you're their friend why didn't you go to one of them?" She walked into the kitchen and returned a glass and a jug of water. She poured some water in the glass and handed it to him.  
  
"I can't because they think I'm dead. It would endanger them if I went to them. I know you're their friend so I came to you." The man took a drink and almost finished it off in one gulp. Chrissie was confused.  
  
"So, what, I'm in danger now?" She took the glass off him and put it on the coffee table.  
  
"No, The Centre wouldn't guess that you were in contact with me so you're safe. I just need help. I need somewhere to stay. I'll die otherwise." Chrissie was sympathetic. She thought about it.  
  
"Well I guess I'll need to know your name if you're going to be staying with me." She poured some more water in the glass and handed it to him. He took a sip and responded to her question.  
  
"My name is Mr. Parker. I'm their father."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
to be continued. 


	4. Strange Things Happen Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13                         

**Authors note:** I know this part took ages to post. I'm so sorry; hopefully the next parts won't take so long to post.

**Summary:** Jarod finds someone close to both his and Miss Parker's mothers respectively. Mr. Lyle and Chrissie have a… eventful yet uneventful dinner to discuss their feelings. And Chrissie gets enough money for her mothers operation but will she be able to get home to her family?

Strange Things Happen

Part 4

Miss Parker walked into the Centre determined not to show how upset she was feeling. She'd spent the rest of the weekend wondering where Jarod was, what he was doing and if he'd had a chance to speak to his girlfriend. She walked into the SIM lab Sydney was working in and sat down. Broots was in there as well. Broots was watching as Sydney worked with a pair of twins. 

"Where are Lyle… and Chrissie?" She looked around the room looking for them. Broots shrugged.

"Chrissie called in earlier and said she was going to be late. As for Lyle I have no idea." Broots hadn't taken his eyes off the twins. He was finding it amazing. Sydney was working with one but the other seemed to be doing the exact same thing as the other. Sydney finished up what he was doing and sent the twins away.

"Miss Parker, are you alright? You seem a bit distracted this morning." Miss Parker shrugged.

"It's nothing Syd. I just didn't get a good night sleep last night." Chrissie walked in and she had bags under her eyes.

"Join the club." Chrissie walked over to where Broots was sitting and sat down next to him. She put her arm on his shoulder and buried her head. 

"What's wrong? Why are you so tired? It's not a female thing that I should just mind my own business about is it?" Chrissie laughed against his shoulder.

"No Broots. It's just that I've got a very noisy house guest. He snores kinda loud and I couldn't sleep. And he's sleeping two rooms away." Lyle walked in while she was speaking.

"A house guest you say? Is your boyfriend staying with you?" Chrissie looked up at Lyle before answering his question.

"I wish. He's not as loud as this person." She rested her head on Broots' shoulder again. Broots was confused.

"Who is it that's staying with you?" Chrissie thought about the question. Mr. Parker had told her that no one, not even Lyle and Parker, were to find out about him being there.

"It's just an old friend. So what are we doing today?" She sat up straight trying to wake herself up.

"Well unless we get a hit on Wonder Boy, then we'll be staying here looking for him. Why?" Chrissie stood up and walked over to Miss Parker.

"I've got good news. You know how we got paid more money for getting stuck in the blizzard? Well my sister called me and told me that after the end of this week we'll have enough money for mamma's operation. She's been doing some odd jobs and putting our money together there's enough. I'm leaving. I've just got to give my weeks notice to Mr. Raines." Miss Parker smiled. She was happy for her. She knew how desperate she was to see her family and she didn't need to be around the Centre for too long. 

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Chrissie nodded and smiled. Lyle stood up and was about to leave the room. He turned around to face Chrissie but didn't actually look at her.

"Yeah congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Lyle snapped then turned around and walked out of the room. Chrissie looked down at the floor. 

"What was that about?" Broots stared after Lyle totally dumbfounded. Chrissie shrugged and played dumb. 

"I'll go see." Miss Parker stood up and found Lyle standing in the hall with his back against a wall. "What was that about?" Lyle stared at her and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." Lyle stared at her. Miss Parker threw her hands up in the air.

"I know you like her but you don't have to be a jerk. She's missed her family and now she's going to get to see them. You should be happy for her." Lyle laughed.

"I am happy for her. Listen you'd never understand so just leave it okay." Lyle walked away leaving Miss Parker to wonder what he meant.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod was walking along a hospital corridor. The lead he'd had on his mother had led him to this spot. The last person who'd seen her was who he was going to see. It was apparently an old friend of his mother. He'd gotten sick and had been sent to the hospital. Jarod took a deep breath and opened the door. Lying in the bed was an older man. He had grey hair and a scar over his left eye. Jarod walked over to the bed and cleared his throat. The man looked up at him and clenched his hands into fists.

"Who are you? You're not from the Centre are you? Maggie told me you guys might come. I'm not telling you anything." Jarod's breath caught in his throat. This man definitely knew his mother.

"No sir, I'm not from the Centre… technically." The man raised his eyebrows. Jarod explained. "You see I was stolen from my parents and raised by the Centre. I ran away and now I'm searching for my family. I found my brother, but he died, I found my father, he's looking after my clone, I heard that you know my mother and judging from what you said you know her. Her name's Margaret." The man widened his eyes. 

"Jarod, is that you?" Jarod gasped.

"Yes, I'm Jarod." The man sat up and pulled him into an embrace. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I wish I could get in contact with Maggie." Jarod was stunned.

"Why can't you get in contact with her? Why did you see me when I was a baby?" The man chuckled.

"I can't get in contact with her because she said it would be safer that way. And I saw you when you were a baby because I'm your godfather." Jarod caught his breath.

"What? I can't believe it. I came here looking for my mother, but at least I still found something." He hugged the man again. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name." The man chuckled.

"That's ok. My name's Jackson." He put out his hand and Jarod shook it. "I'm sure you'd love to hear about your mother. Here have a seat. I'll tell you all about her." Jarod smiled and sat down.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie walked out of Raines' office feeling drained. She'd explained again and again how she wanted to leave and he'd argued with her. He finally told her that he'd think about and if she was good then she could leave. She couldn't believe what an asshole he was being. And she wondered about what he meant by being good. She walked straight to Miss Parker's office. When she got there she knocked and waited to be let in.

"Raines is insane." Miss Parker looked up at her and smiled.

"Tell me something I didn't know. What's he done?" Chrissie scoffed.

"When he hired me he knew it was only for a short period of time, now he's telling me that I can't leave the Centre yet. He says he's going to think about it and I will be able to leave if I'm good." Miss Parker didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you think he means by that?" Chrissie shrugged.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Miss Parker shook her head.

"We'll just have to see."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie came home and found Mr. Parker asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked past him. She walked into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready. She was startled when she turned around and ran right into Mr. Parker.

"What are you cooking? It smells so good." Chrissie smiled.

"Pasta, my mother taught me how to make it. It's an old family recipe." She reached behind him and grabbed some sauce and put it in the mixture. "I hope you're hungry." Mr. Parker nodded. 

"I'd really like to thank you for this. If there's anything I could help you with just name it." Chrissie thought about it then realised there was something he could do for her.

"Now that you mention it there is something you could do. You worked with Mr. Raines right?" Mr. Parker nodded. "Well he said that he has to think about letting me leave the Centre. He said if I'm good I can leave. What does he mean? What does he want me to do?" Mr. Parker laughed.

"He needs you to think he has total control over you. He's just playing mind games. If I were you I'd do something to prove that you are… committed to the Centre. Do something bold, something to get attention." Chrissie nodded. It made sense. Now all she had to do was find something that would do it.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker walked into her house wanting nothing more than to see Jarod waiting for her. Unfortunately she had no such luck. She put her things on the table besides the door and went up stairs to get changed. When she came downstairs the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"What?" She could hear only breathing for a moment.

"Can a person really change? If I changed would she want me?" It was Lyle and he sounded drunk.

"Lyle what's wrong with you? What are you talking about?" She heard him laughing.

"Answer the question. Do you think **_I_ could change?" Miss Parker sighed.**

"Yes Lyle. I think you could. I didn't used to but I do now. Tell me what's wrong." Miss Parker considered going over to his house to sober him up.

"Nothing happened over the weekend." Miss Parker was confused.

"I didn't say anything happened over the weekend." Lyle burst out laughing. 

"No, that's the problem. That supposedly nothing happened over the weekend and now she's leaving." Lyle hung up before she could say anything. She went to leave the house to go to him when her phone rang again. "Lyle stay put. I'm coming over."

"What are you talking about Miss Parker?" It was Jarod this time.

"Jarod, how are you? Did you, uh, talk to your girlfriend?" She hit herself in her head. She sounded too desperate.

"No not yet. I'd rather do it face to face and right now I'm not with her." Miss Parker felt relieved that he at least wasn't with her. "I went on to find my mother and I found my godfather. I have a godfather Miss Parker." Miss Parker smiled. They talked throughout the night and she forgot about Lyle.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle walked into the Centre with a huge hangover. He felt terrible. He hadn't meant to get so drunk. He walked into the old Sim lab and found only Chrissie in there. She was asleep. Lyle smiled and walked over to her. He was glad it was dark. He had a massive headache and the light wasn't helping. Chrissie moved her head and saw Lyle.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone came in. I didn't sleep at all last night. That house guest I told you about snores like crazy then goes into a coughing fit. I went in there like twenty times to try to help him." She put her head back on the table but she was still facing him.

"I know what you mean.  Got a little bit drunk last night so         I'm feeling the effects of it today." He smiled idly. He drew in a deep breath. The night before he had decided they needed to talk and he had decided that he would ask her over to his house to talk. "Chrissie I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight… with me…alone." He looked at her and braced himself for rejection.

"I'm sorry no. I can't I…" Lyle cut her off.

"I should have known you wouldn't want to. Forget I even asked." He turned to go. Chrissie stood up.

"No Lyle you don't understand me. What I meant was I can't tonight. My house guest is cooking for me tonight. But I'm free tomorrow." Chrissie looked at him hopefully. She was afraid she'd blown her chance. Ever since the weekend she hadn't been able to get him off her mind. Lyle was thrilled.

"You mean it? Wow. Umm I'll cook and we really need to talk." Lyle composed himself, smiled at her and walked out of the room. Neither one of them were aware that they had an audience. Raines turned around and picked up his cell phone.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Broots was typing away at his computer when Miss Parker walked into the room. Chrissie, Lyle and Sydney were all already there. Miss Parker walked to Broots, placed a hand on his shoulder, and read the screen.

"What are you working on Broots?" Broots swallowed nervously. He both hated and loved when she did that.

"Well apparently Jarod was, uh, at our last location. He was seen with a woman with dark hair shacked up in some room by a house keeper. She had gone in his room in the middle of the night to find him and the said woman in a very, uh, compromising position. Unfortunately she didn't see the woman's face, it was buried in his chest, but it does give me some leads to where he might have gone." Miss Parker was nervous but hid it under her Ice Queen persona.

"Are you sure they didn't see her face?" Broots nodded. Chrissie butted in.

"This weekend, are you sure?" Broots nodded again. Chrissie felt really hurt. She had expected Jarod to be at her house when she had gotten back but he had gone off with some other woman. She felt terrible for what happened with her and Lyle and he had some other woman? She excused herself and took a walk around the beach outside. 

"I wonder what the matter with her was." Broots shrugged then went back to typing. Miss Parker stared after Chrissie for a moment then got back to the conversation.

"Well Broots you, uh, keep looking and call me if you find anything." Broots nodded. She walked out of the room and went back to her office. Once in there she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe how close that had been. If any of them found out that she was the woman he was with then they'd all be in trouble.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod had been talking with Jackson the whole day. He was totally drained from some of the things he'd told him. He found out that his mother had attempted to commit suicide twice when she couldn't find Jarod and Kyle and again when she learned of Kyle's death. Jackson wasn't even sure how she'd found out about Kyle's death but he knew that she had. Jarod wondered to himself if perhaps he wasn't the only one with contacts inside the Centre. Jarod sat in his dingy one bedroom flat he was staying in and picked up his cell phone. It was time for his weekly check in with the Lopez's. It was kind of a ritual for him. He dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello this is the Lopez Residence. Rosa Lopez speaking, how may I help you?" Jarod smiled. He always thought Rosa's greeting was cute.

"Hi Rosa, its Jarod, how is everyone?" He heard Rosa squeal with delight.

"Hi Jarod, everyone's great. Mamma's getting her operation soon and Chrissie's coming home. I can't wait to see her. I've missed her so much." Jarod laughed. 

"Well that's great. How are you doing in school?" Rosa told him all about how she'd come first in the 50m sprints. She told him about Marietta getting the lead in the school play playing Juliet, just like Chrissie had done and about Luis losing a tooth. After their chat Jarod bid her goodnight and told her to tell everybody else hello. He hung up the phone and decided to call Chris. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer. When she did Jarod could hear soft music in the background.

"Hello? Chris, what's going on? What's that I can hear?" He heard a distinctly male laugh echo through the phone.

"Jarod is that you?" She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yeah it is. Have you got someone over there?" He felt a bit jealous although in reality he knew he didn't have the right to.

"Yeah I do. It's just a, uh… friend. He's staying with me for a while." Her voice was soft and he could tell she didn't want her "friend" to hear her.

"How long is this friend staying?" He could have sworn Rosa had told him that she was going home soon.

"For a while… listen Jarod, what do you want? I'm kind of busy." Chrissie put her hand over her mouth when she was talking, she didn't want Mr. Parker to hear anything.

"I just called to tell you… that I miss you." Chrissie sighed.

"Jarod I'm going to make this quick because I've got to go, but I know about your weekend with another woman. A maid came in your room in the middle of the night and saw you. Fortunately for her the maid didn't see her face. If she did I'd hunt her down myself. I've got to go. But I'll call you later to organise a meeting between us so we can talk." Jarod nodded. Chris hung up the phone with a loud click. Jarod sighed and hung up. She had the right to be upset with him. He definitely needed to talk to her. He sat back on his couch and thought about whom it might be who was staying with her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie walked back into the dining room and sat across from Mr. Parker. She picked up the photos of her family and stroked their faces. She sighed and looked up at Mr. Parker. 

"All right, I'll do whatever you want. Please just don't hurt them." A wide smile spread over Mr. Parker's face. 

"That's what I thought you'd say." He lifted his glass to her and laughed evilly at her distress.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Lyle walked into the Centre the next morning with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to the talk he would have with Chrissie. He never thought she'd actually accept his invitation but he was glad when she did. He saw Chrissie coming out of the elevator and went straight to her.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Chrissie jumped. She looked at him and smiled a half hearted smile.

"Yeah we are. Um I'll see you later." She turned in the opposite direction. She couldn't face him. After what had happened the night before she couldn't face him… or Miss Parker for that matter. She decided that she'd avoid both for the day and work out what she'd do about her dinner with Lyle. She had to let him down easily. She didn't want to think about what would happen to him if she didn't. She walked down the hall and ran into Miss Parker.

"Hey Chrissie, how are you this morning?" Miss Parker smiled at her. 

"I'm fine, um, could you excuse me I've got to… go." Chrissie turned around and walked away as quickly as she could. Miss Parker stared after her. She looked around to see if there was someone that Chrissie didn't want to see. When she didn't see anyone she walked in the opposite direction. She walked right into Lyle who was walking around in what looked like a trance. "Geez, where'd you learn to walk?" Lyle laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I was just thinking about something else." Miss Parker followed his gaze and saw Chrissie entering the elevator again, her cell phone to her ear. 

"Oh, I should have guessed. Anytime a male has trouble concentrating it's usually because they're either watching sports or all their blood has gone…" She looked down then back up at his face. "…somewhere else." Lyle pulled a mock amused face.

"You're so funny." Miss Parker looked back towards the elevator and saw the doors closing.

"I don't know why you're acting this way. She's got a boyfriend." Lyle laughed.

"Well I'm acting this way because she's coming over to my house tonight and I'm cooking her dinner." Miss Parker's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe him.

"I don't believe you." She glared at Lyle and looked into his eyes to try and judge if he was telling the truth. She could tell that he was. "Oh my god, how'd you manage that?" Lyle smiled and shrugged.

"We needed to talk about something." Miss Parker's jaw dropped open again. Lyle smiled at her dumbstruck expression. He walked away leaving her to ponder what it could be that they needed to talk about.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie stepped out of the elevator still on her phone. She walked around the grounds listening to Mr. Parker explaining how he'd broken something.

"Listen I'll fix it when I get back from Lyle's house tonight." Mr. Parker finally shut up, from shock.

"Why are you going to Lyle's? Is there something going on between you?" Chrissie could hear the anger building in his voice. She winced.

"That's why I'm going there. To make sure he doesn't think that anything would happen between us." She sighed. There was nothing she'd rather do than to have something between her and Lyle but now with Mr. Parker that would definitely never happen.

"Good. You make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea. I'll see you when you get home tonight." He hung up before she could say anything. She sighed and turned around to get back inside. She was dreading how the night with Lyle was going to go now.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle looked over the dinner set up one last time. He had to make sure everything was perfect before Chrissie got there. He smiled when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over quickly and opened it. His breath was taken away when he saw Chrissie standing there. Her hair was tied back with a hair tie that had a huge flower on it. She was wearing a fiery red dress with some matching red shoes, although how he'd managed to look at her feet amazed him. Chrissie smiled.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we having dinner out here?" Lyle shook himself to regain his bearings. He smiled and ushered her in.

"Sorry, you look amazing." Chrissie smiled.

"It's just something I had around." It wasn't really something she had around. She had purposely chosen that outfit because of the reaction she knew it would receive. She couldn't help herself. She had gone there to do as Mr. Parker said and make sure Lyle didn't get the wrong idea but there was something between them that she wanted to explore a bit first.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just go get us a drink." Chrissie smiled at him and looked around the house. She noticed a theme running through the décor.

"I see you like Asian things." She called to him through the rooms. Lyle smiled.

"I used to." He mumbled to himself. He walked back in the room and poured her a drink. "How was your day?" Lyle had no idea what else to say. He felt like a teenager on a first date.

"Fine, how was yours?" Chrissie couldn't believe she was asking these stupid questions.

"It was alright. I kept on thinking about tonight." He felt stupid. He shouldn't have said that. Chrissie frowned.

"Listen Lyle we need to talk. I don't want you to think this is more than it is." Lyle frowned. He knew where this conversation was heading.

"Look can't we just enjoy the night a bit before we get into the heavy stuff. We can talk about it after dinner." Chrissie nodded. She wanted the same thing. It would be better if they had a pleasant night and then got into the reality of things.

"I noticed you don't have any pictures of Miss Parker around here. She is your sister after all. I couldn't stand living in a place without pictures of family scattered everywhere." She laughed but stopped when she saw the serious look on Lyle's face.

"Well I don't really have a normal family life like you." Chrissie felt bad. She moved closer to him and started rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I guess that's just something you and Miss Parker will have to work through, to have a normal relationship. Hey it's not like I have the most family life either." Lyle looked at her confused. He'd seen the photos of her family and they looked like the perfect family in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chrissie sighed and pulled out her wallet. She took a picture of her mother, sisters and brother and showed it to him.

"I'm obviously the oldest, and you can see there's no father in this picture. My father died when I was Luis's age. He was a police officer and he died on the job. My mother was heart broken. It was just me and her for a long time. Then she met Marietta's father. They fell in love and along came Marietta. Her father was a police officer as well. The same thing happened with him as it did my father. A few years later Mamma was lonely and had a one night stand and along came Rosa. And Luis… well Luis was the product of an encounter my mother didn't exactly approve of. But she loves him all the same. She loves all of us and we love each other. To other people when they hear we all have different fathers their first thought is that Mamma's a slut or something but she's not. It's a strange family dynamic but I wouldn't have it any other way." When she finished her family story she looked up and noticed that Lyle was staring at her. He leant in closer and was about to kiss her when she pulled away. "Um when's dinner? I'm starving." She stood up quickly and walked to the other side of the room to get distance between them. Lyle sighed and bowed his head.

"It should be ready any minute. I'll just go check." He walked into the kitchen and pounded his head on a cupboard. "Stupid… stupid" He lifted his head and saw Chrissie standing in the doorway. "Chrissie I was just…"

"I hear you can hurt yourself doing that." She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She leant in closer and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back and licked her lips. She looked him in the eye then moved back and kissed him harder and more passionately. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker was working late at the Centre. She went through some files that she found on her desk. Apparently someone was moving into her father's old house. She couldn't believe that even after all he'd put her through and the fact that he wasn't even really her father she still mourned his death. She flipped through the file to try to find some information on who had bought it. All it said was that a couple had gone and looked over the place and decided to buy it. The real-estate agent had made a note commenting on the age difference between the husband and wife. Miss Parker sniggered. The last couple who had lived there also had a considerable age difference. Her thoughts wondered to Brigitte. She wondered what kind of a mother she would have been. She felt a little sorry for her. Although she had killed Tommy, she was being used as much as Miss Parker herself. She thought about her half-brother. He didn't even have a name. Mr. Parker had just always called him Baby Parker. She had been more than willing to take Baby Parker out of the Centre when Mr. Parker had died but she hadn't been able to. Mr. Raines had said that it would be better if he stayed there until he was older. She doubted very much whether he'd ever be able to leave the Centre. Not many people did. For the time being Baby Parker was being held in the Centre Baby Care Unit. She closed the file and decided she'd go visit her baby brother… or whatever he was.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle and Chrissie were still kissing passionately. The both could smell the unmistakeable smell of smoke. They broke apart and saw smoke billowing out of the oven.

"Damn." Lyle walked a few steps and opened the oven door. A thick cloud of smoke poured out, leaving his face black. He pulled out what was supposed to be his main meal. It looked like a large lump of coal. He turned to Chrissie. "This was supposed to be a roast." Chrissie laughed.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I don't know what came over me." She sat down in a chair in the kitchen. Lyle looked at the ruined meal then up at Chrissie.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a meal. I'm just glad I got to it before the house burnt down." He grinned at Chrissie then put the charcoaled meat in the sink. "We can still have dinner though." He picked up the phone and dialled a number. Chrissie looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Hello Pizza Hut. I'd like a pizza…" Chrissie started laughing.

"We're having pizza from Pizza Hut?" Lyle put his hand to his lip to quiet her. She laughed again. She looked back to the where she had been standing before, when she was kissing Lyle. She put her hand to her lips and felt where his lips had been only minutes before. She closed her eyes and slightly cursed herself. She shouldn't have done that. It was going to be even harder to let him down easily. Lyle finished up on the phone and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek.

"It will be here soon. So what do you want to do while we wait?" He licked his lips and leant in closer. She turned her head slightly so he wouldn't be able to kiss her. Lyle looked at her stunned.

"Lyle, we can't." Lyle sighed and hung his head. 

"Why don't you make up your mind? One minute you seem to want the same thing I do." He stroked her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and indulged his touch. He jerked his hand away and stood up violently. "Then you turn right around and say we can't? Why can't we? Why don't you tell me and stop playing with my heart." Chrissie sighed. She stood up and placed her hand on his.

"I want to. Believe me I want to. But it's complicated, now more than ever. Those moments when it seems like I want the same things you do? It's because I do. But then reality hits and I realise I can't. It's too complicated." She hung her head in shame. She knew he wouldn't understand. He probably never would. Lyle took her hand in his with one hand and stroked her cheek with his other.

"Why don't you tell me? I want to know. I need to know. Why can't we? Why is it complicated?" A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. He brushed it away. She looked up into his eyes. She leant in and kissed him again. She pulled back and Lyle smiled at her. She frowned back in response. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't." She turned around, walked into the next room, picked up her things and walked out the door. Lyle followed her and leant against the door when she was gone. He heard someone knocking on the door. He smiled and opened the door.

"I knew you'd come back." The pizza delivery guy stood shocked.

"Uh, are you Mr. Lyle?" Lyle hung his head and nodded. "I have your pizza." He handed the pizza over, got his money and walked away as fast as he could. Lyle shut the door and put the pizza down. He sat down and wondered what it was that was so complicated.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod walked down the corridor of the hospital and entered Jackson's room. Jackson was asleep. Jarod smiled and placed a blanket over his body. He walked over to the cupboard next to the bed. He opened a draw and his eyes instantly landed on the photos that were in there. He picked them up and sorted through them. He noticed three pictures in particular. The first was an older one and it was of an obviously teenaged Jackson with his arms around a girl of the same age. They looked very much in love. He recognised the girl instantly. It was his mother. He couldn't his eyes. Judging by the picture, his mother and Jackson had been an item.

"You and my mother were together, Jackson?" Jarod looked at the second one. It was also old but not as old as the first. He looked past Jackson smiling and holding a baby to the woman's face he knew better than anyone's. He knew the woman couldn't be the face he knew but he knew who it was. It was Catherine Parker. And if it was Catherine, he knew who the baby was.

"Miss Parker, when she was a baby of course. That was the last time I saw her, either of them." Jarod jumped at the sound of Jackson's voice. He stared at him at a loss for words. "Beautiful aren't they?" Jackson took the photo and looked over it.

"How do you know them? Were you and Catherine… together?" Jarod was shocked by Jackson's laughter.

"No Jarod. It was definitely nothing like that. Catherine was my sister."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie walked around the land outside her house. She felt really bad for what happened with Lyle but she knew that it was how things had to be. She walked onto her porch and sat on the porch swing. She sighed and thought back to what Lyle's lips felt like against hers. After she'd left his house she had felt like turning around and running into his arms but she had decided against it. Her and her family was in enough danger; she didn't want to put Lyle in danger as well. She spotted movement in her blinds behind her and took a deep breath. Mr. Parker ducked his head out of the door and gestured for her to come inside. She sighed and followed his instructions. She closed the door behind her.

"You're home earlier than I expected. I trust things went smoothly." Chrissie nodded although it was clearly written all over her face that things hadn't. Mr. Parker didn't even notice. "Good. I'm glad. That son of mine can be tricky." Mr. Parker walked away from her talking about something or other. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She mumbled something to him about feeling really tired and wanting to go to bed and walked through to her room. She closed her sliding doors and got into her pajamas. She turned on her TV and snuggled up amongst her pillows. She contemplated picking up her phone and calling her family but couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd left a message with them telling them she wouldn't be home like she would have hoped. She'd told them that she hadn't been able to leave. She couldn't stand to tell them the truth of why she wouldn't be home. They wouldn't understand anything. She started drifting off to sleep when she was awakened by her phone ringing. She let the answering machine pick it up.

"Hello this is Christina Lopez. I'm not home right now, but feel free to leave a message." **_Beep._** She recognized the voice as soon as she heard it.

"Chrissie are you there? If you're there please pick up?" Chrissie silently hoped that he'd hang up. She didn't want Mr. Parker to hear any of what she knew he'd say. No such luck. "Fine then I'll believe that you're not there. Chrissie I'm sorry if I've done something wrong or that I've hurt you in some way. I just don't… I don't understand why things have to be this way. I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. I still think we need to talk." She heard the dial tone for a second before the machine cut off. She lent over, stared at the message light for a minute, and then deleted it. She switched off her television and curled up into a little ball. She fell asleep trying to block Lyle from her mind.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"You're sister? Then that would make you Miss Parker's uncle. I can't believe it. What's this picture?" He showed the picture of Jackson and Jarod's mother. Jackson stared at the picture for a moment.

"That's Maggie and me when we were 17. Cat introduced us. They were best friends those two. Cat thought it would be cool if Maggie was her sister so she logically wanted me to be with her. We were together for about a year. I introduced her to Charles." Jarod was shocked by the overload of information. He sat in shock.

"This is too weird. My mother and Catherine Parker were friends, you and my mother dated and you are Catherine Parker's brother." Jackson nodded. Jarod remembered the third photograph that had caught his attention earlier. He picked it up and looked at it. He held it up to Jackson. "How did you get this?" Jackson looked at the photo.

"I received that from a contact I have inside the Centre. They were an old friend of Catherine's. That's the only one I have of her apart from the one you already saw of her as a baby. She's beautiful, so much like Cat. She'd be more like her if she smiled." Jackson reflected on what he'd said. Jarod sighed.

"She's even more beautiful up close." He took the photo back from Jackson and looked over it longingly. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. He hadn't had a chance to go and talk to Chris about their relationship. Jackson started laughing. He watched Jarod closely and he knew exactly what was wrong.

"You love her don't you?" Jarod was startled. He wasn't aware it was that obvious.

"How… how did you know?" Jackson laughed in response.

"You look like a man in love. Besides, you're father used to look at you're mother like that. And of course we can't forget the fact that **_she's_ telling me." Jarod was stunned. He looked around the room for a sign of someone else. They were the only two people in the room.**

"I'm sorry but who's telling you?" Jackson, who seemed to be thinking, smiled and looked at Jarod. He pointed towards his head.

"Cat." He smiled and went back to his thoughts. Jarod was shocked then he realized what he meant.

"You have the Inner Sense!" Jackson nodded. 

"It's good to at least be able to hear her voice. She's told me that Miss Parker is discovering her Inner Sense. I've tried to reach out to her but I've had no luck so far." He seemed sad. He had all right to be sad. Miss Parker was his niece and he hadn't had any contact with her since she was a baby. "I would have known it was you when you first came if Maggie hadn't scared me with thinking the Centre would be after me. I thought that they'd want to get rid of me like they did Cat." He sighed and seemed to become soothed. "But she's right. They don't know about me being Cat's twin. She'd made sure of that. If they had of known they would be no way I'd be here." Jarod thought he was hearing things.

"Twin, you're Catherine's twin?" Jackson nodded. "Of course, like Parker and Lyle. It runs in the family." Jackson nodded.

"Lyle… Cat say's I need to reach out to him more. He needs guidance. Although Cat seems to think he's found a guardian angel of sorts. If I don't get a chance to get to him hopefully she'll be there for him." Jackson yawned. He was still very tired. Jarod sighed and sat on his bed.

"Get some more sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." Jackson nodded and went back to sleep. Jarod thought about the information he'd just learnt. The first thing he wanted to do was call and talk to Miss Parker.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	5. Strange Things Happen Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is Part 5. I'll try to get part 6 up as soon as possible.

**Summary:** There is the aftermath of the diner between Lyle and Chrissie. Broots gets a location on Jarod at the same time he's there, what can Miss Parker do to make sure they don't take him in? And someone gets shot trying to protect one of the others.

Strange Things Happen

Part 5

Chrissie watched from the veranda as the two boys she loved more than anything in the world played in the front yard. She noticed how happy her son seemed whenever he was with Lyle. It was like they were both part of the same soul. She sat on the step and watched as Lyle tickled and chased the younger boy around the yard. She laughed softly as they came colliding into each other and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. The young boy turned and saw her watching them. He stood up and ran to her with his arms out. When he reached her she hugged him as tightly as she could. Lyle looked up to where they were sitting and frowned. He stood slowly and walked towards them. Chrissie fumbled nervously wondering what she could say to him. He came and stood opposite them. He rubbed the boys hair then turned to Chrissie.

"We had a good time today. I took him to the zoo." Chrissie nodded as a knot in her stomach tightened. She looked into his eyes and wanted nothing more than to hold him. The young boy on her lap stared between them. He could obviously feel the electricity in the air between them. He took his mothers hand and brought it up to Lyles. He put her hand in his and smiled between them. He climbed off her lap and moved away to play on the lawn. Chrissie and Lyle both watched him play in wonder, both drawing their eyes back together to look at one another. Neither one knew what to do. Lyle looked into her eyes and smiled. Chrissie was entranced by his eyes. They moved in closer. A car pulled up in the driveway and drew their attention away from each other. Both took their hands away as if they were touching fire. Lyle walked away silently as he watched the man get out of the car. Chrissie looked between both of the men as Lyle disappeared from sight. All of a sudden she was back in the car, swirling out of control, wrapping her body around her sons. She felt the impact of the car hitting the tree and the evil laughter coming from outside the car. She heard the sirens in the distance coming closer and closer.

Chrissie awoke with a start and realized her alarm was going off. She turned it off and got up slowly. She dressed in her work clothes and walked quietly out of the house, careful not to wake Mr. Parker. She started her car and drove out of her driveway. On the way to work she passed a huge tree. At first glance it was nothing. She looked again and realized that she knew the tree. It was the tree from her dream. That was what had led to her death. She shuddered at the realization and kept driving her thoughts never leaving the tree. 

She pulled into her parking space at the Centre and noticed Lyle's car next to hers. She took a deep breath and climbed out. Her thoughts still on the tree, she made a mental note to tell Jarod about it. She slowly walked into the Centre halls. She ran into Broots who was looking very excited.

"You're here early Broots. What's going on? You look excited about something." She noticed a file in his hands and instantly knew what it was. Broots spoke hurriedly trying to get to where he was going.

"I got here early because I had to take Deb to an excursion, she's going on a camp, really early so I thought I'd come here and get some work done. I've got a hit on Jarod." Broots walked past her, making a beeline for Miss Parker's office. Chrissie followed after him quickly. Broots burst into Miss Parker's office and found her talking with Mr. Lyle, who looked very upset about something. Chrissie came in a second or two after him and felt out of place. Lyle saw her and attempted to walk over to her but was unable to because of Broots.

"Don't you knock Broots? We were having a conversation here." Miss Parker glared at him then turned her glare on Chrissie. Chrissie wanted to shrink into oblivion. 

"I'm sorry but it was urgent. I have a hit on Jarod." Miss Parker jerked upright. She composed herself and started walking for the door.

"Tell me about it while we walk." Broots followed after her. Chrissie saw Lyle start to walk towards her again and quickly followed after Miss Parker and Broots. "So where are we headed Broots?" Broots told her and they were on their way.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker was worried. The location Broots had told her was correct. She didn't want to have to find him and bring him back. She'd have to make sure he got away somehow. She'd already made them late by making sure they waited for Sydney to show up but she was still worried. She noticed how Chrissie had at first went to sit next to her but moved when Lyle sat opposite them. Instead she'd gone and sat next to Broots. Lyle had told her about what had happened on their dinner. She felt sympathy for Lyle and had at first sided with him, but she realized that Chrissie must have had a good reason to do what she did. Not only that, she'd seen Chrissie stealing glances at Lyle when he wasn't looking. Miss Parker wanted to get to the bottom of things between them but knew it had to wait. First she had to make sure Jarod got away safely. 

"So what's Jarod doing at this hospital anyway?" Lyle broke his silence. Broots turned around and looked at him. With his motion Lyle could see Chrissie. He averted his gaze so he didn't have to look at her. Chrissie noticed this and stared at the ground.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think he's helping someone there but I don't know who and I don't know why." Lyle nodded and went back to his silence. Broots turned to Chrissie. "This is your last time coming out with us isn't it?" Lyle looked up and watched Chrissie. He was both upset and relieved. He couldn't stand not being able to see her, but knew it would be easier if he didn't see her.

"Actually I'm staying on." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were desperate to see your family." Chrissie looked at Miss Parker and shrugged.

"Well I realized that I… I, uh, need this job more than I thought I did. I'm, uh, I'm staying on." Chrissie looked at the ground and prayed for no more questions. Sydney opened his mouth to say something but wasn't able to as they had landed. Chrissie was the first one up and off the plane, followed closely by Miss Parker. Miss Parker jumped into the driver's seat of the first car and Chrissie jumped into the passenger seat. She yelled out the window to the others that she'd meet them their and took off leaving everyone wondering what her hurry was.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod was sitting in Jackson's room watching him sleep. He had the pictures he had found earlier out and was looking over them. He jumped when his cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly making sure he didn't wake Jackson.

"Hello?" He heard distant sounds then a female voice speak.

"So Miss Parker, how long do you think it will take to get to where Jarod is?" Jarod realized that it was Chris speaking.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe ten minutes, not very long." Jarod's heart did a flip as he heard Miss Parker's voice then realized what she had said. He quickly got up and put the photos away. He made sure there was no evidence that he had been there and walked out into the corridor. He'd taken a while putting things away and he saw Miss Parker and Chrissie enter the lobby. He ducked into a janitor's closet. He heard Miss Parker's heels clicking as they came closer. They stopped outside the closet he was hiding in.

"Chrissie you look here and I'll look over there." He heard Miss Parker walk away and took a step back. He knocked over a broom and he silently cursed himself. He saw the door open slowly and saw Chris's face looking inside. He reached out and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. Chrissie looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Jarod you're still here? I though you'd leave when you heard us." Jarod smiled at her, trying to show that he was grateful.

"I was on my way out when I saw you two come in. I hid in here. Where are the rest of the team and sweepers?" Chrissie was about to speak when they both heard the familiar voice of Lyle speaking.

"Syd we have to find Chrissie and Miss Parker. Maybe they have Jarod." They heard Sydney speak next.

"Shouldn't we wait for Broots and the rest of the sweepers?" They could both tell that he didn't want to find Jarod.

"Well we need to find Chrissie and Miss Parker so we'll look for them without the sweepers." They heard Sydney agree then start walking away. Chrissie waited until they were gone to speak.

"Well there they are. Listen you need to get out of here." Jarod nodded and opened the door to make sure no one was there. He realized that the coast was clear and they both walked out. Jarod turned towards the door and started walking towards it. Chrissie turned the other way and went in search of the others. Chrissie turned around to see Jarod make it safely out of the doors. She smiled and turned around. She bumped into a man she thought she recognized. "I'm sorry." The man smiled at her and kept walking. Chrissie saw a familiar glint in his pocket. It was the glint of a gun. She looked around trying to figure out what to do.

"There you are Chrissie. It seems Jarod's not here so we're leaving." Chrissie turned around to face Sydney. She nodded then turned back to see if she could see the man with the gun. He was no where in sight. She sighed and turned back to Sydney.

"All right, I'm going out front. I'll wait for you there." Sydney nodded and turned around. Chrissie made her way out the front and searched for the man. When she saw him he was heading towards the door. She scanned the immediate area. There seemed to be no trace of him. She heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Miss Parker, Sydney, Lyle, Broots and the sweepers walking towards her.

"You didn't find anything did you?" Miss Parker's eyes were pleading for an answer of no. Chrissie shook her head. Miss Parker sighed but made it sound like a grunt of frustration. Chrissie got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned around and saw the man with the gun again. This time he had his gun out and it was pointed towards them… more particularly at Lyle. Chrissie saw him pull the trigger. She screamed and jumped in front of Lyle, the bullet hitting her instead. She fell to the ground taking Lyle down with her. She heard chaos erupting around and could feel the searing pain of the bullet in her body. Things around her started getting dark and her head became heavy. She succumbed to the dark numbness surrounding her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod walked out of the office building across the street when he heard a shot being fired. He had been safe in the building because it had easy access out and away from his would be captures, but when he heard the gunfire he couldn't help it. He had to help. He stood across the street watching people huddle around a certain spot. He heard someone saying that someone had been shot.

 He was about to go over and see when he saw a blood drenched Miss Parker emerge from the group. She had tears streaming down her face. Sydney emerged after her and held her for support. Jarod wondered what had her so upset. He wanted to run over and hold her. He noticed Broots emerging from the crowd of people. He had blood over his hands. He walked over to Sydney and Miss Parker and was definitely in a state of shock. He looked around and saw a few sweepers wandering around clearly not believing what happened. Jarod searched for the two remaining members of team as a lump formed in his throat. The hospital staff emerged with a stretcher. They made their way through the crowd. 

Jarod took a few steps closer to see who it was who had been shot. A police officer came and entered the crowd. As the stretcher was pulled up Jarod saw Lyle emerging the crowd, the front of him covered in blood. As the stretcher began to be pulled away Jarod saw the body of who had been shot. The lump in his throat became bigger as he saw Chris covered in blood. His thoughts wondered back towards the dream he'd had in which he'd seen the same sight. All logical thoughts escaped him as he ran over to the hospital.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker pulled Lyle into a hug. Both were covered in blood. She'd tried to stop the bleeding with her jacket and Lyle had gotten blood all over him from Chrissie lying on top of him. Broots was whimpering behind them. Sydney was trying to comfort him. It seemed Sydney was the only one without Chrissie's blood on his body. Broots had blood on his hands after taking over from Miss Parker. 

"I'm sure she'll be alright. I think I heard one of the doctors saying she was shot in the shoulder." Everyone tried to believe him but no one could. Chrissie had looked so lifeless. Her body had started to become cold. Of course Lyle was the only one who knew this. A doctor walked up to them.

"Are you the people who were with Miss Lopez?" Everyone nodded. "I have news for you. The bullet hit her in the shoulder; it hit a vein, that's why there was so much blood. We had to give her a blood transfusion. She had a very rare blood type but thankfully one of our doctors had it. She'll be fine in a few days. It's lucky she got shot just outside of here. If we hadn't got to her as fast as we did, she wouldn't have survived." Everyone was relieved.

"How long is it until we can see her?" Broots was anxious to see if she was alright for himself. The doctor sighed.

"Come back tomorrow. She needs to rest." Sydney nodded and excused the doctor. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel and we'll come back tomorrow." He stood up and stared at the three unmoving forms still not moving. He sighed. "There's nothing we can do for her here. We'll come back tomorrow. We'll clean up, get some rest and we'll be better for it tomorrow." Slowly Broots stood up. Sydney smiled at him and looked back towards the other two. "Come on." He held his hand out to Miss Parker. She stared at it then took it slowly. Sydney put his arm around her. Lyle sighed.

"I'll stay here. I don't think she should be alone." Miss Parker took over from Sydney in trying to coax Lyle.

"You can't see her yet. You want to at least be clean when you see her don't you?" She pointed towards his bloodstained clothes. Lyle sighed and stood slowly. Miss Parker put her arm around him and led him out.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod sat beside Chrissie. He held her hand. He looked towards the bandage around his own arm. They had taken his blood to give to her. He hadn't even known they shared a blood type. He sighed and kissed her forehead. She stirred and groaned. He heard her mumble something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay." He stroked her cheek in a comforting motion. She groaned again and whimpered.

"Lyle? What about Lyle? Is he okay?" Jarod was shocked. He hadn't expected that.

"Uh, he's fine, I think." She seemed relieved. 

"They were trying to shoot him. I couldn't let them." She groaned again and went back to sleep. Jarod sat in a state of shock. She risked her life to save Lyle's? He couldn't believe it. In his opinion, Lyle deserved to die. The shooter had probably been someone Lyle hurt in the past and they were out for revenge. Chris had just gotten in the way. Chris was such a good person that she saved someone who, in his opinion, didn't deserve saving. That's what he fell in love with. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleeping.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle tossed and turned. The image of Chrissie, falling against his chest and the blood flowing freely onto his shirt kept playing over and over in his head. He saw it when he closed his eyes so he kept them open. He thought about the moments leading up to the shooting. He'd seen her looking around then saw her face break into a panicked expression and she started screaming. The next thing he knew she'd thrown herself in front of him and was falling against him. At first he was in a state of shock and wasn't sure what had happened, but when he felt the blood trickling onto him he knew exactly what had happened. Lyle shot out of bed and paced around his room. He looked out the window and wished that the sun would rise. The scene played again in his mind. He closed his eyes to try and make it stop but all it did was make it worse. 

Lyle quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let the water wash over his body. He put his head under the water and let the water drip over it. The images slowly faded away. He stepped out of the shower and dressed in his day clothes. He went back into the bedroom and sat on his bed. He knew there was no chance of getting sleep so instead he turned on the TV. He saw an image of Chrissie, but this time it wasn't of the scene that had played out earlier, it was an image of her when they were snowed in. The image was when they were having a snow fight. She'd looked so innocent, so pure, so caring. She looked like an angel. Lyle was pleased that he at least didn't have to see her getting shot. He drifted slowly to sleep with this more pleasant image in his head. 

_Lyle chased Chrissie as she ducked behind a tree. He acted as if he hadn't seen where she'd gone and walked slowly to her hiding spot. He faked going one way and went the other way. He lifted his snow ball and was about to strike when he got hit square in the face. He shook the snow from his eyes and saw Chrissie collapse in laughter._

_"You're going to pay for that." He picked up some snow and dumped it over her. She just laughed more. Lyle collapsed next to her. She stared at him and smiled. Lyle smiled back at her. She looked past him and screamed. He turned around to see himself walking towards them with a gun in his hands. The other him had a smile plastered on his face. Lyle stood protectively in front of Chrissie. Chrissie stood and huddled to his back. The other Lyle pushed him out of the way so he was standing behind her. He shot Chrissie and the real Lyle could do nothing but watch as she tumbled to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out in pain and was instantly at her side. He felt for a pulse but couldn't find one._

_"She deserved it. She doesn't want us." Lyle looked at the other version of himself. He stood and stood face to face with him._

_"This isn't right. I didn't shoot her. Some psycho on the street did." The other version of him laughed. He saw a blood soaked version of Chrissie came from behind the other Lyle. Lyle turned around to see she was still lying on the now red blood soaked snow._

_"What's the difference? I was shot trying to protect you. The gun might have well been in your hands." Lyle stared at her as more blood seeped through. She leant over and put her arms around the other version of him. She reached out and took the gun from the other Lyle's hands. She pointed it at his chest._

_"Would you make the same sacrifice? Would you jump in front of a bullet for me?" She didn't sound like the Chrissie he knew._

_"Probably not, he's **Mr. Lyle. He only cares about himself. ****I should know." The other version of himself reached out and put his hands over Chrissie's still with the gun faced towards Lyle.**_

_"That's not true. It used to be, but you changed that." He pleaded with her. "I want to change." Chrissie and the other version of Lyle laughed. The other Lyle turned into Miss Parker._

_"You could never change my dear sweet brother. Monsters can't change." She inched the gun closer to Lyle._

_"But I want to change. Chrissie, you made me want to change." He pleaded with her. She scoffed._

_"And how do you think you'll do that?" _

_"You can help me. I know you can help me change." Chrissie and Miss Parker looked at each other and laughed. Miss Parker turned into Jarod._

_"You want to be with her? She's a saint compared to you. She deserves so much more than you. She needs someone who will… help the helpless. She does in her own way." Jarod turned towards Chrissie and stared kissing her. Lyle tried to restrain the hurt he felt. He'd often thought that she had a lot in common with Jarod and that if anyone deserved this earthly angel it was him. Chrissie turned her attention back to Lyle._

_"Do you still want me to help you change?" Lyle swallowed then nodded. She sighed and put the gun closer to him. "If I shoot you here you wouldn't want me." Lyle sighed. He truly believed she would kill him._

_"Go ahead. If you don't believe in me then my life is not worth living." Jarod disappeared from her side and this time was not replaced with anyone else._

_"You believe that?" Lyle nodded. She slowly put the gun to her side. She stared at him then disappeared. He turned back around to where the lifeless body of Chrissie had been. She was still there but she was alive and ok. She smiled up at him and gestured for him to sit next to her. He sighed and sat next to her again. She dumped some snow on his head and it fell over his eyes. He shook his head and sent the snow falling everywhere. He laughed but his amusement soon dissipated when he saw her holing a gun to his head,_

_"You still don't deserve me." She pulled the trigger. **BANG!**_

Lyle woke with a start. He looked around him and noticed the morning light shone around the room. The TV was still on and someone was banging at his door. He stood up, turned the TV off and answered the door. He saw a very worried looking Miss Parker.

"Are you okay? I've been knocking for ages." Lyle walked back in the room and got his jacket.

"I'm fine. I was sleeping. You woke me from a very bad dream." Miss Parker walked over to him and pulled him into an awkward embrace. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked him in the eyes and for the first time he saw something he never thought he'd see from another person. Love, worry and support. He smiled knowing that he finally had a family. He shook his head.

"I'd rather not." Miss Parker nodded. "Did you come to get me so we could go to the hospital?" Miss Parker nodded again. "Where are Broots and Sydney?" Miss Parker sighed.

"You aren't the only one who had nightmares last night. Broots had an awful nightmare last night. It was something about Chrissie. He was really affected by… what happened. He cares a great deal for her; she's the first real friend he's made in a long time. To think that he almost lost that friend hit him really hard. I don't think he could stand seeing her in the hospital. Syd's going to stay with him." Lyle nodded.

"Well I really need to see her. Let's go." Miss Parker nodded and followed him out the door.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod awoke to find someone poking his head. He looked around and realized he was still in Chrissie's room; his head was rested on her bed. He looked up and saw her sitting up poking him. She smiled at him. He smiled back and sat up.

"I guess I fell asleep. Sorry." Chrissie smiled at him.

"It's okay. Um… how long have I been in here?" Jarod looked at his watch.

"Don't worry only since yesterday. You were shot." Chrissie laughed.

"I know that Jarod. I was shot in the arm not the head, I know what happened." Jarod remembered what she had said the night just passed. He wanted to know what she had meant.

"What exactly did happen?" Chrissie thought back to seeing the man with the gun pointed towards Lyle and jumping in front of it. She didn't think she should tell that part.

"Well after I left you I saw a guy with a gun. I went outside in search of him. I saw him and the next thing I knew I was shot." Jarod sighed. She'd left out everything to do with Lyle.

"Okay, well I've got to be going." He leant forward and kissed her temple. He brushed his arm against the bed and howled in pain.

"What happened to you?" Chrissie cradled his arm with concern. Jarod chuckled.

"I gave you my blood. Turns out we've got the same blood type." He grinned at her. Chrissie stared up at him surprised.

"I've got a very rare blood type. You have it too?" Jarod nodded. He chuckled again.

"You have my blood in you. We're linked forever." Chrissie smiled at him. Jarod looked out into the corridor and saw Miss Parker and Lyle approaching. "I have to be going. You're about to have some more visitors." Chrissie tried to look out but only hurt her arm. Jarod turned to go.

"Uh Jarod I need to tell you something. I…I can't see you anymore. It's complicated and I know you'd never understand but I can't." Jarod stood shocked. He wasn't expecting to hear that. He saw her guests approaching. He nodded and walked out the room heading the other way.

Miss Parker walked in the room cautiously. She was relieved when she saw Chrissie sitting up. Her shoulder was bandaged and in a sling. Chrissie looked up at her and smiled. She walked in the room and sat in the chair Jarod had just left. It felt warm but she ignored it.

"You're alright!?" Chrissie chuckled at Miss Parker's exclamation/question. 

"Yes I'm alright. I'm sore and I feel a bit woozy, but other than that I'm fine. It takes more than that to kill me." She chuckled a bit but stopped when she saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry. That was stupid." A rebel tear ran down her cheek.

"No don't be sorry. It's just… I was scared. You're the first friend I've made in a long time. I didn't want anything to happen to you. You seem to have that effect on people." Miss Parker laughed despite the tears that joined the first one.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Miss Parker sighed. 

"I know." She looked around to try and find Lyle but she couldn't find him. "I think I'll be going. There's someone here who I think needs to see you're alright more than I do." She stood up and walked to the hall. Lyle was standing not wanting to go in. "Lyle you can go in. She's alright." Lyle stared at her like he didn't believe her. She pushed him into the room. He turned around and saw Chrissie sitting up. He went to sit next to her. He couldn't speak. She stared at him wishing he would say something. He took her hand in his own and stroked it. Only then did it all seem real. He broke into tears. This shocked Chrissie.

"You're alright. You're really alright." His head fell to her hand. She stared at him then stroked his hair with her other hand.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright." Lyle kissed her hand. He looked up at her.

"I thought I killed you." He stared into her eyes. She felt as though she would melt under his gaze.

"**_You_ kill me? It wasn't your fault. **_I_** jumped in the way. ****_I_ didn't want anything to happen to **_you_**." She leant forward and kissed his cheek. He started crying again. She was still amazed. She'd never envisioned Lyle as a person who'd cry. In fact she was certain that he wasn't.**

"You mean you don't blame me?" His dream played over and over in his head. Chrissie held his hand and shook her head. He leant forward and kissed her. At first she didn't respond but she soon melted into the kiss. 

Jarod watched from outside. He realized why she had jumped in the way of the bullet. She had feelings for him. He thought he knew the why she said she couldn't see him anymore as well. 

Miss Parker watched from the corridor. She smiled to herself. She had hoped that they'd work things out. Lyle needed someone like her to help him become a better person. Chrissie would be good for him. 

Chrissie pulled away from the kiss and stared at Lyle. She frowned knowing that they couldn't do that. There was something standing in their way.

"Lyle this doesn't mean… I mean we still can't be together." Lyle frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't when he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look that showed him that if she could, she'd be with him. He sat just being comforted knowing she was okay and didn't hate him and providing support for her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker came in to find Lyle asleep on the chair, his head thrown back and his mouth open. Chrissie was staring at him making no attempt to wake him. She looked up at Miss Parker and smiled.

"He didn't have a good night last night. He needs his sleep. Plus he looks so cute when he's sleeping." Miss Parker smiled back at Chrissie. She noticed a certain glint in her eyes while she watched him sleep.

"You have strong feelings for him don't you? I can tell by the way you look at him. What's so complicated that you can't work through it?" Chrissie looked panicked. She knew that she couldn't tell Miss Parker what the reason was. If she did she would be in trouble.

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry. I know I must seem heartless to you but the reason why I'm this way is to protect him. And I can't tell you either because of the same reason." She looked out the window and hoped that she stopped with the questions. Miss Parker saw the look on her face and decided that that was enough for her. She didn't need any explanation.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm the one you have to explain anything to anyway." She smiled, took Chrissie's hand and squeezed it for support. Chrissie looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"In that case could you do something for me?" Miss Parker nodded. "I need to get in contact with someone. Could you please call my house and leave a message on my machine saying what happened to me. It's really important. I'd do it myself but I'm kind of stuck here." She nodded and went out of the room to make the call. She wondered why she wanted her to do such a strange thing but didn't think it would be wise to ask.

Miss Parker walked into the hall and opened up her cell phone. She dialed Chrissie's home number and waited for the machine to pick up. Once her machine picked up and Chrissie's message played Miss Parker started with her message.

"Hi, this is Miss Parker, Chrissie's boss. I'm calling on behalf of Chrissie. She had a little accident while we were here. She was shot. But she's okay. She'll be released in a few days. She's fine, she just can't move her right arm and she's in a bit of pain. Um I guess that's it." She hung up the phone feeling a bit awkward. She turned around and walked back into Chrissie's room. Chrissie looked up at her with an expectant look. Miss Parker nodded her head. "I did it. I felt a little bit weird. I don't even know who I was leaving the message for." Chrissie sighed.

"It was just for a… uh, friend of mine. He should know that I'm here and won't be home for a while." She wasn't sure what to tell her. A small half smile curled at Miss Parkers lips.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Neither of the girls saw Lyle's eyes opening slightly. Chrissie sighed.

"Well I guess you could kind of say that." Miss Parker took the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Is this the guy who held you after your nightmare that time?" She leant forward wanting to hear more about this guy. Chrissie sighed.

"No it's not. I'm, uh, not seeing him anymore. I met this guy after we got back from being snowed in." Lyle, who was pretending to be sleeping, couldn't pretend anymore. He sat up, which startled both of them.

"What? So after what happened between **_us_** there, where you said it wasn't right because of your boyfriend, you go home, dump your boyfriend and get with this guy. You just seemed to forget about me." Chrissie stared at him not knowing what to say. Miss Parker was trying to figure out what he meant by what happened between them at the weekend they were snowed in.

"Lyle it's not that simple…" They were cut off by the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. She sighed and asked Miss Parker to hand her the phone. She picked it up. 

"Hello… oh hi… no I'm fine… I'm sure… I can come home soon… a few days… that's sweet but you don't have to… I'm sure, I'm fine… okay I'll see you when I get home… uh can we talk about it later… how'd you know my size… oh you found my rings… well I'll try it on when I get home… if it doesn't fit we can get it resized… no everything doesn't have to be perfect… no I agree, only a small ceremony… listen we'll talk about it when I get home… uh thanks… do I have to… okay, okay love you too… seeya." She hung up hastily. She looked around the room embarrassed. Lyle sat with his mouth open. Both he and Miss Parker were in a state of shock. Lyle stood up and walked out of the room as quickly as he could. Miss Parker stared at her still in shock.

"What's going on Chrissie? It seems you forgot to tell us a few things."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jackson had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got up and wandered around the hospital. He saw a man sitting in one of the waiting room seats with his head in his hands. Something drew him towards him.

"Hey are you alright?" He took a seat next to the man. He was shocked a bit when he looked up towards him. A face he'd seen a lot when he was younger stared up at him. He'd seen it every day in the mirror. He tried to act as though he didn't notice anything. Lyle looked at him like he had three heads.

"I'm fine." He stared at him and expected him to leave. Jackson just sat there.

"I don't think so. You look like something's wrong. Why don't you tell me about it? It'll help, trust me." Lyle stared at him. Something inside told him he should trust him.

"Well there is something. My name's Lyle by the way. Mr. Lyle." The name confirmed his suspicions. This was his nephew. It made sense that if Miss Parker looked like his twin sister Cat then Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker's twin brother would look like Cat's twin brother Jackson. He got comfortable in his seat. 

"My name's Jackson. What's your trouble's Lyle?" Lyle laughed.

"It's about a girl." Jackson shook his head. He thought back to what he always used to talk to Cat about. It was always about some girl. 

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Lyle sighed. He wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to this guy but a little voice inside his head told him he should.

"Well I work with this girl. From the moment I met her I felt, I don't know, connected to her. You know what I mean?" Jackson smiled and nodded. A voice inside his head spoke to him.

_"__Jackson__ he's talking about his guiding angel. You've got to make sure he doesn't lose faith in her. Trust me." Jackson nodded to the voice._

"I know what you mean. Well tell me what she's like." Lyle smiled.

"She's the best. She's gorgeous. She is kind and sweet. She deserves better than me." Jackson smiled along with him. 

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think." Lyle looked at him. He had no idea just how bad, no beyond bad, evil he was… or used to be. He continued with his story.

"Everything I feel with her is new. When I first met her I couldn't even speak. That's never happened to me. I've never been **_shy_** around a girl. Then, when I finally got my nerve to speak to her, we get snowed in, in this really romantic place. We connected there. I told her things about me that I thought would have made her hate me. But she didn't. She made me feel sorry for the things I did. She made me not want to do those things again." Jackson chuckled. He inwardly spoke to Catherine.

_"You're right Cat. She **is his angel."**_ He turned back to Lyle. "She sounds nice. What's the problem?" Lyle laughed. He wasn't sure where to start.

"Well the problem is that when we connected I kind of, uh, kissed her." He thought back to their kiss. He couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips. "And the problem with that is she was seeing someone. So nothing could happen between us."

"That is a problem." Jackson wondered how Cat could send an angel with such complicated circumstances. Lyle laughed.

"You think that's a problem? It gets more complicated. We decided we needed to talk about things so she came to my house for dinner. The evening was going great. I thought I ruined everything by kissing her. Next thing I knew the dinner was burning because of another kiss, one that she started." He thought back to that moment. The smile on his lips widened. He remembered how her lips tasted, the smell of her hair and skin overwhelming his senses even at the memory.

"So what's so complicated about that? It sounds like things got less complicated." Lyle snapped back to the present.

"That's what I thought at the time. But then she freaked out. Things got awkward. Then our work sent us and a few others here. She jumped in front of a bullet for me." He cringed when he remembered her body falling on him and the blood staining his shirt.

"It seems to me that she cares a great deal for you. If she jumped in front of a bullet for you then I'm sure she has some sort of feeling for you." He watched as Lyle's face seemed to fade into depression. 

"I found something out just now. Apparently she broke up with her boyfriend but now she has another one. All thoughts of me must have been forgotten when she met this guy. I have a feeling that she's marrying this guy." His words were venomous. Jackson had a bad taste in his mouth just hearing it. He heard Catherine mutter something in his head that he couldn't understand.

"I see you've got a **_real_** problem there." Catherine mumbled for him to not lose faith. All will be explained. "But if you ask me, that girl of yours cares a great deal for you. Wait a while and I bet you'll see her reasons." He smiled at him and patted his back. Lyle stared at him confused for a moment.

"I don't know what it is but I believe you. I trust you. This is scaring me a bit but I swear I can hear a voice telling me to believe you. You've been a lot of help. Thank you." He stood and walked away.

Jackson smiled. He knew who had told him to trust him. Cat was making her miracles happen. Lyle was starting to listen to his Inner Sense. He could hear it and not ignore it any longer. He sent a prayer up to Catherine to try and make things alright for Lyle. He could feel that he needed a miracle. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"I can't tell you what's going on. I promise you'll find out, both of you will, just not now." Chrissie avoided looking at Miss Parker. A few tears welled up in her eyes. "Listen, I'm feeling kind of tired, I need some rest." Miss Parker understood. She smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'll make sure Broots and Sydney comes visit you tomorrow." She smiled and opened the door.

"Miss Parker, can you make sure Lyle's alright?" She turned on her side and buried her head. Miss Parker looked back at her. She could tell how much she cared for him.

"Okay. Goodnight." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A few days past and Chrissie was allowed out of the hospital. She had to still have her arm in a sling. She was still in pain but it was healing. She hadn't seen Jarod since her first day at the hospital and Lyle had barely come to visit. Sydney put her bags into the back of their car.

"I'm sure you're anxious to get back home to a familiar environment." Chrissie smiled at him and nodded. She got into the passenger seat in the front; they had decided it was best so no one would bump her accidentally. The only problem with that was that Lyle was driving. She sat down and tried not to look at Lyle.

"Are you, uh, comfortable?" He felt as awkward as she did. She nodded in response and stared out the window. Everyone pilled in the back and they were on their way. When on the way to the airport Chrissie's phone rang, piercing the silence that was inhibiting the car. She smiled and reached into her bag with her good hand.

"Uh hello, who is it?" She looked around at the others in the car.

"Are you on your way home?" Chrissie sighed at hearing Mr. Parker's voice.

"Yeah I am. We just left the hospital."

"Good. When you get back to the Centre I want you to tell Raines that you're going on a holiday to heal up."

"Listen I don't know if I can but I'll try. Why do you want me to have a holiday?" Lyle couldn't help but over hear. So her boyfriend wanted her to take a holiday. He gripped the steering wheel more tightly.

"Because then I can set my plan in motion." He was talking through clenched teeth. This scared her. 

"Ok I'll see what I can do. I'll see you when I get home." She hung up before he could say anything else. She looked at everyone. "He wants me to get better." Everyone accepted her lie. Lyle turned to her slightly.

"We all do." He smiled at her. She felt her heart flip. "I'll put my recommendation in to Raines to let you go. Everyone else will as well won't you?" Every agreed with him. It amazed Chrissie how he could do such a kind thing for her. He was only thinking about her well being all the while not knowing what he had done.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Two weeks later Miss Parker walked through the Centre halls. Raines had given in to everyone and let Chrissie go on her holiday. She decided she wanted to visit with her little brother. She took a turn down to the Centre Baby Care Unit and went in search of Baby Parker. She became startled when she couldn't find him. She stormed down the hall and ran into Mr. Raines talking with Lyle. Lyle saw her distressed expression and was instantly worried.

"What's wrong sis?" Miss Parker ignored his question and turned to Raines.

"Where is he? Where is my brother? Where is Baby Parker?" Mr. Raines didn't seem bothered.

"He was adopted. He has a proper family now." Miss Parker was still upset.

"You adopted him out. You deprived me of watching one brother growing up now you're doing the same thing with my other one, you son of a bitch!" Lyle stood next to Parker. He was on her side.

"He's better where he is." Lyle laughed.

"What like I was better where I was. You took me away from my family and now you're doing the same thing with my brother." Miss Parker looked at Lyle, thankful he was supporting her.

"I assure you he's alright…" He was cut off by his phone ringing. "He's here? Yes I understand. I'll bring them there right away." He looked at the twins. "We can discuss it later. There's somewhere I need to take you." He walked off. Lyle and Miss Parker had no choice but to follow him. He walked to Mr. Parker's old office. He turned to them, with his hand on the door knob. Miss Parker stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"Why are we going in my fathers...uh, I mean Mr. Parker's old office?" Raines looked at her for a moment.

"There is someone you have to see." He opened the door and walked in. Miss Parker stood on the spot, frozen. Lyle looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm here with you. It's not like he's back from the dead." He took her hand in his and smiled a more awkward smile. She smiled back and together they walked through the door.

"Angel, I've missed you so much. Come here."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	6. Strange Things Happen Part 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** It's taken a while to get this out so I'm sorry. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this but I'm having fun writing it so I guess that's all that matters. Hehehe. Any who on with the story.

**Summary:** Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle deal with the re-emergence of Mr. Parker and his new wife. Lyle and Miss Parker learn about Chrissie's involvement with Jarod and everyone figures out who they are truly meant to be with.

Strange Things Happen

Part 6

Miss Parker was pulled into an embrace by the man who she once called 'Daddy'. That was before he died at least. Before she thought he died. She was stiff in his arms. She was in complete shock. Lyle stood watching the scene unfold around him. He was in as much shock as Miss Parker.

"There's my boy. Come on and join in." He pulled Lyle into the embrace. The twins looked at each other in shock. They didn't know what was going on. Mr. Parker released them and stared at them wanting them to say something.

"Dad… Daddy, I thought you were… I mean I saw you…" Mr. Parker frowned.

"Yes I'm sorry about that Angel. I had some people after me and I had to make them think they succeeded. I couldn't come back to the Centre until I got rid of them. When I did manage to I needed a way in. When I found one I got here as soon as I could." The twins looked at each other not knowing what to say. Lyle said the first thing that came to his mind.

"They… they adopted out Baby Parker." Mr. Parker smiled. 

"I know. My new wife adopted him. She insisted he needed a family and she wanted to be his mother legally. She's a wonderful woman." Miss Parker was at a loss for words.

"Wo… Wife Daddy…? You got… married." Everything was too much for her at the moment. She had no idea how complicated things were going to get.

"Tina. She's the best. I think I hear her coming now." He could hear a child laughing outside his office. The door opened slowly. "There you are Tina, come in and see your new step children." They both turned around and were shocked by who greeted them.

"We've already met. You know that. Um hi guys." Chrissie felt awkward. She shifted the happy looking child on her waist. Mr. Parker smiled from ear to ear.

"Angel, Lyle; meet your new mother." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker, Lyle and Chrissie walked out of Mr. Parker's office to let him talk with Raines. Chrissie tried to ignore the awkwardness by playing with the toddler in her arms. Lyle and Miss Parker were staring at her in shock.

"You married my father?" Miss Parker was having trouble swallowing. Lyle still stood motionless.

"It's very complicated and I can't talk about it here. We'll talk later and everything will be explained. I promise." She looked past Miss Parker and stared at Lyle. She had missed him while she was away. She just hoped he didn't hate her.

"When can we talk?" Miss Parker watched her baby brother playing happily in Chrissie's arms. She'd never seen him so content and happy. Chrissie stared at Lyle and tried to figure out how to answer his question.

"Soon, I promise. There's a lot that needs to be said." She sighed and looked away from him. She turned her attention to the child in her arms. She smiled as he planted kisses over her face.

"I need to get Lockie to his new home." She smiled and playfully gummed his fingers making him laugh uncontrollably. Miss Parker and Lyle were confused.

"Who's Lockie?" They both looked at her wanting to know what she was talking about.

"I named this little one. He didn't have a name besides 'Baby Parker'. I didn't think that was very fitting. I named him Lachlan James Parker. He looks like a Lachlan to me." She kissed the toddlers face causing him to giggle. Miss Parker smiled.

"Yeah he does. Go, we'll talk later." Chrissie smiled at her then turned to Lyle. She stared at him and wondered what to say.

"Um I'll be in contact with you." She turned around and walked away, all the while playing with the fidgety toddler in her arms.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Raines I believe I instructed you to send a sweeper to shoot Lyle **_not_** my wife and future mother of the new generation of Parkers." Mr. Parker took a threatening step towards Raines. Raines cowered and took a step back.

"I'm sorry sir. That sweeper has been punished and he was sent to the renewal wing where he remains at this moment." Mr. Parker smiled.

"Good. Make sure he's in there a little longer. You're just lucky that he didn't kill her. If he did we'd have to start again. But maybe that's what you wanted. Maybe you wanted me away longer. Maybe you enjoyed your temporary power." Raines retreated a bit.

"No sir. It was purely an accident. I will see to it personally that Lyle won't get in your way." Mr. Parker sighed.

"No you idiot. We'll have to wait a while. They'll get suspicious. I can't have that. It's bad enough having my daughter snooping around about her mother's death, but this would be too much. Anyway maybe Lyle's infatuation with my **_wife_** may disappear now that she is just that… **_my wife_**." He smiled evilly.

"And what if he hasn't?" His smile turned into an evil laugh.

"**_Then_** we'll get rid of him."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker sat in her office thinking about the latest twist in her life. She'd thought Mr. Parker was dead so it was a surprise to see him alive and well. More than that it was a shock to learn he had married Chrissie. She couldn't wait for the explanation that was yet to come. She jumped as her phone rang.

"What!" She was in too fowl a mood so she bit it out worse than ever.

"Hello Sunshine." She felt immediately bad when she heard Jarod's voice.

"What do you want Jarod?" Her tone was lighter, but to anyone else who may be listening she sounded like her normal self.

"I'm just checking in. A little birdie told me something may be wrong. This little birdie didn't tell me what may be wrong, just that something was. What's wrong?" Concern laced his words along with the obvious humour. She couldn't hold back the smile that was forming at her lips at his concern. She could tell he really cared about her. She knew that he always had but now it seemed more important to her.

"Well this little **_birdie_** was right." She knew who the little birdie was. It had to be Angelo. No one else could have known. "It seems the dead has risen." She rubbed her temples trying to keep the headache that was forming at bay.

"The dead has risen? I don't understand." He was becoming more and more frightened by the second.

"Mr. Parker is back from the dead. And he's brought a wife back with him. One I didn't think would become involved with him. One I thought was a friend. One Lyle thought was something else." Jarod immediately knew who she was talking about.

"I've got to go. Something important came up." He hung up instantly. He knew that he didn't usually bid such a farewell but he couldn't help himself. He picked up his meagre belongings and was out the door in an instant. He was glad he'd come so close to Blue Cove. He could jump in his car and be there within the hour.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie had laid Lockie down for a nap and was packing. Mr. Parker had insisted that they move into his old house. She had no choice but to pack up and follow. They had already bought his house before they were even married. He wanted her to leave her house completely but she couldn't. She had decided to keep it as a retreat. She heard a creaking of the back door. She called out if anyone was there. When she received no answer she figured it was just the wind. She went back to packing.

"You're moving?" She jumped and nearly smashed the ornament in her hands. She turned around and faced Jarod.

"Yes, I am." Jarod sighed.

"Are you going back home?" She avoided his gaze.

"No, I'm not. I'm moving into another house here." Jarod played dumb.

"Where are you moving? Why?" She brushed past him and closed her bedroom door. She didn't want to wake the sleeping child in there.

"My… my husband wants me to move in with him." She wanted to be blunt. She figured it was best if he knew the truth.

"You have a husband?" His voice was raised. "So it is true." He mumbled to himself under his breath. She sighed. "Since when are you married? Who is this guy?" He hadn't realised he had raised his voice.

"This is our second week. And **_this guy_ is… is Mr. Parker." Jarod's eyes grew wide with rage. He didn't want to believe it but now he knew.**

"How could you marry that monster? How could you do such a stupid thing? Are you going to bring me in now? Has he turned another person I care about against me?" He was yelling. Chrissie was trying to get him to quiet down. Jarod opened his mouth to say another furious comment but he was cut off by a child screaming.

"Mamma, mamma. I want my mamma. Mamma!" Chrissie sighed and ran into her bedroom to be at Lockie's side. Jarod stood frozen in shock. He wasn't aware of any child in the house.

"Shh, baby its okay. I'm here. Mamma's here." She stroked his hair and kissed his head. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He sobbed and nodded. "Tell me about it." Jarod leant against the door frame and watched her. He felt bad but he was reminded of another time, when he had seen her doing the same thing with her little brother. He remembered why he fell in love with her.

"I heard yelling, I fought I was back at the bad place. The place dat took away my real mamma; the place dat kept me dere and poked me with dings that hurt. They didn't let me see my sister. I thought I dreamed everything about you. I thought I didn't have a mamma again." He sobbed into her chest. She rubbed his back. Jarod felt bad. He was the one who had been yelling.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. I'm not a dream." She picked up his hand and put it on her face to show that she was there. Jarod felt terrible.

"Hey little guy, it's my fault you had the bad dream. I'm the one who was yelling. I'm sorry." He looked up at Jarod from Chrissie's lap.

"It's okay. I'm betterer now. Who are you?" Jarod smiled at the child and sat next to Chrissie on the bed.

"This is a friend of mine, and of your sisters. His name is Jarod." He got off Chrissie's lap and walked shakily over to Jarod. He put his hand on his face.

"Hello Jarod." He smiled and sat on his lap. He fell asleep instantly. Jarod stared at the child with wonder and amazement that he could be so trusting. Chrissie smiled at him and took Lockie off his lap and put him back in the bed. She gestured for them to leave the room.

"Who was that?" Chrissie closed the doors behind them.

"That was Lockie… my new son. You may know him as Baby Parker." Jarod stared at the doors.

"That was Baby Parker? How did you get him out of him Centre?" Chrissie sighed.

"I adopted him, plus I'm the new **_Mrs._ ****_Parker_ so I get my way." Jarod noticed that when she called herself 'Mrs. Parker' she said it in an acidic tone.**

"For someone who grew up at the Centre he is very trusting." Chrissie smiled.

"He's empathic Jarod. Just like Angelo." She looked at the door behind them. Jarod was shocked. He didn't know that. He usually knew everything that was of importance at the Centre. "He trusts you because he can feel your kindness." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker walked through the halls of the Centre. He was proud that his plans were coming together. The previous night Chrissie had started moving in. Although a few times during the night Baby Parker, as he knew him, would cry out. He had yelled at Chrissie to stop getting up to go to him. She had the nerve to yell back at him. He'd seen to it that she would never disobey or stand up to him again. He heard the annoying giggling of a child and knew that Chrissie and **_Lockie_** had arrived. He turned around and glared at her to make sure the message still stood. He saw her frown and then clutch both the child and her cheek protectively. Mr. Parker smiled. All three of his wives had disobeyed him in some way but he'd always managed to show them that he was in charge.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie took Lockie into Sydney's office. Sydney looked up and smiled at Chrissie and looked at the child with her strangely. 

"It's nice to see you Chrissie. I heard you got back. Is that Baby Parker? What is he doing with you?" Sydney hadn't heard about Chrissie being married to Mr. Parker. She sighed.

"Yes this is Baby Parker but please, his name is Lockie now. He's with me because he's my son. I… I'm married to Mr. Parker." Sydney looked up at her shocked. He didn't know how she could possibly be married to a dead man.

"Mr. Parker's dead. How could you…" He looked out his window and saw a very much alive Mr. Parker strolling down the halls scaring people who obviously thought he was dead. "I don't understand." She sighed again.

"It's a long story Syd. One that's too long and complicated to explain now." She smiled at him then played with Lockie. Broots came running into his office.

"Syd you're never going to guess who I just ran into. I'd heard some rumours about Chrissie being married to Mr. Parker but I thought that was impossible. I mean he's dead and she would never…" He turned and saw her playing with Lockie. "Oh my god it's Baby Parker. Chrissie it's not true is it?" She couldn't look him in the face. He couldn't believe it. "Wow, this is just, wow." 

"I'm still me Broots, just because I'm with… I'm still me." Now Broots couldn't look her in the face. He excused himself and left. Chrissie sighed.

"I'm going to be getting that a lot aren't I?" Sydney nodded solemnly. She sighed again out of frustration. She put Lockie down so he could play. She looked at Sydney. "Everyone's going to hate me and think I'm trying to get power. But that's the furthest thing from the truth. I want to leave here and never look back. I don't want anything to do with the Centre anymore. But I have to. I have to for Lockie now, and I'll do anything for him now." Sydney smiled at her.

"Tell me, why did you marry Mr. Parker?" He wanted to support her but more than that he wanted to know her true motives.

"Because I had to."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle sat in his office. He'd seen the way his father was walking around scarring people. In another time he would have been right next to him laughing at the scared Centre employees. Now he couldn't stand seeing it. He closed his blinds so he didn't have to look at it. He flipped through some papers on his desk but nothing caught his attention. He couldn't stand being alone anymore. He stood up and went in search of Sydney. His sister had gone to him many times when she had a problem and he had a problem. He passed Mr. Parker inconspicuously and went to Sydney's office. The door was slightly ajar and he saw a toy on the floor. Curious he got down to the level the toy was at and looked at it. He saw Lockie crawl wanting the toy. He stood up quickly so the child would not see him. He heard Chrissie's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying but he knew it was her. He was startled when he looked down and saw Lockie sitting at his feet smiling up at him.

"Hewo Lyle." He pulled himself up using Lyle's legs for support and he hugged him. Lyle froze. He only moved when he heard Chrissie's frantic scream.

"Oh god, where's Lockie? He was just here." Lyle opened the door, startling both Chrissie and Sydney.

"It's okay. He's here. I was, uh, walking past and he walked over to me." Chrissie was instantly at Lockie's side.

"Please don't ever do that to me! You gave me a heart attack." Her tone was soft, not harsh, not like Lyle had heard other parents use. She was angry with him for crawling off; she was just worried about him. She hugged him tightly eliciting a small giggle from Lockie.

"I wanted to pay wiff Lyle. I knew he was there." He looked back up at Lyle and raised his arms to be picked up. Lyle obliged and held the child in his arms securely. Chrissie stood up slowly so she was level with Lyle again. She smiled slightly and kissed Lockie's cheek.

"Okay sweetie. Just make sure the next time you do that you tell me first." She ruffled his hair then turned her attention to Lyle. "Uh, thanks. I would have turned Syd's office upside-down searching for him. He means the world to me." Lyle nodded. He knew it was true. He could see it in her eyes. It amazed him at how she could only know him for such a short time but already have formed a strong mother/son bond. She was rubbing Lockie's back.

"I'd never let anything happen to him. He is family after all." Chrissie smiled at him and it made his heart swoon.

"I know." Her hand rubbing Lockie's back moved to Lyle's hand. She rubbed his hand and smiled at him. Lyle stood in shock. He wanted to reach out and kiss her but knew he couldn't. Lyle moved his hand so he was holding hers. They stayed like that until Mr. Parker approached.

"Ah Lyle, how are you today?" Lyle and Chrissie quickly separated. Mr. Parker stood next Chrissie. He put a hand on her shoulder to signify that she was **_his_** property. Lyle smiled a mock smile at Mr. Parker.

"I'm very well. Actually my day just looked up. I ran into this little guy here." He looked at Lockie. Lockie giggled playfully with Lyle. Chrissie was amazed at how well they got on. Mr. Parker took a step forward. He put his arm tighter around Chrissie.

"He gets along with you. Maybe you can look after him sometime so Tina and I can have some private time." He leant down and kissed her. Chrissie didn't really kiss back. Lyle felt like he was going to throw up.

"Yeah that would be great. I'd love to spend some time with him." Mr. Parker smiled. His plan was working. He wrapped his arm around Chrissie's waist, ignoring the jerk her body made in an attempt to get away from him. 

"Well how about now? Can you look after him now? I mean we are still honeymooners you know. Sometimes we can't keep our hands off each other." Chrissie shuddered as she heard what he was saying. Lyle hadn't noticed this. He turned to Mr. Parker and smiled through his teeth. 

"That's fine with me." He turned and took Lockie with him. Mr. Parker led Chrissie into his office.

"What was going on between you two before I got there?" He flung her across the room. She rammed into his desk causing her to double over in pain.

"We were talking. We are friends and I was worried because I could find Lockie. He was with Lyle. I was relieved. I was thanking him." She slumped against the desk holding her side.

"That's how you thank people; by practically throwing yourself at them? You are friends? That's not what I heard. You are **_my wife_ and that means you belong to me. Need I remind you of what will happen if…" Chrissie cut him off.**

"NO! It won't happen again. I will only talk to him when I have to." Mr. Parker sighed.

"See what you made me do. Was it that hard to do as I asked? This could have been avoided. Now on to other matters, I want you fully moved into my house by the time I get back from visiting the Triumvirate. I'll be leaving tonight so get moving." He stormed out of the office. Chrissie slumped over the desk again and clutched her side. She lifted her shirt and saw the beginnings of a bruise. She touched her cheek tentatively remembering the strike he'd given her when she had to keep going to Lockie. She put her head down on the desk and started crying.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle was sitting at his desk playing peek-a-boo with Lockie when Miss Parker came in. She smiled when she saw Lockie but started laughing when she saw the faces Lyle was making.

"Better be careful. I hear these rooms are bugged. You don't want that picture getting around." Lyle looked up at her and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just entertaining Lockie." He went back to what he was doing. Miss Parker walked closer. She looked around the room.

"Lockie's here? Where's Chrissie?" She noticed the hurt expression on his face.

"Apparently the honeymoon's not over." Lyle stopped pulling faces and sat down handing Lockie the toy he had in his hand when he caught up with him. Miss Parker cringed at the thought of what they were doing. Chrissie walked in. Neither of them noticed her cringing a bit in pain.

"Thanks for minding Lockie. Um you know newlyweds. We'll just be going now." She picked up Lockie and turned to go. She turned back to Lyle and shook his hand. She walked out. Lyle and Miss Parker were confused. Lyle noticed the piece of paper in his hand. It was folded up. On the front it read:

_Lyle and Miss Parker (keep just between you two) very important!_

They opened it up trying to be discreet. On the inside it had an address and the words "_meet me here tonight"_ written on it. Miss Parker recognised the address as Chrissie's. They looked at each other and nodded. They were sure she would explain everything at that moment.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie had waited until Mr. Parker had left on his way to meet the Triumvirate then she left for her house. She'd packed up some of Lockie and her things so they could stay there. She walked through the door and ran into Jarod. She didn't think he'd be there yet. They had made plans for him to stay at her house so he could help her with a few things. She just wasn't expecting it to be at that moment. She had to get rid of him before Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle came.

"Jarod what are you doing here? You have to leave." She started feeling a pain in her side from where Mr. Parker had flung her into the desk because she was holding both Lockie and their things.

"I wanted to talk to you again. Angelo contacted me with this," He held up a piece of paper. She knew what it was immediately. It was the contract Mr. Parker had made her sign. "And these." He held up pictures of her family each with thick red circles drawn around their faces. Chrissie's breathing became laboured from the stress of seeing the pictures again and the pain in her side. She put Lockie down then collapsed. Jarod caught her. He picked her up and laid her on the couch. He saw that she was holding her side. He carefully lifted her top and saw the massive bruise she had. He gasped.

"It looks worse than it is, really. I just… ah ran into something." Jarod looked up at her and frowned. He couldn't believe she expected him to believe that. He touched the spot gently trying to figure out how bad it was. She gasped in pain at his touch.

"I think you may have broken a rib, maybe two. And don't give me that. This can't be done by just running into something. I can't believe you didn't even tape this up." Chrissie laughed sardonically. She really did get the injury by running into something.

"I was telling the truth… kind of. I was flung into a desk, by Mr. Parker… my husband." She avoided his gaze. Jarod stood up and went in search of a bandage. Her ribs needed to heal and they wouldn't without the proper protection. He came back and started applying the bandage. "Anyway I couldn't do it. I had other things to do." She looked at Lockie who was happily playing with some blocks. Jarod followed her gaze and sighed. He put his hand on her cheek.

"You should have told me something was wrong. I would have gotten you away from here. I would have given you and your family a new identity. I helped when that jerk at your home town tried to hit you didn't I?" Chrissie sighed.

"Jarod it all happened to fast for me to contact you. I was scared." Jarod lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well I know about it now. Why is it that you are so strong with other things: Raines, known gang leaders, but not when it comes to the men in your life? Don't worry Chris; I won't let him hurt you again." He looked into her eyes. They inched closer as they both felt the feelings that were still between them. Their lips were almost touching when they heard the doorbell ring. Chrissie stood up quickly, causing herself pain, and turned to Jarod. 

"That's Lyle and Miss Parker. I needed to talk to them. Jarod get out of here." Jarod nodded and went out the back. Unbeknownst to Chrissie he stayed in the house so he could hear what was happening. Chrissie composed herself, took Lockie's hand and went to answer the door. Standing there was Lyle and Miss Parker, as expected. She ushered them in quickly and scanned the area to make sure they weren't followed. Once satisfied they weren't followed she closed the door. She showed them into the lounge room and got them to sit down. She sat down on the couch and put Lockie on her lap. Miss Parker looked at Lockie and smiled at him. Lyle was all business.

"What is it you had to tell us? And why are we **_here_?" He indicated the house. He was wondering why they were at her old house instead of at the Parker residence. Chrissie held Lockie for support.**

"I thought you wanted to know why I married your father. That's why you're here. You deserve a reason." She stared in his eyes. Lyle wasn't sure what he wanted to know anymore. He looked away from her, instead concentrating on a spot on the carpet. Chrissie held Lockie tighter. Miss Parker looked at Lyle and sighed.

"Yes. We definitely would like to know. You're not the type of person who would… do this." Chrissie nodded. She picked up the contract Jarod had brought and handed it over to Miss Parker. 

"Almost everything you need to know you'll find in there." She stood up and walked over to the window putting Lockie on the ground to play. Miss Parker skimmed the contract and read the important parts that were underlined.

"Christina Sofia Lopez must marry and procreate with Mr. Parker, the amount of children to be decided by Mr. Parker. This is at the request of Mr. Parker and Christina Sofia Lopez must follow the guidelines as listed below." Miss Parker read through a few of them and gasped. She still wasn't sure what to make of it and neither was Lyle. Chrissie stared out the window. "I still don't under…" Chrissie cut her off.

"You know the weekend we were snowed in? I came home and found him on my sofa. He was sick and he needed a place to stay. He told me about him being your father and that it would be dangerous if you knew that he was here. He promised me that you'd find out in time, when it was safe." She laughed dryly remembering how they found out. She continued.

"The night before I went to your house Lyle, for dinner, he offered to cook for me as a thankyou. He told me everything was almost ready… He'd offered before you that's why I couldn't go until the next night. He proposed to me. At first it was really romantic and I tried letting him down easy. I told him about how I had feelings for another man…" She turned back and looked at Lyle. She sighed and continued. "He wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept insisting. He became violent. Then he took that out. He told me I would sign it. I told him to leave my house but he wouldn't." She sighed remembering what happened next. She picked up the photos of her family. She threw them back to Miss Parker and Lyle.

"He threw those at me. Said that if I didn't do as he said he'd kill my family. Not only kill them, torture them, in front of me. Give them to the Centre to be used. He said that if I did what he wanted he'd leave them alone and I'd never have to worry about them being hurt. I did what I had to do." She turned around and faced them, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never would have otherwise." Lyle stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his embrace. She cried into his chest. Miss Parker sat in shock. Lyle pulled Chrissie back to look at her. He noticed that her makeup was running. He saw a bruise on her cheek. He rubbed the makeup covering it off and stared at her fully exposed bruise. Chrissie tried to hide it.

"Did he… did he do that to you? Did he hit you?" Chrissie nodded slowly.

"When Lockie kept on crying last night I kept going to him. Mr. Parker got angry." She didn't want to tell him about her ribs. Lyle got angry. He moved away from her and started pacing.

"I'm going to kill him. He hurt you. I can't believe it. I'm going to kill him." Jarod, who was listening, was shocked. Lyle was standing up for Chrissie. He was changing. Jarod thought that maybe he could trust him. He opened the door and stepped through it slowly. No one noticed him until he spoke.

"That's not all he did." Lyle's first instinct was to pull his gun. Both Miss Parker and Chrissie yelled out no. Lyle stared at them confused. Chrissie went to talk to Jarod, standing in front of him.

"Jarod I told you to get out of here." Miss Parker stared at Chrissie in shock.

"How do you…?" Chrissie sighed and turned around to face the other two. Jarod kept his eyes locked on Chrissie.

"I'm not leaving Chris. I think they should know what else he did to you. He hurt you Chris and I think they can help." He put a hand on her shoulder. Lyle had a feeling he knew what was happening. Miss Parker cleared her throat and spoke louder.

"How do you know each other?" Jarod looked at Miss Parker and sighed.

"Miss Parker meet my ex girlfriend, Chris." Miss Parker stared in disbelief. 

"That's crazy. That would mean… oh my god." Lyle stepped forward and cocked his gun.

"You're coming home Jarod… and away from Chrissie." Chrissie stepped in front of him, blocking his shot.

"No Lyle. Leave him be. Let him get out of here." Jarod spoke despite what Chrissie said.

"Lyle we both want the same thing here." Lyle scoffed.

"You're right Jarod. That's the point." Jarod sighed.

"That's not what I was talking about. What I was talking about was getting Chris away from Mr. Parker. He did this to her." Jarod slowly lifted the bottom of Chrissie's shirt to show the broken ribs. Lyle stared at her ribs. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"Wh… when?" Chrissie put her head down.

"It happened when you were minding Lockie. He saw the way I looked at you and didn't like it." Lyle put his head down in shame. He also put his gun away.

"You're right Jarod. We'll call a truce." He put his hand out for Jarod to shake. Jarod shook his hand. Miss Parker, who had still been standing in shock walked forward.

"Are you two still…? I mean are you together?" Jarod looked at her and sighed. Chrissie avoided her gaze. She didn't want her to find out like that. She didn't want Lyle to find out like that either.

"No… we're not." Miss Parker smiled.

"Well we'd better come up with something to stop our father from hurting Chrissie. And to stop whatever he has planned."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Three hours later everyone was sitting in a separate corner of the room. No one knew exactly what to say or do. Jarod was sitting making sure he stayed away from Lyle. He still didn't trust him not to pull out a gun or call the sweepers. Miss Parker couldn't look at Chrissie. She felt embarrassed about how she and Jarod had come to an understanding about their relationship. The whole time she didn't care about whether or not Jarod's girlfriend was hurt or not but now she cared. Chrissie was her only female friend and she had probably hurt her. Lyle couldn't believe Chrissie had been with Jarod. He'd often thought about how Chrissie was more suited to Jarod than to himself but to think that he was right… he couldn't believe it. Chrissie sat thinking about how ludicrous the situation was. They were sitting in the same room, the hunters and the hunted. She felt as though everything would come undone and all hell would brake lose. The room was silent except for Lockie playing. Finally Miss Parker broke the silence.

"I just realised something. In the contract you had to sign it said you had to procreate. My father is basically sterile. How can you have children if… unless he was counting on your relationship with Lyle to…" Chrissie cut her off.

"No it would be nothing like that. Seeing as flung me into a desk and broke my ribs when he saw the way I was looking at Lyle." Miss Parker nodded. It was true her father definitely wouldn't want that. 

"I'll get Broots to look into it. There has to be something. And why would he want children anyway?" Lyle butted in.

"He wants a new generation of Parkers. I remember hearing Mr. Parker and Raines talking about it once. They were going to get some girl to have children exclusively for the Parker name. They wanted to build up the Parker family line. I never thought they would do it." Chrissie nodded.

"Just after we were married he told me that it didn't look like you two would be having children anytime soon." She tried to repress the grin that fell over her face when she looked at Lyle. She could tell he was thinking the same thing. If he hadn't gotten in the way Lyle might have done just that. Lyle gave her a knowing smile when he saw the grin finally spread across her face. What neither of them was aware of was the smile being shared between Miss Parker and Jarod. Chrissie broke Lyle's gaze when she heard Lockie yawn. Jarod noticed it too and went over to him.

"Tired? I think it's your bed time." Lockie's eyes were drifting shut. Jarod picked him up. "Where's he sleeping?" 

"My room, until I can fix up one of the other rooms so it's suitable for a child." Jarod nodded and went to the room just off the lounge room. Both Miss Parker and Lyle were aware that Jarod had stayed with Chrissie in her bedroom but they were both shocked that he knew the way to it. Chrissie followed after him. Lyle and Miss Parker sat not knowing what to do. Jarod emerged from the bedroom leaving Chrissie to get Lockie ready for bed. Miss Parker walked into the bedroom to help, leaving Jarod and Lyle in an uncomfortable silence. 

Miss Parker walked over to the bed and watched as Chrissie removed Lockie's shirt. He was already asleep and Miss Parker was amazed that Chrissie was able to change him into his pyjamas without waking him.

"How do you do that? If it was me I would have waken him." Chrissie shrugged.

"From lots of practice. You have to remember that I practically raised my sisters and brother and I used to look after almost all the children on my neighbourhood." She laughed as she thought back to her old friends. Miss Parker interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't believe you never had any of your own. You're so good with him and you haven't even known him that long. And by the way you speak about the kids on your neighbourhood I can tell that you wanted children. Why didn't you have any?" Chrissie thought about the question. There were many reasons she didn't have children.

"I never really had time… I was too busy looking after other people's kids. Plus I didn't find anybody I wanted to have children with, except for one guy… but by the time I met him my mother got sick and…" She stopped herself mid-sentence. She was pained at the memory. She didn't notice the wince Miss Parker made. She knew that that person she was talking about was Jarod. Chrissie continued. "It's not even that I didn't have a chance to either. It's just that when I did I couldn't bring a new life into the world with the person. It wouldn't be a very good life." She thought back to many times in her old life. Miss Parker had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sure with you in their life it would have been okay. You'd make a better mother than me." Chrissie sighed. She directed the conversation off her and onto Miss Parker. She didn't want to talk about her old life. No one knew everything about it, not even Jarod.

"That's not true, Miss Parker. I've seen the way you are with Lockie, and Broots has told me about your relationship with Debbie. You'd make an excellent mother, if you'd let yourself." Miss Parker laughed. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how she could be a good mother. Lockie reached out for something in his sleep. Chrissie was confused. She had no idea what he wanted. Miss Parker looked to the side of the bed and saw a teddy bear. It was her old one that she'd given to him. She reached down and picked it up and laid it in his arms. He calmed down immediately. Chrissie gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. Miss Parker stared at her open mouthed.

"Don't give me that. I just knew what he wanted. I gave it to him." She followed Chrissie as she headed towards the door.

"All I'm saying is; you need to give yourself a chance. I know you have it in you." She glanced once more at her son then turned off the light closing the sliding doors behind her. They walked back to where Lyle and Jarod were still sitting in an awkward silence. 

"Is he ok?" Jarod stood up and looked through the semi transparent doors.

"He's fine. He's asleep. I just hope he doesn't have nightmares tonight. Last nights were horrible." Her voice changed from concerned to acidic. "Unfortunately his **_father_**, and I use the term lightly, didn't let me help him. But I'm here tonight so I'm sure he'll be fine." 

"I'm here too, I know a lot about nightmares. I can help." Lyle practically jumped out of his seat.

"**_You're_** staying here tonight?" Jarod nodded. 

"This is the safest place for him to be. Mr. Parker thinks I sold this place so it's not under surveillance. That's why this place is my safe haven." Even Miss Parker could see that she was right, despite the fact that she would love to take him home with her.

"I'm staying here to make sure she's safe. I'm helping her tomorrow with fixing up Lockie's room. Don't worry I'm staying the guestroom." Lyle still wasn't sure if it was okay. Chrissie noticed this and walked calmly up to him.

"It's over with me and Jarod. We both have feelings for other people." She stroked his hand then gave a knowing look at Miss Parker. Miss Parker wasn't sure how she knew about her and Jarod but she was glad that she did and that she didn't seem to care. Lyle nodded slowly.

"Alright, it's just that… I don't know, just forget I said anything." He looked at his watch. "I think I'd better be going, you coming sis?" Miss Parker looked at her watch and nodded.

"We'll come back tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow and I have some things to do but I'll be here in the late afternoon. Okay?" Chrissie nodded. She walked to a side table and picked up a key.

"Here, I may be busy with Lockie so feel free to let yourself in." Miss Parker took the key and nodded. She walked over to Jarod to say goodbye.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow as well." She put her hand out for Jarod to shake. She had a feeling Chrissie knew about them but Lyle didn't yet and she wanted to tell him gently. Jarod stared at her hand then shook it. He rubbed her hand with his thumb to show that things hadn't changed between them in his eyes. She smiled and released his hand. 

Lyle walked over to Chrissie. He stood in front of her and stroked the bruise on her cheek carefully. He sighed and thought about her ribs. That had been his fault. He took his hand back and stared at her.

"You should have told me about this." He pointed to her bruise. "I never would have left you alone with him. This wouldn't have happened." He patted her ribs gently. Chrissie sighed.

"Yes it would. But it would have been much worse. And he would have done something to you as well." Lyle knew it was the truth. They probably both would have been killed. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her by putting some distance between them.

"I'll be here tomorrow as well. I'll come with Parker. Is that alright?" Chrissie nodded. Of course it was alright with her. She had stopped trying to fight her feelings for him. She knew she had strong feelings for him. She wasn't sure whether it was strong friendship or love, but she was willing to find out. Lyle turned around and started walking towards the door. He turned to Jarod one last time. Jarod saw the look in his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry Lyle. She'll be alright. Nothing will happen to her, and I mean nothing." Lyle nodded understanding the message Jarod was giving him. He could trust Jarod. He just wasn't sure why Jarod seemed to trust him. He called to Miss Parker to follow and they left the house making sure they weren't followed. Jarod opened his mouth to say something but Chrissie spoke instead.

"I'm going to bed. I've had enough talking for today. I suggest you go to bed as well. We have some work to do tomorrow getting Lockie's room ready. You need anything you know where Lockie and I will be." She walked into her bedroom trusting Jarod to find the guest room. 

Jarod found his room and went to bed. He laid awake thinking about Chrissie's comment about how they each had feelings for other people. He'd seen the knowing look she directed at Miss Parker. He had no doubt in his mind that she knew about their feelings for each other. She might even know about their admissions of love on that now infamous weekend but he wasn't sure. He let these thoughts settle in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie had fallen asleep with Lachlan in her arms. When she woke up she was alarmed to find that he wasn't there anymore. She looked around the bed and the whole room and was worried when she couldn't find him. She got up and threw on her dressing gown loosely. She bolted out of her room and into the lounge room. She looked around the room and stopped still at the sound of laughing coming from the kitchen. Still worried she walked in the room cautiously. She sighed with relief when she saw Jarod and Lockie sitting watching the television in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were watching the morning cartoons. Both were entranced by the cartoons doing wacky things that they didn't notice something on the stove starting to burn. Chrissie sighed and burst into the room and went straight to the stove. Jarod jumped and turned around and saw the bacon and eggs he had made burning. 

"Trying to burn the house down Jarod?" Jarod looked at her sheepishly as she fixed up the mess.

"Sorry, we weren't paying attention. What are you doing up anyway? We were going to bring you breakfast in bed. I made your favourite." He pointed at the now ruined food. Chrissie laughed.

"Oh yeah, I just love burnt bacon and eggs. No I woke up and was worried when I couldn't find Lockie. Lucky I did wake up. If I didn't the house would surely have burnt down." She started making herself a coffee. She walked over to Lockie and kissed him on the head as he continued to watch the cartoons. He looked away from the TV long enough to smile at her and kiss her cheek, then he was immersed in the television again. 

"We would have noticed eventually. You shouldn't have gotten up. We wanted to surprise you, didn't we?" He looked at Lockie who stayed silent. Chrissie laughed.

"He won't hear you. He's almost as bad as you are when you're watching a new show you've discovered on TV. It's all new to him because he was in the Centre from the time he was born." She became solemn. "You should have seen him the first time I took him outside. He was in awe. He wanted to touch everything, commit it to memory in case he had to go back. It's so sad. He deserved to have already discovered a lot of things." Jarod sighed. He knew exactly how Lockie felt.

"He's lucky though. He's lucky that you got him out when you did. I grew up at the Centre so I didn't discover things until much later in my life. At least he can discover things when he's so young. And at least he has someone like you to care for him, protect him and love him like he really was your son." He reached up and gave her hand a squeeze. Chrissie smiled one of her dazzling smiles and turned back to her coffee.

"So when are we going to get started on his room. As much as I'd love him to stay in my room I know he can't forever." She put some distance between herself and Jarod. The feelings she'd had for him when she first met him were resurfacing and that made her feel bad. Why were her feelings jumping around so much? When she thought she knew who she wanted to be with, things happened that made her think about other people. Her life was really turning into a Soap Opera.

"As soon as you're ready we can. I think you should get changed first because I don't think that outfit would be very good for painting and building." He pointed at her skimpy pyjamas. She looked down and felt embarrassed. She pulled her nightgown tighter around her body and nodded. She had put it on because she was feeling very warm and she hadn't expected Jarod to see it. She felt silly feeling embarrassed, after all he had seen her in less, but it still just didn't feel right. She finished her coffee then left the boys to watch the cartoons while she got changed. When she came out again she was fully covered wearing baggy jeans and an old top. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, with some loose locks falling delicately over her face. Jarod stared at her and marvelled at her natural beauty. His voice caught in his throat. 

"Are you, uh, ready?" He looked at the ground which seemed suddenly very interesting. Chrissie nodded and walked towards the TV. She shut it off and turned to Lockie.

"Sweetie what colour do you want your room? I have a few colours in the basement that you can choose from. Do you want to have a look?" Lockie nodded and took her proffered hand. She led him to the basement with Jarod following. 

While Lockie was choosing a colour Jarod took a look around. Chrissie had things in the basement ready for Lockie's room. There was a bed, a few lamps, a toy chest with a clown painted on it and a chest of draws as well as a few boxes with toys, books and clothes in them. Also down there was a few items that intrigued Jarod. There was a mirror ball, which Jarod didn't have a clue what it was, a pair of ski's and even more fascinating to him a table tennis table. 

Once Lockie had chosen a colour, blue, they all went upstairs, Chrissie carrying the paint and paint brushes and Jarod carrying sheets to put on the floor. Chrissie mixed the paint while Jarod helped as Lockie laid the sheets down. Each took a paint brush and started painting. Both Chrissie and Jarod were amazed with how well Lockie was painting. He was only three and yet he could do a lot of things that other children his age wouldn't be able to do. Jarod started to wonder if he was a Pretender. While Jarod was watching Lockie he didn't notice as he painted over Chrissie's hands. 

"Hey watch what you're doing. I wasn't planning on painting my nails." Jarod looked at her sheepishly and apologised. Chrissie was taking it. "You painted me so now I get to paint you." She lifted the paint brush and put a dab of paint on his face. Jarod stared at her.

"Hey that's no fair. I got your hand and you got my face."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" She was challenging him. Jarod took up that challenge. He lifted his paint brush and swiped it down her face.

"This." He gave a satisfied smirk. Chrissie burst into a fit of giggles. She turned to Lockie.

"Are you going to let him get away with doing that to me?" Lockie shook his head and walked over to Jarod. He painted over Jarod's arm. Jarod stared at Chrissie.

"You're playing dirty. You're getting him to do it. That's two against one. And it doesn't help that one's a child and the other's a girl." He pouted playfully at Chrissie. Chrissie feigned horror.

"Did you hear that? I think he's insulting us." Lockie giggled and nodded. "What do you think we should do about that?" Lockie pretended to think then he dipped his paint brush in the paint.

"Colour him in?" Chrissie giggled. She'd given him a colouring book and he'd been curious to why he should colour in people.

"I think that's a very good idea." They both got closer to Jarod with their paint brushes raised. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

After a good paint war they finished painting the room and moved the things into the room. Lockie couldn't sleep in there that night because of the paint fumes but both adults were sure he could the next night. He was looking forward to having his own room but he was also nervous. In Mr. Parker's house he had his own room and it was scary. But he didn't think this one would be. It was close to his mother's room and it was a lot friendlier. 

They had stopped for a lunch break and another break after that but now that everything was done they were just relaxing in the lounge room with the TV on. Lockie sat between Chrissie and Jarod. Both had their arms around him and were startled to find their fingers entwined. They both blushed awkwardly and yanked their arms away. Lockie looked up at them confused.

"What's wrong mamma?" Chrissie smiled at Lockie.

"Nothing sweetie, my arm just fell asleep." She lied to the child. Really everything was just too awkward for her. Lockie nodded and smiled a mischievous smile.

"I know how to wake something up. I already did it Jarod to wake _him_ up." Jarod looked at her and stifled a grin. Before Chrissie knew what hit her Lockie was tickling her. She was laughing hard in a matter of seconds.

"Tickle under her arm. She's really ticklish there. Just make sure you stay away from mummies ribs." Chrissie gave Jarod a glare. Lockie tickled under her arms and Chrissie howled with laughter.

"That's… not … fair. This… is… basically… two… against… one." Chrissie managed to get out between breaths. Jarod laughed.

"Like it was earlier with the paint?" He grinned at her. She started to feel pain in her ribs. Jarod could see that she was beginning to be in pain so he stopped Lockie from tickling Chrissie by tickling him. Lockie screamed with laughter. She took a few moments to soothe herself, and then she watched as Lockie laughed gleefully.

"Mamma… help… me." Although he said this she could tell that he didn't really want her too. She pretended to think about it then she smiled.

"Nah! We've ganged up on Jarod, you two ganged up on me… now it's your turn." Lockie squealed with delight. Chrissie started to tickle him. They rolled and ended up on the floor in a heap with Lockie's limbs flailing. They were all in a fit of giggles. None of them heard Lyle knock and Miss Parker unlock the door. They both stood in the doorway watching as the three of them were playing. Lyle turned to Miss Parker.

"Obviously we interrupted them. I guess we'll come back later." He said this loud enough to break through the laughter that filled the room. Chrissie looked up and saw them standing there.

"Oh my god." She stopped what she was doing and stood up followed by Jarod and a still laughing Lockie. Lyle looked hurt, as did Miss Parker. They both felt like they were intruding on a happy family. Lyle couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and walked out the house. Chrissie followed him but he was just a bit too fast. He managed to get out the door. He started running as soon as he got out of the house. Chrissie followed him starting to run as well.

"Lyle wait, please stop." He slowed but didn't stop.

"Why don't you just go back into your family? It's clear that finally you have one of your own." Lyle stopped altogether. Chrissie ran to catch up to him. She ignored the pain in her ribs. They were now standing in the forest outside the house.

"I can leave him for a few minutes. He's fine with Parker and Jarod." She wasn't aware that he was including Jarod in his comment. 

"Of course he'll be fine with Jarod. He is part of the family I was talking about. You love him don't you? You love Jarod." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker stood not sure what to say or do. She felt uncomfortable in the room with Jarod and Lockie. She tried not to look at the spot where the three of them had been playing like a real family. She tried to break the awkward silence.

"Lockie sweetie, come over here and give me a hug." Lockie smiled and walked over to her. She embraced him tightly then let go when she realised she could smell a mixture of Chrissie and Jarod on him from when they were a tangled mess. Jarod sensed her uneasiness. 

"Lockie, why don't you go in your mummy's room and watch the TV in there? Lie down and see if you can take a nap. You didn't have one all day today. I think you'd better before your mummy remembers and gets all worked up." Lockie nodded and bounded happily into his mothers room. When Jarod heard the TV go on he closed the doors. Miss Parker felt more awkward than ever.

"You all seem happy." Jarod nodded. They were happy but not as happy as he was standing looking at Parker. "What's that on your neck?" Jarod's hand went to his neck. He felt the dry paint and smiled.

"I thought I got it all off." He noticed her confused expression. "It's paint. We painted Lockie's new room today and, well, more paint got on us that it did on the walls. We had a little paint war." Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. She remembered when she had painted her room with her mother. They had done just that. The paint job was horrible so they ended up wall papering instead. She'd always wanted to do something like that with her family some day and when she'd thought about it, Jarod was always included. Now it seemed that he already had a family to do it with. She frowned again. 

"I'm sure you did. It was probably a lot of fun for everyone. I think it may have made a… family type bond between the three of you." She saw Jarod frown. "It's okay. You make a good family. I can tell you care deeply for them both. They both need you Jarod." Jarod's frown deepened.

"Listen Parker, about what you walked in on. It was nothing, just a bit of fun. It's not what you think. I mean I do consider them my family but not in the way you seem to think I do." She felt like he was trying to let her down easy.

"It's okay Jarod. I'm happy that you've found a family. I may be a little upset that it's Chrissie that's making this family for you and not me, but really I'm happy for you… for you both… for all three of you." Jarod sighed.

"You don't understand me Parker. They are my family but not as in I'm Lockie's father and Chrissie's husband type of way. The only person I'd want that with is staring at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was caught off guard by Lyle's question. She thought for a few moments then looked Lyle squarely in the eye.

"Yes I do Lyle. I do love Jarod." She saw his face fall and quickly added more. "I love him like a friend, like a brother." Lyle looked up at her not sure. "I wasn't sure what I felt for him most of the day. It was very confusing. But when we were tickling Lockie I couldn't help but wish that it was someone else tickling him with me. I wanted to look up and see someone else's happy face, hear someone else's laugh. It felt like Jarod was a good friend, a brother even, but Lyle do you know who the person is I wanted with me? Do you know who would have made it feel like a real family?" Lyle shook his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Who would make it feel like a family?" Chrissie took a step closer to him. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

"You Lyle, I wanted you there. I wanted it to be you who tried to make a surprise breakfast for me in the morning and burnt it. I wanted it to be you who I got into a paint fight with. I wanted it to be you who I sat with peacefully watching the TV with, with Lockie in the middle of us and our arms locked." Tears started to form in Lyle's eyes.

"Why would you want it to be me? You deserve so much more than me. You deserve someone with a better past, a better present. You deserve someone like Jarod." He looked away from her.

"I don't want someone else. I don't want someone like Jarod." She moved closer to him again.

"Why?" He choked a bit at the word.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He shook his head no. She sighed. "Because I… I love you Lyle. I love you." She leant in and kissed him. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but as her words sunk in he deepened the kiss. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker looked into Jarod's eyes. She searched for something to tell her she imagined what he'd said. She came up on empty. What she'd heard was true. It was her he wanted to build a family with. Some tears that she'd been holding in fell as she laughed. She walked towards him in quick strides. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she pressed her forehead to his.

"You know that you're the only one I want to build a family with as well right?" Jarod smiled and kissed her nose.

"That's fine with me." He leant down to kiss her again this time more passionately. He felt Miss Parker laugh during the kiss. "What's so funny?" Miss Parker laughed again.

"I didn't mean now." She pulled back from his grasp. She looked to the room where Lockie was. She sighed as she thought about his 'mother'. "Jarod I know how you feel but what about Chrissie? She might have feelings for you." Jarod sighed.

"I don't know. All I know for sure is that you're the only one in my heart." He reached out for her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. "We'll just have to wait and see." Miss Parker nodded. She smiled and looked at his lips. She couldn't resist kissing him. They met in a passionate kiss.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle pulled away from the kiss only because he needed air. He searched Chrissie's eyes for a sign that she regretted what she had just done. He didn't see any trace of it but he still held on tightly to her. Chrissie understood why he was doing it.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not going to run away. I'm done running away from you. As a matter of fact there's nowhere I'd rather be at the moment." She wound her arms around his waist. She stared up at him and smiled a dazzling smile. Lyle stroked her hair with one hand and stroked her back with the other.

"That's good because I'm never letting you go again." He tilted his face to Chrissie and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Chrissie started walking away. Lyle was confused and gripped her hand to pull her back. "I thought you said you weren't going to run away." He tried to make his voice sound harsh but it sounded more hurt.

"I'm not running. I just realised that I left Lockie in there in a haste to get to you. I'm his mother. I can't stay out here too long neglecting him." Lyle nodded. He went to let go of her hand but she gripped it tighter. "I told you, I'm not running away from you. You said you wouldn't let me go. I'm just granting that wish." She smiled a seductive smile at him. Lyle smiled and walked hand in hand with her. When they reached the front door Lyle turned to her.

"What are Jarod's feelings towards you?" Chrissie shrugged and opened the door. She smiled as she saw Jarod and Miss Parker making out.

"I'd say… close friend." She laughed slightly but laughed harder when she saw them break apart and they looked like two teenagers caught by one of their mothers. Neither one of them noticed Chrissie's hand securely in Lyle's.

"Chrissie… We need to talk." Chrissie nodded. "We had a really great day today… it was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad." Jarod didn't notice Lyle start to rub Chrissie's back.

"Well it's just that I know we kind of seemed… close today. But there's only one woman I love… that I've ever loved." Chrissie smiled.

"I know Jarod. I think I've always known." Jarod didn't seem to hear her. 

"I'm in love with Parker. I'm sorry if you have other feelings for me…" Chrissie cut him off.

"Jarod I know. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her. I remember hearing you talk about your huntress and when you did I knew. I just wanted you for myself. But I don't need you anymore. I've got Lyle." She looked adoringly into Lyle's eyes. Jarod was stunned.

"You knew?" Chrissie nodded.

"Hey even I knew." Lyle smirked as both Miss Parker and Jarod stood shocked. "Everyone knew. We were all just wondering when you would. People like our father were hoping you wouldn't while people like Sydney were praying that you would… and soon." A smile escaped Miss Parker's lips. She looked into Jarod's eyes.

"We're slow." She burst out into laughter. Jarod smiled and took her in his arms. He lifted her and started swinging her around. Miss Parker was laughing happily. Jarod put her down and started kissing her passionately again. 

"Hey do I need to remind you that there is a child around. Actually where is Lockie?" Chrissie started to look around the room distraughtly. Jarod and Miss Parker broke apart and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry; he's in your room sleeping. I told him to take a nap." Chrissie nodded and sighed with relief. 

"Well I'll go check on him then we can do what you two came here to do." She walked out the room taking Lyle with her as she didn't let go of his hand. After she'd checked on Lockie she came back in and sat on the couch. She sat with Lyle's hand still firmly in hers. "What are we going to do about Mr. Parker?" She started stroking Lyle's hand with her thumb.

"Well I need more information about what Mr. Parker has said to you. Has he said anything that might give you any hints to what he's doing?" Jarod stared thoughtfully at Chrissie. Chrissie thought back to anything she may have heard.

"Why do we need to know what he's planning? Why don't we just stop him? I can think of more than a few ways to stop him." Lyle grinned evilly. He felt Chrissie tense next to him.

"Because, Lyle. We just can't go and stop him with any of those ways… he gets off too easy then." Lyle turned to Chrissie and stared at her opened mouthed. He'd never expected to hear anything like that from her.

"You two had better stop that. We've got to find out what he's up to. We can't think of punishment right now." Miss Parker was just as surprised as Lyle was. It seemed Jarod was the only one who wasn't. He had seen first hand what Chrissie's rage could do. He'd seen it the first day he'd met her then again later when they had spent some time together. 

"You're right. But I'll tell you something, I want him to go down and I want him to suffer." Chrissie ignored the looks everyone was giving her and continued. "You know I can't think tonight, too many things have happened…" She looked at Lyle and squeezed his hand. "…and I'm not really focusing. Right now I couldn't even tell you something that Mr. Parker told me first hand. My mind is on other things. What do you say we call it a night? Lyle and Parker can come back tomorrow and Jarod will be here so that should work." Everyone nodded.

"I agree. None of us will be thinking clearly tonight." Jarod looked at Miss Parker who was sitting on his lap. They exchanged a knowing look of what the other was thinking and smiled. "We should meet again tomorrow." 

"What time? I have a few things to do tomorrow concerning the Centre so I can't be here too early. It won't take long though so what time should we meet?" Lyle didn't want to have anything to do with the Centre but he knew that if he didn't get his work done he would be in serious trouble. And when you were in serious trouble with the Centre that meant your life was in **_serious_ danger.**

"I agree. I need to go out tomorrow to get some things for Lockie's room here so I can't do anything for at least two hours." Jarod and Lyle stared dumfounded. Neither knew why she'd need two hours.

"I have nothing to do tomorrow. I'll come with you, that way we'll get here at the same time. So we'll meet at about 12:00 tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded. "Great I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow. Uh, Jarod, care to say goodnight?" She got off his lap and walked towards the door, turning around to give him a seductive wink. A huge smile tugged at Jarod's lips as he got up and walked towards her. Chrissie and Lyle laughed at the way they were acting as soon as they were out of sight and earshot.

"I'll say one thing for Jarod. He certainly does make my sister happy. And as long as he's keeping her happy and not you then he's an alright guy." Lyle smiled and turned to Chrissie and was met with a very serious expression. "What is it? What's wrong?" He was suddenly very concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that now that I've finally stopped pushing you away and decided never to let you go, you've got to go home." She sighed and offered him a sad smile. A mischievous smile spread over Lyle's face.

"Well who say's I have to go home?" He pulled her towards him into an embrace. His lips sought out hers and they were soon engaged in a passionate kiss. She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Something tells me that's not a good idea. Let's not forget I'm still sharing a bed with Lockie tonight. I don't think he'd like it very much if his big brother Lyle was, uh, snuggling his mommy in the same bed he's in." Lyle smiled.

"You're right. I guess I wasn't thinking. Well I guess I'd better be going as well." He kissed her again, neither wanted to say goodbye. They both knew they'd see each other the next day but it was too long for both of them. Chrissie pulled back from the kiss as Lyle's hands started roaming.

"Go, before I'm unable to tell you to leave." Lyle stood up and smiled mischievously again.

"Saying things like that will only make me not want to leave even more." Chrissie laughed and stood up. She kissed him again and led him to the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod and Miss Parker stood at her car. Miss Parker put her arm on his shoulder and drew him into a kiss. When his lungs could stand no more Jarod pulled out of the kiss. He looked nervously up at the house. He was worried about being caught. Miss Parker noticed this and began laughing.

"Don't worry Jarod. Mom's not going to come out and catch us." She laughed again at the look at confusion on Jarod's face. "It looks like you're a teenager kissing his date goodnight worrying that he'll get caught." Jarod laughed along with her.

"Well I don't think Chris is my Mom. That would just be too weird. Plus I have a habit of getting caught. When I was staying with Chris before she came here I was kissing her goodnight and her Mom came out and caught us. I must say it was very embarrassing." He remembered how Chris's mother had looked when she caught his hands roaming over her daughter's body. He'd almost had a heart attack when she'd told Chris not to be too long. 

"Jarod I'll give you some free advice. Don't talk about a past experience with an ex-girlfriend when your present girlfriend is standing right in front of you." Jarod stood shocked at what she'd said.

"What did you just say?" Miss Parker sighed.

"I'm just saying that it's not smart to…" He cut her off.

"No that's not what I'm talking about. What is it you said about standing in front of me?" Miss Parker smiled realising what he was talking about.

"I said girlfriend. Your present **_girlfriend_ is standing in front of you." Jarod smiled and took her in his arms.**

"You're my girlfriend. Wow!" Miss Parker laughed and claimed his lips.

"What? Do you think I make out with just any guy? I haven't made out like that since I was a teenager. You bring that out in me Jarod." Jarod smiled and kissed her neck.

"God I wish I didn't have to be away from you tonight." He stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. Miss Parker moaned at the loss of the sensation of his lips on her skin. 

"Who says you have to?" She smiled seductively at him. Jarod stared dumbstruck at her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She nodded and started kissing his neck. "Are you sure? I mean we wouldn't want to rush into anything. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Miss Parker smiled again.

"Oh I want to. I've never wanted anything as much as I want this. And I wouldn't say we're rushing. We've known each other for long enough. It's not like we have to get to know each other. Come on Jarod. My place is just a car trip away." She started kissing his jaw avoiding his lips. He was trying to capture her lips but she wouldn't let him.

"But Chrissie…"

"Has Lockie to take care of." She took his earlobe in her mouth and stared nibbling gently. Jarod looked up to see Lyle and Chrissie standing at Lyle's car as Lyle was getting in.

"Chrissie I'm staying at Miss Parker's tonight." He watched as Chrissie nodded then smiled waving them off. Miss Parker waved at Chrissie and pushed Jarod into the car. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Before she pulled out she turned to Jarod.

"I'm gonna rock your world." She smiled seductively and squeezed his knee. Jarod took her hand and kissed it then the smiled and turned to face her.

"You already do." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	7. Strange Things Happen Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** I'm up to writing part 16 but I it will take a while to post the others (just like it had this one) because I have to go through and fix mistakes in them. If people are still reading I ask you to be patient with me. It's kind of hard for me because I keep getting ideas for other fics and I get sidetracked with them. Sorry. I'm going as soon as I can                          

**Summary:** After her first night with Jarod, Miss Parker is already a changed woman. Jarod makes a startling discovery about Mr. Parker's plans for Lyle. Lyle comes up with a plan so no one will no about Chrissie and him. Mr. Parker's plans to get Chrissie pregnant are put into action. Will she fall pregnant? Despite their plans someone finds out about Chrissie and Lyle. How will they react and who is it? Lyle and Jarod both ask a very important question.

Strange Things Happen

Part 7

Sunlight streaked through the room as Jarod's eyes opened. He felt a warm body next to him. He turned his face to his side and smiled as he saw Miss Parker's smiling face. She leaned over and kissed his nose. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Jarod laughed along with her. He turned his face to see the time. It was still early. 

"Good morning yourself. How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me?" She smiled again.

"I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful and just… beautiful." She kissed him again. Jarod laughed.

"I think I should have done this a long time ago." He propped himself up on his elbow and for the first time that morning looked her over. He noticed something about her; she was smiling, really smiling, not that fake one she put on for the Centre, she looked totally relaxed, like everything was perfect, but most of all he noticed how beautiful she looked. He stared at her, remembering every detail of that moment in case something happened and that moment was all he had.

"Who said I would have let you a long time ago?" She stood up and walked towards her bathroom with a smile on her lips. She knew that if on that first night he'd escaped he came to her the result would be the same as that moment. The same went for anytime she said she hated him or while she was in the middle of a chase. She'd wanted him for as long as she could remember so she knew she would have let him.

"You shouldn't tease me like that. You don't know what I'll do." He gave her one of his trademark smirks then stood up walking towards her.

"Oh really, and what exactly **_would_** you do?" She smiled seductively and closed the bathroom door leaving him to ponder her question. A wicked smile crossed his face as he thought of an answer. He hid to the side of the door and waited for her to emerge. 

When she opened the door she couldn't see him. She frowned wondering if he'd taken off. She stepped out and looked to her side, still not seeing him. She went to turn to her other side when he jumped out and dragged her to the bed. He started tickling her. She started squealing.

"I might do this, Miss Parker. Or I might do this." He stopped tickling her and pinned her arms above her head. He started kissing her mouth passionately. He moved from her mouth to nuzzle on her neck. She giggled.

"I think I like the second one better." She dipped her head to claim his lips. When he pulled away he walked towards the bathroom.

"I thought you would. But I think I have a few better ideas that I would love to show you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively then closed the door. Miss Parker laughed.

"Oh I bet you do… and I can't wait till you show them."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie and Miss Parker walked around the mall looking in all the kids' shops. Miss Parker had a smile plastered to her face.

"Okay you are seriously gonna have to stop spending time with Jay because acting like this will get you in trouble." She smiled and nudged her friend playfully in the ribs.

"I don't care. Right now I don't have a care in the world." She stopped to look in the window at a particularly cute child's bedspread.

"I hope you do when we have to work on Monday." Chrissie suddenly turned serious. She was in enough trouble with her situation, she didn't want love to ruin another two lives. She loved the fact that they had finally admitted to their feelings for each other but she didn't want it to get her two friends killed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure by then the muscles in my mouth will have calmed down enough to keep on a bitchy expression." Miss Parker turned to Chrissie and smiled wider. "But right now I just can't stop smiling." Chrissie chuckled.

"You've got it bad." Miss Parker laughed.

"Don't I know it." Both laughed and walked into a toy shop. Lockie walked immediately over to some toys he liked. He was playing innocently. Chrissie started looking at some of the toys she thought might be good. She turned around to ask Miss Parker her opinion. Miss Parker was looking at some children's clothes with a look that could only be described as maternal.  
  


"Oh god, don't tell me. One day with Jay and you're already clucky." Miss Parker put the clothes down quickly.

"No, I'm not clucky. The Ice Queen doesn't get clucky." She put on her best scowl. It was working too, until she looked back at the clothes. She then melted and picked them up again. "It's just that they're so cute." Chrissie sighed and turned to Lockie.

"Your sister has lost her mind." Lockie nodded and Chrissie burst out laughing. "See Parker, even he knows it and he's only a toddler." Miss Parker poked her tongue out at Chrissie.

"Oh shut up." Chrissie burst out laughing again.

"See look, the Parker that everyone is scared of and who no one would mess with would never, and I mean never… poke her tongue out at someone. See what he does to you." The next thing Chrissie knew, a stuffed animal came flying at her and hit her squarely in the face. This just made her laugh even more. Miss Parker joined in, in her laughter. They both saw the look that the owner of the store was giving them and left in a fit of laughter. They continued the rest of the day like that. They didn't have a care in the world.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A few hours later they arrived back at Chrissie's house with a car full of accessories for Lockie's room. Their laughter was still strong. They both saw Lyle's car in the driveway.

"Oh it seems I'm not the only one in my family who is anxious to see my new love." Miss Parker laughed again. Chrissie hit her playfully in the arm.

"Oh shut up will you?" She started laughing again.

"Don't you think I would have done that earlier before we got kicked out of that book store?" Both started laughing again at the memory. Chrissie parked the car and went to the boot.

"I guess you're right. Jeez Jarod's got a lot to answer for." She kept laughing while she took some of the bags and boxes out. Miss Parker helped Lockie out the car and took his hand as they walked to the front door. They were both still laughing when Chrissie opened the door. Both were shocked to see Jarod and Lyle sitting having a conversation.

"Chrissie, I think we just entered the twilight zone." They both started laughing again and they walked off humming the theme of the Twilight Zone. Jarod and Lyle looked after them dumbstruck.

"Okay we're being civil with each other while they're laughing like two hyenas and they say we're the crazy ones?" Lyle shrugged then sat back in his chair.

"Do you think we should help with the things from the car?" Jarod stood up to go but Lyle stopped him.

"What, do you want to catch whatever it is that's got them acting like that?" He smiled and sat back down. Jarod was confused.

"Do they have some sort of disease?" Lyle laughed quietly but Jarod could barely hear him over the laughing coming from behind him.

"He's so cute." Miss Parker walked over to him and kissed him. "Don't take things so literal Wonder Boy." She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door.

"I thought you'd stop using those nickname for him now that you two have an, uh, understanding." Lyle chuckled and walked over to Chrissie.

"Oh I think that I'll be calling him that more after our… understanding." She giggled and playfully tickled his ribs. Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd calm down when you actually got to see him again… I guess I was mistaken." Chrissie laughed and took Lyle's hand. "Come on, you're helping with the things from the car." She turned to face Jarod and Miss Parker to see them kissing. "I think it's safer out there then it is in here." They started walking towards the door. "Watch Lockie, he's watching TV in my room." Miss Parker waved her arm above their heads before she pulled Jarod onto the couch.

"So did you miss me?" Chrissie playfully twirled herself in Lyle's arms. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"More than you know." He pulled her closer and started kissing her again. She smiled under his lips.

"Hey there are still things in the car. Don't make me get rough with you." She laughed and started running away.

"And saying things like that will only distract me more." He chased after her and was met with some boxes being put in his arms. "Hey that's not what I was after." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Well that's all you're getting right now." Lyle sighed and walked towards the house. Chrissie grabbed the last few bags and followed after him, locking her car behind her. As they walked past the lounge room they saw Miss Parker and Jarod still kissing on the couch. Once they put the things down they joined them in the lounge room.

"Hmm, Hmm. Earth to Jarod and Parker. Come in Jarod and Parker. I don't think they can here me." Lyle sat down and sighed. Chrissie got a wicked smile on her face. "What?" She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water. She held it over their heads then slowly tilted it so the water poured over them slowly. Jarod and Miss Parker separated and sat up instantly. Lyle started laughing. Chrissie turned to him with an innocent look on her face.

"Mamma used to do that to me. It was really annoying but it got the job done." She looked back to the now separate and wet couple.

"Oh you're going to pay for that Chrissie." Chrissie started laughing.

"That's fine with me." She sat down next to Lyle and took his hand. She stared lovingly into his eyes. Jarod swiftly remembered what he'd found earlier. He indicated for Miss Parker to stop what she was doing, she was about to get up and walk over to Chrissie, and he looked seriously at Chrissie and Lyle.

"Um I think I need to bring something to everyone's attention." He stood up, walked to his room, and returned with some papers. Miss Parker was suddenly serious.

"What is it Jarod?" Jarod sighed.

"While I was rigging the phone in Mr. Parker's house so that all calls could be redirected here when Chrissie's staying here, it's up by the way, I came across these." He put the papers on the coffee table. All three picked up a paper.

"What is it Jarod? Is it why he's planning on me having Parker children?" She shuddered slightly at the thought. Lyle noticed this and put his arm around her.

"No, it's worse than that." He gulped. He couldn't believe it when he'd found it but he knew that they needed to know so he'd brought copies of them back with him. Miss Parker read her paper and sighed.

"Oh my god, is this true Jarod?" Jarod nodded.

"I'm afraid it is. It's got both Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines' signatures on it." Chrissie felt as though she didn't want to read it.

"I don't want to read anything that would be trouble. I want to hear it. What did **_my husband_ do?" Jarod sighed.**

"Remember when you were shot?" Chrissie nodded and clutched her shoulder protectively. Lyle held her tighter trying to erase the image that played through his mind of Chrissie being shot. "You were shot by a Centre Operative." Chrissie gasped.

"I thought I recognized him." A sick feeling played in her stomach.

"I know. Well he wasn't aiming for you… he was aiming for Lyle." Lyle gasped. Chrissie wasn't surprised. She had jumped in front of it because she'd seen where it was aimed. "The order was given from Mr. Parker. He wanted Lyle out of the way… for good. He knew about your feelings for him so he wanted him… out of the way." Chrissie gripped his hand tighter.

"I can't believe him. He wanted to get rid of his son so he could have Chrissie all to himself." Miss Parker felt sick, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"Well why would he care about me when he can make lots of little heirs?" Chrissie put her hand on Lyle's heart.

"He should care about you. And you know I don't care about him don't you?" Lyle nodded. He knew it wasn't her fault.

"That's not all. He's ordered that if you two remain close or get closer, then you'll be terminated… permanently. Raines has permission to do it himself." Chrissie gasped. She stood up and put some distance between them. Lyle stood up and walked over to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she swatted it away.

"Lyle you have to get away from me. Your life is in danger when you're with me." Miss Parker saw the hurt in Lyle's eyes and stood up ready to intervene if need be.

"No I'm not going. You're pushing me away again. I told you I wasn't going to let you go and I meant it." He took a step closer to her but she took a step back.

"No Lyle. **_THEY'LL KILL YOU_**. Don't you understand that? And if they kill you then you know what? They're basically killing me. I can't let anything happen to you. Do you understand that?" Tears started streaming down her face. Lyle approached her. She tried to fight him away but he managed to get his arms around her. 

"Shh it's okay. I won't let them do anything to me. They won't hurt me. I promise." She looked into his eyes.

"I'm a curse. Things like this seem to always happen to me. I can't let anyone kill another person I love." She broke down in his arms. Lyle stroked her head.

"Listen we'll just act like we hate each other at the Centre. But when Dad goes away and you come here we can be together. They won't even know. The only people who will know are me, you, Parker and Jarod. Shh it's okay." It was a pretty good plan even though he was just making it up to try and sooth her. She looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"So basically I have to be like Parker has to act towards Jarod? How screwed up are our lives. None of us here can have a normal happy life." She tried to laugh but more tears just came out. Miss Parker stepped towards her.

"I guess we're cursed." They both started laughing. Chrissie composed herself. She stood up and took Lyle's hand.

"So what are we going to do to this bastard?"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

When Chrissie walked into the Centre the next Monday she was confident. They had everything planned about how they'd save Lyle from being killed. She'd gotten home before Mr. Parker and he didn't suspect a thing. She walked into Mr. Parker's office and found him talking with Lyle, Miss Parker and Raines. It was time for phase one in their plan. She made sure she didn't look at Lyle but she did give a warm smile to Miss Parker, Raines and Mr. Parker.

"Ah Tina there you are. Is Lachlan in the nursery?" She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No he's actually with Sydney and Broots. Broots' daughter Debbie is in today so she's playing with him." Mr. Parker smiled.

"Good, at least he's doing something." He turned his attention back to the three who were already in there.

"He was so cute when I came home. He gave me hug and everything. Made me remember when you were that age Angel. You're both so sweet." Miss Parker, Lyle and Chrissie all tried to hide their contempt. 

"Well I think his mother's influence is rubbing off on him." Lyle gave a lovesick look towards Chrissie. Chrissie faked disdain. Mr. Parker noticed this. He smiled slightly. 

"Um, thank you Lyle." She put on a noticeably fake smile. "Excuse me I have things to do." She quickly walked towards the door. She turned around and spoke to Mr. Parker. "If you need me I'll be in my office." She smiled and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Mr. Parker tried to hide the joy in his voice but failed miserably. Lyle sighed and excused himself from the room. Miss Parker followed after him. It was time for phase two. 

Chrissie walked into her office with Lyle closely behind. Lyle called out to her but she didn't respond. She closed her door in Lyle's face as he approached. He opened the door and stormed in.

"What was that about? I thought we… I thought we had a connection of some kind. I don't understand." Chrissie sighed loudly.

"Lyle we have nothing. Do you hear me? I'm married to your father now okay? Whatever we had is gone." She opened the door and ushered for him to leave. He stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving." He closed the door and continued. "There is something between us and I'm not leaving until you see that." He put his hand on her arm and started stroking. She pulled away.

"Lyle, get out of my office now. There is nothing between us. Now leave." Lyle still stood his ground.

"No. I'll make you see that there's something between us." He leant in and kissed her hard. He had to make sure that it didn't turn into a passionate caring kiss and Chrissie tried not to react to it. She pushed him away. Lyle smiled but she slapped him across the face. It was a hard slap that left a mark straight away. He put a demonic look on his face. "What did you do that for? You bitch!" She opened the door and pushed him out.

"Get out and leave me the hell alone." She slammed the door then kicked it for the camera she knew was watching.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker and Raines watched in satisfaction as Chrissie kicked the door for a second time and yelled Lyle's name with frustration along with a few words neither expected to hear from her.

"I should have known Lyle would blow it all on his own. Our agreement is off Mr. Raines. My…your… my son's termination order is cancelled." Raines nodded and stood to leave the room. "Oh and Raines, get those bugs out of my wife's office. She doesn't have to be watched anymore." Raines nodded and left the office.

The camera in the air vent zoomed in on Mr. Parker as he started humming a tune. Jarod sat in Chrissie's house watching with delight. The plan had worked and no one was aware that it was all a setup. He picked up his phone and dialed.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie hung up her phone with a triumphant smile on her lips. She called Broots into her office. An hour later her office was bug free. She thanked him and told him to leave. She picked up her phone and called Lyle. Lyle snuck into her office and sat on her desk. Chrissie could see her hand print on his cheek. Lyle saw where she was looking and smiled.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." He rubbed it testily. She smiled and leaned forward placing her hand over the image of her hand.

"Hey I had to make it look real. And besides, what's the point of slapping you if I can't do this?" She leant over and placed a small lingering kiss on his cheek. Lyle smiled.

"Oh wow, the pains going away. But I think it needs some more." Chrissie smiled and kissed him again longer this time.

"Any better?" She smiled a small seductive smile.

"I think one more and it will be alright." He grinned. When she leant in to kiss his check again he turned so that she kissed his lips. She smiled and kept on kissing. When they needed the air they pulled apart. Chrissie started laughing.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was not to kiss properly you before?" Lyle smiled.

"I think I have an idea." He kissed her again. The kiss was becoming dangerously more intense. Chrissie pushed him back.

"Lyle we just convinced Mr. Parker that we hate each other now. I don't think he'd still think that if he came in here and found us doing what this is leading to." Lyle nodded. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to leave.

"I know… it's just that I miss you whenever you're not around." Chrissie smiled slightly and put her hand on his face. "You have no idea what that's like." Chrissie's smile got wider.

"I think I have an idea." She kissed him softly them pushed him away. "Now go before our plan gets ruined." Lyle smiled and turned to leave.

"Saying things like that only make me want to stay." He ducked out of her room making sure no one saw him. Chrissie smiled and sat at her desk. She fixed a few things up that had been knocked over and started going through some papers. She was startled when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She smiled when she saw Debbie with Lockie in her arms, Broots and… Lyle. "Hey sweetie." Lockie crawled out of Debbie's grasp and ran to his mother.

"Mamma, I missed you." He placed slobbery kisses all over her face. Chrissie smiled.

"I did too kiddo. Did he behave?" Debbie nodded happily.

"He's so cute. I'd be happy to mind him any time you want." Chrissie stole a look at Lyle and stifled a smile.

"I think I may do that sometime." She turned her attention to Broots. "Thanks for letting her mind him. It's good for him not to be cooped up in that nursery." Broots smiled shyly.

"It's fine; he really is a good kid." Chrissie smiled at him. She turned her attention to Lyle, putting on her best scowl.

"And what the hell do you want?" She snapped at him as best she could. Lyle smiled evilly.

"I just came to see if I take Lockie later this afternoon. He is my brother after all. I don't see why the fact that **_you_** being his mother should mess with that." Chrissie looked into his eyes. To everyone else it would look like Lyle really hated her; but Chrissie saw in his eyes the total opposite emotion.

"Fine, but I'm warning you; he has one scratch on him and it will be your neck." She snapped her gaze off him quickly trying to show as much contempt as she could muster. Lyle smiled and turned around.

"I'll see you later." He threw her a quick look of love over his shoulder before walking out the room. Chrissie continued with her act. She sighed loudly and muttered something about him being an asshole.

"What's all that about Chrissie? I thought Lyle liked you… you two used to get along. What happened?" Chrissie sighed.

"The word 'no' apparently isn't in his dictionary." She tried to sound as cold as she could. Broots' eyes widened with shock.

"He didn't… force you to…" He looked at Debbie and changed what he was going to say. "…he didn't hurt you did he?" Chrissie smiled at him knowing he was only trying to help her.

"No he didn't… do anything," _I didn't want him to do. _She smiled at her afterthought then turned her attention back to him. "But he now has a tattoo of my hand on his face. Didn't you see it?" Broots nodded.

"Yeah I saw it. I just didn't know what it was from. You should tell somebody about it." Chrissie shook her head. Broots sighed. "Okay then, but if he does… anything… he's going to have to deal with me." Broots was trying to show all of his courage… the only problem was he was showing more than he had. Chrissie smiled.

"Thank you Broots. But I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I think he got the message." Broots nodded slowly then turned back to Debbie. 

"Come on Deb, Miss Parker said she wanted to spend some time with you and I've got work to do." He led Debbie out of the room and turned back to Chrissie. "If anything happens you know where I'll be." Chrissie smiled as Broots walked out the door, closing it behind him. She turned her attention to Lockie. Lockie smiled and put his hand on her face.

"Lyle kiss here." Chrissie laughed and put her finger on her mouth.

"Yes sweetie he did. But remember what we talked about?" Lockie smiled and nodded. He placed his finger over his mouth and made a Shh sound. Chrissie laughed.

"Yeah, shh, you have to not tell anyone." Lockie nodded and started playing with things on her desk. Chrissie sat down in front of him. She thought about her life. She still missed her mother, brother and sisters terribly, but with Lockie, Lyle, Jarod and Miss Parker in her life it was okay. And as if that wasn't enough she also had Broots, Debbie and Sydney. She tried to block out all thoughts of Mr. Parker and played happily with Lockie.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker walked into Chrissie's office but found it empty. She sighed and decided to try her luck with her brother. She wanted desperately to talk about how much she missed Jarod and they were the only two who knew about their relationship. She went to open Lyle's door but discovered it was locked. She knocked loudly and tried to hear if anybody was in the room. She didn't think anyone was so she turned to leave. She took one step away from the door but stopped when she heard the door open. She turned and found herself face to face with Lyle and Lockie. She smiled as Lyle ushered her in. She looked around the room expecting to see Chrissie but she wasn't there.

"What are you two up to?" Lyle shrugged then flipped Lockie upside-down and held him by the legs. He tried to speak over Lockie's squeals of delight.

"We're just hanging around." He smiled then spoke again. "We're both fighting the urge to go into his mother's office and hang around there." He looked wistfully at the door. Miss Parker sighed.

"I already went in there, she wasn't there." Lyle put Lockie gently on the floor. Lockie stood up and scrambled to Miss Parker.

"She's not? I wonder where she is." The question was answered as there was a knock at the door. Lyle opened it, saw Chrissie, put on his best sneer for the people walking around the halls and ushered her in gruffly. He closed the door behind her and stole a quick kiss. Chrissie seemed upset. She went over to sit next to Miss Parker and took Lockie in her arms. She held onto him tightly. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away. Miss Parker was the first to react.

"What's wrong, what happened?" She put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I was called into Mr. Parker's office." She put her head down and held Lockie tighter.

"What did that monster do now?" Lyle sat down on the other side of her and put his arm around her.

"It's starting. I've got an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Because Mr. Parker is… basically infertile with a low sperm count, the Centre is trying a new procedure where they use a drug developed here on the sperm that will enhance it, then they're going to use Insemination to try and get me pregnant. So not only do I have to have this man's children, but I and they have to be test subjects." Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She refused to let Mr. Parker make her cry. Lyle pulled her into an embrace. Miss Parker felt like she was intruding so she left the room with Lockie.

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop this." He hugged her tightly. She turned to face him.

"There's a good chance that I may become pregnant in the next few days… please don't hate me for having that monsters child." She buried her face in his chest. Lyle stroked her back soothingly.

"Hey I wouldn't hate you. I won't hate you. I couldn't if I tried." Chrissie smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. I needed that." Lyle stood with her. Chrissie sighed. "I love you." She said it quietly, Lyle wasn't even sure she'd even said it. He smiled when he realized she had. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I know you do. I love you too." Chrissie smiled and captured his lips. Unfortunately that was the scene that Broots saw when he entered the office. He pulled Lyle off Chrissie, not knowing that Chrissie was the one who started it.

"Get off her. Leave her alone." He proceeded to punch Lyle across the face. Lyle lashed out and punched Broots in the stomach as a reaction. Chrissie jumped into action before anymore damage could be done. She stood in the middle of them and pushed Lyle away forcefully causing him to land on the floor. She quickly hurried to Broots' side and made sure he was alright. She helped him up and out the office. She turned to Lyle and gave a sympathetic look and mouthed 'sorry' before leaving the room. Miss Parker, who had taken Lockie to get a drink, came back and saw Broots, doubled over being helped by Chrissie and Lyle on the floor with blood trickling from his nose. Chrissie indicated for her to help Lyle while she talked to Broots.

"You okay?" Broots put on a painful smile and nodded. His face turned sympathetic.

"I should be asking you that. Are you okay? How did that happen?" Chrissie thought quickly.

"I went in to get Lockie. Miss Parker came in and took him outside and I went to go but he, uh, grabbed me. Then you came in. Thank you." Broots smiled.

"I told you I'd help you." Chrissie smiled again then stole a glance at Lyle who had a tissue on his nose and his head back.

"Come on. I think we'd better get out of here." She helped him up then picked up Lockie. They started walking away. "You know I don't think anyone should know about this." Broots looked at her strangely. "I mean, what do you think would happen if anyone found out you punched Lyle?" Broots nodded knowingly. Chrissie looked back to see Miss Parker helping Lyle while Lyle was watching her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The next week Chrissie was in a SIM Lab with Sydney and Broots when Miss Parker and Lyle walked in. Lyle still had his nose taped and they'd said that he'd got it while working out with a boxing match. Chrissie hadn't been able to see Lyle because Broots was hovering protectively over her. She knew he was only trying to help and had no idea why Chrissie and Lyle both seemed upset. When Broots wasn't around Chrissie, Mr. Parker was. The first procedure had been done and the results were still to come in. Mr. Parker was fairly confident that it had worked.

"I'm going to be sick." Chrissie got up and ran for the bathroom. Lyle resisted the urge to go after her. Broots went to go into the bathroom but was stopped by Miss Parker.

"It's called the Ladies Room for a reason Broots. Of course if you did go in there it would prove something to me that I've suspected for a while now." Broots backed down and went back to his seat. Miss Parker opened the bathroom door and saw Chrissie at the sink washing her face. "You okay?" Chrissie sighed.

"I didn't even get to the toilet this time." She pointed to the sink and sighed again. Miss Parker came to stand next to her. Chrissie started crying. Miss Parker put her arms around her.

"Hey it's okay. We don't even know that that's what's causing it. You may just have a bug or something. And Jarod said that it just might be a side effect from the procedure." Chrissie sobbed again then wiped her face.

"I know it's just… what if I am? How can I bring an innocent life into a family like this?" Miss Parker's face fell. Chrissie saw this and apologized. "I mean with Mr. Parker as a father. You know how that always ends." They both nodded solemnly. Chrissie laughed ironically. "You know what the saddest part is? The fact that I'm more upset that it can't be Lyle in here trying to make me feel better. I miss him." Miss Parker sighed.

"I know. He misses you as well. If he could he'd be in here." Miss Parker got an idea. "You stay here. I'll see what I can do." She disappeared before Chrissie could say anything. Chrissie went back to washing her face and rinsing out her mouth. She heard the door open behind her. 

"I see you're back. Where'd you go?" She got no response. She turned to see Lyle looking at her. She took a quick step towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." Lyle laughed.

"I've missed you too." He seized her lips and kissed her passionately. "How are you?" He asked after he pulled away. He saw tears well in her eyes.

"I'm frustrated. Jarod keeps calling, telling me I may not even be pregnant but then I go and do this. It's so infuriating. Also Parker keeps telling me about her nights spent with Jarod. I hate that I can't tell her about us. I hate that Parker and Jarod can see each other but we can't." She rested her forehead against his. They heard a knock at the door. 

"That's my cue to come out. I know what you mean. I miss you." He kissed her briefly but passionately. "I love you." He started to leave.

"I love you too." He smiled then snuck out of the bathroom. Chrissie splashed some more water on her face and walked out. Broots was instantly at her side.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything? Need anything?" Chrissie smiled.

"The results of my pregnancy test?" Broots looked to the floor sheepishly. "Well then nothing. I'm fine. I'm just… frustrated." Broots helped her to sit down. They all went back to the work they were supposed to be doing. About an hour later they were disturbed by Mr. Parker strolling confidently into the room.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Mr. Parker smiled politely at Miss Parker but didn't answer her question. He walked straight to Chrissie.

"Tina I need to talk to you." He looked around the room at Miss Parker, Lyle, Broots and Sydney. "Alone." He said 'alone' loudly. Everyone got the hint and left the room quickly. "I received the results of the test. I'm afraid they're negative. The throwing up is just a side effect." Chrissie was relieved. "But the good news is we have one more chance before your next cycle. You are booked in for the next procedure for tomorrow morning." He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "We'll just have to keep trying until we get the results we desire." He turned to leave.

"Um could I possibly get the results delivered to me next time?" Mr. Parker turned and looked at her angrily. "I mean I've always wanted to have my own children so I'm really anxious to find out if I am pregnant or not. This time was torture." It was kind of the truth. This time was torture, just not for the reason's Mr. Parker thought. Mr. Parker smiled.

"Of course, I can have that arranged." He left the room without another word. The others came in quickly. Miss Parker went straight to her.

"I'm not pregnant." Miss Parker hugged her and Lyle let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "There's just one thing… I'm booked in for session two tomorrow morning." Miss Parker sighed.

"I didn't think they'd try again so soon."

"Neither did I, but there's nothing I can do about it now." She sighed again. Broots was at her side again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine." He hugged her tightly. Chrissie put her head on Broots' shoulder and hugged him back. Lyle walked out of the room. He had wanted to be the one who comforted her after she received the good news. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle pulled out the front of Chrissie's cabin/hideaway/Jarod's lair. He walked inside quickly and looked around for Jarod.

"Hey Jarod, are you here? I've got some news." He didn't see anything and there was no answer so he walked further into the house. Jarod walked out in front of him and smiled.

"Hey Lyle, what are you doing here?" Lyle smiled back at him. They had actually become good friends and Jarod was the only one he could turn to.

"I needed to get away. Chrissie got some news today." Jarod knew what he was talking about and was anxious to know the results.

"And…?" Lyle smiled.

"She's not… but she does have to get the second procedure tomorrow morning." Jarod sighed.

"Damn the Centre. How is she?" Lyle smiled.

"She's okay. Broots is looking after her. He's a good friend to her… oh god I'm jealous of Broots. Who would have ever thought?" Both men laughed and walked to the lounge room.

"I know… but who would have thought anything that's happening in our lives right now?" They laughed again and engaged in a conversation about the strange things in their lives. It was ironic that just that feat was one of those things.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was lying in a bed in the infirmary. She felt horrible and she needed a few moments for her stomach to settle. She rubbed her stomach and prayed that the procedure hadn't worked. It was way too early to tell, it had just been done an hour before, but she still felt as though she had the right to know the results at that moment.

"How's the patient? Getting enough rest?" Chrissie looked up and saw Miss Parker standing over her.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired and sore." She sat up slowly and clutched her stomach.

"Hey should you be doing that?" Miss Parker quickly sat at her side and tried to help her.

"I need to get up some time. I'm losing my brain laying here." She stood up and started walking towards the door. "And I miss my son." Miss Parker sighed and started walking after her.

"So how do you think it went?" 

"I'm not sure. But you know what I'm hoping for." Miss Parker nodded. She didn't want her to be pregnant either. Bringing a child into that life wasn't anything good. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Broots walked into Miss Parker's office. He fiddled with the file in his hands. Miss Parker looked up and smiled at him. Broots looked around the room and saw Chrissie and Sydney sitting on the couch in her office looking at him expectantly. He smiled at Chrissie and turned his attention back to Miss Parker.

"It's a cold hit. He's gone already." Miss Parker sighed.

"Get your ass back down there and start looking again. We need to get the damn Lab rat back here as soon as possible." She gave him a stern look and watched as he left. Sydney felt the tension in the air and followed out after him. Once he was gone Miss Parker smiled at Chrissie.

"How did we know he wasn't there?" Both women started laughing. They were cut off by Miss Parker's phone ringing.

"What?" She smiled instantly at the voice. "Yeah she's here." She put the phone out to Chrissie. Chrissie took the phone from her already guessing who it was.

"Hello?" 

"Hey how are you?" She smiled at the sound of Lyle's voice.

"I'm fine. How about you? Has your fever gone down yet?" She heard a muffled sneeze.

"A little bit… but it's still high." Chrissie sighed and put on a hard voice.

"Then what are you calling here for? You should be resting not calling here." Miss Parker laughed at the motherly tone she was using.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to speak to you. Look I'm feeling better just talking to you. I can come into work." He sneezed again and this time it was followed by a bout of coughs as well.

"Yeah, and make the rest of us sick? No you stay there, rest and get better then you can come back to work. I swear; you must be the only Centre employee that actually wants to come to work." She sat down on Miss Parker's desk and gave her a look that said *he's crazy*. Miss Parker laughed.

"Well that's because the Centre is the only place right now that I can see you." He tried to put on his sad voice. Chrissie laughed.

"That's so sweet but I don't want you to make me sick." She heard him cough. "Now get some rest so you can come back when you're better." She heard him groan in protest. "Okay how about this? You hang up now and I'll make it worth your while when you get back." Miss Parker raised her eyebrows and tried to listen to his reaction. 

"Well in that case…" She could here the smirk in his voice. "…Goodbye. I love you. I'll see you when I'm better." The click on the phone signified that he had hung up. Chrissie laughed and hung up. 

"Man he's easy." They both started laughing. They only stopped when a knock at the door snapped them out of it.

"What?" Miss Parker snapped her head up at the intruder. It was Broots again. This time he was carrying a small envelope. He walked up to Chrissie and handed it to her. She knew what it was. Her hands shook as she tried to open it. Miss Parker took it out of her hands, opened and read the contents. She looked up and into Chrissie's eyes.

"It's negative again." Chrissie let out her breath and wiped away a tear. 

"Oh god, I wonder when he's going to make the next **_procedure_ for." She sobbed openly and silently prayed that Mr. Parker would wait a while after her cycle for the next one.**

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker stepped out of the room she was searching and ran into Chrissie. 

"There's nothing in here. It's obvious that the Lab Rat isn't here anymore. But we might as well not waste a trip. I say that we stay here for tonight and we'll leave tomorrow." Chrissie smirked knowingly at her.

"Yes I agree." She looked around her then spoke more quietly. "He may not be here but I'm willing to bet I know where he is." She smiled and walked away. Miss Parker looked around her then picked up her cell phone.

"I'll be back in ten… no I didn't find what I was looking for but something tells me I will… ha, ha I know I'll see you then… I'm looking forward to it." She hung up and walked for the exit. She snapped her fingers at Broots indicating for him to come as well. "Come on. There's nothing here for us to find." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker giggled as she walked for the door. Jarod growled and followed after her. He caught up to her and pinned her against the door. He started kissing her neck.

"Jarod don't do that. Do you want to give me a hickey?" Jarod pulled back, smiled then started sucking on her neck. She wiggled out of his grasp ran for the bed. Jarod followed her. She jumped over the bed and made it out the door.

"Damn I was trying to stop her from doing that."

Miss Parker ran right into Chrissie. Chrissie was standing outside Lyle's room and was startled when she felt her run into her.

"Oh it's just you. You scared the hell out of me. What would I tell Broots about me going into Lyle's room?" Miss Parker laughed.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't Broots I ran into. What would I tell him about this?" She pulled back her collar to reveal the hickey forming.

"Is Jarod trying to brand you?" She giggled then turned to face to door. Miss Parker could see her upset expression.

"Lyle's in there?" Chrissie nodded sadly. "What are you doing talking to me then?" Chrissie smiled at Miss Parker who smiled just as widely. She turned and snuck into the room. Miss Parker smiled. She was happy for them. They hadn't had any time for themselves since the whole thing began, unlike her and Jarod. A smile formed on her lips. She smiled with delight and sauntered towards her room. She opened the door and spotted Jarod sitting on the bed. He looked disheveled and gloomy. He looked up at her.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Her smile got wider.

"Exactly… don't you know that absence makes the heart grow fonder?" She jumped on the bed and started kissing him passionately.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle came out of the bathroom drying off his hands; his eyes immediately fell to the bed. Chrissie was sitting on the edge of it looking up at him smiling. He let a smile of delight cross his face for an instant but then replaced it with a calm expression.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong room. Broots is in the room connecting with this one." Chrissie laughed.

"Well something tells me that, although willing, he's not what I want." She crooked her finger, motioning him to join her on the bed. He walked calmly and sat on the bed. He turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak. She seized this opportunity to kiss him. It was a kiss fuelled with desire, need, passion and longing. Lyle started to un-tuck her shirt and his hands started to roam over the skin of her stomach. His hands brushed over the spot just before her ribs and she started giggling. 

"Ticklish are you? I'll file **_that_** away for later." Chrissie laughed and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh you will, will you? I guess that means I'll have to find some of yours." She pulled his head down to hers and started nibbling on his lower lip. Lyle pulled her back to lie on the bed. She laughed and started inching his shirt off his shoulders.

"Ah Lyle the phone in my room isn't working. I need to call Debbie can I borrow yours, ah…" Broots had come in the door that divided their rooms and when he saw what was going on turned to leave the room. Then he realized who the girl with Lyle was. Unfortunately Lyle was the one in control so it didn't look exactly right to Broots. He quickly stepped forward and pulled Lyle away from Chrissie. He pushed him on the ground and kicked him once in the stomach. Chrissie bolted upright and fixed her top up.

"Broots wait." She jumped in front of him. She pushed him back to sit on the bed then went to Lyle. She crouched down next to him and took his head in her lap. "You okay baby?" She stroked his cheek. He nodded but was short of breath. Broots' kick had definitely winded him. Chrissie smiled and kissed him gently. She looked up at Broots who was very confused.

"What's, uh, what's going on?" Chrissie sighed, stood up and went to the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water which she gave to Lyle. She waited until he'd drunk it and seemed to have regained his breath till she talked.

"I know this may seem… weird, but really it all makes sense." She helped Lyle up and they sat on the bed. She immediately took his hand and started rubbing his thumb with her fingers. 

"Well I don't see how it could. I mean you hate him… most people do actually, and I can't really blame them…," Lyle grinded his teeth. 

"Please don't finish that sentence." Chrissie tightened her grip on his hand to let him know she was there and she loved him. He turned to face her and looked lovingly in her eyes.

"I don't hate him. That was put on for everyone at the Centre. So Mr. Parker would believe that we hate each other." Broots stared opened mouthed. Chrissie went on. "Lyle and I… we… love each other very much. Unfortunately **_Mr. Parker_ blackmailed me into marrying him before we could explore that openly. You see what you don't know about my marriage to Mr. Parker only happened because he threatened to kill my family if I didn't." Broots was still shocked. Chrissie was too upset to continue so Lyle took over for her.**

"When Chrissie got shot they were aiming for me. Mr. Parker knew that I was in the way and I'd try to stop him. We had to make him think that we hated each other because there was a hit on me. We have to pretend we hate each other for our own safety." Something suddenly dawned on Broots.

"So when you were kissing her you guys were just…" They both nodded. "Oh I'm 

S-sorry, I d-didn't k-know." Chrissie laughed for a second.

"It's alright. That's how it was supposed to be. It's sweet that you tried to help me." Broots chuckled nervously and eyed Lyle cautiously. He had just kicked him in the stomach and now he felt bad. He had never trusted Lyle before but because Chrissie did he had no choice but to trust him as well.

"I'm s-so s-sorry about j-just know." He stared at the ground.

"It's alright Broots. I'm not mad. I'm glad that you'd do that for her. It means that I can trust you to look after her if you need to." Lyle put his hand on Broots' shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

"You can trust me. Chrissie is like the best friend I've made in a long time. Am I the only one who doesn't know about you two?" He was always the last to know about a lot of things.

"No, most people don't know about us. Only Lockie, Miss Parker and Jarod, that's it." Chrissie let it slip before she could stop herself.

"What was that about Jarod knowing? Why does Jarod know? How does Jarod know?" Chrissie sighed. 

"I think maybe they should tell you. Come on. We'll go to my room." She stood up, and started walking towards the door. Lyle followed behind her, still holding her hand. Broots stood and followed still feeling very out of the loop. They entered Chrissie's room. She walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Parker I need you to come in here for a second. We have a semi problem." She waited a few seconds then she knocked louder. "If you don't get in here right now I'm just gonna unlock the door from this side and drag you in here, and I don't care what state you're in." She heard some muffled noises and the door opened to reveal Miss Parker standing in a robe with a smile plastered on her face. She looked over and saw Broots. She clasped her robe tighter to her body.

"What's he doing here?" Chrissie turned to look at Broots then she turned back to face Miss Parker.

"He barged in on us…" She waved her hand to indicate her and Lyle. "…In a very compromising position. He thought Lyle was taking advantage of me and pulled him off…" Lyle cut her off.

"…And delivered a swift kick to my stomach." He grimaced and clutched his stomach. Broots' face went red and he cast his eyes down.

"I'm really sorry about that by the way." Lyle smiled and nodded. He put his hand on Broots' shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We had to tell him everything. I let it slip that Jarod knew about us and now you have to explain why." Miss Parker stood open mouthed. She looked at Broots. She had no idea what to say. She decided to just let him see for himself.

"This is what she's talking about." She opened the door wider to show Jarod lying on the bed. Broots stared in shock. He had no idea what to make of it.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie and Lyle were sitting in Miss Parker's office with Lockie in between them. To anyone who came in the room it would look like they were using Lockie as a barrier between them, but in reality it was just because it felt comfortable, like they were a family. Broots and Sydney came into the office. Broots looked at them knowingly while Sydney had no clue. They had made sure that Broots knew not to tell anyone, including Sydney. It was too much of a risk that he knew; they didn't want to put Sydney in danger as well.

"Miss Parker the lead we had on Jarod is false. Jarod was never even there." He knew that she already knew this. As a matter of fact Miss Parker was the one who set up that lead so people wouldn't know that he had spent the week at her house.

"Damn it Broots. If only Wonder Boy would stay in one place for a long enough time to catch him." Broots was amazed that she could still act like that towards Jarod now that they were together.

"Miss Parker, you don't really think that Jarod would really let you catch him do you?" Broots almost chocked. From what he'd seen of Jarod and Miss Parker, Jarod was more than willing to be caught by his huntress.

"Well I don't care what he wants. **_I… want… him_**." It was the truth. She looked over to see Chrissie grinning slightly. She stifled a grin of her own. 

"Tina sweetheart, are you in here?" Mr. Parker ducked his head into the office. Chrissie shivered. She hated that he called her Tina. It made her skin crawl. "I'm so glad I found you. I have everything set up for your next procedure. If you hurry we can get this done before I leave." Chrissie stood up slowly. She was glad that he was going away on his business trip; it meant that she could stay at her cabin and stay with Lyle. They hadn't had the chance to become as intimate as they both would have liked. Every time they were about to start, something would interrupt them. But as much as she was looking forward to the week ahead she was just as much apprehensive about the third procedure. After the first two she'd shown signs of pregnancy but then she wasn't; which she was thankful for. 

"Okay I'm coming. It's best we get it done while you're still here." Mr. Parker smiled, took her hand and led her away. Lockie shuddered and crawled onto Lyle's lap.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lockie started trembling.

"It's starting." Everyone in the room stared at the boy with shocked expressions. None of them knew what he was talking about. All of them knew the boy was an empath so they knew that whatever he was feeling was what was starting, and that couldn't be good.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was lying on her couch resting while Lockie took a nap. Because the first two procedures hadn't worked they had increased the dosage of the drug they were using so it resulted in the worst reaction she'd ever had. She had fallen asleep sometime and awoke startled and saw Jarod's face hovering over her own.

"Don't do that. You scared the sh…" Jarod cut her off.

"Uh, uh, uh, don't do that." He pointed to he small child standing next to him. Lockie was watching her smiling and he obviously knew the word she had almost used.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? I thought you were following a lead on your mother." Jarod frowned and shrugged.

"She wasn't there. I came back here and was shocked to see you and Lockie here." Chrissie nodded. Whenever he was in town, and not staying at Miss Parker's, he stayed there. Jarod was looking at her with concern written all over his face. "You had another procedure today didn't you?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it was the worst of them all. Jar, we've really got to get more information to bring the Centre down. I don't want to bring a child into that environment." He nodded solemnly.

"I know, but we're working as fast as we can. Hopefully now that we've got Broots in on it, it will be easier." She knew he was right, she was just getting impatient playing house with Mr. Parker.

"Well how long do you think you'll be here? Lyle and I kind of had something planned for tonight." She looked at her watch and realized he was due in at any time. A knocking at her door signaled that that time was now. Lyle walked into the lounge room looking not entirely pleased. When he saw Jarod that look increased.

"You're here too?" She could here the annoyance in his voice. Miss Parker rounded the corner shortly after him. Chrissie now understood why he was upset. Miss Parker spotted Jarod and ran into his waiting embrace.

"Parker what are you doing here?" Miss Parker turned her attention to Chrissie.

"I wanted to come to spend some time with you today. I didn't know Lyle was coming or that Jarod would be here." She turned and placed a kiss on Jarod's nose.

"Well great, now you two can go to your house Parker." Lyle walked over to Chrissie and took her in his arms. Miss Parker shook her head.

"My house is under surveillance. I can't take Jarod back there." Chrissie sighed. 

"Alright, you two can stay here for a while." She heard Lyle whine but ignored it. She wanted to be alone with him as much as he wanted to, but she knew it probably wasn't going to happen that night.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie had cooked dinner and everyone had eaten. Miss Parker and Jarod were sitting next to each other. Lyle and Chrissie weren't able to sit next to each other. Lockie was nestled in between them. After dinner they had all gone to sit in the lounge room. Lyle had finally managed to get Miss Parker and Jarod to look after Lockie while he took Chrissie for a walk.

"Why can we never be alone?" Lyle took Chrissie's hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her hand.

"Because we always get interrupted. I thought Parker and Jarod would understand but then they both show up here. I'll admit that Jarod didn't even know I'd be here but Parker…" Lyle smiled as she stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her body.

"But Parker is just trying to get that family feeling. With us and Lockie and Jarod it's like she finally has one." Chrissie nodded.

"You all must think I'm horrible. None of you ever really had a family but I did. I'm always talking about them, you all must hate me." Lyle could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"We would never hate you. I admit that none of us had a proper family growing up like you had, but we wouldn't hate you. We envy you, yes, but hate you? No. Anyway it's not like you have the best family life right now anyway." Chrissie looked up into Lyle's eyes. Tears shone in them like diamonds. She smiled.

"You're wrong. I do have a family right now, you and Lockie and Parker and Jarod. You're as much my family as I am yours. I love you, all of you and I love that you are my family. I'd love it to be forever." She kissed him gently. It was a kiss that conveyed her feelings perfectly. Lyle smiled.

"Well I hope that it is." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a ring with a small diamond on the top. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Lyle I don't understand… what…" He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"I'm asking you to marry me." Chrissie was shocked for a moment.

"Have you forgotten that I'm already married? I'm married to the man that is legally your father." Lyle laughed.

"I know, but with what we're planning, you shouldn't be for too long. I know we can't go off and get married right now but I'm hoping that when this is all over; we can." The tears that were in Chrissie's eyes slid down her cheeks. A huge smile broke out over her face. She hugged him more tightly then captured his lips.

"Yes Lyle. I'd be honored to be your wife. I love you." Lyle smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it then realized something.

"I can't wear this. I have to wear this one." She pulled her wedding ring that Mr. Parker gave her out of her pocket. She had taken it off so she didn't have to be reminded about everything that happened. Lyle smiled smugly.

"I've already thought of that." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. He opened it, put the ring on it and put it around her neck. "I think this will fix that problem." Chrissie smiled and held the ring in her hands. She turned around to face Lyle. She kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chrissie took Lyle's hand and led him towards the garage of the cabin.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker put Lockie in his room so he could sleep. When she came back down stairs she found Jarod sitting, talking to himself. She chuckled and thought how cute he looked.

"You do know that the first sign of losing your mind is talking to yourself don't you?" She laughed when he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Is it really?" He was trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Well it's either that or hair growing out of the back of your hands." Jarod looked at the back of his hand. "Oh yeah the second sign is looking for it." Jarod looked back up at her with a look of frustration. She smirked at her trick. "You're just too easy Jarod." She walked over to sit next to him on the couch. Jarod fiddled with something in his hands. 

"Do you love me?" Miss Parker was put off by the sudden question.

"What? Jarod have you lost you're mind? Why are you asking that?" Jarod sighed and put his hand over his heart.

"I love you. I have ever since I met you. You've always had a place in here. You have a bit of my soul." Miss Parker smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean. You've always had a place in my heart. I've always felt empty whenever you weren't around and I never knew why. But I do now. It's because you had a part of me and I wasn't complete without it and you. I love you too Jarod. You shouldn't have to ask." A wide smile broke over his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He revealed what was in his hand. It was a box. He opened it and Miss Parker was shocked at what was in it.

"Jarod what is this." Jarod's trademark smirk spread across his face.

"Well it's a ring. You wear it on your finger." Miss Parker threw a pillow at him. He suddenly turned serious. "Andi what I'm saying is that I want you to marry me. I've loved you my whole life and I totally agree with what you said. I'm not whole unless I'm around you. I don't ever want to not be whole again. I want you to be apart of me forever. Will you marry me Miranda?" Tears slide down her face. She couldn't believe what he'd said.

"What did you say?" Jarod sighed.

"I said I wanted you to marry me." Miss Parker shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. What did you call me?" A smile broke out over her face. It lit up her features and Jarod noticed how beautiful she looked. He smiled as well.

"Miranda, Andi." Miss Parker threw herself into his arms.

"Of course I'll marry you Jarod. I love you." She kissed him passionately and they fell back on the couch.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	8. Strange Things Happen Part 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is another instalment. I hope you like it.

**Summary:** How will Miss Parker, Jarod, Chrissie and Lyle react to their prospective news? Will Jarod even let Lyle marry Chrissie? Will Lyle be alright with his sister marrying the 'enemy'? Miss Parker has some news but is she right about her assumptions? Chrissie gets back results of her latest procedure, what will they be? And who is the latest person to find out about their secrets?

Strange Things Happen

Part 8

Chrissie and Lyle walked into the house and found Miss Parker and Jarod sitting on the couch gazing into each others eyes. They hadn't even noticed that Lyle and Chrissie had even entered the room. Chrissie cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned from each other and smiled at the two new people in the room. Miss Parker stood up and walked over to them.

"You're never going to guess what happened." Both of the girls spoke at the same time. They laughed then both tried to continue. "Jarod/Lyle proposed to me." Both of the girls frowned. They had wanted their news to be special and unique.

"What how can you be engaged to him? You're already married." Miss Parker pouted. Jarod stood next to her and put his arms around her.

"Come on. We should be happy for them as they should be happy for us." She smiled lightly and kissed his hand.

"Well you can't really think that I'm happy to be married to that man. Besides it's for after we get rid of the Centre." Chrissie was upset and put her head down. "I'm very happy for you two. It's about time." She didn't want to put her head up to look at Miss Parker. She thought that Miss Parker would have been happier for her. Lyle stepped forwards and held her. He lifted her head up to meet his gaze. No words were spoken, but his eyes conveyed all that needed to be said between them. Miss Parker felt bad.

"I'm sorry Chrissie. It's great, I'm happy for you. It's just that, like you said it's been coming for a long time. I didn't exactly expect you to have the same news as I did." Chrissie looked up at Miss Parker and smiled.

"It's okay." Her smile got wider. "So did you get a ring?" Miss Parker smiled and held out her hand. Chrissie gasped and took the hand in her own so she could see it better. It was a stunning ring. It had a huge diamond in the middle surrounded by two heart shaped sapphires. 

"Did Lyle get you one?" Chrissie nodded and showed her the ring on her necklace. Miss Parker smiled. She recognized the design of the ring.

"This is like our mothers." Lyle nodded. Chrissie looked at her ring.

"I saw the one she wore in a picture dad has of her. It was beautiful and I thought it would be perfect." Tears welled up in both Miss Parker and Chrissie's eyes.

"That's so sweet." Chrissie leant over and kissed him. Chrissie and Miss Parker walked away into the kitchen while Jarod and Lyle had been left to talk.

"I'm happy for you Lyle. Chrissie is a really important person in my life. She loves you very much and I can see how much you love her. I never thought I'd say it but you really deserve to be happy with her." He shook his hand and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Thanks man. I know what you mean. You make my sister happy. You two were meant for each other. I'm just sorry that so many things stood in your way for so long. I know because I'm one of the things that stood in your way. But I regret that now. You two are perfect. Hey you're my brother in law now. This is just too weird. I go from having no family to gaining all of you." Jarod nodded. It was the same for him. He'd never had a family either and he was happy that he had one now.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker and Chrissie were in the kitchen discussing the events that had happened that evening. They showed off their rings and were bragging about how their respective partners had proposed. They had even gotten into a mock argument about whose was more romantic. Miss Parker won out in the end. Chrissie informed Miss Parker that she was happier because they'd been able to do what they hadn't had the chance to do before that. Lyle and Chrissie had consummated their relationship without any interference. 

"So are you aware that this means that you are not only technically my step mother but now you'll be my sister in law." She pulled Chrissie into a hug.

"I know. This is great. I just hope that I don't have to wait too long to marry your brother. I don't think I could stand being married to Mr. Parker for much longer." Miss Parker nodded and frowned.

"I know. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this. You shouldn't have even found out about the Centre." Chrissie frowned.

"I know but some good did come out of it. I met Lyle and I have a whole new family." They hugged again.

"Let's just hope that you don't have a **_whole new family_." She put her hand on Chrissie's stomach to emphasise that she was talking about hoping she wasn't pregnant.**

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Three weeks later Miss Parker was in her office staring at a calendar. Chrissie came in the office and sat down on the couch.

"Oh god I wish Broots would hurry up and get those damn results back to me. It's taking longer then it did the other two times." She looked up and realised Miss Parker had tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" She looked up but instead of sadness her eyes were filled with joy and even with a hint of fear.

"I'm late." Chrissie looked at her watch.

"What are you talking about? No you're not." Miss Parker sighed. 

"No that's not what I'm talking about." She held out the calendar for Chrissie to see. "**_I'M LATE!_**" Everything clicked in Chrissie's mind. She went to Miss Parker, who was now standing, and hugged her tightly.

"So do you think you are?" Chrissie couldn't be happier for her. Miss Parker and Jarod had been through so much and Chrissie knew that they'd both be absolutely ecstatic if they were going to have a child. 

"I'm not certain of it yet but… I'm pretty sure. I still have to take the test though." She looked down at the calendar she was clutching in her hands. "Chrissie what if I am? We'll be in danger." She put her hand protectively over her stomach even though she still wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not.

"Then we'll protect you." They were both talking in hushed voices in case the walls had ears. Chrissie hugged her again and spoke directly to her ear in a hushed voice. "All of us will, me, Lyle and Jarod. I know Jarod would never let anything happen to you or your child." She pulled back and smirked. Miss Parker laughed.

"I need to find out first." She pressed a button on her phone and yelled into it, "Broots get your ass in here now." Broots was in there in no time, looking out of breath and nervous.

"Y-y-y-yes Miss Parker, what do you want me to do?" Miss Parker was already writing something on a piece of paper which she handed to him.

"I want you to get me this. And Broots… it's confidential." Broots nodded and started walking out the door. He opened it and read what it said then turned around nervously.

"I can't get this." Miss Parker rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can Broots, and I need it yesterday." She started walking towards him and guided him towards the door. "And Broots…" She put her finger to her lips in a conspiratorial manner. He sighed and walked out the room mumbling his contempt at his task. Once he was gone Chrissie laughed.

"That was mean Parker. You're going to embarrass the poor guy to death." Miss Parker laughed.

"Well I had to get someone to get it. I can't, it would raise suspicions, you can't, you're already getting a professional one done, Jay can't, he's not around right now, and it would be just as bad if Lyle got it. Broots is the only other person who knows about everything. I would go to Syd but he doesn't know." Chrissie nodded. She knew she was right. It was the only way.

"Well what are we hoping for? Are we hoping you are: which puts you kind of in danger, or that you're not: which would be heartbreaking?" Miss Parker shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Twenty minutes later, after Broots had returned with the pregnancy test for Miss Parker, all three were waiting. They had all decided not to tell Lyle yet until they were sure of the results. Too many people knew as it was. The timer sitting on Miss Parker's desk went off signalling that the results of all three pregnancy tests were ready. She'd taken three tests to be sure of the results. Chrissie squeezed her hand for support. No one could tell the results from Miss Parker's eyes. They were completely neutral. She slowly looked up and let a small smile spread across her face.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mother." She instantly found herself swamped by Chrissie's tight hugs and Broots trying to shake her hand. Chrissie pulled back and looked her straight in the eye, suddenly very serious.

"This is something to be celebrated isn't it?" Broots backed off as well trying to gauge her reaction. One of Miss Parker's most vibrant smiles lit her face.

"Of course it is. I'm in love with the father so I instantly love this child." They had all agreed, long ago, never to actually say Jarod's name in the Centre when they were talking about private matters. They had found it was safer that way. Chrissie hugged Miss Parker tightly again. Broots got a quick hug in as well then left to leave them with some privacy. He knew how close they were and he also knew that they would want to talk things over.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. But what are you going to do?" Miss Parker shrugged. She herself had no idea. All she knew was that she'd have to discuss it with Jarod and hopefully he'd know.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Chrissie nodded. She looked at Miss Parker and saw how happy she was. She wished that she could be that happy. Sure she was waiting for pregnancy test results herself but she didn't want those to be positive. Her gaze went down to Miss Parker's stomach where a new life was being housed. Something inside her own stomach swelled as if telling her something. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Broots re-entering the room.

"Um Chrissie, I hate to interrupt right now, but this just got back." He held out an envelope that all three knew what the contents held. She gasped and took the envelope from his hand. She opened it as fast as she could anxious to know the results. She read the lines and her face went pale. She dropped the envelope and her body followed its journey to the ground, everything around her going black. 

When she awoke she was lying on the couch in Miss Parker's office with both Miss Parker and Broots hovering over her with concern all over their faces. One look in them and she knew they already knew what had made her blackout. 

"Could there be some mistake Broots?" He frowned and shook his head no.

"I double and triple checked the results myself." She sighed and tried to sit up. Miss Parker forced her to lie back down.

"Don't get up yet. You just had a pretty nasty fall and with your condition, we don't want anything to happen." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"God, I knew it would probably happen eventually, I was just hoping that my eggs would hate his sperm as much as I hate him. I just wish that **_he_** didn't have to be the father." Miss Parker hugged her tightly.

"Just because he is the genetic father doesn't mean that he'll be its father. I pretty much consider Syd to be my father." It was true. She loved Sydney like a father and no matter whom her real father was she had decided that it didn't matter because Sydney was her father now, he always had been.

"How do you… I mean… Lyle… how do you think Lyle will react to this news?" She fiddled with the ring she was wearing around her neck. "I mean three weeks ago he asked me to…" She lowered her voice "…be his wife. We finally resolved some… tension between us. I just wish that it was that encounter that produced a child and not the procedural one." She started sobbing openly. Miss Parker hugged her again.

"It's alright. I know he'll love you all the same. And he'll love your child because it's a part of you." She wiped some of the tears away. Chrissie smiled. 

"Did you say three weeks ago?" Broots was standing away from them with a confused look on his face. Both women nodded, now looking at him with confusion. "As in the day the procedure was done?" Chrissie thought back then nodded. "Remember the blood was taken straight after the procedure was done. Mr. Raines came down and got the results after the first week. They were negative then. He demanded that they be rechecked saying the lab techs were incompetent. Remember when we retook your blood?" Chrissie nodded.

"I thought that was for something else." Broots shook his head.

"No, we had to re-do the results. That was **_after_… you know… and when they came back they were positive. We retook the results numerous times after that and they were always the same. Chrissie, you might have your wish." Chrissie sat up immediately. Miss Parker was at her side and she looked into her eyes. She was happy that it was probable that she had a niece or nephew instead of a brother or sister. Chrissie was ecstatic. She stood and went to stand face to face with Broots.**

"Are you serious?" Broots nodded and let a smile creep across his face as well. Chrissie hugged him tightly. She was yelling "Thankyou" over and over. Mr. Parker and Lyle walked into the office and stood shocked at what they saw. Miss Parker walked quickly and hid all the evidence of her own pregnancy tests in her desk drawers.

"Daddy, Lyle what brings you two in here?" Chrissie stopped her hugs and her yells and looked at Mr. Parker and Lyle who were looking at her like she'd grown another body part.

"What's going on in here? I just went to get Lockie off of Lyle when we heard the ruckus in here. What is going on?" Lockie poked his head out from behind Lyle's legs. He ran over to Chrissie and put his hand on her stomach. He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello." He smiled at the stomach and everyone was aware that he was talking to it instead of Chrissie. Chrissie understood what he meant. He was an empath so he would surely know. She filled in the gaps for everyone else.

"I'm pregnant. He's an empath, he knows." Both Mr. Parker and Lyle smiled. Both went to walk over to embrace her but Mr. Parker got there first.

"It worked? It finally worked! I'm going to be a daddy again." He hugged her tightly and Chrissie cringed.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She didn't say that he was going to be a father because she knew he wouldn't be one. She looked at Lyle. "You're going to be a father." Mr. Parker assumed that she was talking to him. Lyle didn't quite understand. He stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." The contempt oozing off his tongue was easy to do because it was what he was feeling towards Mr. Parker at that moment. Mr. Parker would never appreciate the woman carrying his child or what a big thing it was that she was doing so. To Mr. Parker, Chrissie was just another vessel for yet another child but Lyle knew otherwise. He wished that he could be the father of that child and had no idea that he already was. Mr. Parker was shaking everyone's hand when Sydney came into the office.

"Am I interrupting something?" He felt like an intruder. He had noticed that he had been not so in tack with the group as he had once been. He was a bit hurt that Mr. Parker was in there and he wasn't. Chrissie walked over to him and embraced him.

"No Syd, not at all. Come on in. We're just having a little celebration. I'm pregnant." Sydney was shocked. He stared at her then at her stomach. He knew how distraught she had been when she was going through the procedures so he didn't understand why she was so happy now. He realised that his face must have looked beyond stunned so he shook himself to get his bearings back. When he went back to some kind of normalcy he shook her hand.

"Well, uh, I guess congratulations are in order." Chrissie smiled and nodded. Mr. Parker kissed Chrissie on the cheek and left the room saying he had work to do. Once he was out of the room Chrissie wiped her cheek.

"At least he's gone. Lyle I need to talk to you. Could you come here for a second?" She waved him over to the corner of the room and talked to him in a hushed tone. Sydney had heard the rumours about what Lyle had done to Chrissie so he didn't understand why they were talking so closely. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but when Lyle spoke it was loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I'm the father? Are you sure?" Chrissie nodded with a huge smile on her face. Broots stepped forward and patted Lyle on the back.

"I can vouch for that." Lyle stared at Broots then turned back to Chrissie. He lifted her up and swung her around. When he put her down he put his hand over her stomach and crouched so he was level with it.

"There's another life in there, one that we created. The Centre had nothing to do with its creation. You're not carrying my father's child." His voice was filled with wonder. He planted a kiss on her stomach that got her giggling then rose to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. To say that Sydney was confused was an understatement. He looked around the room to see if anyone was as confused as he was but was surprised to see the happy faces of Miss Parker and Broots.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't understand what's happening." Everyone in the room turned their attention to Sydney. Chrissie smiled and filled him in on everything to do with her and Lyle, leaving out the things about Miss Parker and Jarod. She knew that they'd want to tell him those parts themselves. When she finished her story Sydney was completely shocked. Miss Parker laughed at his evident confusion.

"We couldn't tell you. Broots only found out because we couldn't hide it. We couldn't have him kill Lyle because of what he saw. We only didn't tell you because it was safe that way." Sydney nodded at Miss Parker's explanation as to why he didn't know about the relationship. 

"I understand, and believe me, you can trust me." He walked towards Chrissie and hugged her. He turned towards Lyle and shook his hand heartily. Both smiled happily. It was important to them that Sydney was happy about it. Because Chrissie couldn't be with her family, she had kind of made Sydney like a surrogate father in her eyes. It just seemed right that he approved.

"Well Syd I know we can trust you, I've always known, which is why I'm going to tell you something myself… Sydney, I'm pregnant."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The waves of the beach were crashing against the sand and the wind was blowing serenely. Sydney sat watching the surf feeling contented. Miss Parker had told him about her being pregnant the day before. He was a little saddened at first. He thought that the pregnancy had resulted in a one night stand. He was happy for her and told her that she could count on him. Later that evening when he was at home he received a knock at the door. He hadn't been expecting anybody so he trudged over to the door tentatively. He peered through the peep hole and was glad when he saw the face of Miss Parker. He opened the door and let her in. 

"Syd I didn't tell you the whole story about my pregnancy." He was shocked to hear it. He thought that she trusted him but if she didn't tell him the whole story he thought that he was wrong. "There's more that I couldn't tell you at the Centre, but I feel like I can tell you here. It's safer to everyone concerned." Safety was why he was out of the loop in the first place. Everyone was looking out for everyone else's safety.

"Go on. What is the rest of it?" He was curious to know what was so dangerous that he couldn't be told at the Centre.

"It's about who the father is." She took a deep breath and continued. "It's Jarod. Jarod is the father..." She showed him the ring on her finger. "…and he's my fiancé." She let out a breath. Sydney stared at her in disbelief. It couldn't be true. How could they be together? She was still hunting him and he hadn't seen any signs that she'd slowed.

"This is all a little much… did you get engaged because of the baby?" It was the only rational thing Sydney could think of. That is until he saw the look of hurt on her face. She smiled softly.

"Actually the engagement is why I'm pregnant in the first place." She put her head down, afraid to look at the older man's face. He felt instantly bad for what he had said.

"I'm sorry Parker. It's just I'm confused… when did all of this happen?" She smiled fondly at the memory of how everything had come about.

"It's been coming for a while now. We've been seeing each other secretly for some time now." Sydney was stunned again.

"How… how have you been able to have a relationship without anyone knowing?" His throat had gone suddenly dry. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to notice anything out of the ordinary with either of them.

"Well it's not like we were the only one's who knew about us. There was Chrissie and Lyle and then more recently Broots when we were forced to tell him. But it was relatively easy. As long as we had each other and we knew about our love for one another it was easy. Besides Chrissie did it without anyone knowing otherwise." Sydney's eyebrows arched so high that even he thought they'd fall off his head. He was completely shocked.

"Chrissie, the Chrissie we work with, the Chrissie who is currently seeing Lyle?" Miss Parker nodded.

"It seems she helped him get away a number of times. They met before she came to the Centre, remember the boyfriend she had? It was Jarod." Sydney was still shocked.

"I never would have known." Miss Parker had laughed at his surprise. "I didn't think everything was so complicated." He looked at the woman he considered his daughter and realised he hadn't congratulated her properly. "You and Jarod together… I had hoped but I had given that hope up a long time ago. Congratulations." He pulled her into a bear hug. She was completely happy. She had wanted Sydney to be happy but this was unbelievable to her.

"Thankyou Syd, I will pass that on to Jarod the next time I see him." Sydney snorted.

"Nonsense, next time you see him, you bring him to me. I want to congratulate him myself." Miss Parker nodded.

"Jarod would like that very much, I'm sure." She took her gaze off him for a moment to try and build up the courage for what she was about to ask him. "Syd, you mean a lot to both Jarod and me. I was wondering… if you'd mind…" Her voice turned from sure to almost a whisper.

"What is it Parker? What is it you're trying to say?" He took her hand and squeezed gently for support. This seemed to give her the courage she needed.

"Would you give me away when I marry Jarod?" She shyly put her head down so that if he rejected her offer she wouldn't have to see it in his face. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd be honoured to." She looked up and smiled happily at his acceptance.

Sydney's thoughts returned back to the waves. This was the place that Miss Parker had described to him of where she wanted to get married. It was a little close to the Centre but it would be perfect. It was hidden in a little known spot. She hadn't even known about it. Neither did Sydney. In fact it was Chrissie who had discovered it. She was out for a run when she saw a pathway that looked as though it hadn't been used for a long time. The plants and weeds around it were growing over everything and it was obvious no one had walked down there in a long time. She had followed the path and it had led her to a clear opening. She had heard the crashing of waves and followed until she found herself on the shore of a beach that also looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. She had eventually taken Parker and she had fallen in love with the location. Both had made sure that no one would know that it was even there. 

"Sorry to disturb your thoughts but I was wondering if I could share your beach." Sydney smiled as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

  
"Of course you can." He patted the sand next to him. Jarod took the seat next to his mentor. There was a pregnant silence as they enjoyed each other's company. Jarod turned to Sydney and smiled with pure joy.

"Parker just told me the good news. Sydney I'm going to be a daddy." Sydney smiled and nodded.

"Yes I know. Congratulations for that as well as your engagement." Jarod nodded and smiled the widest smile Sydney had ever seen. Jarod's smile disappeared. 

"Well not all things are good. We still have to work out how Parker's going to have the baby without the Centre knowing. And we've got to make sure Chrissie and her baby doesn't become the Centre's latest pet projects. We're also planning the downfall of the Centre so it will be a long time before everything's alright and we can celebrate properly." Sydney nodded solemnly. He agreed totally. He hadn't thought about how they'd make sure the Centre wouldn't find out about Miss Parker and Jarod's baby.

"What are you planning on doing about it?" Jarod got a very determined look in his face. Sydney knew he was already hatching a plan.

"I've already got an idea."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	9. Strange Things Happen Part 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Miss Parker gets a distressed phone call from Chrissie begging her to come to her house. What's happened and how can it be fixed? There's a lead on Jarod that no one but Broots knew about. Why are they really there?

Strange Things Happen

Part 9

Miss Parker stepped into her house after her first appointment with her doctor. She had chosen a doctor out of town so no one at the Centre would know about her current condition. Jarod had come up with the plan that she would continue working at the Centre until she started showing. When she started showing almost enough to know that she was pregnant she would show signs of stress and go for a holiday to try and get rid of it. She would have Lyle and Chrissie's support that she was stressed and needed a break. Jarod had already organized that she would stay with a 'friend' of his. But she didn't know that this 'friend' was the friend of Jarod's mother that he had found a number of months ago or that he was also Miss Parker's own uncle. 

She patted her stomach adoringly, although she hadn't even started showing yet. She was feeling a little hungry so she went to the kitchen to get herself a snack. When she came back she noticed that her answering machine indicated that she had a few messages. She started playing them. 

**_1st Message._**

"Hello potential customer. We are offering long distance…" She cut off the message. She hated when advertising people left messages.

**_2nd Message._**

"Hi, I was just calling because I was anxious to see how your first appointment with the doctor went. Anyway you're not home so I'll call you later. I love you." She smiled when she message ended. Jarod was very much already the nervous father, and things were made worse by the fact that he couldn't be there for everything.

**_3rd Message._**

"Hey sis, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. I'll be alone for dinner and I'd love it if you'd join me. Call me when you get this message with your answer. Bye." She thought about if she could join him. She had nothing better to do.

**_4th Message. _**

"Parker, its Chrissie. Can you come to my house? I… really need you. It's… really important. Please come as soon as you can." Miss Parker got worried at the tone of Chrissie's voice. She quickly turned off the machine and headed out the door. She started driving towards her father's house. She knew that she'd be there and not at her cabin because her father was in town. She barely even drove the speed limit. Once she arrived at her father's house she knocked worriedly on the door. She was surprised when Mr. Parker opened the door slowly.

"Ah Angel, come on in. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." He stepped aside and showed her into the room that Miss Parker knew was Lockie's. She looked around the room and saw things thrown around the room and Chrissie sitting in the middle of the room crying. Mr. Parker sighed angrily and left them alone.

"Chrissie what's wrong? What happened here?" She was instantly at her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"They took him. There was nothing I could do. They said it was for the best." She sobbed against Miss Parkers shoulder. Miss Parker cringed at how broken she sounded.

"I don't understand. What happened?" She sat more comfortably on the floor and prepared to listen to what happened.

"They took Lockie away from me. Mr. Parker said it was for the best; that I should concentrate on the new baby that's coming. He said that Lockie would cause me stress and we couldn't have that because it was dangerous for the baby. They took him. He was so scared and there was nothing I could do about it. He was crying. They brought sweepers to take him. He was so scared." She sobbed again and picked up a piece of clothing that was on the floor. She hugged it tightly. Miss Parker opened her mouth to say something when she heard Mr. Parker speak.

"It **_was_** for the best. You've got to concentrate on the new baby. Why can't you see that? It's for the best. He's not even really your son." He turned and stormed out the door. Chrissie started crying even more.

"He doesn't understand. I don't care that he's not really mine. I love him like he is. I've handled looking after myself and others kids all at the same time. It wouldn't be hard. I've had experience with this…" She trailed off. Miss Parker hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. We'll get him back to you. I promise." She helped her to stand up. "Come on, you're staying with me tonight. I don't care what Daddy says, you need to rest and you're not going to get any rest here." She started walking towards the door. Mr. Parker stood in her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miss Parker sighed and kept walking.

"She's coming home with me. She can't stay here. She won't be able to stay here until Lockie is home safely." Mr. Parker snorted.

"He's not coming **_home_**." Miss Parker pushed him out of the way.

"Well then neither is she." Mr. Parker grabbed her arm and spun her around furiously.

"How dare you. What makes you think you can just do this?" Miss Parker pulled her gun out and pointed it right in his face.

"This. I won't hesitate." Mr. Parker took a step back, relenting to her. "She'll come back here when Lockie does." Miss Parker walked out of the house with Chrissie. They drove to her house. Miss Parker set up the guest room for her to sleep in and went to make a phone call.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle walked in the door with his arms full of shopping bags. He put his keys on the table next to the door and started putting the groceries away. The phone started ringing but he decided to let the machine answer it. There was no reason for him to stop his routine. It was properly just advertising people or someone from the Centre and he didn't want to speak to either of them. He listened to his message then the beep signalling the caller to speak.

"Lyle, are you there? If you're there, pick up. Okay well seeing as you're not there I'll just leave a message. I need you to come to my house immediately. Daddy took Lockie away from Chrissie and she's really upset. She's staying with me until she gets Lockie back. I think she really needs you." Miss Parker hung up. Lyle was already half way out the door. As soon as he heard Chrissie mentioned he had stopped what he was doing and headed towards the door.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The room was dark to suit her mood. She couldn't understand what Mr. Parker had been thinking. If anything Lockie would help with the pregnancy. Lockie made her happy and when a pregnant woman is happy that's a good thing. She was still hugging the piece of clothing she had picked up. As far as she was concerned it was probably the only thing she'd have to remember him. She hadn't gotten that chance with the other children that had been in her life… but she couldn't think about that now. She didn't need to become more upset.

Miss Parker knocked softly on the door. Chrissie made no sound so she let herself in. A fragment of light filtered through the room through the small gap that was left opened. The lamp on the table next to her was turned on and the light was sprawled over Chrissie's face accentuating the tears running freely down her face.

"I brought you this. Someone once told me that it's good for emotional upheaval." She laid the special mixture of tea on the table and sighed. Since she'd left Chrissie alone in the room she hadn't moved nor made a sound. She looked to the piece of clothing still in her hands and sighed again. She turned and left the room leaving the lamp on so there was at least a little bit of light. She sat down on her couch and picked up the tea she'd left for herself. She jumped as she heard thumping on her door. Walking over to the door she picked up her gun in case it was Mr. Parker coming to get what he saw as **_his property_. She was relieved when she realised it was just Lyle. She let him in.**

"Where is she?" Miss Parker could tell that he was worried so she pointed towards the guest room. He smiled slightly and headed towards the room. When he opened the door it was dark again. Chrissie had obviously turned the lamp off. He trudged quietly to the bed and sat down next to her. He turned the lamp on and stroked her hair.

"It's alright. I'm here now." Chrissie jumped up and into his arms. She sobbed openly as he held her.

"They took him away Lyle. He's probably terrified." Lyle soothed her by speaking nonsense words. She was clinging to him for support so he had to pry her off of him.

"It's okay. I'm here now. You'll get him back. Just don't worry about it too much. It's no good for you or the little one." He patted her stomach. He was glad to hear a small chuckle.

"It's ironic. Mr. Parker said he did this to get rid of some stress in my life but he's just causing it." Lyle laughed along with her. Her laughs turned to sobs again.

"Hey it's okay. You'll get him back." She nodded.

"I know but I miss him so much it hurts. I just want him here in my arms." Lyle nodded and pulled her into an embrace again. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "I'm really tired. I'm going to try and sleep. I'm totally drained." Lyle nodded and stood to leave. She grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "Stay. Hold me." He nodded and took off his jacket and shoes and climbed back into the bed. She nestled against him and wrapped her arms around his body. Once she was settled Lyle reached over and turned the lamp off. Both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Miss Parker sat in the lounge room. She wondered if Lyle had managed to calm Chrissie so she stood up and walked to check on them. When she opened the door she was happy to see they were sleeping nestled against one another. They looked perfect. She was glad that they'd found each other. She closed the door quietly and went back to her seat. She rubbed her stomach and thought about the life that was in there. She couldn't believe how her life had changed. She was carrying Jarod's child and she was happy about it. She was also going to be his wife. Lyle and she had a somewhat healthy relationship as brother and sister and she was going to have a niece or nephew thanks to Lyle and Chrissie although Chrissie was technically her step mother. She definitely thought that strange things happen sometimes. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It took a week for the message to actually get through to Mr. Parker; a week in which Chrissie spent staying with Miss Parker. When Lockie and Chrissie were together again both were crying and holding each other tightly, afraid that it was just a dream. Chrissie reluctantly moved back in with Mr. Parker and turned up at the Centre the next day with a shiner curtesy of Mr. Parker, although the cover story was that she fell over into something. Lockie barely even left her side and when he did, he was with someone who Chrissie trusted immensely. Miss Parker had a sweeper assigned to look after Lockie whenever Chrissie had to be away on the hunt for Jarod. They had screened him carefully. They had decided on a sweeper named Joe who they knew would protect Lockie with his life as he had a son about that age himself. Joe hadn't really had to do anything until two weeks after Chrissie got Lockie back.

"M-M-M-Miss Parker we have a hit on Jarod." Miss Parker eyed Broots warily. Jarod hadn't spoken to her about setting up a false hunt, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright, where are we headed to look for the ever illusive Lab Rat?" She started walking towards the door with Broots in tow. 

"Detroit Michigan." Miss Parker nodded.

"Broots go get Sydney, Lyle and Chrissie. Tell them we're outta here." She walked one direction to get herself ready while Broots went the other way to get Sydney, Lyle and Chrissie. He found all three together in Sydney's office with Lockie and Joe.

"Um guys, I've got a location on Jarod. Miss Parker wants us to get going." He turned and walked out the door. He had to set up Debbie being picked up from school and where she was going to be staying. He noticed the odd looks that Sydney, Lyle and Chrissie exchanged because Jarod hadn't told them about this setup. He knew this because he was the only one who did know.

"Well you heard him. Let's get ready so we can go." Lyle stood and gave a quick look at Chrissie. Chrissie was holding onto Lockie as if he was actually apart of her body. He resisted the urge to reach down and hold her and walked out the door casting a glance at Sydney sending the message for him to do something. Sydney nodded and crouched in front of her. He took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Come on Chrissie. We've got to go. You've got to let Lockie go. He's safe here with Joe, right Joe?" Joe stepped forwards and nodded.

"I'll look after like he's my own. I'll even take him home. I'm sure he'd love to meet and play with my Patrick." Chrissie sighed and slowly started removing her arms from around Lockie. Sydney took her hands and helped her when she was starting to have second thoughts. When her arms were at her sides she smiled at Sydney then at Lockie.

"You've got to be a good boy for mummy, okay? You're going to get to play with Patrick. You've heard about him now you'll actually get to play with him." Lockie smiled. He took her face in his little hands.

"I know momma. It's alright." He smiled and walked over to Joe. Chrissie smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. She walked over to Joe and pulled her gun out to show him.

"Anything happens to him and you'll see just what a crack shot I am okay?" Joe nodded nervously.

"Yes Mrs. Parker." Chrissie cringed at the name. She blew a kiss at Lockie and walked out the room with Sydney. Once out the room she turned to him with a sad face.

"Anything happens to him and I'll kill Jarod." Sydney laughed and led her away.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Once they got to Michigan Miss Parker sent Sam and the other two sweepers that accompanied them to get the cars. She turned to her team.

"What's going on? Did Jarod tell any of you about this?" Everyone shook their heads no when she looked at them. Broots nodded slightly but she didn't see it. Chrissie was looking very upset. Lyle looked around to see if the sweepers could see him. When he was satisfied that they couldn't he put his arms around her.

"It's alright Chrissie. Lockie's just fine. If he's not I promise you can use me as shooting practice." Chrissie smiled a bright smile. Lyle laughed. "There's that beautiful smile I fell in love with." He kissed her briefly. Chrissie laughed.

"Oh so you're in love with my smile? What about the rest of me?" Lyle smiled and gave her the once over.

"It's not too bad either." Chrissie laughed again.

"For the moment at least; remember I'm carrying your child right now. In a few months I'll put on weight, and then what will you think about the rest of me?" Lyle pretended to think deeply. 

"Then you'll still be absolutely beautiful." He leant over and kissed her neck. Broots saw the sweepers heading back and panicked.

"The sweepers are coming back." His voice cracked as he spoke. Chrissie and Lyle pulled apart and smiled slightly at each other. Lyle gave Broots a look of thanks. Broots smiled back in response. Miss Parker sighed.

"So far I still have no idea why we're here. Why would Jarod set this up and not tell me? Unless he didn't set it up and we've just walked into a trap of some sort." Her hand went instinctively to her gun. Broots shook his head.

"Jarod set this up, don't worry." Everyone looked over at him knowing he knew something. Miss Parker opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't because the sweepers returned. When they opened the doors of their respective cars Miss Parker spoke again.

"Let's go see where Wonder Boy is staying."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker walked up to the woman sitting in the reception. She already had the picture of Jarod out and was preparing herself for the usual questioning. They'd done this a few times since their new life and it was always the same. Miss Parker would hold up the picture of Jarod and ask if they've seen him. The person would smile and say they had and then they'd say something nice about him. She'd ask if they knew where he was and they'd say that she'd just missed him. She'd ask if they knew where he was going and they'd say no. The receptionist looked up and smiled at Miss Parker then looked past her to send a flirtatious look at Lyle.

"Have you seen this man?" The woman took her gaze off Lyle and looked at the picture.

"Jarod? Yeah as a matter of fact he's just through there." She pointed towards a door. Miss Parker was stunned for a moment. She looked behind her to see Lyle, Chrissie and Sydney looking as stunned as she felt. Sam stepped forward.

"Do you want me to go in Miss Parker?" Miss Parker stared at Sam, not knowing what to say. Lyle stepped forward. 

"I'll go in there. You stay out here." Lyle walked past the secretary, ignoring the adoring look she was giving him, and walked into the room. He was relieved when he found the office empty. He opened the door wide enough so everyone could see. "He's gone." Miss Parker let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. 

"Oh well then he probably just left. Sorry." Miss Parker glared at her then stepped closer to the room.

"Search the room." She pointed to the sweepers then the room. They all obeyed her instructions. She turned back to the Lyle, Sydney, Chrissie and Broots. "Syd, Chrissie you two come with me, we're checking the surrounding area. Broots, Lyle you two find out where he was staying and check it out." Everyone nodded. Chrissie and Sydney went to Miss Parker's side and Broots went to Lyle's. Lyle walked up to the secretary.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Jarod was staying would you." The woman looked up at him.

"As a matter of fact I do. It's on my way home. I can take you if you wait a few minutes. I get off in five." She put her hand over his and smiled when she noticed no wedding ring. Lyle smiled a fake smile at her. He turned his head towards Broots. Broots tried not laugh. Chrissie gave the woman a death stare.

"We'll meet up at the hotel, unless one of us finds Jarod, then get in contact with everyone and we'll meet up there." She headed out the door with Sydney and Chrissie following. Chrissie gave the secretary one last glare before leaving.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The sweepers were the first ones back to the hotel followed by Miss Parker, Sydney and Chrissie. The sweepers search had turned up empty as had Miss Parkers. Now they were just waiting for Lyle and Broots. Miss Parker was sitting in her hotel room with Sydney and Chrissie when her cell phone rang. She picked it up hoping it was Jarod with some sort of explanation as to why they were there. Jarod never sent them anywhere without a reason.

"What?" She heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line. A chuckle she'd know anywhere.

"I see you still haven't mastered the proper way of answering the phone yet. Not even to your loving fiancé." Miss Parker grinned.

"Well how am I supposed to know it's you calling especially when I don't even know what I'm doing in Michigan?" Jarod laughed again.

"Very impatient, but then again that's one of the things I love about you." His voice was filled with warmth and love. Miss Parker couldn't help smiling. "I promise that as soon as Tania gets her claws out of Lyle and he and Broots get back to the hotel I promise I'll tell you." He hung up the phone. She put her phone down and looked at Sydney and Chrissie's expectant faces.

"He didn't tell me why we're here yet. He's said he'd tell us when Lyle and Broots get back." They both nodded. There was a knock on the door. Miss Parker got up and opened it. Lyle and Broots stood in the doorway both looking thoroughly annoyed. Lyle walked in and took the seat next to Chrissie. He put her feet on his lap and began giving her a foot rub.

"Next time I see Jarod I'm gonna kill him." Chrissie leant forward and kissed him quickly.

"Why what happened?" Sydney was curious as to what got him in such a bad mood.

"The shorter answer would be what didn't happen." Broots flopped down on the bed. Miss Parker laughed.

"Just tell us what happened." Lyle gave Chrissie a wary look then started with his story.

"Well we had to wait for her to get off work. We tried to just get the address off her but she wouldn't tell us so we had to wait. She kept asking me questions," He put on a girly voice. "What are you looking for Jarod for? Did he do something wrong? Do you have a girlfriend?" He slipped the last one in trying to slip it past Chrissie. Unfortunately for him she caught it. He tried to continue but she wouldn't let him.

"She asked you if you had a girlfriend. I can't believe the nerve of some people. She's lucky I wasn't there. I would of…" Lyle leant over and kissed her. She stared at him. "Did you do that to shut me up?" Lyle grinned.

"I little bit, but also because it's sweet that you care that much about me… to be jealous." Chrissie smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I would have said yes but the sweepers were still there so I had to say no." Chrissie's eyes widened. "But I said I wasn't interested right now."  Chrissie smiled. Broots piped in.

"Then this guy stood up from behind the desk that'd been sitting behind her and said that it's probably because of the two babes he was with earlier, meaning you two of course." Miss Parker scoffed.

"Nah Broots, he was talking about you and Syd." Everyone laughed. Broots sighed and put his head back down.

"Well he asked if the reason I'm single is because I'm harping over you two. I laughed and said that one was my sister." He looked at Miss Parker. "She asked what about the other one. I didn't know what to say. Then Daniel, one of the sweepers, told her that you're my step mother." Chrissie cringed.

"Then she called you a gold digger." Chrissie glared over at Broots who didn't even look like he had spoken. 

"That little bi…" Lyle pulled her onto his lap.

"Shh. Don't you worry about her. I know you're not and that's all that counts." Chrissie smiled.

"I know. It just really annoys me." Lyle nuzzled her neck. 

"That's not all that happened. When she finally finished she took us to her place." Chrissie glared again. "She said she needed to get changed first. We waited and when she came out she was… she was…" Broots finished off for him.

"She was practically naked." Miss Parker and Sydney burst out laughing. Chrissie stood up. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed her gun.

"Where does she live?" Lyle stood up and took the gun from her.

"We were very annoyed with her so we asked just to be taken to Jarod's place. She pouted and asked if I wanted to stay longer. I demanded that she either take me to Jarod's place or tell me where it is. She pointed to an apartment across from hers. We got out of there as fast as we could. When we were leaving she was waiting for us in the hall. She wouldn't give up so we had to practically push her out of the way." Chrissie stared at him while Sydney and Miss Parker laughed. Lyle watched her trying to gauge what she was going to do. She looked up at him blankly.

"When she was hitting on you, wait hitting on you is the wrong choice of words, molesting is more appropriate, what were you thinking?" Lyle smiled. This was an easy question.

"I was thinking I wish Chrissie were here so she could fend off this lunatic and also give me something better to look at." Chrissie smiled and hugged him. 

"You do know that if you ever so much as think about another woman I'm gonna kill you right?" Lyle nodded.

"Oh yeah, of course I know that." They all heard laughing coming from the bathroom. When they turned they were shocked to see Jarod standing in the doorway.

"That Tania is really difficult isn't she?" He walked over to Miss Parker and gave her a kiss. He hugged Chrissie and shook hands with Lyle, Sydney and Broots. "Don't be too hard on her Chrissie. She's just a bit lonely." Lyle laughed humourlessly. 

"Yeah well you're not the one she was practically molesting." Jarod looked at him.

"Wanna bet?" Miss Parker jumped up and glared at him. "Don't worry, I told her I was in love with another woman very much and she backed off." Miss Parker glared at him then smiled.

"You're off the hook, but tell me, what are we doing here?" Jarod looked at Chrissie.

"I'm here because of her." Chrissie was shocked.

"What do you mean because of me?" Jarod walked over to her slowly.

"You were too scared to leave Lockie alone. I had to do something to make you feel alright with leaving him, hence bringing you here." Chrissie took a step towards him.

"I'm here because I wouldn't let my baby, whom I just got back by the way, go? Jarod are you crazy?" She took another step towards Jarod and clenched her fists. Jarod backed up. He knew her and he knew what she could do when angry.

"It was for your own good. Broots told me the trouble so I organised this to show that he'd be alright without you around him **_all_ the time." Chrissie looked at Broots.**

"You knew about this as well?" Broots nodded hesitantly. "I could kill both of you." They both cringed. "But I see you're point. Thank you." They both relaxed. Chrissie turned mischievously towards Lyle. "Well since we're here we might as well enjoy it. Lyle, come on." She took his hand and guided him out of the room, a huge smirk plastered on Lyle's face. The others left in the room laughed. Jarod looked at Miss Parker then at everyone else.

"Hey are you two tired? Maybe you should go to your rooms." Sydney smiled and stood. Broots shook his head.

"Actually, I'm pretty comfortable here." Miss Parker stood up and walked to the bed, yanking him off it.

"GET OUT NOW!" Broots scrambled out. Miss Parker smiled and walked towards Jarod.

"I've missed you." She took a few steps towards him before speaking.

"Oh you did, did you? How much did you miss me?" Jarod's grin got wider as he too took a few steps closer.

"I missed you a lot." Miss Parker's smiled turned seductive.

"Well why don't you show me then?" They bridged the gap between them, kissing passionately. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	10. Strange Things Happen Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that it has taken ages to post this. I know I've been slack in the posting of this story but I haven't had time to go through it with the usual person I do and I'm in the middle of my exams so I've been busy. I've also lost inspiration for this story so I haven't added to it for a while. Also for people who read my story "A Dream Shared" I know I haven't posted the third part but that's because I haven't written it. I've lost inspiration for that one as well but I promise I'll get it out as soon as possible. Anywho please enjoy this and sorry for the long comment. (This is my apology time. Hehehe)

**Summary:** Lockie empaths two babies inside Chrissie? Is she having twins or is it just wishful thinking from Lockie? What happens at a Centre Function that leaves Chrissie having to go to the hospital?

Strange Things Happen

Part 10

Chrissie sat in her office watching as Debbie played with Lockie. She rubbed her rounding stomach and hoped the child she was carrying would turn out as happy as Lockie was now. She was slightly puzzled as to why she'd grown bigger faster than Miss Parker. They were both at the same stage but Miss Parker was able to get away with wearing a long coat or a slightly big top with no one being the wiser. Chrissie was a different matter. You could tell she was pregnant. At that moment Broots entered her office breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry Deb, it's time to go." Debbie sighed and stood up hesitantly.

"Alright Dad, I'm coming. Hey Chrissie am I still watching Lockie for you tonight?" Chrissie smiled. She'd asked Debbie if she wanted to baby-sit for her while there was a Centre function. She would have gotten hers and Lockie's sweeper, Joe, to but he was busy and couldn't take him home. Lockie had gotten closer to Joe and his family, as anytime Chrissie had to be away he'd stay with them. Chrissie stumbled out of her chair and patted Debbie on the head.

"Of course you are. I wish I could take Lockie with me to the dinner tonight but I can't." She looked up at Broots. "By the way, thanks for letting Debbie mind him tonight." Broots smiled and nodded. He and Debbie left the room, each giving both Chrissie and Lockie a hug before leaving. Lockie walked over to his mother and put both his hands on her stomach, one on each side.

"One… two." Chrissie put her own hands over his and smiled.

"Yes, that's two hands, sweetie." Lockie wrinkled up his nose, looked at her like she was crazy and laughed.

"Not hands mummy, two babies." Chrissie looked at him shocked. He trudged off to play with his toy cars. Chrissie put her hands on her stomach. Two babies? Why would he say that? He couldn't possibly think she was having two babies. 

"Sweetie why did you say there were two babies?" Lockie looked up at her like she was crazy again.

"Because there are. Silly mummy." He put his head down and started playing again. Chrissie was still shocked. The more she thought about it the more she thought he could be right. She was bigger than Miss Parker, even though they were at the same stage. She couldn't believe it. How could he know? Then she remembered that he had known she was pregnant without being told because of his empathic abilities, so it made sense that he would know this as well. She had to find out, but her next doctor's appointment wasn't for a few weeks. She got an idea. She picked up the phone and made phone call to a friend. 

"Sydney… I need you to do something for me."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Angelo sat in Sydney's office grinning at him. He already knew why he was there. The door opened and he was hit with a wave of curiosity and nervousness. This just made him grin wider. He turned around and saw Lockie running for him. He took the young boy in his arms and squeezed. He let him go and ruffled his hair. Lockie walked away from him and sat in Sydney's lap. Angelo turned around to see Chrissie still standing in the doorway nervous. She realized he already knew why she was there and walked slowly up to him.

"Hello Angelo. I need you to do something for me… but you already know that don't you?" Angelo grinned wider and nodded vigorously. Chrissie wasn't even sure if it was because of his empathic abilities or just because he knew everything that was going on in the Centre. She stepped closer to him. "Angelo I need to know." Angelo looked at her stomach and nodded. He put his hands on her stomach. He knew in an instant, like Lockie had. He took his hands away and held hers. Chrissie stared at him expectantly.

"Two babies." He smiled and he felt her relief flood over her. She hugged him then walked over to Sydney and Lockie.

"Do you think they're right?" Sydney considered it for a moment. It was quite possible but he couldn't be sure.

"Maybe, I'd get it checked medically before I started buying two of everything though." Chrissie nodded, leant over and kissed his cheek. She picked up Lockie and walked towards the door, stopping to kiss Angelo on the cheek as well.

"Thank you… both of you." She walked out the door. She looked down at Lockie and smiled. She hoped that if they were right she'd be able to be a good mother for them. She'd always wanted a family of her own, and now it seemed like it was finally going to happen.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker waded through the clothes in her closet. She had to find something stunning enough for a Centre party but loose and discreet enough to not show her pregnancy. She'd tried on half of the clothes but none were right. She was about to give up when there was a knock at her door. She put the dress in her hands down and waddled towards the door. She was allowed to waddle around at home but she couldn't when near anyone from the Centre, expect for her friends. 

"Yes, can I help you?" She looked around but saw no one. She was about to turn around when she noticed a box on the floor with a rose on the top of it. She bent down to pick it up then looked around for any signs as to who left it. She saw none so she walked back inside and placed it on her coffee table. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see what was inside in case it was a sick joke. Her curiosity won out so she opened it. Inside was a beautiful red dress. She pulled it out and held it against her body. Quickly she got changed into it. Standing in front of the mirror she was amazed how well the dress fit her and how it hid her pregnancy perfectly. She sifted through her jewelry box for the perfect accessories. Another knock at her door came after she'd accessorized her outfit perfectly. She opened the door to find Lyle, her 'date' for the night waiting for her in a slightly spiffy suit. He was facing the other way and when he turned around he whistled. 

"Wow, if you weren't my sister…" He leant in and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Thank you. I couldn't find anything to wear and when I had about given up, this was on my doorstep." Lyle smiled.

"Is it from Jarod? That seems like something he would do." Miss Parker thought about the possibility for a moment then shrugged it off.

"I don't think so. He would have stayed around for the reward." She giggled. "Are you ready to go?" Lyle nodded. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. He had over heard Chrissie telling Miss Parker about the dress she was wearing and he seriously wanted to see it. Taking Miss Parker's arm he walked out the door, closing it behind them.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker went through the room of the party sucking up to everyone he could, most of the time bringing Chrissie as well. She was sick of smiling to all these false people. When she saw Miss Parker and Lyle walk in she was relieved. She excused herself from the person she was talking to and walked over to Miss Parker.

"You look great. Where'd you get that dress?" Miss Parker smiled at her and shrugged.

"I found it on my porch." Chrissie laughed as if she was joking but when she realized she wasn't she stopped. 

"Wow, I wish things like that got left on **_my_** doorstep." Both laughed at her joke. Chrissie turned to Lyle and realized he was staring at her. "Well hello to you too." Lyle resisted the urge to grab and kiss her.

"Hello Chrissie. You look… wow… amazing." Chrissie started blushing.

"You really think I look good. I mean this is a maternity dress and I'm so glad it's nice but do I really look good?" Lyle looked her over again. He had no idea how she thought she looked anything but beautiful.

"You are the most beautiful woman in here. Actually right now you're the only woman I see." Chrissie giggled like a school girl. Miss Parker groaned.

"You two are making me sick." Chrissie looked at Miss Parker.

"I'm sorry but I do believe that your brother is trying to seduce me." Miss Parker laughed and put her hand on Chrissie's stomach. She whispered conspiratorially at her.

"I think it's too late for that." Chrissie laughed. Lyle shook his head.

"Don't get me started." They were drawn away from their conversation by Sydney walking over to them.

"Good evening all. Oh Miss Parker I see Angelo managed to get you that dress." Miss Parker jerked her head up at Sydney.

"Angelo got this? Why? How did he even get it to me?" Sydney shook his head and laughed.

"Angelo does a lot of things that you wouldn't believe, so it was easy for him to get it to you. And why did he get it for you? Because he knew you needed it." Miss Parker smiled.

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him." Everyone nodded. They continued in their own conversation until a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Excuse me, if you will take your seats we will now serve dinner." Chrissie, Miss Parker and Lyle went to sit at the head table while Sydney went to sit at one of the other ones. Mr. Parker was at the table waiting for Chrissie to join him. When she approached, he pulled out her seat for her to sit down. 

"Notice he's the perfect gentleman when in public," she whispered to Miss Parker. Miss Parker nodded. Lyle helped Miss Parker into her seat then took his seat next to her. He glanced at Chrissie and wished he'd been assigned to sit next to her with Parker on the other side of him. One of the biggest benefactors for the Centre was sitting at the same table. He was staring at Miss Parker.

"I do believe we haven't met. My name is Mr. Lexus." His voice was heavily accented and he oozed cockiness.

"Yes we have actually. I'm Miss Parker. We met last year." She put on her biggest of fake smiles. Mr. Lexus nodded.

"Why yes we did. Mr. Parker, if I might say, you have a very beautiful daughter." Mr. Parker smiled and glanced at Miss Parker.

"Thank you. She looks very much like her mother, rest her soul." Mr. Lexus nodded solemnly and looked at Chrissie. His sly smile returned.

"And you do have impeccable taste in women. Your current wife is also very beautiful." Chrissie smiled graciously then looked at Miss Parker and pulled a small face of disgust. Miss Parker suppressed a laugh.

"Thank you again. Chrissie is very beautiful. I love her very much." Lyle almost choked on the wine he was drinking. Mr. Parker didn't notice. "And I'm very happy about becoming a father again. Can you believe it will be my fourth?" He took Chrissie's hand and squeezed. He reached over and rubbed her stomach. Chrissie tried not to groan at his touch. Mr. Parker continued to kiss up to Mr. Lexus. Miss Parker tapped Chrissie under the table and whispered to her. Chrissie nodded.

"Excuse me; I need to use the pregnant woman's room. Uh Miss Parker would you like to come?" The men at the table looked at her like she was crazy. "You know how women don't like using the toilets alone. We always go in packs." The men laughed and went back to their conversations. Miss Parker and Chrissie walked to the toilet quickly.

"Thanks Chrissie, I would have just gone but when I got here I talked to Daddy and I had to go then, he'd suspect if I had to go again." Chrissie smiled and nodded.

"That's alright. That's what friends… wait, step mothers… wait, sister in laws… what are we?" Both laughed.

"Let's stick with friends until you get married." Chrissie nodded.

"Well that's what friends are for. But I kinda needed to go myself anyway. If I didn't have to pee I definitely would have had to throw up, I mean can you believe what a sleaze Mr. Lexus is?" Miss Parker laughed and cringed at the same time.

"I know. Just be glad you weren't here last year. Last year I didn't have Lyle to protect me so he was hitting on me like there was no tomorrow. I was just glad that there was a tomorrow." Both laughed and walked out of the toilets to see the food being served.

"Mmm, perfect. I was just starting to get hungry." Miss Parker nodded.

"So was I." They reached their table and started eating. Mr. Lexus saw how Miss Parker was eating and laughed.

"You eat just like a pregnant woman. If I didn't know better I'd think you were." Mr. Parker joined in on his laughter. Miss Parker, Lyle and Chrissie looked at each other warily for a moment then joined in the laughter as well.

"Oh yeah, me pregnant, I don't think so." The laughter died down but Miss Parker was still watching everyone carefully. She had to be careful. If she wasn't careful then everything would be blown.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker was still talking with Mr. Lexus and a few of the other benefactors as music started to fill the hall. Sydney had rejoined Lyle, Chrissie and Miss Parker. He asked Chrissie to dance. She accepted and they were the first two on the dance floor. Sydney was being careful of the slight bump of her stomach. Lyle asked Miss Parker to dance as well when a few more people started dancing so he could still see Chrissie. Miss Parker accepted his offer and they went to dance near, but not too near, Chrissie and Sydney.

"So do you think Angelo and Lockie are right?" Sydney couldn't help asking the question. It had been on his mind all day. Chrissie looked down at her stomach then back into Sydney's eyes.

"I don't know, yeah. I mean if we…" she lowered her voice. "… If we get rid of the Centre before they come then yeah. But if we don't…" Sydney nodded. He knew her worries were warranted. If it was twins, and they were born before the downfall of the Centre they'd be in trouble, especially considering what happened to the other Parker twins. Raines had been separated from the Parkers as was Lyle. Sydney knew that if that happened again to Chrissie's baby she'd be heart broken as would Lyle.

"I know Chrissie. But if it is twins and you are a happy family then what?" Chrissie looked over at Lyle dancing with Miss Parker. They were having a conversation and he was looking particularly handsome. 

"Then it would be perfect. And who knows, maybe I'd even try for some more." Sydney laughed. He was about to speak again when felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mr. Parker.

"May I cut in Sydney? I'd love to dance with my beautiful wife." Sydney felt Chrissie's hold on him tighten but there was nothing he could do. He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. Chrissie smiled faintly at him, clearly understanding, and made the transition from Sydney's arms to Mr. Parker's. Sydney was about to go back and sit down when he was grabbed by another Centre benefactor.

"Why Sydney, have you been avoiding me this year?" Sydney cringed at the familiar voice. It was Ms. Cotsis, a woman who was determined to dance with him every year.

"No, Ms. Cotsis. I was just dancing with my young friend." He pointed towards Chrissie. Ms. Cotsis nodded and took his hands.

"Very well then, and please Sydney, I've told you before, call me Sophie." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker tightened his hold on Chrissie as he maneuvered her towards one side of the room. Chrissie winced and pulled back a little, patting her stomach. Mr. Parker looked at her stomach and sighed. He continued to make his way to the side of the room and stopped when he reached a spot just before a cluster of tables.

"Act loving, some of the benefactors have commented on how I seemed happier with Brigitte. They need to believe we are in love." Chrissie nodded and put on a fake smile. Mr. Parker leant in and kissed her. She felt like gagging, but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle twirled Miss Parker and smiled as he heard her laugh. He rolled her out and pulled her back in, bumping into a few people in the course. 

"Having fun Sis?" Miss Parker laughed watching Sydney and Ms. Cotsis.

"Yep, hey where's Chrissie? She was dancing with Syd but now I can't see her." Miss Parker searched the now crowded dance floor. Lyle looked through the crowd as well, not seeing her either. 

"I hope she's alright." Miss Parker gasped as she spotted Chrissie dancing with Mr. Parker, with Mr. Parker leaning forward.

"I found her." Lyle turned around and saw Mr. Parkers lips fall upon Chrissie's. He cringed and tried to look away but found he couldn't.

"I hate seeing that. She's supposed to be with me. God I hate him." He tore his eyes off of them as Mr. Parker pulled back off Chrissie, glance at some people then smile and hold her tighter. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, and a feeling that he'd pushed away from his mind since Chrissie had told him she believed in him. In that moment he could revert back to everything he was trying to make up for… Then Chrissie glanced over at him, an instant smile coming to her face at the sight of him. Lyle felt instantly ashamed of himself.

"It's okay to hate him Lyle. I hate him too. We all hate him, but you've got to remember, she loves **_you_** and not him." She jerked her head in her father's direction. He smiled and tore his eyes off Chrissie.

"I know." Their heart to heart was interrupted by Sydney accidentally bumping into to them. He was practically being swung around by Ms. Cotsis. He gave a pleading look at them.

"I think I need to save him." She let go of Lyle's hands and walked over to them. "Excuse me, would you mind if I steal him away from you for a moment. Syd promised me a dance and I'm here to collect." Ms. Cotsis glared at her but gave up when she remembered a previous encounter with Miss Parker. She let go of Sydney and took a few steps back.

"He's all yours. I'll see you next year Sydney." She winked at him and Miss Parker could have sworn she saw her pinch his butt as she walked past.

"Thank you." Miss Parker laughed and started letting the music guide her into dancing.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle started to walk off the dance floor, eyeing Mr. Parker and Chrissie as they danced. He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around. An Asian woman was standing there smiling. He didn't recognize her so he smiled politely. She smiled shyly back and cleared her throat.

"You're Mr. Lyle aren't you?" Lyle nodded and turned to face her completely. "Last year my father asked you if he brought me here next year if you'd dance with me and you said yes. He told me to come over here to dance with you." Lyle tried to think back to the previous year, but had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, I may sound insensitive, but I don't know who you are." The woman smiled shyly again and spoke softly, putting her hand out to shake his hand.

"My name is Meredith Lei." Lyle remembered what she was talking about. Mr. Lei had noticed Lyle's date was Asian and asked if he would consider a dance with his daughter next year. Back then Lyle was all about kissing up and it also didn't hurt that he happened to like Asian women. He smiled polity again and offered her his arm, which she accepted. He led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I remember now. I'd love to dance with you. Not just because you're father wants me too, but because, well, as you can see my date is dancing with someone else," he indicated Miss Parker and Sydney, "so I'd love too." Meredith smiled and started to sway gently to the music. Lyle searched the crowd for Chrissie again, but this time, couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed and continued dancing with Meredith.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was sitting with Mr. Parker as he talked with some business man. She'd stopped paying attention so she didn't know his name. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. Looking out onto the dance floor she saw Sydney dancing with Miss Parker. She smiled as she noticed the small things others wouldn't that would indicate her pregnancy. Her eyes went to their table to see if Lyle was sitting there waiting for Miss Parker to return. If he was, she'd make some excuse to go sit at the table so she could spend some time with him. Looking over at the table she noticed he wasn't there. 

"Ah, Mr. Parker, I see my daughter is dancing with your son. He promised me last year he would and I'm honored that he kept his promise." Both Chrissie and Mr. Parker turned to see Lyle dancing with a young woman. Chrissie felt a pang of jealousy over the woman. 

"Yes, I see they are. You have a beautiful daughter Mr. Lei." Mr. Lei smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Parker. They make a lovely couple. Lyle isn't… attached is he?" Chrissie jerked her head up and looked at Mr. Lei. Mr. Parker shook his head.

"No, unfortunately my son is still a bachelor." Mr. Lei smiled.

"My Meredith is also unattached. Maybe we could convince them to try and fix that problem." Both men laughed and Chrissie cringed. It was bad enough for her to see Lyle dancing with another woman; she didn't need to hear people talking about setting him up with said woman. Chrissie was about to excuse herself when a man who looked vaguely familiar to her, stood in front of her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, as did Mr. Parker.

"Mrs. Parker?" Chrissie nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me… if your husband wouldn't mind that is." The man was staring at her his gaze never once leaving her face. Chrissie looked at Mr. Parker pleading to let her dance with him. She wanted to get away from the topic of setting Lyle up with another woman. Mr. Parker eyed him warily and thought. The man looked over at Mr. Parker for the first time.

"I don't know about that." Chrissie sighed and started to get comfortable in her seat. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind. The man sighed.

"It's just that I have a very large amount of money coming to this place, and I'd at least like to get a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room for it." Mr. Parker seemed to be trying to think who he was but couldn't place a name to the mysterious man. "I suppose I'll have to withdraw the Graham money from Centre funding." He turned to leave but Mr. Parker stood up instantly.

"Mr. Graham, I was just kidding. Of course you can dance with her." Mr. Graham smiled and turned to Chrissie with his arm out. Mr. Parker whispered in Chrissie's ear, "Do whatever he wants, he's a big funder." Chrissie nodded and took Mr. Graham's arm. He led her onto the dance floor.

"Man Chrissie, I never thought you'd marry a man like that, let alone have a kid with him." Chrissie looked at him with shock. She had no idea how he knew her.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Mr. Graham smiled.

"You used to. I grew up in your neighborhood. I've made something of myself since then but I thought you'd still remember me." Chrissie searched her mind but couldn't think of who he was. He sensed this and frowned. "William Graham." It clicked in her mind. She stared up at him and realized she knew him.

"Oh my god. Billy, Billy Graham?" He nodded. She squealed and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since the first year of high school. That's when I left." Chrissie nodded. 

"Wow, what have you been doing?" He laughed.

"I started my own company, pharmaceutical products, it's doing really well." Chrissie smiled. "I would ask what you've been doing but…" He indicated her stomach. Chrissie sighed.

"It's a long, complicated story. You wouldn't understand, trust me." He nodded.

"Well it's better than I thought you'd be doing. Last I heard you were working at Ben's…" Chrissie cringed and cut him off.

"Shh, please don't even mention that. It was stupid and I was working there for a long time, but I came to my senses, straightened up and started looking after the kids of the neighborhood. My mother got sick and I came to work here. One thing led to another and here I am." William nodded.

"Well from working at… that… place to being Mrs. Parker, that's a big difference. Does he even know about…?" He trailed off knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"No, no one here does. Not even my close friends." She indicated towards Sydney, Miss Parker and Lyle. William nodded.

"Well I won't tell them." Chrissie sighed.

"Thanks; that would be great." He nodded and looked back at Lyle and Meredith Lei. Lyle had just noticed them and was glaring at William. William didn't even notice; he was too busy looking at Meredith.

"Do you know that woman?" Chrissie looked to where he was looking and sighed.

"She's Meredith Lei. Why?" He sighed.

"It's nothing." Chrissie looked intently at him. He caught her gaze and sighed. "It's just that I've been watching her all night and I'd like to…" Chrissie laughed.

"You wanna dance with her?" William nodded. "Go ask her then. We can catch up later." He looked at her unsure. "Go, trust me Lyle won't object." She let go of him and pushed him in their direction. He smiled at her and walked slowly towards them. He was still too nervous to ask so he gave a pleading look at Chrissie.

"I can't…" Chrissie sighed and stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Lyle, Meredith?" Lyle looked at her with adoration and Meredith glared at her for the interruption.

"Yeah Chrissie, can I help you?" She caught the sly grin and smiled.

"Not me… him. See my friend here would like to ask Meredith to dance, but it seems he's as chicken as he was in high school. So; Meredith would you like to dance with Bill…I mean William Graham?" Meredith looked shyly at William and smiled. William smiled shyly back at her. She nodded and stepped away from Lyle. She started dancing with William. William mouthed 'thank you' and danced off with her. Lyle and Chrissie stood side by side watching them. Ms. Cotsis danced next to them with another victim and sighed.

"You should ask her to dance." Lyle and Chrissie turned to face her then looked at each other shyly.

"I don't know, I don't think so. That's probably not a good idea." They spoke together in a muddled up jumble of words. Ms. Cotsis waved her hand to dismiss them.

"That's nonsense, now dance before I get mad." Lyle and Chrissie sighed and took position for dancing. The moment their hands touched they relaxed and started dancing. They gazed into each others eyes, lost in the love there. They tried to keep their stance as protesting as possible, but it was very hard to not hold each other tenderly.

"If Mr. Parker saw us right now he'd kill us both." Chrissie moved closer to him. Lyle laughed.

"Well if he does we can just say that a very rich investor wanted us to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind then. Besides, I can't seem to care right now if he gets mad or not." He tightened his arms around her and started making lazy circles on her back with his fingers. 

"I can't either actually." They stared in each others eyes, resisting the urge to melt in each others arms. Lyle had to keep part of his mind off Chrissie so he didn't reach over and kiss her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          * 

Miss Parker and Sydney were still dancing. She looked over and saw Lyle and Chrissie. She thought how good they looked together. She glanced over at Mr. Parker to make sure he didn't see them, luckily he hadn't. She knew he'd be absolutely fuming if he did and that would put them in danger.

"They look sweet together. It's a shame they can't be like that more often. I swear, the sooner we get rid of the Centre the better, for everyone." Miss Parker stopped looking at Chrissie and Lyle and stared at Sydney. 

"You're right Syd. I just wish that our plans were coming together faster. I'd like to give this little one a better life then Jarod and I had. I'd also like to have a better life myself. Not just me though, everyone. The life we're living right now isn't much of a life at all." Sydney nodded. He knew this. He'd been living that kind of life for a long time. He never had a time to be happy since he started working at the Centre. The Centre had taken away his real family, and he wasn't going to let them take away his adopted family.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was getting more and more swept up with being in Lyle's arms. She couldn't believe how right it felt, even if it was in front of her so called 'husband'. Gazing into Lyle's eyes was her savior most of the time. Her life had become messed up, in a big way. She couldn't be with the man she loved or her family because of one man. She never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated Mr. Parker. It wasn't like she'd never hated anyone before, there were a lot of people from her past who she'd just rather forget, but Mr. Parker preceded all of them. She noticed Lyle was inching closer to her very slowly. She was certain that he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"Damn him, damn them all, I love this man more than I thought was even possible. If Mr. Parker wants to do something to me or Lyle then he'll have me to deal with. It's not like I'm weak or anything. I can be deadly if I need to be. I think I need to be." The battle she'd been waging inside of herself was won with just those thoughts. She inched closer to Lyle, not caring about the consequences. She was just inches away from him when she heard whispering in her head.

"What about us? Can you be deadly with us here? You have to wait, no matter how hard it is. Please think about us… mamma." She pulled back and looked around her. Us? Who was speaking? She was confused and even a little scared. She decided it must have just been her nerves but the whispering in her head got louder warning what would happen if she did kiss Lyle at a Centre function. Scared and confused she pulled away from Lyle completely, leaving him stunned.

"What's wrong?" She could hardly even hear the question. The whispering was getting louder and louder. They tried to soothe her saying they didn't mean to scare her but she needed to hear it. She looked down at her stomach.

"Don't be scared mamma."

"We don't want to scare you."

"We just needed you to know." There were two voices, each taking over from each other. She knew that it sounded crazy but she also knew it was her unborn children talking to her. A third voice in her head scared her more although it was calming in a way.

"Please calm down. It's alright. We're just warning you what could happen. I know what Mr. Parker is capable of if you cross him. He took me away from my daughter… and took me away from finding my son. Don't let them lose another important person in their lives." The voices were too much for her. She fell to the ground, clutching her head, succumbing to the darkness that befell her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle watched in horror as Chrissie clutched her head. She was shaking her head and she looked absolutely terrified. He tired to talk to her but she seemed to ignore him… or couldn't hear him at all. He panicked as he saw her start to fall to the ground. He was afraid for her and for his child that she was carrying. He tried to catch her but couldn't reach her, she had put some distance between them. As soon as she was down he knew she was unconscious and was at her side instantly. 

The crowd around them had stopped dancing and they were just standing, shocked, not knowing what to do. He saw Sydney and Miss Parker pushing through the crowd to come to her side. Sydney was checking if she was alright as best he could. Mr. Parker burst through the crowd and pushed Lyle out of the way.

"Lyle what have you done? I knew you hated her but she is pregnant with your brother or sister, damn it." He replaced Lyle at her side and began to act like he was worried about her.

"I… I didn't do anything. She just… collapsed." Mr. Parker glared at him then called for someone to call an ambulance. Ten minutes later an ambulance had arrived and she was rushed to hospital, still not moving.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker, Sydney and Lyle sat at Chrissie's hospital bed. She was sleeping soundly. No one at the hospital knew what was wrong with her, so they kept her in for observation. Even after she had woken up and the hospital asked her questions she had no idea what to say. She had gotten tired, complained of a headache and fallen asleep again. Mr. Parker had left and told the hospital to call when she could go home or if something happened to her. Miss Parker had called Broots and asked if Lockie could stay the night with him and Debbie and she explained the situation. Broots had agreed and told them he'd bring Lockie in the next day to cheer Chrissie up.

"I wonder what happened with her. I hope it wasn't anything I did." Lyle took her hand and kissed it gently. He saw her squirm and he soothed her by stroking her hair back off her face. She settled under his touch. Miss Parker sighed.

"I don't know. She didn't want to tell anyone. I don't think it was you though." Lyle sighed. He hoped it was true. If he had anything to do with what happened, he'd never forgive himself.

"Well then what happened? Why is it that when she was in my arms… **_my arms_, did this happen?" He stood and walked away from her. He had his back to her. He was angry, not because of what happened, but because he felt responsible. He wasn't even aware that he was yelling until he heard a soothing voice from behind him.**

"Because that's where I felt safest, me and the twins that is." He turned around and saw Chrissie sitting up smiling at him.

"What are you talking about? What happened back there?" He went back to her side and sat down. He took her hand and kissed it.

"What happened to me was because of you in some ways." She saw the panicked look on his face and continued. "Not that it's a bad thing. I was just… shocked and a bit scared of what happened." She caressed his cheek and sat back and smiled.

"What is it that happened Chrissie? You scared the hell out of me." Chrissie frowned.

"I scared the hell out of myself… and the twins." Seeing the confused look on everyone's faces she pressed on. "Back at the party I was talking to myself in my head then two other voices spoke to me. I was totally freaked out, I mean wouldn't you be if that happened to you?" Sydney was worried. Hearing voices wasn't something she should be experiencing.

"Chrissie, whose voices did you hear? Are you still hearing them?" Chrissie nodded.

"The voices are the twins, and yes I am still hearing them." Sydney took a seat next to her and took her hand.

"Maybe she hit her head." He started to look into her eyes. Chrissie shook her head. She knew that that wasn't what it was.

"Sydney, I'm alright." She took his hands away from her head and stared him in the eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, that's why I was so scared at first, but I know that it's them. I can feel that it's them." Sydney didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but Miss Parker cut him off.

"Sydney it's possible. Ethan told my mother his name when she was pregnant with him. Chrissie is carrying Lyle's child so that gift of the 'Inner Sense' has been passed onto his child." Sydney nodded. It was possible. He knew that Catherine could hear voices in her head and so could Miss Parker; it was their 'Inner Sense'. The only reason he hadn't believed Chrissie was because of his training to believe otherwise.

"She's right Syd, it has been passed onto my children through Catherine, she told me so herself. I can hear her because they can. Miss Parker, listen to your 'Inner Sense' and she will confirm it for you." Miss Parker bit her lip. She'd semi blocked out her 'Inner Sense', afraid of the constant talking in her head, but now she wanted to hear it. If Chrissie could hear her mother's voice she wanted to as well. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 

"Syd, that's exactly what it is." She opened her eyes and smiled at Chrissie. She hadn't really listened to her 'Inner Sense' for a while and because of Chrissie she really wanted to listen to it again.

"I'm a little lost here. Before you were saying twins and you keep on saying them, what are you talking about?" Lyle had sat silent until he realized that she kept on referring to more than one baby.

"We're having twins. I had suspicions before when both Angelo and Lockie empathed two babies, but now I know for sure. We're having twins." She was holding his hand and she squeezed it gently. 

"We're having twins? I've got to go." He stood up quickly and fled the room. Chrissie frowned and turned to Miss Parker and Sydney.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle stood outside the hospital with his phone out. He dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up. While he was waiting he thought about what Chrissie had just told him. She was pregnant with twins. This made things more complicated. Finally the person he was calling picked up.

"Hello who is it?" Lyle noticed that Jarod sounded tired. He had probably been sleeping at that moment.

"Jarod it's me. I just found something out. Chrissie's having twins. We need to speed things up. We have three babies we have to make it safe for now. I don't want my children or my niece or nephew to grow up like we did. They deserve a better life. We need to get rid of the Centre as soon as possible."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	11. Strange Things Happen Part 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is another part. After such a long time with no posts I'm posting more than one at the same time. I hope you're enjoying these next few parts.

**Summary:** Miss Parker is acting like her old usual self. Why is she reverting back to her old ways? What is the surprise Jarod has in store for Miss Parker?

Strange Things Happen

Part 11

Miss Parker stormed through the halls of the Centre, glaring at everyone as they passed her. She pushed open the doors to her office violently. She sat down at her desk still fuming. Outside Miss Parker's office, Broots was clearly cowering. He was clutching a sheet of paper in his hands and wringing it. The people passing by were giving him sympathetic looks. He took a deep breath and walked into her office.

"What do you want Broots?" Her voice was sharp and her face was sharper. She looked as though she was ready to kill.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Miss Parker sighed and stood from her desk. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. The door to her office was slightly open so the people passing by could see exactly what was happening.

"Spit it out Broots. Have you got news on Jarod's current location or not." Broots cowered again and tried to wriggle free of her grasp. This just made her grip him harder. She cocked her eyebrow, glaring him down for the answer.

"W-w-well I haven't f-f-found anything as of y-yet. He seems to have, uh, um, uh, seems to have v-vanished." He shrunk down waiting for her wrath. She let him go violently and stalked across the room. She kicked her desk and screamed. She turned back to Broots and walked over to him threateningly.

"**I WANT YOU TO GET BACK TO WORK! YOU ARE NOT GOING HOME UNTIL I HAVE A LOCATION ON JAROD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**" Broots nodded. "**GET OUT NOW!**" Broots nodded again and scampered out the room stumbling into some people in the halls. Miss Parker screamed again and started pacing around. Lyle came into her office and shut the door behind him.

"That was very convincing sis." Miss Parker smiled and sat at her desk. She nodded.

"Thank you." She raised her voice louder so everyone outside could hear the next part. "**OH YOU SELF CENTERED ASSHOLE! YOU GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO WIPE THAT SMUG SMILE OFF YOU'RE FACE**." Lyle held in a laugh. Miss Parker lowered her voice again. "I'm not sure if they'll think I'm stressed or just going back to my old self." Lyle laughed.

"Oh I think everyone will think you're stressed. This has been going on for a week now. Chrissie is going to speak to dad today and so am I. Syd's going in tomorrow and so is Broots. Plus I already heard that three people have been to see him about your attitude." Miss Parker laughed.

"**IF I DON'T FIND JAROD SOON I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SSCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM**!" She waited a moment to hear someone dropping something outside her office. "Good, I think you should leave now. Anymore time in here and people will think I've killed you." Lyle laughed and got up. He walked to the door and plastered a smug smile on his face. He opened the door before speaking to her.

"Just calm down sis, you don't want people to think you're cracking do you?" He laughed smugly. Miss Parker picked up a vase on her desk and threw it at the door. It smashed next to his head. He looked at it then laughed. "I thought you had better aim." Miss Parker screamed. He walked out the door laughing.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"I think Miss Parker needs a vacation or something. She's been very irritable and I think she's losing it. The stress of the hunt for Jarod is getting to her." Mr. Parker thought about what Chrissie said. He had seen how Miss Parker was acting and he didn't like it one bit. She had even taken her fury out on him.

"I know what you mean. She is losing it. I think you're right." There was a knock on the door. Mr. Parker paused to tell them to come in. Lyle walked into the room and glared at Chrissie.

"Am I interrupting something dad? I could come back." Mr. Parker shook his head.

"We were just talking about your sister. Chrissie seems to think she should have some time off." Lyle nodded.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. She is losing it. I can head the search for Jarod while she's gone." Mr. Parker nodded.

"You might be right. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Both nodded. Chrissie smiled. The twins were telling her that he was going to let her go.

"Thank you. I'm going to get Lockie and going home. I'm a little tired plus one of the twins is lying on my bladder." Mr. Parker smiled. He had been extra happy when he found out that she was pregnant with two babies. He'd even had the nerve to say that he had a gift for twins. He walked over to Chrissie and put his hand on her stomach.

"You two let your mother get some rest okay?" He bent down and kissed her now very round stomach. Chrissie looked at Lyle and pulled a face. Lyle nodded and pulled a face back at her. Mr. Parker straightened up and they both put on neutral faces. "I'll see you when I get home." He leant in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you. I'd like to say goodbye to Lockie." She nodded and walked out the door. Lyle was about to follow when Mr. Parker grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't want you saying anything to her. I don't want her to have another stress attack like she did when you were dancing." Lyle nodded.

"I won't even talk to her. I just want to say goodbye to my brother." Mr. Parker nodded and let him go. Lyle caught up to Chrissie at the elevator. When they got in the elevator Chrissie smiled because they were alone. She knew she couldn't hug or kiss him because there was a camera, but she could speak to him because the camera had no sound.

"What did the devil want to talk to you about?" Lyle smiled but stood completely still, not looking at her.

"He told me not to give you another stress attack. He doesn't know it wasn't me who caused your little episode but it was my children. Twins you should not make your mother collapse." Chrissie smiled and also stood perfectly still.

"I know; your children are really not letting me rest properly. And by the way, they say that Mr. Parker will let Miss Parker leave on her vacation." Lyle nodded.

"Good, we already have very special children." The doors opened.

"I know. And trust me; you don't even know how special they are." She walked out of the elevator with Lyle following closely behind her. She reached a door at the end of the corridor and opened it. Inside were Lockie and his personal sweeper Joe. Joe looked up and saw Chrissie.

"Hey kiddo, you're mamma's here. I guess you're going home." Lockie looked up and went running into Chrissie's arms.

"Mamma, Lyle. Are we going home?" Chrissie nodded.

"Yep we're going home kiddo. I'm tired; the twins are making me sleepy so you've got to be a good boy okay?" Lockie nodded. He turned to Lyle.

"Are you coming too?" Lyle shook his head. 

"I'm just here to say goodbye to my favourite brother." He bent down and gave Lockie a hug.

"I'm you're only brother." Lockie laughed at the realisation. Lyle looked shocked.

"Then who was that little boy I was talking to yesterday?" Lockie laughed.

"You're silly." Chrissie laughed and put her hand out to Lockie.

"Come on, me and the twins are tired." Lockie took her hand and turned back to Joe.

"See you tomorrow. Tell Patrick I said hello." Joe nodded.

"Of course I will. See you tomorrow." Chrissie waved at Joe then walked out the room with Lyle still following. They re-entered the elevator. Once again they were alone.

"Mr. Parker is going out of town over the weekend. We're going to the cabin, you coming?" Lyle grinned.

"Of course I am. By the way, do you know what Jarod's doing this weekend?" Chrissie searched her mind but came up blank.

"No, what's he doing?" Lyle smiled.

"You'll see." This annoyed Chrissie.

"Tell me," he shook his head, "tell me, tell me, tell me." He shook his head again.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait till this weekend." He grinned. Chrissie narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that this weekend." Lyle smiled. The doors of the elevator opened to the car park. Chrissie and Lyle got out. "I swear, tell me now or you'll regret it." Lyle smiled and pressed the button to close the doors. As they closed he waved and kept smiling.

"He's silly." Chrissie nodded.

"I know. Hey lets go home."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod laid the dress on Miss Parker's bed. He knew she'd be happy when she saw it. She'd obviously know what it meant. He knew that it was bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding but this was a special circumstance. Jarod had found Miss Parker's mothers wedding dress and knew that she'd love it. He'd had it resized a bit to fit her growing stomach. He smiled one more time at the dress and snuck out the window.

Seconds later Miss Parker walked into her bedroom. She'd already started getting changed out of her Centre clothes so by the time she got to her room she was bare foot and half undressed. She dumped her gun on her bed, not noticing the dress. She went to her closet and got out a top and a loose fitting pair of jeans. She did up the buttons on the jeans and sighed.

"Looks like I need new clothes. These **_used_ to be ****_loose_." She walked over to her bed and picked up her gun. It was then that she saw the dress. She picked it up and ran her fingers over it. She knew what the dress was. She sat on the bed and held it to her face. A few tears ran down her cheeks. She lifted the dress up again to inspect it closer. She noticed a piece of paper fluttering out from inside the dress. She picked it up and read it.**

_Dear Miranda,_

_                        I love you more than life itself, although I'm positive you already knew that. You've made me the happiest man on earth. First you brought to me what I've been dreaming about since the moment I met you… you. Then you gave me the one other thing I've wanted more than you… a family. Not just the one that you're carrying, but also one with Chrissie, Lockie and even Lyle. I asked you to marry me and you said yes. That's what this dress is for. Please wear it tomorrow and meet me at the beach. I love you so much._

_                                                                        Love always Jarod._

Miss Parker wiped away the tears that were spilling freely down her face. She looked around the room expecting to see Jarod. He wasn't there so she moved to the window. She saw him retreating away from the house. She smiled and ran out the house after him. When she got outside he was already gone. She sighed and went back inside the house. She wasn't aware of the person sitting in her lounge room. She walked past it, still without seeing her guest, and started back to her room.

"So you don't see me for a while and now you don't even notice me?" She turned her head back and saw Ethan sitting on the couch. She ran over to him and embraced him tightly. She was happy when he hugged her back just as tightly.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for ages. Where have you been?" She took his hand and led him back to sit on the couch. She kept her hand firmly in his as she waited for his answers.

"I'm here because I was invited. I've been staying with my father and the clone of Jarod. I've missed you big sister." Miss Parker smiled and hugged him.

"I've missed you too. You said you were invited. Who invited you? I didn't." Ethan smiled. He knew that she didn't know he'd be there. That was part of the plan.

"Jarod invited me." He grinned. He wasn't going to tell her anymore. Instead he changed the subject. "You look…," he looked at her stomach then back up at her face, "happy." Miss Parker laughed. She put her hand on her expanding waistline.

"I know. Look at me. But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way." She noticed Ethan looking at her stomach. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. She noticed him grinning immensely. 

"Wow, that's amazing." She laughed. 

"Well I'm glad you think so. So tell me baby brother, do you approve of your brother and sister?" She grinned as she realised how that sounded. Ethan smiled as well. He put his hand back on her stomach.

"I approve immensely." They spent the rest of the night catching up and when they were too tired to continue Miss Parker showed Ethan to her guest room then went to bed.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie woke up and rolled over in bed. She smiled as she came face to face with Lyle. She leant over and kissed his cheek, his nose and his forehead. She saw him smile. He pouted his lips waiting to be kissed on the mouth. Instead she moved down slightly and kissed his jaw line, his neck and his chest. She looked up at his face and saw his smile widen. She knew he was definitely awake by then.

"Are you going to open your eyes or not?" Lyle laughed.

"No, right now I'm having too much fun dreaming that my drop dead gorgeous step mother is dropping kisses all over my body and I'm waiting to see where she'll go next." Chrissie laughed. She moved slightly away from him, just enough for her body heat to leave with her but close enough to just slide right back. She smiled at his frown.

"Well I'm telling you that if you don't open your eyes right now it's going to stay that way; a dream." Lyle's eyes flew open immediately. He leant forward, trying to capture her lips. She slid further away from him, giggling at the face he made.

"Hey that's not fair. You wanted me to open my eyes and now you're going away from me. I'll just go back to sleep then." He pouted and waited to see what she'd do. She moved closer to him but still not touching.

"Well you didn't open your eyes when I asked you to. But I'll tell you what, you do listen to something I need to tell you and I'll show you exactly where those kisses were leading." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and smiled seductively. Lyle smiled widely and nodded.

"What is it you want to tell me?" He reached out for her. She swatted his arms away and put her hands on her stomach.

"What do you want more; boys or girls?" Lyle looked at her, not knowing what to say. He hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't really care. All I care about is that they are happy and healthy." He smiled, satisfied with his answer. Chrissie started laughing. He looked over at her confused. "What?"

"What bull. Everyone always says that but they never mean it. You see with me I want both. I love children and it makes no difference to me which we have but I know, from experience, that the father always wants one or the other. Which is it that you want?" Lyle didn't register the 'from experience' and thought about which he wanted more.

"I'd love to have a boy… but then again I'd love a girl too. But you know what? We can always try for which ever we don't get." He grinned and tried to take her in his arms again. She swatted his hands away again.

"Do you really mean that?" He nodded. "I've never met a guy who would say that they want both." Lyle nodded.

"It's true. As long as you're the mother of my children I'm happy with what we have." Chrissie smiled and slid over to wrap herself in his arms. She took his hands and put them on her stomach. 

"That's so sweet. I love you." She kissed his nose. He leant over to kiss her stomach.

"And I love you too." He hugged her to him. Chrissie smiled as she heard the voices of her children.

"I know what we're having." Lyle was rubbing her stomach but he stopped after that.

"You know? How do you know? I'm sure dad would have been bragging about it." Chrissie smiled.

"Well he's not bragging because he doesn't know. The twins told me when they told me their names." Lyle stared at her.

"They told you their names? You know what we're having? Tell me." Chrissie smiled. She faced him and took one of his hands. She placed it on the left side of her stomach.

"This is Chloe Amanda and this," she moved his hand to the right side of her stomach, "this is Braden Christopher." Lyle looked at her stomach in wonder and amazement. 

"It's a boy **_and_** a girl?" Chrissie nodded. Lyle leant down and kissed each side of her stomach. "Hello, my beautiful children." Chrissie smiled and hugged him. He reached up and kissed her passionately. When they separated he stared into her eyes. "I love you so much. You've made me a whole new man, a man I thought I'd never be. You've made me the happiest man in the whole world." Chrissie smiled and captured his lips.

"I love you so much." She kissed him again as she pulled the covers over their heads.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod was pacing around the beach. Sydney, Broots, Debbie and Ben were there. Angelo was even there, Sydney had managed to sneak him out of the Centre. Jarod looked at his watch again. He had no idea where Chrissie, Lockie and Lyle were. They were playing important parts in his ceremony, although Chrissie and Lockie didn't even know what that part was. Jarod hoped that Lyle had remembered to get Chrissie to wear the outfit she was supposed to and he hoped that he'd get her there without her realising what was happening until she was there. He knew that if she knew what was happening she would tell Miss Parker all the surprises and that would ruin everything.

"Maybe I should try calling them again. Last time I thought they'd left because no one picked up, but I'm pretty sure that's out of the question now." Jarod nodded at Sydney. Sydney pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Okay, what's going on here?" He turned around and saw Chrissie staring at everyone. Debbie ran up to her and hugged her. 

"Chrissie, it's so exciting. We're the bridesmaids." Chrissie stared at the girl with shock. So that was what Jarod was up to. She turned to Lyle and saw him grinning. 

"Bridesmaids are we? Why didn't I know about this before now? And why do I think **_you_** had something to do with this?" Lyle grinned and nodded. Jarod stepped forward.

"I couldn't tell you my plans. I know you; you'd tell her all my little surprises. I couldn't have that, sorry." Chrissie smiled. She really thought it was romantic. 

"Okay, who am I to ruin a surprise. You're right; I would have told." Jarod smiled. He knew that she'd be angry at first, but knew she'd realise why he'd done it that way. She got a sly smile on her face and stepped closer to Jarod. "What are these **_little surprises_**?" Jarod smiled.

"Well she already got two of them. I got her mothers wedding dress," Chrissie smiled, it was very sweet, "and I got Ethan to come in, he's with her now." 

"Oh, that's so sweet." Chrissie knew who Ethan was from her conversations with Jarod, Miss Parker and Lyle. "What other **_surprises_ are there? And who's this?" She walked over to Ben. She hadn't heard who he was so she was curious. **

"This is Ben Miller. He was a friend of Catherine Parkers. He is also now a very good friend of Miss Parker's. He's the one who will be marrying us. I couldn't get a proper priest to do it, because that would be too risky, so instead I got a friend of both of ours to do the honours." Chrissie smiled. She put her hand out to Ben.

"It's nice to meet you Ben. I've heard a lot about Catherine, so for you to have been her friend, it's an honour to meet you." Ben smiled and shook her hand.

"Actually it's an honour to meet you, seeing as you are carrying Catherine's grandchildren. I've heard some things about you, and I'm sure that Catherine would have been happy that her children found someone like you, let alone the fact that you are carrying her grandchildren." Chrissie smiled. She wasn't sure what to say, so she instead pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." She stepped away from him and into Lyle's arms. He noticed she was crying. He looked into her eyes. He didn't understand she had an inner conflict going through her head.

"Me? Why would she be happy about me? I'm not exactly the perfect influence on these people. Although I must admit they could do worse."

"No, don't say that mamma." Braden was saying in her head. "You are a good influence." Inside Chrissie laughed.

"Sweetie, you don't know what Mamma did before I met all these people." Chloe spoke up as well.

"We don't need to know mamma, we know what you are like now, so it doesn't matter. Isn't that what you said to daddy?" Chrissie didn't know what to say about that. She had said something like that to him, but she still didn't think Catherine Parker would approve of her old… job. She had blocked those thoughts from her children. She didn't want them to know about that part of her old life.

"Chrissie, listen to me. I chose you for a reason. I do approve of you. Very much so." Chrissie smiled. She knew Catherine Parker probably did know what she had done before; after all she knew exactly what happened because of where she was. She noticed that everyone around her was having a conversation so she tuned back into that.

"Lockie you look great, I couldn't think of a better ring bearer." Jarod smiled and ruffled Lockie's hair. Chrissie sighed and bent in front of her son. She pulled out a comb from her bag.

"And if you want him to remain looking great, you won't do that again." She fixed up his hair then kissed his cheek. She went to stand back up but realised she was stuck. "Can someone help the pregnant woman up? I seem to be stuck." All of the men around her stepped forward and helped her. When she stood up she turned red. "Thank you."

Lyle saw her coloured cheeks and smiled. He could tell she was embarrassed about needing help. From the moment he'd met her she'd always prided herself on being able to do things for herself. Now she seemed to have to rely on people more and more. He could tell that that was a new thing for her. She'd always been in charge of everything.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ethan took Miss Parker's hand and led her through the trail. Miss Parker knew by now what was happening. Jarod had set everything up so they could have their wedding. So far, from what she had already received, he was being really romantic about the whole thing. Sending her mothers dress and Ethan to her were probably not the only things he'd had planned. She was willing to bet that there were more things she would be receiving. 

"Ethan, I know what's going on. I can sense that you feel you need to let Jarod know I'm coming, so why don't you just take out the cell phone I saw you pocket earlier and tell him." Ethan stopped dead in his tracks. He grinned at his sister and took out the cell phone.

"Jarod, it's Ethan, I have Miss Parker with me. We're almost at the location you told me. I'd say ten more minutes and we'll be there. Sit tight big brother, she'll be there soon." Ethan hung up without even letting Jarod say a word. He put the phone back and took Miss Parkers hand. 

"Come on big sister. We've got a wedding to go to."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod turned back to everyone already waiting. He put the phone back in his bag and nodded towards the waiting guests.

"They'll be here soon. Lockie, Debbie, Chrissie, Sydney, I want you to wait over there where they'll come out. Lyle, Ben I want you two over here with me. Broots, Angelo, you wait over there, Ethan will join you two when he comes." Everyone went to their designated places. Jarod looked over everything one last time. The alter, the flowered aisle and the beautiful scenery made everything perfect. Jarod looked at his watch. In a few more minutes Miss Parker would be there and then the rest of his life would begin.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Ethan stopped just before a clearing. He could see Sydney standing waiting for them. He turned to face Miss Parker. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Miss Parker smiled at him.

"I have to leave you now." He saw Miss Parkers smile lesson. She thought that he would leave her all together. "I will see you out there. It is not my job to give you away." He pointed towards Sydney. Miss Parker turned her head and smiled. Sydney had spotted them and he had begun walking towards them. 

"Thank you Ethan." He smiled and moved off to the side. He left through another clearing. Sydney reached Miss Parker and smiled.

"You look beautiful Miranda." Miss Parker gasped at the sound of her first name. She smiled even wider.

"Thank you Sydney." Sydney looped her arm with his and started walking towards where Miss Parker could see Chrissie, Debbie and Lockie waiting for them. Once they reached them each person gasped.

"You look beautiful Miss Parker." Chrissie stepped forward and hugged her friend. Miss Parker smiled.

"Thank you Chrissie, so do you. And you do as well Debbie." Debbie smiled and turned around grabbing Lockie's hand. "I'm not going to be **_Miss Parker_ for very much longer. So why don't you call me Miranda." Each person nodded. Music was coming from out of the clearing. Debbie turned around and smiled then started walking out with Lockie. Chrissie took a step closer to Miss Parker. **

"Well **_Miranda_**, it looks like this is it." She turned around and walked out as well. Sydney and Miss Parker took a step forward. Miss Parker could see the whole set up. Jarod and Lyle were standing in front of the wedding alter with someone Miss Parker couldn't see clearly, Broots and Angelo were sitting in chairs off to the side, Debbie and Lockie had just reached the alter and Chrissie was half way down the aisle. Sydney turned to Miss Parker again.

"Miranda, it's time for us to go. Are you ready?" She nodded and clutched Sydney's arm tighter. They started walking down the aisle.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle's breath caught in his throat as Chrissie walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't help wishing that it was their wedding day instead of Jarod and Miss Parkers. He wished that they at least had the opportunity for it to be their wedding day. Chrissie smiled at him as she turned to the side. Lyle then saw his sister and Sydney walking towards them. Lyle smiled.

"She looks beautiful Jarod." Jarod was staring with a goofy grin on his face. He nodded. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had always been beautiful but today it was different somehow. She seemed to be glowing. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or just because she seemed happy, but he knew that he wanted her to have that look for the rest of her life; and he was determined to make that happen.

"Oh my god, Ben's here." Miss Parker had just finally seen who the mystery man with Jarod and Lyle was. Ben smiled at her. They finally made it to the Alter and Sydney loosened his hold on her, but still kept their arms entwined.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to start now so here it goes. Um, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Miranda Parker and Jarod… Jarod what **_is_** your last name?" Everyone laughed. Jarod stepped forward and whispered into Ben's ear. Ben nodded. "Witness the joining of Miranda Parker and Jarod Russel.  Who gives this woman to this man?" Sydney stepped forward.

"I have that honour." Ben nodded. Sydney kissed Miss Parker's cheek then placed her hands in Jarod's. He took his seat with Broots, Angelo and Ethan. 

"I have never met two people who were so destined for each other as these two. Even when I first met them separately I could tell they were meant to be. Catherine could even sense it when she was alive. I know she'd be happy to know you two finally found each other." Tears formed in Miss Parker's eyes. "Now Jarod, it's your turn to recite the vows you wanted to say." Jarod smiled at Ben then turned to look deeply into Miss Parker's eyes.

"Miranda Elizabeth Parker, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, maybe even before then. I prayed that one day we would make it here, and you have no idea how happy I am that we did. You were my shining light in an otherwise dark existence. You saved me from breaking so many times, and I'm sure you never knew that. Even when I hadn't seen you for so long, you were always in my heart and soul. Even when you were cold towards me, you were always in my heart and soul. Even when you were chasing me, you were always in my heart and soul and even when you said you hated me, you were always in my heart and soul. I am honoured that you are about to be my wife. I love you now and forever Miranda." Everyone was left in tears. Ben took a moment before continuing.

"Miranda, it's your turn to recite some vows." Miss Parker wiped tears from her eyes.

"You have to bear with me because I didn't have a chance to prepare for this so here goes. Jarod, I too loved you from the first moment I saw you. I think I was born **_to_** love you. You're wrong about something. **_You_** were **_my_** shining light in dark times. You were always there for me, you still are. You were there when I thought my mother died. You were there when Tommy died. You were there whenever I needed you. You were there when I didn't even know I wanted you there. I know I never showed how much I love you but my love for you was always there, buried beneath everything. I'm glad you finally got through to me. You have given me something I never thought I'd have; Family. I love you more than I ever thought I could. Today, you are making me the happiest woman in the world." Yet again everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Okay now it's my turn again. Do we have the rings?" Lockie stepped forward with a pillow with the rings on it. Ben smiled and took them in his hands. "Jarod place the ring on Miranda's finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed." Jarod took the ring and slipped it on Miss Parker's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ben smiled and turned to Miss Parker. 

"Miranda, place the ring on Jarod's finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed." Miss Parker slipped the ring on Jarod's hand then kissed it.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ben pressed on.

"Jarod, do you take Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jarod brought Miss Parker's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I do." Miss Parker smiled at him.

"Miranda, do you take Jarod to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Miss Parker squeezed Jarod's hands.

"I do." 

"Then by the power vested in me by Jarod," Everyone but Jarod and Miss Parker laughed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jarod and Miss Parker met in a passionate kiss. Everyone around them clapped and cheered. Jarod led her back down the aisle and over to the side. Everyone joined them.

"So Miranda, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Miss Parker grinned at Chrissie.

"It feels… right." Chrissie smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you, both of you." Jarod stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Chrissie. That means a lot to me." Chrissie smiled and stepped back.

"Jarod, you'd better take care of my sister. If you don't I'll hunt you down and make you pay." Jarod smiled and shook Lyle's hand.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her. I couldn't if I tried." Ben had taken out a camera and he started taking photos. After the photos were taken everyone went back to Chrissie's cabin. It was decided that it was the safest place for them go because no one from the Centre knew about its existence. They partied at Chrissie's cabin until late into the night. After the party Miss Parker and Jarod went off for their short honeymoon. After their honeymoon Miss Parker would be headed for Jackson's place until the baby was born.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	12. Strange Things Happen Part 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is another part. I'm posting as many as I can. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this part.

**Summary:** Miss Parker meets Jackson for the first time. How will she react to meeting the long lost uncle she never knew she had? The Centre tries to convince Chrissie that she will lose one of the babies. How will she react when she hears their plans?

Strange Things Happen

Part 12

Jarod led Miss Parker up the steps to Jackson's house. He still hadn't told her that Jackson was her uncle. He had promised that Jackson could tell her. He held her hand tight as he rang the bell. She was nervous. She knew that he had been Jarod's mother friend so, for her, it was like if she had his approval she would have Margaret's. She clutched tighter to him as Jackson opened the door.

"Jarod, it's good to see you again." Jackson pulled Jarod into a bear hug. Jarod laughed.

"It's good to see you again as well Jackson. I'd like you to meet Miranda." Jackson looked at Miss Parker and gasped. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh my god, you look so much like Cat. Come here." He pulled her into a hug. Miss Parker was confused. 

"Did you… did you know my mother?" Jackson smiled.

"I think you'd better come inside." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was sitting waiting for her doctor's appointment. She had been experiencing some pain in her stomach. She was sure it was nothing but Mr. Parker made her go to the doctors about it.

"Mrs. Parker, I think you should know that one of the babies isn't developing as well as we would like." Chrissie was shocked. She hadn't felt as though one wasn't developing properly.

"What do you mean? Which one isn't doing well, the boy or the girl?" The doctor looked at his chart.

"It's the, ah, boy." Chrissie instinctively put her hand on the right side of her stomach.

"Are you sure? I mean, there has to be a mistake." The doctor shook his head.

"There is no mistake. I'm afraid that if you don't have a lot of rest and do what I tell you to do then you might lose the baby." Tears welled up in Chrissie's eyes.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" The doctor handed her some pills.

"Have plenty of rest and take two of these each day. This is a Centre made drug that we're hoping should help the baby." Chrissie nodded and put the pills in her bag. She stood to leave.

"Thank you very much doctor." The doctor nodded. He saw the tears in her eyes and called out to her.

"We caught it early. We might be able to save it." Chrissie smiled slightly. She turned back around and left. The doctor watched her leave then turned around and picked up his phone.

"Mr. Parker, its Dr. Sullivan. She just left and I told her the story you told me to… yes I gave her the pills…I'm sure it won't do anything to harm the baby, just make her think there's something wrong with the baby… yes sir I understand." He hung up the phone and walked away. Lyle stood in the corner of the room unnoticed. He stepped forward. He was fuming. They were trying to make her think something was wrong with Braden. He knew what they were doing. He wouldn't let them.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie sat in her office crying. She had her hand on her stomach. She had blocked out the twins voices, afraid that it would be the last time she'd hear Braden's voice. She didn't even notice Lyle enter her office.

"Chrissie are you okay?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's not doing all right. My baby's not doing all right." She put her hand on her stomach and kept crying. Lyle sighed and walked to her. He knelt in front of her and took both of her hands, placing one on her stomach where Braden was and the other he kept in his hand.

"No, he's fine. They're lying to you. They're trying to make you think he won't survive, but he will. They're trying to do what they did to me." Chrissie looked into his eyes. She still wasn't sure what to believe. Lyle was startled by a voice in his head.

"Lyle, you're right. They're lying to her. She's shut out the twins so she's shut me out as well. If she'd listen to us again then she'd know the truth. Get her to listen again." Lyle was shocked. He didn't know what to think. He decided it was best if he did as the voice told him to.

"Chrissie, listen to the twins. They will know if something's wrong with Braden." Chrissie put her head down. Lyle took her head and lifted it to look at him. "Chrissie, listen to them. I overheard the Centre's plan but I know you won't believe it until the twins tell you." Chrissie nodded. She seemed to be concentrating then she broke down in tears. Lyle held her until she pulled back.

"They're going to pay for this. As soon as I can I'm going to make them pay for making me think like this." Lyle held her again as she started crying again.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"You're my… you're my… uncle? I… I can't believe this." Miss Parker had sat and listened to Jackson's story. Her mother had never mentioned a brother but she had had hints that there was one. She had mentioned that she felt as though there was something missing in her life, that she didn't feel whole. And that wasn't in the way that Miss Parker hadn't felt whole without Jarod. It was in a different way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Miranda. I would have told you but I promised that I'd let Jackson tell you." He kissed Miss Parker's hand. Miss Parker turned to him and smiled.

"I'm not angry. I just wasn't… I wasn't expecting it, that's all." She stood up and walked over to Jackson. She bent down and hugged him. "I'm glad that I'll be staying with…family. You can tell me all about mamma from when you were with her… and all about the rest of the family I never met." Jackson smiled and helped her to sit next to him.

"Well I could always tell you about the time Cat and our cousin…"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was tucked into her bed at Mr. Parker's house. He had apparently heard about what the doctor told her and immediately raced to be at his wife's side. It was a minor miracle that Lyle had left only minutes before Mr. Parker walked in. He had taken her home and tucked her into the bed and told her not to move. 

"Here's the glass of water, I want you to have the first of your tablets." Mr. Parker handed her the glass and took out her tablets. Chrissie took both the items and swallowed the tablets. Mr. Parker smiled and left her. As soon as she was sure he was gone Chrissie took the tablets she had seemingly swallowed and put them in a container. She looked at the door with disgust. She had no idea how a man could do that. He was going to start the cycle all over again. She picked up her phone and called her friends number.

"Broots, I need you to come here ASAP. I have something I need you to do." 

"Sure Chrissie. I'll be there as soon as I can." Broots hung up the phone and gathered together his things. If Chrissie needed him to do something he'd do it.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Raines I'm telling you that it will work. She won't have any apprehensions that the boy has died. We can do whatever we want with him." Mr. Parker hung up the phone and smiled evilly. He knew that Chrissie would be easier to trick into thinking that her child had died. He'd done it before so he knew how to play the distraught husband and father.

 He remembered getting Catherine to not only think he loved her but also into thinking that Lyle had died at birth. Brigitte had been another easy one to manipulate. Make her think she'd have power and everything she wanted and she'd do **_everything_ he wanted to do. Unfortunately with Brigitte she had grown attached to the damn baby she was carrying so she had to be disposed of. And with Brigitte it wasn't really worth it. All she'd managed to produce was a simple Empath. But Mr. Parker knew it would be different with Chrissie. All the early testing showed that while the girl was useless, much as Miss Parker had been, the boy was very promising. **

Mr. Parker smiled again and looked through the doors at Chrissie. He had heard that she was strong but he hadn't seen it yet. He'd already beat her up a number of times and she'd been powerless to stop him. There was something special about Chrissie though. She had some sort of influence over Lyle. He knew that although they seemed hostile towards each other, neither knew just how deep their feelings for each other were. Although he was sure that Lyle had convinced himself that he no longer cared about Chrissie, that if anything were to happen to Chrissie he'd be there to rescue her.

"Sometimes it's just too easy." He gathered his work belongings and headed back to the Centre.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Broots waited until Mr. Parker had left before he headed for the door. He'd heard Chrissie had gone home for much deserved bed rest so he hesitated before ringing the bell. He heard someone bounding down the stairs then the door opened in front of him. Chrissie was standing in front of him looking very relieved.

"Come on in Broots. I'm glad you came." Broots nodded. Chrissie turned and motioned from him to follow her. Broots shut the door behind him.

"Chrissie, what's going on? I heard you were sick or something then you call and tell me you need me. What's going on?" Chrissie sighed and started walking up the stairs.

"Mr. Parker is trying to get me to think that I'll lose one of the babies." Broots gasped. He couldn't believe what a sick person Mr. Parker was. Chrissie caught a look in his eyes and laughed. "I'm fine and so are the babies, I need you to analyse something for me. I've been told to take some tablets and I need to know what they are and what they do. Do you think you can do that?" Broots nodded.

"Yep, I can do that. It may take a while, but I can do that." Chrissie smiled and opened a door. She walked over to a bed and took out a small container.

"Here is one of the tablets. I'm not going to really take them because I know that whatever they do; it can't be good." Broots took the container out of her hands and put it in his pocket. 

"I'll have it ready for you as soon as I can." He turned to leave. "Chrissie are you going to be in at work?" Chrissie thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I'll try to come in but I may not be able to. If you don't see me, give the results to Angelo, he'll get them to me." Broots nodded and walked out the room.

"I'll get you the results as soon as I can."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker finished her dinner and sat back in her chair. She put her hands in her stomach and slowly rubbed. Jarod had left the day before, leaving her to get to know Jackson by herself. Broots had contacted her telling her that Mr. Parker had been planning something to do with Chrissie and Lyle's twins. The thought of it made her sick to the stomach. She got up from the table and looked around the house. She stopped when she came to a picture she hadn't noticed before.

"Who's this Jackson?" Jackson stood and took the picture out of her hands. He smiled.

"This is a picture of your mother and me when we were younger." Miss Parker stared at the picture. She stared particularly at Jackson.

"You look like… I mean… you look like Lyle." Jackson smiled. He nodded and started walking back to the table.

"Yes, Lyle does look like me. He's an attractive fellow." He chuckled and started clearing the table. Miss Parker was stunned.

"You know what Lyle looks like?" Jackson nodded and walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. When he came back he answered her question.

"Yes, I do. I met him a while back, just after I met Jarod. He was in the hospital I was staying at and he was upset. I knew immediately he was Cat's son." Miss Parker knew when he was talking about.

"He doesn't… I mean he doesn't know you're related to him does he?" Jackson laughed.

"He was too preoccupied to even have a look at me to know that we were related. So to answer your question, no, he doesn't know." Miss Parker nodded.

"That was a really hard time for him." Jackson nodded.

"I know. I got him to tell me about it. By the way, what happened with him and the girl who took a bullet for him?" Miss Parker smiled. 

"She's pregnant with his children." Jackson laughed.

"So it **_was_** her that you were telling me about." Miss Parker nodded.

"When are you going to meet him properly? I mean he does need to know he has more family out there, just like I did." Jackson thought about her question for a moment. She was right. He did need to know.

"I guess when things quiet down a bit, or maybe when you have your baby." Miss Parker nodded. She looked at a few more pictures. She found one of her mother.

"You two were close weren't you?" Jackson took the photo from her hands and stared at it.

"She was the other half of me. Being twins we were always going to be close but because of the gift that we later learned was the 'Inner Sense' we were always that much closer. I miss her so much and I do wish that I had known both you and your brother when you were growing up. I think if I had it would have been easier to get over her death… for everyone." Miss Parker nodded and put her arm around Jackson.

"Jackson, we're together now. As soon as Lyle meets you properly we can try for that family we never got to experience."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It had been a few days since Chrissie had given Broots the tablets to be analysed. Mr. Parker hadn't let her go anywhere other than her room. She was even hardly able to see Lockie. She was watching T.V when a knock at her bedroom door startled her.

"Who is it?" Angelo popped his head around the door. Chrissie smiled and motioned for him to come in. He was carrying a folder.

"This for you." He sat at the end of her bed. She took the folder from him and read the contents.

"This is supposed to make me weak and show signs of miscarriage. I can't believe them. Thank you Angelo and thank Broots for me as well." Angelo smiled. He put his hand on her stomach.

"Babies okay. Mother okay. No need to worry." He stood and left. Chrissie smiled. She wasn't going to let the Centre get away with this. She picked up her things and headed for the Centre.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Mr. Parker was working at his desk when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and called for them to come in. He was shocked to see Chrissie walking towards him.

"Tina, sweetie, you should be in bed. What are you doing here?" She threw a folder at him. He opened it and read the contents. He was shocked. He had no idea how she got this information. He decided to play dumb. "What is this?" Chrissie sneered.

"Don't play dumb. I know you organised for this to happen." He decided to continue with his act.

"I did not organise for this to happen. I promise you; whoever did this will pay." He tried to put as much concern into his as eyes as he could. He noticed something in Chrissie's eyes seem to snap. She reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar. She brought his face to an inch in front of hers.

"I am not, despite what you seem to think, stupid. I know you are behind this. You try anything and I mean **_ANYTHING_ like this again and you'll see exactly what I'm capable of." She threw him roughly back into his seat. He was frightened. She glared at him.**

"Tina, I… I…" He was at a loss for words. Chrissie put her hands on her stomach.

"I **_WILL_** get back to work and trust me, I will find out if you try **_ANYTHING_** like this again." She turned around sharply and left his office leaving him totally dumbstruck. He hadn't seen her get like that ever before.

"It seems I have chosen a wife who will actually stand up to me if need be." 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued…


	13. Strange Things Happen Part 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is another part. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Jarod sends Lyle, Chrissie, Sydney and Broots back to Chrissie's old neighbourhood so Chrissie can see her family again. How will she react when she sees what her sister Marietta has become?

Strange Things Happen

Part 13

Chrissie sat at her desk patting her large stomach. There was only three months until the twins would be born. She was getting home sick. She wished that she could see her mother, sisters and brother. She'd barely had any contact with them at all and she couldn't bring herself to tell them about the twins with the small amount of contact she did have with them. Lockie walked up to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"It's okay Mamma." Chrissie smiled and caressed her son's cheek. She looked at Joe the sweeper and smiled.

"He can sense what I'm feeling." Joe smiled and nodded. Broots entered the room.

"Chrissie, could I talk to you a moment… alone?" Joe looked up and smiled at Broots. He put his hand out to Lockie.

"Come on little guy. How about we go for a walk?"       Lockie took Joe's hand and followed him out. Broots came to sit opposite from Chrissie. He lowered his voice.

"I got a call from Jarod. It seems he's set up a lead we have to follow." Chrissie shrugged.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" They had decided that since she was nearing the due date they didn't want her going on any hunts. It had recently been just Sydney, Lyle, Broots and some Sweepers. Broots slid a piece of paper across the table at her.

"He told me you'd know where this is and what it means." She picked up the paper and smiled. She definitely knew where this was.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"But I know this area better than any of the people you'd send. I promise all I'll do is show them around. I won't get into the hunt. I'll leave all the hard stuff to the guys." Chrissie stared down Mr. Parker. He knew there was no use arguing with her. She'd get her way one way or another.

"Fine then, but don't blame me if anything goes wrong." Chrissie smiled triumphantly. She turned on her heel and walked happily to the door. Waiting outside for her was Broots.

"I'm going." Broots smiled.

"I'll, uh, make arrangements." He walked off to call Jarod and tell him that everything was set. Chrissie walked off towards her office. She needed to say goodbye to Lockie before heading out. She was happy that Jarod had set this up. She was looking forward to finally going home.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod looked around him. He couldn't believe Chrissie hadn't come back since she'd left. He knew that she couldn't and that she would have liked to but somehow standing where he first met her it seemed wrong somehow, like without Chrissie there, everything had gone downhill. Chrissie had, after all, been a protector of sorts so he wondered how everyone was doing. Last he'd talked to any of them they were fine, but he wasn't sure about now. 

"Jarod are we going to be finding a place to stay or not?" Jarod turned back to Miss Parker. He smiled. She was getting impatient. He walked back over to her.

"Yeah I just wanted to stop by but I think I'd better get you settled in first." Miss Parker smiled.

"Thank you. You know Chrissie's going to be so excited that you brought her here." Jarod lent in for a kiss.

"I hope so. She needs to see her family. And I'm sure seeing you here as well will be a treat." Miss Parker smiled and got in the car.

"I hope so."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie, Lyle, Sydney and Broots got out of the car outside the building Jarod wanted to meet at. They had convinced Mr. Parker that they didn't need sweepers because they were sure Jarod would be long gone. They were alone. Jarod walked down the steps and saw them.

"You're here. Do you want to get settled in here first or go straight… home?" Chrissie smiled.

"I think I want to go home." Jarod smiled. He turned around and dashed up the stairs. He came back with Miss Parker. As soon as she was downstairs she was swamped with hugs.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Miss Parker laughed.

"I had to be here for my friends coming home." Chrissie smiled and hugged Miss Parker again. She started laughing again as their stomachs bumped.

"Look at us; we're both huge so maybe we shouldn't try hugging again." Miss Parker laughed and nodded. Chrissie turned to Sydney and Broots. "Are you two coming?" Sydney and Broots looked at each other.

"I don't think so. We'll leave you to that, won't we Broots." Broots nodded.

"We'll meet them after your reunion." Chrissie smiled. She turned around and grabbed Lyle's hand.

"Well, let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Mamma's face when I walk through the door." Jarod and Miss Parker followed after Chrissie and Lyle as Sydney and Broots went into the hotel they'd be staying at.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie stopped in front of her old building. It was all exactly as she remembered it. She kicked herself mentally for thinking that way. It wasn't like she'd been gone for years; just one. She turned around and looked at Lyle, Jarod and Miss Parker.

"Here goes." She started up the stairs. She stopped when she heard Miss Parker yelp behind her. She turned around to see Miss Parker with only one shoe on.

"What happened to you?" Miss Parker sighed.

"My damn heel broke." Chrissie smiled.

"You stepped in the crack. It used to happen to me all the time. It's annoying as hell." She turned around to go back towards her. Lyle stopped her. 

"You go on up and I'll help her. Jarod you go with her." Jarod nodded and took Chrissie by the arm. They started up the steps. When they were halfway up the stairs, Chrissie turned to Jarod.

"This was so much easier before." Jarod smiled and helped her with the last few steps. Standing outside her mother's door; Chrissie hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Chrissie put her head down.

"What if they don't want to see me?" Jarod sighed and knocked on the door. He put his arm on her shoulder.

"They will, trust me." Chrissie's mother opened the door at that moment. She almost had a heart attack.

"Christina? Christina, you're home." She pulled her in the door and embraced her in a huge hug.  She then turned to Jarod and hugged him as well. "Jarod you brought my baby home." Hearing the ruckus Luis and Rosa came rushing in the room. They were also shocked by what they saw.

"Chrissie… Chrissie you're home." They both ran at her and hugged her. Chrissie bent down to their level and hugged them tightly.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." She stood back up. It was then that everybody saw that she was pregnant.

"What's happened to you my child?" She put her hands on her stomach. Chrissie smiled.

"Mamma, I'm… I'm pregnant." Her mother smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chrissie frowned. 

"I was scared." Her mother laughed.

"You shouldn't have been. I'm glad to see you made it this far this time." Jarod raised his eyebrows at the comment. He didn't know what she meant. Chrissie was obviously uncomfortable so she changed the topic. 

"Where's Marietta?" Chrissie's mother frowned.

"She's… she's…" The door swung open and Marietta stormed in. She was wearing a skimpy outfit. Chrissie's jaw flew open. She walked over to her immediately.

"What are you wearing?" Marietta stopped in her tracks and looked at her sister. She sneered and laughed at her stomach.

"What's happened to you?" Unlike her mothers comment it was harsh.

"I'm pregnant." Marietta laughed.

"You finally managed to make it through this time." She looked past Chrissie to Jarod. "But then again with him as the father I'm sure it was easier this time." Jarod still had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you wearing? Where did you get those clothes?" Marietta laughed again.

"Look familiar? They're yours. I found them in storage. Perfect don't you think?" Chrissie got tears in her eyes. 

"No I don't think. What are you thinking? Don't tell me you're going down the same road I went down." Marietta walked past Chrissie and walked over to Jarod.

"Good to see you again Jarod. I'm sure she's no fun right now, wanna have some fun?" She started giggling. Chrissie walked over to her and tore her away from Jarod.

"I'm not with him. The babies aren't his." Marietta laughed.

"You never were one to stay in a long relationship were you?" Chrissie had no idea what to say. She was disgusted her sister could be like that.

"What are you doing?" Marietta laughed at the look Chrissie was giving her.

"Relax sis. I just stopped in to get something. I'm leaving again." She grabbed something off a table and walked out. Chrissie burst into tears. She walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mamma." Her mother held onto her.

"It's not your fault." The knocking on the door pulled them out of their moment. Rosa went to open the door.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong apartment." Lyle smiled at the girl who was obviously Chrissie's sister.

"Is Chrissie here?" Chrissie heard Lyle voice and walked to the door. She hugged Lyle tightly and wept into his chest. He stroked her hair. "What's wrong?" Chrissie sobbed and pulled him inside. Miss Parker followed after him and walked to Jarod.

"What's going on?" Jarod shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure." 

"Lyle I'm glad you're here. This is my mother, my sister Rosa and my brother Luis. I wish you could meet my other sister Marietta but she's… acting up right now. Mamma, this is Lyle, the father of my babies." Chrissie's mother shook his hand.

"I do wish what just happened didn't happen so this could be a more joyful occasion." Lyle nodded, although he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Chrissie walked away from him.

"I'll, uh, be back in a minute. Braden's playing with my bladder." When she was done using the bathroom Rosa was waiting for her.

"It's not your fault you know. Marietta was just mad that you didn't call. She was out with friends when she ran into Ben." Chrissie's eyes shot up to look at her sharply.

"She ran into Ben?" Rosa nodded.

"He was talking to her and then she started with how she is now." Chrissie got angry.

"Do you know where she is now?" Rosa thought for a moment then nodded.

"She's at Ben's now. Don't tell her I told you." Chrissie nodded and walked out. She walked over to a cupboard in her old room and got out her old gun. She hid it behind her back as she walked out.

"I've got to do something. I'll be back soon." Miss Parker saw the gun. She leant over to Jarod and whispered in his ear what she saw. He told Lyle. Lyle looked up at the door.

"I'm going after her." Jarod nodded.

"Me too, Miranda you stay here. Mrs. Lopez we'll be back in a while." She nodded as they walked out the door. They weren't as fast as Chrissie was so they had to follow her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie walked into the dark sleazy strip club. She looked around disgusted. She saw Marietta up on stage. She walked over to her and pulled her down. She put her coat around her. Marietta opened her mouth to say something but Chrissie gave her a stern look.

"Don't even think about saying anything. I want you to sit here and don't move, don't speak, don't even think out of line." Marietta nodded. Chrissie walked over to the head table. She spotted the man she came for. Ben looked up and saw her.

"Well if it isn't Chrissie Lopez. How are you? You have to have been my biggest paying attraction, although right now you're sister's coming close." He smiled smugly. Chrissie took out her gun and aimed it at him.

"Shut up Ben. I'm not one of your girls anymore." He eyed the gun warily but continued.

"I see you made it past your first term for once, how nice for you." Chrissie gritted her teeth.

"Well it was easy without you around. Get me pregnant, knock me around, and don't give a damn about the baby we **_both_ lost. It was like a game to you wasn't it? It wasn't even like the last time was yours but you still made me lose it." Jarod and Lyle were standing near her shocked by what they were hearing.**

"Well it was such a fun game. Hey maybe I'll start playing it with your sister." Chrissie cocked the gun.

"I wouldn't provoke me. You have no idea who I work for now. Sometimes it's in my job description to kill people like you. Plus I have some steam I need to let out. You're good to let out steam with." She inched her finger closer to the trigger. He flinched. Lyle stepped in front of her.

"Chrissie you don't want to do this. Trust me; it will get you no where. What kind of life do you think the twins would have if you were in jail?" Chrissie faltered for a moment.

"Listen to your boy there Chrissie. Although I should tell you buddy, those kids may not even be yours. She was pregnant three times by me and I'm still not sure whether they were mine." Chrissie gritted her teeth again.

"Shut up Ben. He doesn't need to know about that." Chrissie raised the gun.

"He's not worth it." Lyle put his arms around her and eased the gun out of her hand. She burst into tears. Lyle held her tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lyle soothed her and rubbed her back. Ben laughed behind them.

"Just like always, you're weak Chrissie, you always have been." Lyle turned around and punched Ben straight in the face knocking him out. He turned back to Chrissie and put his arm around her.

"Let's go." He turned her around and nodded for Jarod to get Marietta. They all walked back to the apartment building in total silence.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie sat next to Lyle not knowing what to say. He definitely knew about the past she didn't want anyone to know about now. She sighed and watched as her mother came walking back to her.

"Marietta would like to talk to you. Now remember some things she'll say aren't true, you said some horrible things to me when..." She trailed off not wanting to remember the bad memory. Chrissie nodded and stood up.

"I know Mamma." She kissed her cheek before walking into her sister's room.

"So you really came when I asked?" Chrissie smiled at the comment. She nodded and sat at the end of her bed.

"Of course I did. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Marietta laughed humourlessly.

"Well you didn't come home when you said you would, why would you come in here?" Chrissie sighed and slid closer to her on the bed.

"That was different. I would have come home if I could. I definitely didn't want to stay in Blue Cove." Marietta looked away from her. She clearly didn't believe her.

"It doesn't look like your life is that bad. You're with that Lyle guy, you're still friends with Jarod, and you're pregnant. Your life doesn't seem too bad to me." Chrissie put her head down as well.

"You know I wish it was as simple as it seems, but it's not. Did you happen to know that Lyle is technically my step son?" Marietta looked up at her in shock. Chrissie continued. "I have to act as though I hate him everyday and I have to make his father think that the twins are his and not Lyle's. And then there's my friendship with Jarod. I have to make out I never met Jarod personally but I do have to hunt him. Then there's Miranda. She's on leave from work right now because if her father found out she was pregnant with Jarod's child then he'd take the child as soon as it was born then kill Miranda. I do **_not_** have the perfect life, **_despite_** what you may think." Marietta was shocked.

"No one told me you were married." Chrissie sighed.

"No one here knows. I just know it would break Mamma's heart. The fact that not only am I married to a man **_Mamma's_ age but I'm also _technically having an affair with his son and my babies also belong to his son would definitely be too much for her." Marietta didn't know what to say. She had thought that Chrissie didn't come home because she didn't want to. Now that she knew the truth she was shocked._**

"I still don't understand. Why did you marry this guy in the first place if you didn't love him?" Tears streamed down Chrissie's cheeks. She looked back up at Marietta.

"He threatened to kill you, Mamma, Rosa and Luis if I didn't. I couldn't let him do that. I did what he asked, despite my own happiness and the happiness of those I care about." She stood to leave. "But I see you don't care about my sacrifice, I'll just leave now. Do whatever you want with your body. Go get pregnant like I did. Go through the same heartache I did." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Do you know that the whole time since I first found out I was pregnant I've been scared something will go wrong? Do you remember what happened with Jeremy?" Marietta nodded remembering her still born nephew. "I've been scared that that will happen again. I nearly killed Mr. Parker when he tried to make me think that was happening." She sighed again and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you were having." Chrissie turned around and smiled at her sister. She knew it was a step in the right direction.

"A boy and a girl, I'm naming them Braden and Chloe." Marietta smiled.

"I like that. Can I… can I feel them?" Chrissie smiled and sat on the bed. She took her hand and placed it on her stomach. In her head Braden and Chloe muttered something and started kicking her hand. Marietta jumped then smiled.

"They like you." It was the truth. The muttering in her head was saying just that. Marietta smiled and started talking to Chrissie's stomach.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie lay curled up with Lyle in bed back at the hotel. Neither one of them had mentioned anything about what happened earlier at the strip club. Chrissie was becoming uncomfortable with that fact. She thought he'd at least want to know what happened.

"Lyle, about today…" Lyle stroked her hair and clamed her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chrissie shook her head.

"I think I want to talk about it." She turned around to face him. Lyle sighed.

"If you want to, then go ahead." Chrissie nodded.

"You might want to know about some of the things Ben said." Lyle nodded.

"I was kind of curious." Chrissie sighed. She wrapped her arms around him as a support net.

"When I was about Marietta's age I met Ben. I was very lost. I didn't have a father and I was very… naïve. Ben took me under his wing. He was about twenty at the time and I had a little crush on him. I started working at the club. At first it was just serving the drinks, then Ben started paying me some attention and he said I could do better then half the girls there, in hind sight I actually did." She laughed slightly but got serious again.

"It's okay; you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Chrissie shook her head.

"I want to continue. I think it would do me good to get it out." Lyle nodded. He knew that it would be good for her to let it out but he didn't want to push her.

"So you started… dancing?" Chrissie nodded.

"In a few weeks I was the number one attraction there. It didn't matter to these guys that I was too young to be doing that, they just wanted to see me shake my ass." She closed her eyes painfully at the memory. "Ben started paying me more attention. I became **_his girl_. He started taking a little bit of my money, then half, and then he took most while I got just a bit. By then I thought I was in love with him. Soon after that I first became pregnant. I…I lost it after two months. Ben wanted me to still dance while I still had my figure, I didn't want to. He hit me for the first time then; I went flying across the room and lost the baby." She put her hand on her stomach and started rubbing it. Lyle stroked her cheek.**

"It's okay. You don't have to continue…" Chrissie shook her head again.

"He acted all caring. Said he was sorry. I left him for the first time. I came crawling back to him, I was stupid. About two years later he **_leant me out_** to one of his friends; I became pregnant again. This time Ben got angry with me and pushed me down the stairs. I lost the baby again. It would have been a girl." Tears slid down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. Lyle hugged her tightly. Just listening to her knowing she was in pain was making him be in pain as well.

"You went back to him didn't you?" Chrissie shook her head.

"That time I didn't even leave him. It took a while longer before I became pregnant again. I went full term; but Jeremy was born still born. He was so… so tiny when he was born, so lifeless." She couldn't hold back the tears. Lyle held her close until her sobs subsided.

"That Ben guy didn't care, did he?" Chrissie nodded.

"He said that it obviously wasn't meant to be, that I wasn't meant to have kids." She rubbed her stomach. "I guess he was right in some ways. I wasn't meant to have kids with **_him_**." She hugged Lyle tightly. "I was meant to have children with you." Lyle smiled. 

"It still doesn't make up for losing the other three." He pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I came to my senses after Jeremy. I left him and left him for good. I cleaned up my act, started looking after the kids around here. I turned my life around completely. Oh god Lyle, I never wanted you to know about that part of my life. I wanted to forget it all. You probably hate me now don't you?" Lyle shook his head and kissed her.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't hate you. I won't hate you. I couldn't if I tried. Besides, I had a horrible past as well, much, much worse than yours. You made me want to change to what I am now; you're not a bad person because of your past, if anything, it's made you stronger for the present, for your… our future." He kissed her as she smiled again.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. I love you so much." Lyle smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The next morning Chrissie, Lyle, Jarod and Miss Parker brought Sydney and Broots with them. They all warned the two to not worry about Marietta because she was just sorting a few things out in her life. Chrissie promised to give them each full accounts about what she was talking about some other time. Now they all stood outside Chrissie's mother's apartment about to knock. A little girl with pigtails came running up the hallway. She stopped when she saw Chrissie.

"Chrissie, Chrissie, Chrissie." Chrissie turned around and looked for who was calling her. She smiled when she saw the little girl.

"Sara? Look at you, you're getting big." The little girl giggled and ran to Chrissie. Chrissie knelt down as best she could and hugged the little girl. Sara was looking at her stomach.

"Is there baby?" She put her little hand on Chrissie's stomach. Chrissie nodded.

"Yeah sweetie, actually there's two." Sara beamed and hugged Chrissie tighter. 

"Sara sweetie, could you come here and help me?" Chrissie looked past Sara and saw another familiar person coming near them. The woman did not notice who the people were so she was very edgy. "Sara, you know not to talk to strangers." Chrissie stood up and the woman's mouth opened wide.

"Oh my god, Chrissie, is that you?" Chrissie nodded. Her eye's fell to the woman's stomach then to her own.

"Are you… are you…?" The woman nodded and stroked her stomach. She looked at Chrissie's stomach as well.

"Are you?" Chrissie nodded and suddenly felt Lyle's hand in her own. The woman looked through the crowd of people until she found someone she recognized. "Jarod, you're here too?" Jarod nodded and smiled.

"Yes. It's good to see you again Emma." Emma smiled.

"Are you two together?" There was a chorus of sighs. Everybody seemed to be thinking that. Chrissie shook her head.

"No we're not. This is Lyle, the father of the babies." She held up Lyle's hand. Lyle smiled at her. "And that is Miranda, Jarod's wife. As you can see she's about ready to pop herself." Emma laughed. They heard a man humming, walking up the steps. Emma looked towards the steps and waved for him to join them. He walked immediately over to her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing on this floor Hun? Are your feet sore?" Emma smiled happily and shook her head.

"No Jeff, I'm fine. I was just catching up with an old friend." She nodded her head towards Chrissie. Jeff looked over at Chrissie and nearly fainted.

"Oh my god, Chris, what are you doing here?" He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. It was as if he was afraid that if he let her go she'd vanish. Chrissie laughed and pulled away from him. She put her hand on her stomach to soothe the twins and it seemed that this was the first he saw of her stomach.

"I'm visiting. I finally made it home." Jeff didn't seem to have heard a single word she said.

"What's that?" He pointed towards her stomach. Chrissie laughed.

"Now that's a stomach Jeff. I thought I taught you that when we were kids." She laughed harder at the look that crossed his face.

"Ha, ha, very funny, that's not what I mean." She laughed again.

"I'm pregnant. You'd think you'd be able to notice that with Emma looking just a bit less far along than I am." He looked at her dumbly which just made her laugh more.

"You're mother didn't say you were…" He trailed off. It was obviously a bit too confusing to him why he didn't know before then.

"She didn't know until yesterday when she saw me." Jeff looked shocked. He bent down and picked up Sara who was tugging at his legs.

"This is just… I mean I didn't know… pregnant…. Holy cow…," He snapped out of his state for a moment. "Ma will want to see you. You should drop by later." He backed up muttering to himself again. "Should warn… can't believe it… her own mother didn't…" He disappeared from sight with Sara and Emma. Chrissie frowned now.

"I guess I'll be getting that a lot from my old friends." She sighed and turned towards the door and knocked loudly. Her mother came to the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"Christina, come in. You've got two other people with you." She looked at Broots and Sydney. 

"Mamma this is Broots and Sydney. They work with Lyle, Miranda and I." She shook both of their hands and led them into the small living room. She ushered for all of them to sit down. She walked out of the room and came back with a tray of biscuits and some tea.

"Please help yourself." Broots smiled and took one of the biscuits. Chrissie laughed at the look of delight that lit up his face after swallowing.

"That's Mamma's own recipe. She's been making them for years, only ever on special occasions. We should feel honored." Everyone around the room smiled. Each took a biscuit feeling it was the right thing to do if it was considered a special occasion. Broots looked around the room and saw the many faces around hanging on the walls or sitting on tables.

"Hey Chrissie, this room sort of reminds me of your office." He picked up a photo from the table next to him and laughed. He showed it to the rest of them. It was a picture of Chrissie when she was a baby sitting in a bathtub. "Oh how cute." Chrissie snatched the photo out of his hand and put it face down on the table in front of her.

"No more looking at the pictures." Mrs. Lopez sighed, picked up the picture and put it in its rightful place.

"Why not, you were an adorable baby." Chrissie blushed. Lyle next to her put his arm around her.

"She's still adorable." He turned Chrissie's face to face him and kissed her nose. Chrissie smiled and blushed even more. Mrs. Lopez laughed.

"Christina, I'm sure you'll be putting photos like that up around the house of the twins when they're born." Chrissie nodded.

"Probably, I have a picture like that of Luis in my office." As if by hearing his name Luis walked in the front door. He stopped still at the sight that they had company. He looked at Chrissie and ran over to her flinging himself onto her lap.

"You came back? I knew you would. I dreamt it." Chrissie smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I came back. I said I would, didn't I?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. She had promised to come back once she got the money for her mothers operation but she didn't. Luis seemed to sense her inner turmoil.

"I knew you wouldn't come back then. I hoped that you would but I knew you wouldn't." Everyone stared at Chrissie's little brother like he was crazy, everyone except Chrissie and Mrs. Lopez.

"Why didn't you tell **_me_**? I probably wouldn't have gone." Everyone in the room snorted. She looked at each of them in turn, finally leaving her gaze on Lyle who was next to her and easier to reach. "What?" 

"It's just that… once you get an idea in your head it's kind of hard to stop you." Chrissie raised her arm to hit him but stopped. It was true and she knew it. She remembered how Jarod had offered to get the money for the operation but she had refused.

"Okay. I would have gone. But I **_would_** have kept in contact more." No one disagreed with her. It was true. She would have done anything in her power to keep in contact if she knew how her brother was feeling.

After a while they were joined by Rosa as well. The conversation went from how Chrissie and Lyle met to what Jarod and Miss Parkers wedding had been like. When they were there for about three hours they heard a small cough coming from a room off the side of the living room. Marietta had stuck her head out the door slightly. Mrs. Lopez got up and walked over to the door. Marietta said something to her in Spanish then looked around the room. Mrs. Lopez looked around the room and sighed. She walked back into Marietta's room where there was a longer conversation in Spanish. Chrissie tried to take the focus off the conversation happening in the next room.

"So, Rosa, how's school?" Rosa opened her mouth to speak but yelling coming from the next room cut her off.

"Usted no puede guardarme en aquí todo el tiempo." Chrissie sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it and disappeared. They could hear Chrissie talking in rushed Spanish. After a few minutes Chrissie emerged with Marietta behind her, Mrs. Lopez behind her.

"Yo lo advierto, usted se porta mal y yo lo volveré a poner en allí yo." Marietta nodded. Chrissie turned to the others. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Marietta." Marietta looked at each of them. Her gaze stopped on Sydney. She turned to Chrissie wide eyed.

"Is that… is that him?" Chrissie had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Marietta was still gazing at Sydney. She whispered into Chrissie's ear.

"Is that your… your husband?" Chrissie looked up at Sydney then back at Marietta.

"No, that's not Mr. Parker. Marietta this is Sydney. I wouldn't bring Mr. Parker here." Marietta nodded. Chrissie sat back down next to Lyle. Marietta sat on the arm of Chrissie's chair. She was looking at the people all around her.

"Um so what were we talking about? Oh yeah. Rosa, how's school?" Rosa gave an in depth answer talking about her friends and her school work. Marietta sat on the arm of the chair looking like she didn't think she belonged. She got up to go but Chrissie took her hand and forced her to sit back down. The rest of the time they were there Marietta had her hand securely in Chrissie's. This act seemed to have given her confidence as Marietta joined in on the conversations more and more as the time went on.

"Excuse me will you. The twins seem to think that my bladder is a kick ball or something." Chrissie stood and left the room. When she came back in she realized the room had fallen into an awkward silence. She sighed. As soon as she sat back down she found Marietta's hand in hers again. 

As they were leaving later in the late afternoon Marietta pulled Chrissie aside. Chrissie watched as Sydney and Broots walked into the hallway, Jarod and Miss Parker saying goodbye to Mrs. Lopez and Lyle waiting for her.

"Chrissie, I can't stay here. Can I come back to Blue Cove with you?" Chrissie was shocked. She didn't know what to say. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't going to take her back to Blue Cove with her.

"Marietta, I'm sorry. I can't take you back with me. I told you about Mr. Parker. We'd both be in big trouble if I brought back a family member. Mr. Parker has a habit of keeping his wives from their families. He's a very dangerous man; I don't even want to think about what he'd do to you." Marietta sighed.

"I just… I wanted… you understand what I'm going through. Mamma doesn't, plus I'm breaking her heart…" Chrissie sighed.

"Don't you see you'd break her heart even more if you came with me? She's already lost me in some ways. To her it would be like she's losing you as well. That would kill her." Marietta frowned but nodded.

"I know it's just that… I'm scared. The reason I got the way I did is because I thought… I thought you didn't love us anymore. I don't want that to happen again." Chrissie pulled Marietta into a hug. When she pulled back she noticed Marietta was crying.

"Well you know better now. I love you very, very much. I promise you; as soon as we can bring down the Centre, which I promise you will be soon, I will make sure we are back together." Marietta nodded and hugged her again. "I'm not leaving completely yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Everyone was standing outside Mrs. Lopez's building saying their goodbyes. They were all sad that their time with each other was over. Chrissie hugged her family and friends goodbye. Most of her old friends had turned up during the course of their stay wanting to know if the rumors that she was back and pregnant were true. Each was totally shocked when they realized they were. 

"Mamma I'll keep in contact better now. I promise. I'll call you when the twins are born, maybe even before then." She hugged her mother one more time. 

"We're going back to Jackson's. I'll see you guys when I get back to Blue Cove to finalize the plans." Jarod hugged Chrissie and shook Lyle, Broots and Sydney's hands. He let Miss Parker hug them all then led her away to their car. Chrissie looked at her family one last time, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"It's alright, you'll see them again. I promise." She smiled at Lyle. She knew that he wanted her to be happy and he'd probably do everything he could to make sure he kept his promise.

"I hope you're right."

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

To be continued...


	14. Strange Things Happen Part 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Here is another part. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Plans for the downfall of the Centre are coming to an end. Something happens to Chrissie that ends up with her having to go to hospital and have a near death experience. Jarod sends someone to look after Chrissie and where's Sydney?

Strange Things Happen

Part 14

Broots sat in his hole at his computer. He looked around him to make sure no one could see him. He tapped the side of his computer impatiently. He needed everything to be perfect. His computer beeped making him jump. He checked the final details one last time. Everything was how Jarod had wanted them. He saved the final details and pocketed them. His part in the downfall of the Centre was complete. He picked up is phone and dialled.

"Lyle? The package is finished." He hung up knowing that Lyle knew what he was talking about.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie went through the last of the things she'd need for the final stages. She heard someone walking into the office and sat down quickly putting the files she'd just taken under her shirt. Mr. Parker walked in looking shocked to see her in his office.

"Tina, what are you doing here?" Chrissie had to think fast.

"I'm I here because I wanted to ask you something." Mr. Parker sighed and crossed his office to sit behind his desk.

"Ask me something? Well go ahead, but hurry up." Chrissie sighed. She knew she was going to get away with it.

"I was wondering if I could visit my family when the twins are born. I promised my mother I would…" Mr. Parker sighed and waved his hand over his head.

"We'll see, now if that's all you wanted…" Chrissie got up slowly but it was as fast as she could.

"That's all." She walked out the room. As soon as she was clear she called Broots. 

"The filling is in." She hung up the phone and walked to her office.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle finished writing the letter that was needed for the plan to bring down the Centre. He put it in an envelope and sealed it. He put it securely in his briefcase. He was satisfied that his part was out of the way. He'd already had the call meaning that Broots was done with his part as well. He just hoped that Chrissie could get her part out of the way as well. Her part was to find some files from Mr. Parker's home and office. She had the most access for both; Lyle was just worried that it was the most dangerous. If Mr. Parker caught her then she would be in trouble. He knew that she could get through it safely; he was just worried if she didn't. He also hoped that Jarod could do his part. He if couldn't, all the other parts would be useless. He picked up his phone and dialled Jarod's number.

"The memo has been written." He hung up and walked out of his office. He smiled as he realised that no one in the Centre knew what would be happening in a few days.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod was talking to his boss in his latest pretend. He finished off the deal he had made. He smiled knowing that, if everything went according to plan, the Centre would be no more. He picked up his phone and called Miss Parker.

"The deal has been made." He looked around as the people there was already getting ready for the package that Jarod told them would be coming. All that he needed to do now was waiting for the package himself. He knew that Lyle had done his part he just hoped that the others could do their own parts.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie met up with Broots outside the Centre. They were in the park, Chrissie watching Lockie play and Broots walking with Debbie. He walked over to Chrissie and handed her the disk that he had been working on. Chrissie smiled. She patted her bag showing that she had her part. Broots smiled and continued walking. Later Chrissie met up with Sydney, who was sitting on a bench. She passed him and sat on the bench with him. She handed him the disk from Broots and the files from Mr. Parker's office that she had stolen. He nodded and left the park with the two things he went to collect. Later Sydney met up with Lyle and received the letter that would be accompanied with the files and the disk. He sent it off immediately to the address where Miss Parker would receive it. He was happy that his part in the downfall of the Centre was complete. He just wished he could have done more.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie sat down with Lockie and started to read him his bed time story. He was asleep within minutes. She lay with him for a while basking in what she knew would be one of the last moments of quiet in a while. She kissed his forehead and started to get up. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately clutched her stomach in fear. She managed to get off the bed but she couldn't get further from the floor. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She felt like everything was coming to an end. 

"Tina, are you still in here? You spend too much time in here with…" Mr. Parker spotted Chrissie on the ground, not moving with her hands on her stomach. He immediately called an ambulance. He had no idea what was going on.

"Hold on Chrissie, just hold on. You'll be alright. Think of Lyle, Lockie, the twins and the life you're all going to have together. Hold on do you hear me? I'll try to get Lyle to come; I just hope he's listening to his Inner Sense." Chrissie could only here Catherine Parkers voice slightly. She tried to hold on as much as she could.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"What's her name?" The paramedics had arrived with stretchers. Mr. Parker was in a state of shock. Lockie woke up and saw the commotion in his room and got scared. He saw Chrissie lying on the ground and started crying.

"Her name's Christina." The paramedics checked her vitals and put her on the stretcher.

"Okay Christina, I need you to hold on. How far along is she?" Mr. Parker shook his head. He didn't know exactly how far along she was.

"She's almost due. There's only a few weeks left." The paramedics nodded and started checking her stomach.

"Alright, Christina, keep holding on for the babies. What happened to her?" Mr. Parker shrugged.

"I came in and found her on the ground." The paramedics started wheeling her out of the room.

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately. Sir if you could call her husband or something…" Mr. Parker got angry.

"I am her husband. What did you think I am?" One of the paramedics blushed.

"Sorry sir I just assumed… I mean she's so much younger than you…" Mr. Parker was about to say something when he heard Lyle calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey dad, I just came around to… oh my god, what happened?" Lyle was shocked to see what was happening. He had had an overwhelming sense of panic about Chrissie and he also felt the urge to make sure she was alright.

"We're not sure." Lockie ran down the stairs trying to stay with Chrissie. He saw Lyle and ran to him. Lyle picked him up and hugged him. He stroked his back trying to soothe him.

"What's happening to Mamma?" Lyle hugged him.

"I don't know. Hey dad, I'll take Lockie with me to the hospital so he can be close to Chrissie." Mr. Parker waved his hand not caring what happened to the boy. All he cared about were the babies that Chrissie was carrying.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was walking through a mist. She had no idea where she was and even scarier to her was the fact that she wasn't pregnant anymore. She looked around her trying to find something familiar to her; she found nothing. She heard a voice calling her so she followed it. 

"My little Princess has finally made it to me." Chrissie was shocked by who she saw.

"Daddy, is that you." She rubbed her eyes. Her father walked closer to her and hugged her.

"Yes it's me Princess." Tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged him tighter. She felt his face to try and see if it was real.

"Where am I Daddy?" Her father smiled and released her. 

"You haven't figured it out yet Princess?" Chrissie shook her head. "You're dead." Chrissie was shocked. She took steps away from her father, shaking her head.

"No, I can't be dead. What about Braden and Chloe? What about Lockie? What about Lyle?" Her father took another step towards her. 

"The twins are… you'll see them later. They'll join us." Chrissie shook her head not believing what was happening. "Lockie has lost a mother before, he'll be alright, and he has his sister and Jarod and everyone." Chrissie tried to get away from her father. "And Lyle… well Lyle will move on as well. Just like your mother had to when I died." Chrissie fell to the floor and started weeping.

"No, I don't believe you. Catherine told me to hold on and that everything would be alright. I held on. I held on goddammit." Her father stooped in front of her. He held her in his arms.

"Would it be more comforting if you saw what was happening?" Chrissie nodded. Her father helped her up and led her to a lake. "Look through here." Chrissie wiped her eyes and looked.

"Come on Christina, hold on. We're losing her." One of the paramedics was trying his best to revive her.

"Think of your children." The other one was trying to see if he could deliver the twins early. Chrissie cried. 

"Can I… can I see Lockie and Lyle?" Her father nodded and swept his arm changing the scene to Lyle's car. Lockie was crying.

"Don't cry Lockie. I'm sure your mother's fine. Think of something happy. Think of what it will be like when we can be a real family, me, and you, your mother, Braden and Chloe." Lockie smiled and Lyle stroked his head. Tears ran down Chrissie's cheeks again.

"This can't be happening. I love them too much to leave them. I'm not leaving them." She reached out to touch the image. Her father pulled her back.

"It's not that easy Chrissie. You can't just go back that way…" Chrissie slumped and sat on the floor crying. Something clicked in Chrissie's mind… he had said '**_that way'_**.

"But I can go back? Just not through there?" Her father looked to the ground. He nodded slowly.

"It won't be the same as before…" Chrissie stood up and took her father by the arms.

"I'm not leaving them. What do I do?" Her father sighed and realised himself from her.

"You're as stubborn as I am. I was just too cowardly to do this… you won't be you. You can trade your soul for another. You can be… reborn. You have a choice. You can trade your soul for one of the children you are carrying… which ever one you don't choose will die, you can only save one." Chrissie covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Her father continued. "If you don't want to choose between the two then you could always become Miranda and Jarod's child. You'll stay within the family that way." Chrissie sat down again and let the tears flow freely. She didn't know what to do.

"What happened to me to make me come here?" Her father shrugged. He looked back to where the images were being played.

"Listen Princess, I don't know what happened, all I know is that it did. And I also know that you've got to make your decision now." He pointed towards the image. She could see that her body had arrived at the hospital but she was flat lining. "You can stay here with me, choose between your two children or you could choose to be Miranda and Jarod's." Chrissie shook her head. There was a whispering in her head. She couldn't understand it properly. She concentrated on the voice.

"Hold on Chrissie, just hold on. You'll be alright. Think of Lyle, Lockie, the twins and the life you're all going to have together. Hold on do you hear me? You have to fight." Something seemed to push Chrissie back to lie down. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Everything around her was becoming fuzzy. She started hearing the beeping she heard before but it was clearer now, it sounded closer.

"You made your decision, Princess." The beeping around her slowed to just a few beeps instead of just one.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"I don't… I don't understand. I was just about to call it." Her eyes felt heavy but she managed to open them a bit. She looked to her side and saw machines she was hooked up to. She saw Mr. Parker talking to one of the paramedics that she saw earlier when she was with her father and another doctor. Lyle and Lockie were just outside sitting on a chair. Her stomach was also hooked up to a machine. 

"Will the babies be alright? What if this happens again? Will you be able to deliver the babies?" Chrissie knew that all Mr. Parker would be interested in would be the twins but she just couldn't help but feel angry. The twins! She was starting to become scared, she couldn't hear the twins.

"Mr. Parker calm down. Christina has just basically come back from the dead. We're not about to just send her home without making sure she's okay. She'll stay here for a few days and… if need be we'll deliver the babies." Mr. Parker smiled.

"Good, if anything happens call me." He turned to leave. Chrissie saw the doctor and the paramedic exchange an odd look.

"But don't you… don't you want to stay with her?" Mr. Parker shook his head.

"Like I said, if anything happens call me." He walked out the door not stopping or looking back. The doctor stood in shock for a moment then he went back over to Chrissie. He smiled when he saw her eyes open.

"Well, well Christina, you gave us quite a scare didn't you?" Chrissie tried to speak but she found that something was in her mouth. The doctor calmed her. "Don't try to speak. Christina you just basically died. Now I'm not sure what happened so we're going to be running some tests to make sure you and the babies are okay. Do you understand Christina?" Chrissie tried to speak again but the doctor stopped her.

"She doesn't like being called Christina. It's Chrissie." Chrissie looked towards the door and saw Lyle there clutching Lockie. The doctor walked to the door.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to come back later. She needs her rest." Lyle smiled and nodded.

"Can we see her for a minute? Lockie here is worried about his mother." The doctor smiled and moved out of the way.

"Just for a little while, alright?" He walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Lyle watched him go then he closed the blinds and walked over to the bed. Lockie put his head on Chrissie's stomach and hugged her tightly. Chrissie stroked his head. Lyle sat down next to her and held her hand, stroking it gently.

"You scared me so much." He leant down and kissed her head. Chrissie tried to speak but couldn't because of the tube in her mouth so she took it out.

"**_I_** scared me." Lyle smiled and kissed her again. "Lyle, the twins, I can't hear the twins. I've tried to reach out to them but I can't. What if… what if something happened to them?" Tears ran down her cheeks. Lyle wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make sure nothing happened to them, but if something did happen, I'll kill Mr. Parker myself."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod hung up the phone and was positively worried. Lyle had told him about what had happened with Chrissie. He needed to make sure she was alright and make sure that no one from the Centre would tamper with anything to do with her. He just wished that he could go and make sure she was alright but he couldn't. He got an idea of how he could check up on her without actually being there himself.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Broots and Debbie were sitting with Chrissie. She had been there for two days and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere other than inside the hospital grounds. She was having many tests run trying to figure out just what happened to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs Parker?" Chrissie looked up and saw a young man standing in the doorway. He looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't figure out where from. He closed the door behind him and looked out into the hallway.

"Yes that's me. How can I help you?" He was wearing a face mask and he lowered it. Broots gasped at who it was. The feeling that Chrissie knew him increased when she actually saw his face, but she still couldn't figure out where she knew him from. 

"I'm an, uh, intern here and a friend of mine wanted me to look after you personally." Chrissie nodded but was very wary of him. The way he kept looking out the door was unnerving. 

"Okay, I don't know what you could do. The usual doctors are taking care of me." The intern smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Well, this friend was very insistent that I make sure everything's okay." Chrissie wondered who this 'friend' was. She couldn't think of why anyone would want her to monitored, unless they were from the Centre.

"Um, is this 'friend' a doctor?" The intern smirked. Chrissie knew that smirk. But she didn't know how this person could have that smirk.

"Not today." Broots, who had been staring agape, finally spoke up.

"Y-you're… G-Gemini, aren't you?" The interns face soured.

"My name is JJ Mr. Broots." He noticed Chrissie not understanding. "I'm Jarod's clone. He sent me here to make sure the Centre didn't tamper with medical tests or anything." Chrissie smiled. She remembered hearing about Jarod's clone. She sat up.

"It's very nice to meet you JJ. Jarod could have told me he was sending you." The smirk on JJ's face returned.

"He wanted me to do it. He was busy anyway. Plans to…," he looked around him to make sure no one else could hear him, but because Chrissie had a private room and because the door was closed no one could. "Plans to bring down the Centre are coming to an end." Chrissie nodded and tried to get up. All three members in the room tried to push her back down.

"Where do you think you're going Chrissie?" Chrissie looked at Debbie and sighed.

"I can't just stay here while the Centre's going down. I've got to help. I've got to…" Broots pushed her forcefully, but not too much, back.

"Chrissie, you've done your part, so have I. There's nothing for you to do. Leave everything to Lyle and Jarod." Chrissie sighed and relaxed in the bed.

"I know it's just that… I want to make sure everything goes down the way it's supposed to. I feel so helpless just sitting in here doing nothing. I need to make sure Mr. Parker gets what's coming to him." Broots took her hand and forced him to look in his eyes.

"You know Lyle will make sure he will. Lyle wants to make sure he goes down as much as you do. You have to stay here for the twins and for yourself." Chrissie nodded but that got her thinking. The twins still hadn't communicated with her since she had come to the hospital. She was past worried and was now downright terrified.

"JJ, did Jarod tell you about the… connection I have with the twins?" JJ nodded and looked at her stomach as though he had just realized it was there.

"They have the 'Inner Sense' so they can talk to you." Chrissie nodded.

"They usually do, although since what happened I can't reach out to them. I'm getting scared." JJ nodded and let doctor mode take over.

"I'll have to get those results of your tests and analyse them myself, then I'll have to run some of my own that would show what's happened to the 'Inner Sense' of the twins." Chrissie nodded. She leant back on the bed and began rubbing her stomach trying to get a response from the twins. Still nothing, they hadn't even kicked since she arrived at the hospital. A few tears welled in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. Debbie noticed this and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"It's alright Chrissie. The doctors would be able to tell if anything happened to them. And JJ here can do those tests." She looked towards JJ and smiled. JJ smiled back and nodded.

"I'll get started on the tests the hospital has already done. I can analyse the results here. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He turned to leave the room but was blocked by Joe the sweeper standing in his way. He had just entered the room with Lockie in tow. JJ panicked.

"Chrissie, Lockie wanted to see you. He's been complaining all day. It's alright that I brought him isn't it?" Lockie flew past JJ and Joe and into his mother's arms. Chrissie hugged him tightly and nodded.

"It's fine Joe." JJ was eyeing the sweeper suspiciously and Joe was not sure who the young man was. "Joe, could you join me over here for a moment and close the door?" Joe nodded and closed the door never taking his eyes off JJ.

"Is he a… is he a sweeper?" Chrissie nodded but she realised that JJ wasn't paying attention to her.

"Yes he is. But there's no need to worry JJ, his loyalties are not to the Centre. They are to me and Lockie here." Joe was still watching JJ but he walked over to the side of Chrissie's bed.

"Who is this Chrissie?" Chrissie sighed.

"This is a friend of mine. He's here to make sure I'm alright. And also to make sure the twins are alright." Joe smiled at Chrissie but still looked warily at JJ. Chrissie knew he needed and explanation. "Joe this is JJ, although I believe that most people at the Centre know him as, what was it you called him, Gemini?" Broots nodded and watched the sweeper's reaction closely. He knew it was dangerous that Chrissie was telling him this; after all, Joe didn't even know that Chrissie was with Lyle.

"This is Gemini, Jarod's clone?" Joe's hand instinctively went to his gun but he didn't take it out because of the children in the room.

"Yes Joe it is. And if you take that gun out I will be very upset with you. Need I remind you that I myself was shot just outside a hospital by a Centre **_goon_**?" Joe looked back at Chrissie and frowned. His hand fell to his side.

"I'm sorry. It's just we're trained to…" Broots sighed and stood up, walking to Joe.

"I thought your loyalties were with Chrissie and Lockie not with the Centre. You should forget everything that godforsaken place **_trained_ you to do, it will be no more in a short while anyway." Joe looked at Broots like he had just grown another head. He knew of the plans to destroy the Centre, he was just taken aback by Broots' attack.**

"He's right Joe. Besides you once told me that you thought every child deserved a real life, that's why you treat Lockie like he was one of your own. I don't know if you've noticed, but JJ here is not exactly an adult, doesn't he deserve a real life?" Joe nodded. He looked up at JJ.

"I'm sorry. I guess old habits die hard." JJ smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again." He turned his attention back to Chrissie. "I'll just go check those tests." He put his surgical mask back on and walked out the room. Joe turned to Chrissie with curiosity in his eyes.

"Chrissie, would you care to tell me why Jarod's clone is trying to make sure you and the twins are alright? I should think that he wouldn't care, after all you are **_Mrs. Parker_**." He had long ago learnt that Chrissie was not in the marriage of her own free will so he had stopped calling her Mrs. Parker. Chrissie sighed. She knew that she'd have to tell him everything now.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

When JJ came back later, Chrissie was just finishing telling the whole story to Joe. Joe was shocked. He looked at JJ and everything seemed to click. JJ was confused.

"What did I miss?" Chrissie smiled.

"I just filled Joe in on everything that had been going on right under his nose." JJ smirked.

"Does that include everything to do with Jarod and Miranda?" Chrissie nodded. JJ walked over to Joe and patted him on the back. "A lot of information to take in all at once isn't it? I'm glad I was getting small amounts at a time from Jarod." He smiled and sat in a chair at the end of Chrissie's bed.

"Well now you know everything Joe. What have you got to say?" Joe looked up at Chrissie.

"Well I have to admit that, from spending a lot of time with you and Lockie that I could have guessed about Lyle and you. I mean he was always visiting Lockie and Lockie sometimes let it slip to Patrick some things the three of you did together, but Miss Parker and Jarod? There were rumours about old feelings between those two but I never for once believed they were real." Broots smiled.

"Hey at least you found out by Chrissie telling you. I found out by seeing Jarod practically naked on Miss Parkers bed in a hotel room." Chrissie and Debbie both laughed.

"Oh come on. I've spent a lot of time with Miss P and **_I_ found out about them by finding Jarod at her house. I wasn't that shocked. It was obvious they had feelings for each other so you shouldn't be or have been shocked when you found out." Chrissie smiled at Debbie. Joe looked at her and sighed.**

"Well it's a shock to me. I'm a sweeper. We all know about how she treats sweepers and, well, although whenever I've seen her, she seems nice, I can never forget some of the things the other sweepers have said so it is a shock." Debbie reached over and patted his back.

"Okay you're excused." She looked at her father and smiled. Broots sighed as he saw what a huge influence both Miss Parker and Chrissie had had on his daughter.

"Chrissie I feel I should get to more important matters. I went through the test results and I can tell you a few things." Chrissie sat up and gave her full attention to JJ.

"What did you find out?" JJ took a deep breath.

"First off, as far as I can tell, the twins are fine." Chrissie sighed. "Second, I know what happened to you." Chrissie had been looking at her stomach so she looked back up at JJ. "It seems the **_procedures_ the Centre gave you to get you pregnant left a chemical in you system. This chemical was dormant until recently. It started spreading around a month ago. The spreading reached its highest level when you started feeling those pains. It was all too much for your system so it caused an overload of sorts. That's what happened to you." Chrissie was angry. She had had a feeling that it was something to do with the Centre.**

"Is it still in my system? Will it happen again?" JJ sighed and looked at the ground.

"It is still in your system but I can't be sure if anything will happen. After the overload the chemical started to become dormant again. It was still in your blood works when I looked at them. I was going to try and come up with something to get rid of it for good but…" Chrissie knew what he was going to say. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

"The test results went missing." JJ nodded.

"I'm sorry, I went to get something and when I came back the test results were gone. Every one of the tests the hospital had run on you is gone." Chrissie nodded.

"I'm guessing the Centre had someone looking at my tests as well and when they discovered that what happened to me was because of them… they destroyed the evidence." JJ nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened. But don't worry. I managed to contact Jarod and he told me he'd already looked into the possibility of something like this happening before, so he did some research of his own. I'll still be able to make the, ah, cure I guess we could call it. He told me what to do." Chrissie nodded.

"When will you do the… other tests? If the twins are alright then why can't I hear them?" JJ nodded.

"I'll be able to do the tests tomorrow. We'll see what's happening with them. I'm sure its nothing." Chrissie wasn't sure if she could believe that.

"I think it might have something to do with me coming back. I… talked with my father and he told me I couldn't come back but I did. What if I can't hear them because of that?" Everyone looked at her not knowing what to say. When she had told them about seeing her father they had all not known whether to believe her or not.

"Chrissie I think you may have been hallucinating when that happened." Chrissie shook her head. She wasn't going to believe it.

"It was real. I know it was. I saw my father and he told me that I couldn't come back as me but I did. How do you explain that? I was dead. They were about to call it but I came back. I was stubborn and I didn't want to believe him. What if because of that I can't hear them anymore?" JJ stood and walked over to her.

"I don't know what happened during that time but I'm sure that that has nothing to do with why you can't hear the twins. It's got to be something else." Chrissie nodded. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that it wasn't because of that incident that she couldn't hear them, she just wasn't sure if it was true.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie looked around her room. Debbie had fallen asleep with Lockie also asleep in her arms, Broots and was filling Joe in on everything to do with the 'Inner Sense' and how it was in Miss Parker and Lyle's family, JJ was making the 'cure' to make sure Chrissie didn't go through another episode like she had before. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and succumbed to the sleep that was fast overcoming her.

_Chrissie looked down and saw that she was dressed all in white. She looked around her and instantly recognised where she was. She'd already been there when she was dead. She saw the place where she had seen herself in the ambulance and also where she saw Lyle and Lockie. She looked down and realized that yet again she was not pregnant._

_"Am I…" She asked the question out loud but was cut off by her father appearing._

_"...Dead? No, you're not dead this time Princess. You're just… visiting." She looked at her father not knowing what to say. He smiled at her. "I don't know how you did it, I don't know how you went back, but you did." Chrissie saw his smile widen and she smiled herself._

_"I guess you were right before. I'm as stubborn as you are." Her father nodded and hugged her._

_"It could be that or it could be something else." Chrissie turned around and saw someone who looked very much like Miss Parker but she knew it wasn't._

_"Catherine?" The woman nodded._

_"I'm glad you know who I am. I've spoken to you enough." She smiled but she felt she needed to ask something._

_"Why can't I hear Braden and Chloe… and you? Is there something wrong? Why aren't they talking?" Catherine offered a warm smiled and shook her head._

_"They are talking, you just can't hear them. The time for them to be born is coming close. The connection you share with them while they're inside you is leaving. You do not have the 'Inner Sense' so you could only hear them when that connection was strong. They are alright. There is no need to worry about them." Chrissie nodded but she still felt that something was off with the twins._

_"But they don't kick anymore, why not?" Catherine frowned._

_"The chemical that was in your system is also in theirs. It has taken a different affect with them. They are alright; the chemical just wears them down. They will start kicking again when JJ gives you his concoction. You still won't be able to hear them but they will kick. They can still hear you so don't worry too much." Chrissie smiled._

_"When you came you said that it could be something else that let me go back. What is that?" Catherine smiled and walked over to the place where Chrissie had seen what was happening while she was dead. She waved her arm and Chrissie's hospital room came up. Lyle entered the room and smiled at the sleeping Chrissie. He walked over to her and kissed her head then her stomach. He took a seat next to her and held her hand._

_"It's because of that right there. You two love each other very much; you also both love Lockie, Braden and Chloe very much. Love is much more powerful than a lot of people think. Lyle and Lockie's love for you and your love for them, is what sent you back." Catherine stroked the image of Lyle and smiled wistfully. Chrissie walked over to her and put her arm around her._

_"You sent me to him?" Catherine nodded. "Why? Why me? What made me so special?" Catherine smiled._

_"You were meant for each other, some may call it soul mates, others fate. You both had troubled pasts, although I do have to admit my son's was a lot worse than yours, but you didn't see it that way. You were special because you did not push him away when it counted. You showed him love before you even admitted it to yourself." Chrissie was confused. She didn't know what she was talking about. Throwing herself in front of a bullet for him came to mind._

_"If you're talking about outside the hospital…" Catherine shook her head._

_"You wouldn't have gotten that far if you hadn't done the first thing." Chrissie tilted her head trying to figure out what she was talking about._

_"What did I do?" Catherine laughed and waved her hand again. The image changed to back when they were snowed in. Chrissie and Lyle were sitting on the bed talking._

**_"I've noticed that you seem a bit… distant since you told me about yourself. What's wrong?" Chrissie didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew that he definitely wasn't a saint but she was a pretty good judge of character. She could tell if he had the right influence he could be a better person. She also had the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to change and given the chance, he would._**

****

**_"I just don't know how you can do it. I told you some pretty bad things yet you sit there stay in the same room as me. Aren't you afraid I'm going to do something to hurt you?" He looked into her eyes, his own filled with pain. She took his hand._**

****

**_"I know you did some bad things, but I honestly believe you could make up for it. And for some reason I don't think you'd hurt me."_**__

_Chrissie remembered that moment. He had told her all about himself and she had listened. Yeah she had been terrified of some of the things he'd done but she honestly did think he could make up for it._

_"When you didn't run from him after that I knew that you were definitely the one. You were the person who could turn him into the person he was supposed to be instead of the man Raines made him." Chrissie smiled._

_"Thank you for sending me to him." Catherine smiled and gave her a hug._

_"I think you've got to be getting back Princess. As much as I'd love for you to stay you can't." Chrissie turned to her father and hugged him._

_"Thank you, for everything." Her father walked over and stood next to Catherine._

_"Give your mother my love." Chrissie smiled and nodded._

_"And if you could also give Lyle, Miranda and Ethan my love I'd be very grateful." Chrissie smiled._

_"I'll do that. I don't know if they'll believe me, but I'll do that." She felt compelled to walk down a path that had appeared. She heard Catherine speak behind her._

_"I'll make sure they do."_

Chrissie woke up and looked around the room. Debbie and Lockie were no longer there, nor were Broots, Joe or JJ. The only person in the room besides herself was Lyle, sitting in the place she saw in her dream.

"Hello sleepy head." Lyle swept some hair out of her eyes and kissed forehead. Chrissie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Where is everyone?" Lyle shrugged.

"No one was in here when I came in. I guess they left when you were sleeping." Chrissie nodded. She remembered that no one was in the room when she saw Lyle enter her room in her dream. She noticed Lyle playing with her stomach.

"They're all right." Lyle looked at her and smiled.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Chrissie smiled and put her hand over his.

"I know you like a book I've read a thousand times." Lyle smiled.

"How do you know they're okay? Can you hear them?" Chrissie smiled at the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I wish I could but I can't." She saw the dejected look on his face and continued. "You know how I told you I was with my father when I died?"

"Yeah, he gave you a choice of how to come back, but you didn't come back through either of them." Chrissie nodded.

"I had a dream just now and I was back there. At first I thought I was dead again but I was just… visiting. My dad wasn't the only one there this time. Your mother was there." Lyle looked into her eyes shocked.

"What happened?" Chrissie smiled.

"She told me what brought me back." Lyle gave her a look meaning he wanted her to tell him what it was. "It was you." Lyle didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean me?" Chrissie smiled and brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss on it.

"Your love for me, my love for you, it's a whole thing to do with love." She smiled mischievously. 

"So what's this got to do with the twins?" He smiled back at her and started to rub her stomach.

"She also told me why I can't hear the twins. I don't have the 'Inner Sense' and the only reason I can hear them is because they do. Because they're almost due that connection I have with them is going." Lyle nodded. Chrissie couldn't believe that he believed her.

"That makes sense." Chrissie nodded.

"Do you know what happened to get me in here?" Lyle shook his head. Chrissie explained what JJ had told her. Lyle looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"I can't believe them. They must have known this was a possibility." Chrissie shuddered realising he was right. They did plenty of tests so they should have known. She continued, wanting to forget that part.

"Catherine told me that the reason they aren't kicking anymore is because of that chemical. I should be alright when JJ gives me the antidote." Lyle was confused. He didn't know who JJ was.

"Who's JJ?" Chrissie could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. She chuckled remembering how he had been jealous of Jarod and now he was jealous of his clone.

"JJ is Jarod's clone. Jarod sent him here to look after me." Lyle seemed relieved. Chrissie smiled again.

"When can he get this… antidote?" Chrissie was about to answer him when her door opened. Lyle quickly moved his hands away from her and put some distance between them. Chrissie looked over at the door and was relieved that it was only JJ.

"I've got it. I finished it Chrissie." JJ looked at Chrissie's visitor with curiosity. "Hi, who are you?" Chrissie reached out for Lyle's hand again.

"JJ this is Lyle, Lyle this is JJ." Lyle relaxed and took Chrissie's hand.

"I remember. You're looking well." JJ smiled.

"So are you. The last time I saw you, you were a very unhappy, sour man. You look much more… happy now." Lyle smiled.

"That's because of Chrissie." He looked lovingly at Chrissie. JJ laughed at the looks going between the two.

"You two are as bad as Jarod and Miranda." Chrissie laughed then realised what he said.

"You've been with them?" JJ nodded.

"Ethan went to visit and he brought along Major Charles, Emily and me. Miranda was nervous, thinking we wouldn't accept her, but I already did and when Major Charles and Em saw the way they were with each other they accepted her as well." Chrissie smiled. She was glad they approved of Miss Parker. 

"JJ, when you came in you said you finished something. What is it?" JJ seemed to remember why he was there. He reached in his pocket and took out a liquid substance.

"The antidote, it's finished. You can take it now." Chrissie gulped. She took the flask JJ was handing her.

"How long until it takes affect?" JJ thought for a moment.

"It should take affect almost immediately… hopefully." Chrissie smiled and drank the substance. She pulled a sour face at the taste of it.

"You couldn't make it taste good?" JJ sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, no. Besides that's the only time you'll have to take it." Chrissie nodded. "Now I'll do those tests on the twins in the morning." Chrissie shook her head.

"You don't have to. I know everything's alright. And before you ask, no, I can't hear them, I just know." She looked Lyle. Lyle knew that she wasn't going to tell him how she knew because he probably wouldn't believe her. Lyle didn't even know why he believed her. Maybe it was the whispering he could hear in his head…

Lyle started stroking Chrissie's stomach again. Chrissie smiled and put her own hand on his. Lyle caught her eye and smiled. For some reason something Catherine had said flashed in her mind.

_"They can still hear you so don't worry too much."_ She looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Braden, Chloe, I know you two are coming soon and I can't wait to meet you face to face." Lyle smiled.

"And neither can I. We both love you very much and I can't wait to spend a lot more time with you." Chrissie smiled and squeezed Lyle's hand. At that moment Chrissie felt a kick. She looked instantly at Lyle who was as shocked as she was.

"Did you feel that?" Lyle nodded and looked at her stomach. 

"Which one was that?" As soon as he said it he regretted it. Chrissie couldn't hear them anymore so she didn't know.

"It was Chloe." Lyle looked at her shocked. Chrissie read his mind. "I know her kick." Lyle smiled.

"That's my girl. Where's your brother?" On the other side of her stomach the skin went up with Braden's kick. They both looked at it.

"That was definitely Braden. He always kicks harder." She moved Lyle's hand to where Braden had been kicking. Chrissie looked at JJ. "It worked." JJ smiled. Lyle looked into Chrissie eyes.

"I love you." He leant in and kissed her. The door opened and Debbie, Broots, Lockie and Joe came back in.

"Oh sorry, we could come back." Lyle broke the kiss and looked at Joe. He didn't know what to say. Chrissie sensed what was going on in his mind and spoke up.

"I told him everything. We can trust him and I had to because of JJ." Lyle looked at Chrissie and by the look in her eyes he knew that she trusted Joe so he trusted him as well.

"So you know about us?" Joe nodded. "And you know the twins are mine?" Joe nodded again. "Sorry we didn't tell you before." Joe shook his head.

"It's alright. I didn't need to know before." He reached over and shook Lyle's hand. "You know everyone bought that whole you two hating each other thing. I did as well. I didn't like you very much, but now that I know the truth you're alright with me." Lyle smiled. Two bits of Chrissie's stomach went up because of kicks. Debbie saw this and was over the moon.

"Are they kicking?" She put her hand on Chrissie's stomach to feel the now constant kicks.

"Yes, thanks to the antidote JJ made. I may not be able to hear them anymore but I bet I know what they were thinking when they both kicked like that. They were thinking hey where did our attention go?" Chrissie laughed. Debbie laughed along with her and traced the movement of the kicks with her hand.

"They sure are energetic at the moment." Chrissie nodded.

"They haven't moved for two days. They're stretching." Debbie moved her hand off her stomach.

"We just went to get dinner. I hope you don't mind. We gave Lockie KFC." Chrissie shook her head.

"That's alright. Hey Broots where's Syd? Wasn't he supposed to come today?" Broots nodded.

"He might have come while we were gone and you were sleeping." Lyle shook his head.

"I was here. Unless he came just before I did." Chrissie had a bad feeling.

"Someone call Syd. I just want to make sure he's alright." Broots nodded and took out his phone. After five unsuccessful attempts to reach him, everyone became worried. Broots called his home phone on last time and left a message.

"Hey Syd, if you're there pick up… okay I guess you're not. You were supposed to come to visit Chrissie today. Where are you? Well please call back as soon as you get this message. We're all kind of worried about you." Broots hung up. 

At Sydney's house Sydney sat tied to a chair looking at his machine. He wished he could just go and pick it up and tell Broots he needed help. He looked at his captor who was smiling smugly.

"It took them long enough to realise you weren't there Dr. Greene. Maybe they don't really care about you. Although he did say he was worried about you. I don't know, what do you think?" Mr. Cox reached over and took the gag out of Sydney's mouth, allowing him the chance to speak for the first time that day.

"I think you're crazy." Mr. Cox hit him in the face and smiled smugly again.

"I don't think you should talk to me that way, after all, I'm the one in control here." Sydney was fuming.

"What do you want with me?" Cox laughed evilly.

"It's not you I want. It's Chrissie and the twins I want. You're just the means to the end."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To be continued...


	15. Strange Things Happen Part 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** Okay. This is the last one I'm posting for today. I'm still working on part 16 right now and I hope it won't take as long to post as these ones did. I hope you like this story, feedback would be much appreciated.

**Summary:** Chrissie sends Lyle and the others to help Sydney and finds something out about her family that she never knew. Chrissie gets captured by Mr. Parker and the scene of her dream when she first got to the Centre plays out. How will everything turn out?

Strange Things Happen

Part 15

"What do you want with Chrissie and the twins?" Sydney was horrified by the laughter that escaped Cox's mouth.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Parker chose Chrissie to be the bearer of his children for a reason. I don't know if you're smart enough to know that reason, but he did. Chrissie isn't just some unlucky girl who came at the wrong time and was manipulated by Mr. Parker, no, Chrissie is special and so are her children. Any children she has will be special. The Centre has been keeping tracks on Chrissie for some time now. We were just lucky that **_she_ came to **_us_** when we needed her." Sydney was confused.**

"Why is Chrissie special?" Cox laughed again.

"She's a Seer. Her and her little brother, or should I say son, both are special." This confused Sydney even more.

"What are you talking about?" Cox didn't seem to mind telling him everything so Sydney was asking questions to figure out what his plans were. 

"She has a little brother, Luis I believe his name is, but he isn't really her brother; he's her son." Sydney thought back to a conversation he'd overheard a while ago between Broots and Chrissie. 

**_"If I didn't know any better I'd think this was your son." Broots laughed but Chrissie's face grew serious._**

****

**_"Who told you?" Broots stopped laughing._**

****

**_"Oh my god, he is your son?" Chrissie burst out laughing._**

****

**_"I'm joking Broots. A lot of people around my neighbourhood say that, but I think I'd remember giving birth." Broots laughed nervously._**

"I don't understand. Chrissie was there for all of her mother's pregnancy. How could he be Chrissie's son?" Cox laughed again. Sydney was getting annoyed with his laughter.

"The Centre implanted the baby into Chrissie's mother. She was none the wiser." Sydney remembered Chrissie saying something about Luis being conceived.

**_"And Luis… well Luis was the product of an encounter my mother didn't exactly approve of. But she loves him all the same."_**

Chrissie's mother had thought she'd been raped but, if what Mr. Cox was saying was true, the Centre was responsible for Luis's birth. 

"Why do that? Why have Chrissie have a child that she didn't know of and make her think it was her brother?" Cox shrugged.

"The Centre needed to be certain her gifts would be passed on. They were, so when she came here it was obvious of what to do." Sydney couldn't believe it. He knew that the Centre was evil but now everything he found out they did made him sick.

"What do you want with her? Mr. Parker seems to be doing an alright job of it himself." Cox sneered.

"Mr. Parker is taking it too slow. He no longer has my support. I have aligned myself with a much better ally." Sydney was about to ask who but Cox must have sensed this and continued. "Mr. Raines believes that Chrissie could be used for more… productive uses. We don't necessarily need her to deliver the children she will produce. She can be doing other, more important things while we still make more children, without the hassle of having to stop our work with her for her pregnancy." Sydney felt sick just hearing the plan.

"Why do you want me then?" Cox smiled.

"You are going to deliver the girl and the twins to us." Sydney was disgusted.

"How am I supposed to do that? Why is it me?" Cox smiled evilly.

"Well you have her trust; you are like the father she lost. You can bring her to us without complaint. And you ask why you? Well because of this." Cox pulled out a DSA and a DSA player and put the disk inside. He pressed play. 

Two people came up on the screen huddled together in the corner of the room. They were both obviously scared and they were crying. Willie the sweeper walked in the room and pulled them apart.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Michelle was crying and seemed to be in hysterics. Sydney tried to get out of his bindings, but they were too tight. He had to just sit and watch. Willie smiled and looked at the camera.

"Ask Sydney." Nicholas crawled over to his mother and embraced her. He looked at Willie with disgust.

"What does this have to do with my father?" Willie smiled and kicked Nicholas away from his mother.

"Everything, nothing, it's up to him." Cox stopped it and looked at Sydney.

"That's why."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was feeling tired as everyone left so it was easy for her to fall asleep. Although she'd already slept that day she was still very tired. A strange dream started in her head.

_Sydney__ was bound to a chair with Mr. Cox in front of him. In front of Mr. Cox was a DSA player. Chrissie walked over to the DSA player and saw a terrified looking woman up front and a young man slouched in a corner. She recognised the woman as Michelle, __Sydney__ had shown her picture's of her. She assumed that the young man was Nicholas, but without seeing his face she couldn't be sure. _Sydney___ had also shown her pictures of the son __Sydney__ never knew he had. She turned her attention back to Sydney and Cox._

_"What… what do you want me to do?" Cox smiled and circled around the chair. He stopped behind __Sydney__ and grabbed his head._

_"I want you to go to the hospital to visit your dear friend Chrissie." Chrissie was confused. She started to think that it was just another crazy dream because __Sydney__ hadn't visited her that day._

_"Then what do you want me to do? How am I supposed to… bring her to you?" Chrissie was shocked. What was he talking about?_

_"Well, you tell her that the hospital's not safe. You have a safe place to take her. Then you bring her here to me." Cox smiled evilly. Chrissie noticed __Sydney__ giving him a dirty look._

_"And how will I get Michelle and Nicholas? How do I know that once you have Chrissie that you won't keep them anyway?" Chrissie looked back at the DSA and realised that Michelle and Nicholas were in the Centre. She walked back over to the screen to get a closer look. She turned back to face Sydney and Cox._

_"Ah, you are smart Dr. Greene. You'll just have to trust me won't you? But really __Sydney__, would you risk it?" He laughed evilly again. Chrissie walked over to him and attempted to punch him but her hand went through him. She silently cursed, knowing she could do nothing to him._

_"You know I wouldn't risk it." Cox smiled. He walked back around and stood in front of __Sydney__ again._

_"That's very good Dr. Greene. You know I was told that your team was smart and not to be messed with." Chrissie started to walk away. "But you can't be that smart. I mean you have Miss Parker who isn't aware that her dear old father is abusing the attraction she has for Jarod to capture him." Chrissie laughed._

_"That's what you think Cox. She knows and she's already caught him, she's just not going to share with you."_

_"You've got a computer technician who doesn't have a spine." Chrissie laughed again._

_"He's got more of a spine than you do. He stands up for what he believes in. He's not just a mindless lackey like you; he's a lackey with a brain… and a free will."_

_"You've got an old physiatrist who let himself get captured by the enemy and is going to play a big part in the enemy's plans to capture another part of your pitiful group." _

_"You didn't play fair. You kidnapped his family and are threatening them to get him to do what you want. What is it I said about spine? That just shows you really are spineless." _

_"Now we come to the one part of the group I **used** to respect. That is until he fell in love and became weak. He's still pining away for Chrissie even though she hates him. And he's also upset that Daddy got her pregnant."_

_"Nope, wrong again Cox. He's not pining; he's got me. He's not weak because of love. He brought me back with that love, that's not weak. I don't hate him and I'm not pregnant with Daddy's children, they're Lyle's. God I wish you could hear me."_

_"And then we come to the last part of your pitiful team. We have a Buffy the Vampire Slayer wannabe who thinks she can still kick ass while pregnant."_

_"Wanna try me Cox?"_

_"She has no idea why it is that Mr. Parker chose her and when she does find out it will be too late." Chrissie snorted._

_"When I find out it **will be too late… for Mr. Parker and the Centre." She started walking for the DSA player knowing she could get out of this part through it.**_

_"She doesn't even know that her beloved brother is in fact her son, courtesy of the Centre, and she's a Seer no less." Cox laughed evilly. This caught Chrissie's attention. She walked back to Cox and stood right in front of his face, although she knew he couldn't see her._

_"Luis is my what? No, you're wrong. The Centre had nothing to do with his conception. Oh my god, no, it's not true." She walked around the room wanting to get out._

Chrissie woke with a start. She knew that what she saw was true; she just didn't want to believe parts of it. She picked up her phone and dialled Lyle's number. As soon as he picked up she spoke.

"Lyle, get to Sydney's now. He's in trouble. Take Broots, Sam and Joe with you." She hoped he'd take her seriously.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chrissie sighed. She needed him to get there fast, without question.

"There's no time to explain now. I'll tell you later. Just go and take them with you, make sure you're armed. Bring him here and I'll explain everything then." She hung up praying he'd listen to her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle came back from around the corner of Sydney's house. He took his gun out and put in a new clip. He looked at the people he'd dragged along with him. Seeing him fix up his gun Sam and Joe did the same. Broots looked nervously around not knowing what to do.

"Chrissie was right, Sydney's in trouble. Cox has got him in there tied to a chair. Sam, you're with me, we go in through the back here. Joe, Broots, I want you two to go in through the side; it's your job to get Syd out safely. Broots take my spare gun, just in case." Broots took the gun and eyed it. He was growing more nervous by the minute. Lyle patted his back. "Don't worry, you probably won't need it. Sam and I will take care of Cox. Don't worry about it." Broots smiled nervously and followed after Joe.

"What are we going to do about Mr. Cox?" Lyle looked at Sam and tried to think about what he was going to do.

"We'll come up with that when we need to. Although I'm thinking I would like some questions answered." Sam nodded and waited for Lyle to make the first move. Lyle sighed and walked towards the back door. He opened it slowly and quietly. He hid behind a wall and motioned for Sam to join him. Sam went to the opposite side of him. Lyle looked towards the side entrance and saw Joe enter, motioning for Broots to follow him. Lyle took another step closer and saw that Cox was untying Sydney and was waving a gun around him. Sydney caught his eye and Lyle motioned for him to keep quiet and stall him. Sydney nodded and started talking to Cox.

"So you promise me you'll get Michelle and Nicholas out of the Centre and bring them to me if I do this?" Cox smiled.

"Like I said before; you'll just have to see." Lyle crept into the room and hid behind the couch. He peered over the top of the couch at Joe, Broots and Sam. He motioned for Sam to stop where he was.

"What makes you think I'm not going to tell Chrissie everything when I see her?" Cox walked over to the DSA player again. Joe had to leap back into the room behind him to avoid being seen.

"Because of this, Dr. Greene, I don't think you'd risk anything happening to them." Lyle stood behind Cox. He lifted a lamp above his head ready to strike.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie smiled as she watched JJ walk out of the room. He really was like Jarod. He even walked the same way Jarod did. Chrissie looked at the cupboard next to her bed. She looked at the picture of her family. She smiled thinking what Marietta would say if she met JJ. She'd always had a crush on Jarod so she'd be delighted that there was a person exactly like Jarod her age. She heard movement in the room so she assumed JJ was back.

"You should meet my sister you know. I know she'd like you." When she got no answer she turned around and was shocked to see Willie standing in her doorway. She gasped as he took a step closer to her.

"Get up, you're coming with me." Chrissie sat up but grabbed the emergency button. 

"What do you want?" Willie smiled and took another step towards her, taking the button away from her.

"You think I'm that stupid? I know that that would be the first thing you'd do. And you want to know what I want? Well I'm just doing my job, and they want you and the twins." He yanked Chrissie up by the arm. "Now get changed. We're leaving."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Cox turned around, saw the Lyle and grabbed the lamp just in time. He threw it across the room and laughed.

"That was predictable. I can see you there Sam, Joe. You two get out here now." Both men reluctantly did as they were told. Luckily Mr. Cox hadn't seen Broots, so he was able to stay hidden. "All of you sit over there or there'll be trouble." All four men walked over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Lyle wanted to know what Cox had wanted Sydney to do.

"Well Mr. Lyle, you see you did exactly as we thought you would. We knew you might find out we had Sydney, but don't worry, we set up a Plan B to get Chrissie." Lyle gasped as he realised what Cox was after.

"Plan B? What Plan B?" Cox smiled. Broots came out from hiding and hit Cox over the back of the head with Sydney's hat stand. Cox tumbled to the floor. All of the men helped to get him in the seat Sydney had been tied up on. They tied him up. When he was securely tied Lyle slapped him over the face to wake him up.

"Wake up Coxie, time to tell us Plan B." Cox opened his eyes up and eyed his restraints.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting this. How did you do it? You were all in my sights." He saw Broots and smiled. "I am impressed Mr. Broots. I definitely wasn't expecting that." Lyle clicked his gun to get back Cox's attention.

"What was Plan B?" Cox smiled but kept his mouth shut. Lyle sighed. "I didn't want to do this but you forced me. Syd, where do you keep your knives?" Sydney went to the kitchen and came back with a very large knife.

"Will this do?" Lyle eyed the knife and smiled evilly.

"This is perfect. Now Cox you tell me or I start cutting." Cox eyed the knife but smiled cheerfully.

"You're not going to use it. You've gone weak." Lyle smiled and lowered the knife to Cox. He cut a long shallow cut that would bleed a lot but was not fatal. Cox tightened his jaw in pain.

"**TELL ME WHAT PLAN B IS?**" Cox thought for a moment and looked as though he wouldn't speak. Lyle lowered the knife and was about to cut again when Cox spoke.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Plan B is Willie. He probably already has her." He smiled again and the smile led to evil laughter. Lyle, Sydney and Broots stood up and walked for the door. Before leaving Lyle turned back to Sam and Joe.

"Hey guys, remember some of your sweeper training; the part on hostages?" Sam smiled and looked at Cox.

"Yes, Mr. Lyle, we remember that part." Lyle smiled and looked at Cox. Cox kept his cool exterior but everyone could tell he was worried.

"I think it's been too long till you've done it. Well now you have your test subject. Keep him here until we get back." Lyle walked out the door to join Sydney and Broots to get to the hospital. Joe and Sam turned to Cox. Joe picked up the knife and neared Cox. Sam put masking tape over his lips so his screams would be muffled.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Why should I go with you?" Willie smiled and pulled out a pocket knife. He put it to Chrissie's stomach. Chrissie winced while Willie smiled.

"Because if you don't I won't hesitate to do this." There was a muffled bang and Willie feel to the ground limp. Chrissie watched in horror, not knowing what was happening. She saw JJ's shocked face behind the fallen body of Willie.

"Are you… alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Chrissie shook her head, stepped over Willie's body and hugged JJ.

"It's alright. You did what you had to. He was going to hurt me and the twins. He's from the Centre anyway." She noticed that JJ was shaking a bit. "JJ you saved my life. Thank you." JJ looked at Chrissie and smiled. He looked at the gun in his hand and dropped it immediately. 

"I… I killed someone." Chrissie led JJ back to the bed. She sat him down and went to check on Willie. She felt for a pulse and could feel a faint one. She looked at JJ.

"No you didn't. He's still alive. We need to get him to the front lobby so he can get some help, otherwise he _will die." JJ nodded and put Willie's arm over his shoulder. Chrissie went to help but JJ stopped her._

"No, you stay here. He's too heavy for you. I can manage." JJ walked through the halls and took Willie to get help. He left him with some doctors and went back to Chrissie's room. When he got back he found her crying.

"He was going to hurt the babies. The Centre wants me and they'll stop at nothing to get me. I have to get out of here and go somewhere safer." JJ was about to walk over to her put stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Lyle, Sydney and Broots running for the room. Lyle ran into the room and instantly to Chrissie.

"I was so scared, I thought Willie got you." Lyle took her face in his hands and kissed her. He looked to the ground and saw the pool of Willie's blood. He got worried. "Are you alright?" He began checking her body for injury. Chrissie stopped him.

"I'm fine thanks to JJ. He came back just as Willie was threatening the twins. He shot him. He's still alive; JJ took him to get help." Lyle's face turned sour.

"Why'd you take him to get help after what he was going to do to you?" Chrissie sighed and looked at JJ.

"Killing someone is a hell of a lot to have on one's conscience, don't you think?" She looked deeply in his eyes and Lyle nodded knowing she was right.

"Alright, but if he did hurt you…" Chrissie smiled and captured his lips.

"I know." She turned her attention to Sydney. "Are _you_ alright? I know we've got to find some way to get to Michelle and Nicholas but are you alright?" Sydney was taken aback. He didn't know how she knew about everything. He remembered that Cox had called her a Seer, but he was still shocked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Chrissie smiled and squeezed his hand. Lyle was confused.

"How did you know he was in danger in the first place? And how do you know about Michelle and Nicholas?" Chrissie sighed. She knew he'd want an answer but she didn't really have one.

"It's complicated. I dreamt it. I was at Sydney's but I wasn't there. I've had these dreams before and what I saw always happened. Cox had Sydney tied to a chair and there was a DSA player on a table. Michelle and Nicholas were on the DSA player's screen. I heard Cox say some things and when I woke up I knew Sydney was in trouble." Lyle was shocked by what he heard. Sydney smiled.

"So it's true. You **_are_** a Seer?" Chrissie looked at Sydney confused.

"I'm a what? Oh yeah, Cox kept saying that, didn't he? What does it mean Syd?" Sydney thought about how to answer her question.

"Basically it means you're psychic." Chrissie nodded. It made sense. Lyle stared at Chrissie not knowing what to say about it.

"And so that means Luis is… my son. Do you think its true Syd? Do you think Luis is really… my son?" Sydney didn't know what to say. He knew that if it was true that it was a horrible way for her to find out. Lyle was shocked. What were they talking about? Luis was her brother, not her son. Broots spoke up.

"What are you talking about Luis being your son? He's very much like you but…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Sydney, do you think it's true?" Sydney sighed. In all honesty he thought it was.

"I don't know Chrissie. I mean, why would he say it if it wasn't true?" Chrissie shuddered. The thought that the Centre took so much from her was sickening.

"Chrissie what are you and Sydney talking about?" Chrissie looked at Lyle. She sighed and held his hand tightly.

"Cox said that they implanted **_my_ baby, Luis, into my mother and made her think it was hers. This was all done without my knowledge. Apparently I've been on the Centre radar for some time." A tear rolled down her cheek. Lyle was stunned.**

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you really think its safe here? We should get going." Chrissie looked at JJ and nodded.

"Where are we going to go?" Lyle smiled.

"First I want some answers. Cox is being held at Syd's. We have to go back there first to get those answers." Sydney cleared his throat.

"We need to get Michelle and Nicholas out of the Centre somehow." Broots spoke up as well.

"And we have to get Debbie and Lockie." Chrissie nodded and got up slowly. She grabbed her stomach and looked at it warily. She felt one of the twins kick.

"Will I be alright to travel? I mean I'm very close to my due date." JJ looked her over.

"You should be alright. We're not travelling too much. If anything happens I'll be with you so don't worry." Chrissie smiled. 

"Thank you. Hey I need some help here. I'm so big I can hardly move plus I've been in bed for a few days, hardly getting up." Lyle and Broots walked over to her and helped her walk out the hospital without anyone noticing.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

When they got back to Sydney's house they had Debbie and Lockie with them as well. Chrissie had Lockie nestled next to her sleeping. Lyle helped her out of the car and instructed her to go straight to Sydney's room with Lockie and Debbie. She did as she was told, glancing at a very bloody Cox sitting where Sydney had once been tied up. Once in the bedroom she closed the door so neither of the younger people with her could see. A few moments later Joe joined them.

"Lyle seems to think you three would be safest with me while he's gone." He was obviously proud that Lyle trusted him with such an important duty. Chrissie didn't know what he was talking about.

"Where's Lyle gone?" She was slightly worried about where he might have gone.

"Seeing as its so late Sydney, Broots, Sam, JJ and Lyle have gone to get Michelle and Nicholas out of the Centre." Chrissie was horrified.

"They did what? Are they crazy? What if they get caught, I mean they have JJ with them. And what if I go into labour while they've got my doctor?" Joe smiled. Chrissie glared at him not knowing what was so funny.

"Lyle said you'd react like this. He said it's safe. Broots is going to make sure surveillance doesn't see them while Sydney, Sam and Lyle get Michelle and Nicholas out. JJ's driving." Chrissie relaxed slightly. "And JJ doesn't think you'll go into labour. He wouldn't have gone otherwise." Chrissie smiled. She knew she was just worrying. She looked to the bed where Debbie and Lockie sleeping. She waddled over to the bed and brushed back Lockie's hair. She kissed his forehead. Joe was watching with a smile until he heard a noise outside.

"Is it Cox?" Joe shook his head.

"We got rid of him. Lyle put him in the boot of the car they're driving. I'll go check it out." He handed her a gun. "This is just in case. I don't want to see what a crack shot you are." Chrissie smiled as he threw her earlier threat back at her. He walked out the door closing it behind him. She tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants. Chrissie turned back around to look at Lockie. All of a sudden everything went dark.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie awoke and found herself in her bed at Mr. Parker's house. She looked around and realised that Lockie was with her but the others were no where to be found. Daylight was streaking through the window. She tried to sit up but found she couldn't. She looked around her and tried to see if she was tied somehow but she wasn't. She started to get scared.

"Hey, relax. The medication will wear off soon. Just relax." Chrissie looked up and saw Mr. Parker standing over her. She got even more scared.

"How did I get here?" Mr. Parker smiled.

"You scared me when you weren't at the hospital. I found you though. I brought you here. Look I even brought Lockie for you. I know how upset you get when you're not with him." Chrissie was becoming more and more scared every time he spoke.

"Where are Debbie and Joe?" Mr. Parker's face turned sour.

"They're where they were. I didn't need them. I needed you." He sat on the bed and started stroking her hair. She tried to pull away but still couldn't move.

"What do you want with me?" Mr. Parker smiled.

"You are carrying my children; the future of the Centre. I couldn't let you take them away from me." Chrissie was even more scared.

"When they're born what will you do to **_me_?" Mr. Parker stood and walked away from her like he'd been too close to fire.**

"I haven't decided yet, but if you are good I'll keep you alive." He left the room. Chrissie started crying. All she wanted was to get away from him.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle walked through the house looking for Chrissie. He was starting to get worried. When they had gotten back to Sydney's with Michelle and Nicholas, Debbie was sleeping, a deep drug induced sleep, and Joe was unconscious outside the room. Chrissie and Lockie were no where to be found. They'd looked all over the house and found nothing. They went to Chrissie's cabin but still there was nothing. Next they checked Lyle's apartment and now they were looking through Miss Parker's house. Lyle came back in the lounge room where everyone else was gathered after their own searches.

"Nothing, it doesn't look like anyone's been here since Miranda left." Lyle kicked a chair. He didn't know how Chrissie and Lockie could just vanish without a trace.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Lyle. I left them for a moment and got hit over the head. I gave Chrissie a gun and everything before I left." Lyle gave a sad smile to Joe.

"It's okay Joe. I don't blame you. I just wish I knew where she was."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It was getting late and Chrissie could finally move. Lockie had woken up and had been very groggy. Chrissie assumed that she was not the only one who had been drugged. She got out of the bed tentatively and sneaked a look outside the door. She noticed Mr. Parker was downstairs doing god knows what. She looked back in the room. She knew she had to get out of there. She needed to create a diversion so she and Lockie could get past him and out of the house to somewhere safe. She couldn't think of anything she could use to create the diversion. She sat down and felt a lump under her. She stood up and felt where the bump had been. She realised it was the gun Joe had given her. A ray of hope filtered through her. 

"Thank you Joe." She walked to the window and opened it. She shot at a tree in the backyard a few times. She crept back to the door and heard Mr. Parker rush out the back. She grabbed Lockie and a few things from the table and ran downstairs. She got to the front yard and spotted a car. She jumped in and realised there were no keys. She looked at Lockie.

"Sweetie, do up your seat belt. Now what I'm about to do you must never do okay?" Lockie nodded. Chrissie opened the compartment and started messing with the wires. She cheered when the car started, "Thank you for teaching me that Jeff." She quickly roared out of the driveway.

She was driving in the car. It was late at night by then. She had to get away. She couldn't stay with him anymore. She looked to her side and saw the toddler sitting next to her. He was playing with a toy she'd brought him that was in the pile of things she'd grabbed. She wondered how it was possible to love someone so much who came from someone you couldn't stand. She went around the bend and felt a bump from behind her. She looked in the rear-view mirror and cringed at the sight behind her. She tried to swerve but it didn't work. The car behind her slammed into her again. Her son started crying.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." He looked up at her and smiled. She looked behind her again and saw the car was gone. She sighed with relief then went back to driving. She had to get away so he couldn't send anyone to do anything to hurt her again. She rounded a bend then saw the big tree down the road. She remembered the dream she'd had so long ago about her fate with that tree. She usually avoided it. She gasped as she realised this was the scene from her dream.

She wasn't aware of the car next to her until she felt the thump. She looked out the window and saw the familiar car. The car went to slam her again, the car was on Lockie's side so she quickly undid his seatbelt with one hand then pulled him onto her lap. She knew how the next part went from her dream. The car would bump into her harder and send her off the road into the tree. An idea popped into her head. She wasn't going to let it end that way again. 

The car next to her was about to ram her again, but she put her foot on the brake hard, causing her to skid to a stop. The car next to her obviously didn't expect this and rammed into the tree. Chrissie's breathing was becoming laboured. She looked at her son and made sure he was alright. He was fine. She told him to stay in the car while she got out. She walked carefully to the car, crunching broken glass on her way. She heard the sound of the constant honking of the horn for the first time. She saw Mr. Parker slouched over the wheel. She knew he was still alive. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. She heard the ambulance in the distance. She went back to her car and got Lockie out. Her cabin was close so she started walking there.

When she got to her cabin the first thing she wanted to do was call Lyle's cell phone. She walked over to her phone but didn't quite make it. A pain in her stomach made her stop dead in her tracks. She grabbed her stomach and wished the pain would subside. When it finally did she began walking for the phone again. The second of her contractions started.

"No, not now, JJ said you wouldn't come now." She managed to make it to the lounge next to the phone. She grinded her teeth as the pain was getting stronger. She started doing the Lamaze she had learnt while dialling Lyle's phone.

Lyle jumped as the ringing of his phone sounded through the empty room. He looked at his phone and saw that the number was the phone from Chrissie's cabin. He answered it as fast as he could.

"Chrissie, is that you?" He could hear heavy breathing on the other end and didn't know what to think. He was about to speak again when he heard a child's voice.

"Lyle? Is dat you? It's Lockie. Mamma's hurt. You need to come." Lyle started jumping, glad that he had contact with them.

"Lockie, where are you and Mamma? What's wrong with her?" Lockie looked at his mother and noticed that water was on the floor around her.

"We're at de cabin. Mamma's in pain and she's leaking." Lyle didn't know what he meant so he just sighed.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Lyle hung up and looked at the rest of the group. "They're at the cabin. Lockie say's that Chrissie's hurt. We've got to get there." Everyone nodded and headed out the door.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Good boy Lockie. Can you go get some more pillows?" Lockie nodded at his mother and ran out of her bedroom to get pillows. In between the contractions she'd managed to make it to her bedroom. She knew the twins would probably be born there so she wanted it to be comfortable. She just wasn't sure whether everyone would get there in time to help or if she'd have to do it all by herself.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle was driving fast, trying to get to Chrissie's cabin as fast as he could. He had to slow down when he saw the scene of an accident. There were police officers all over the place. Lyle spotted two cars; one rammed into a tree, the other on the road with skid marks leading to it. He recognised the cars as two of Mr. Parker's. One of the police officers came to the car.

"I'm sorry but you can't come through here. There's been an accident." The police officer indicated the scene.

"What happened here?" The police officer shrugged. He looked back the cars then to Lyle.

"Where're not entirely sure. All we know is that we have already taken the driver of that car," he pointed at the car rammed into the tree, "to the hospital. An older man, unconscious but okay. Now the other car…" Lyle looked at the other car and saw a toy on the ground. He knew it was Lockie's. "We can't find the driver." Lyle started panicking. Lockie had said Chrissie was injured and now he thought he knew why.

"Well officer we're just going down there," he pointed to the road off the side, "to my house. Is that alright?" Lyle prayed that he'd say yes. The officer looked down the road then back to Lyle.

"Alright, I'll let you through." Lyle smiled as he passed the officer and the scene. He looked back at everyone back in the car.

"I think I know what happened to Chrissie."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle opened the door to the cabin and instantly knew Chrissie was there. There were some things scattered on the floor and the things near the phone were spilt on the floor. He looked around to see if he could see her but couldn't.

"Chrissie, Lockie, are you two here?" He heard a scream coming from Chrissie's bedroom. He instantly ran there. When he got there he saw Chrissie lying on the bed, sweat pouring from her face and Lockie at her side looking scared. "Chrissie, what's wrong?" He ran to her side and started stroking her head.

"The twins are coming, NOW!" She grabbed his hand and started squeezing. Lyle looked at her, then her stomach then back at her in amazement.

"Are you sure?" Chrissie squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit. She nodded and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure. They are coming and they are coming now." Lyle kissed her head, stood and walked over to the door. Everyone was looking around at the room wondering what happened. 

"I need you in here. Chrissie's in labour." JJ ran into the room followed by Sydney. As the only two with any kind of medical training they were what were needed. Debbie smiled and walked slowly to the room.

"The twins are coming. Chrissie do you need anything?" Chrissie looked at Debbie and smiled.

"I'd like some water please." Debbie smiled and went to get the water. Chrissie grabbed Lyle's hand squeezed. "They weren't supposed to come yet." Lyle smiled and kissed her head.

"I guess they were just anxious to meet you." Chrissie smiled and looked at JJ and Sydney.

"How long is it until they come?" JJ looked up at her. 

"I'd say very soon." Chrissie nodded. Debbie came back with the water. She handed it to Chrissie. Chrissie smiled, splashed some on her face then drank a bit of it.

"Debbie, could you take Lockie and wait outside?" Debbie nodded and took Lockie's hand. Lyle turned to JJ and Sydney.

"Have either of you done this before?" Both men shook their heads. "If only Parker was here. She delivered Lockie." Lyle smiled but stopped smiling as Chrissie squeezed his hand.

"I need to push." JJ checked her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, not yet Chrissie." Chrissie screamed in frustration. Michelle poked her head in the room.

"Can I do anything to help?" Sydney walked over to Michelle. He nodded and told her to get some towels and blankets and water. Michelle nodded and turned to leave.

"Michelle, I'm sorry we had to meet this way. I just wanted to say I'm glad you're alright." Chrissie smiled. Michelle nodded and left the room in search of the things Sydney asked for. Chrissie screamed again.

"Can I push now?" JJ nodded. Chrissie started pushing while Lyle said soothing words and wiped her head with a wet cloth. Michelle came in with the things Sydney asked for and left quickly. 

Broots, Debbie, Lockie, Michelle and Nicholas were waiting in the lounge room. Debbie was holding on to Lockie because he kept going to the room. After a few screams from Chrissie there was crying. Everyone looked towards the door.

Lyle started crying as the first of his children was born. He didn't even know which one it was but he was happy. Chrissie relaxed and fell back on the bed. JJ and Sydney cleaned the baby off. Sydney wrapped it in a blanket and placed it in Chrissie's arms.

"I believe that this is little Chloe." Chrissie stared at Sydney then at Lyle then at the child in her arms. She took Lyle's hand and counted Chloe's fingers and toes making sure she was healthy. When she was satisfied she kissed Lyle.

"She's perfect." Lyle nodded. Chrissie's face contorted and her breathing became heavy. Lyle took Chloe out of her arms and placed her in a crib they had managed to get from the basement. JJ shook his head telling her not to push yet. Lyle ducked his head through the doors.

"Chloe was just born, now Braden's about to be born." He quickly went back into the room to help with the birth of his son. Yet again all anybody outside the room heard was a few screams from Chrissie followed by crying. JJ and Sydney cleaned off Braden then Sydney wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Chrissie. JJ and Sydney left them alone to have a moment with their children. Chrissie again counted all his fingers and toes and made sure he was perfectly healthy. Lyle went and got Chloe and lay on the bed next to Chrissie. They held each others hands and looked over their children. Chrissie leant over and kissed him.

"They're perfect. Look Braden has your nose and Chloe has your eyes." She smiled and stroked each of their faces. Lyle smiled.

"I don't know about that but I do know they look just as beautiful as you." Chrissie smiled and Lyle kissed her. They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

"You do know that doing that will lead to getting more of them." They looked up and saw Broots standing with a grin.

"Well that won't be happening for a few days, trust me." Chrissie laughed.

"Someone wanted to meet his new brother and sister." He stepped aside and let Lockie walk past him. Chrissie motioned for Lockie to join her.

"Hey baby, you want to meet your brother and sister? This is Braden and this is Chloe." Lockie looked at his newborn brother and sister and smiled. He then crinkled up his nose.

"They're so small." Chrissie smiled.

"They didn't feel small when I was giving birth." She noticed Chloe start to fuss. She knew what was wrong. "Lyle you take Braden, Chloe's hungry." Lyle and Chrissie swapped the children in their arms. 

After Chrissie fed Chloe she fed Braden. She was feeling tired so she laid her head back. Braden had already fallen asleep in her arms and Chloe was getting sleepy in Lyle's. Chrissie watched her children in amazement. Lockie laid his head on Chrissie's chest and watched his sleeping brother. Chrissie started stroking Lockie's head. He fell asleep. Lyle sighed. He had to ask Chrissie something, he just wasn't sure if he could.

"Chrissie, how did you end up here?" Chrissie sighed and stroked Braden's cheek.

"After Joe left the room I started checking on Lockie and Debbie, the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground and everything was going black. When I woke up I was at Mr. Parker's house. He'd brought Lockie as well and told me he hadn't decided if he'd keep me alive after the twins are born. He left me and Lockie alone for a while and during that time I managed to get up and shoot a tree in the backyard with the gun Joe had given me. When Mr. Parker went to check it out I got us the hell out of there. I hot-wired one of his cars and tried to drive as best I could with my stomach in the way." Lyle nodded and took her hand.

"So where were you going? Were you coming here?" Chrissie nodded.

"Yeah, I was. I was almost here when I got bumped into by another car. It was Mr. Parker. I had a dream of that happening a while ago and I knew I was going to die. But then I thought of you and the twins and the freedom that was coming soon and I couldn't just let that happen. I slammed by foot on the brakes and instead of me and Lockie going into the tree Mr. Parker did. We came here after that. As soon as I got in here I started having contractions and you know the rest." Lyle sighed and kissed her hand.

"I was so scared that something was wrong. We passed the crash scene on the way here. I thought…" Tears started pouring down his cheeks. Chrissie hugged him.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm going to make sure of that." Lyle smiled and kissed her. He kissed Braden, Chloe and Lockie. He put his arm around Chrissie. 

"Chrissie, we're a family now. Look at us with our children. We're a real family now." Chrissie smiled and shook her head.

"Lyle, we've been a family for a while now. Chloe and Braden just add to that." Chrissie smiled and yawned. She fell asleep with her family around her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod finished talking with his boss. The package had just arrived. Raids were being organised already. Jarod smiled to himself. He was glad that he had managed to get some of the people at the Centre either off or lighter sentences of they weren't too involved, people like Broots and Chrissie. Miss Parker and Sydney were to be placed under surveillance for a few months to make sure they were like Jarod said they were. Lyle was a different matter. He still wasn't sure what they'd do about Lyle. He'd put in as good a word as he could, but he wasn't sure what they'd do. All he could do was wait it out. He sighed and took his thoughts off the dilemma of Lyle and put them back to the main goal. The Centre was going down.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

To be continued...


	16. Strange Things Happen Part 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please.

**Rating:** PG13

**Authors note:** I know it has been ages since my last post and I am really very sorry. I have had a serious case of writers block for ages now (so be warned this part be not be good) and I can't seem to get my inspiration back for this fic. Also right now I'm doing my HSC (final exams for year 12 students in Australia in case you wanted to know) and have had to concentrate on that. Please forgive me if this is utter fluff. I'd love feedback, who knows it might inspire me better. ;-) 

**Summary:** The Centre has fallen but all is not as envisioned for some.

Strange Things Happen

Part 16

Raines walked through the Centre. He had just gone to visit Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker had been brought in because of a car accident. He smiled because that meant he was in charge until Mr. Parker was alright again. He walked through the main corridor and was about to enter the elevator when he heard a loud noise behind him. Turning around he saw people rushing into the Centre with guns and other weapons.

"Everybody freeze where they are." Mr. Raines watched in shock as many other people came into the Centre to help. One of the men walked over to him.

"William Raines?" Raines was about to shake his head no when someone spoke up.

"Yes, that's William Raines." Raines looked around to see who had spoken. He couldn't see who it was. The man who had asked him put him in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used you in a court of law…"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod knocked on the door of Chrissie's cabin. It had been a few days since the raid on the Centre and there had been no word from them. Both Miss Parker and Jarod were starting to get worried. Broots opened the door. He smiled at them and pulled Miss Parker into a hug.

"Come in." Jarod and Miss Parker looked at each other and entered the house. They were confused as to why there was no mention from Broots as to why they hadn't contacted them. They were also confused why Broots was at Chrissie's cabin in the first place.

"Miranda, Jarod. How are you?" Debbie pulled them into a hug. They looked at Debbie. Debbie smiled. "You're looking for Chrissie aren't you?" They both nodded.

"Where is she?" Debbie smiled again.

"She's feeding Chloe, come on." Miss Parker and Jarod looked at each other. They didn't even know Chrissie had given birth. They followed Debbie into Chrissie's bedroom.

"Chrissie, you had the twins." As soon as Miss Parker said it, Debbie and Chrissie quieted her.

"Miranda, Jarod, I'm glad you're here. Please be quite though. Braden's been having trouble sleeping and I just managed to put him down. Come on, we'll talk out here." She put Chloe in a crib and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her. As soon as they were closed she hugged both of them.

"Why didn't you tell us the twins were born?" Chrissie sighed.

"It's been kind of crazy around here. I was going to call to tell you earlier but then I needed some rest. Then with the raid on the Centre… did you know they came and got Lyle?" Miss Parker gasped. Jarod sighed.

"They still weren't sure what they would do with him." Chrissie nodded.

"He hasn't been home since. So you see why I haven't had time to call and tell you." Miss Parker stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's alright, we'll figure something out." Chrissie nodded.

"I don't know what we can do though, but I know we'll try everything. I'm not going to let anything happen to him, not now that we can finally be a proper family." Chrissie looked at Miss Parker. She smiled slightly. 

"It's alright. How about we talk about something else then?" Chrissie smiled.

"That's what we do around here. We smile way too much and change the subject about a thousand times a day. But how about we talk about what you've been doing since we last saw each other?" Miss Parker noticed the way Chrissie seemed happy and upbeat but could see the despair behind the front.

"Well nothing much really, was bringing down the Centre and stuff." Chrissie smiled and sat down on her couch. Miss Parker and Jarod sat across from her. 

"Well, uh, we've really missed you here. You've missed out on a lot." Chrissie's smile turned into a frown for a split second then it went back to the overly bright smile. Jarod sighed. He reached out and took her hand.

"Chrissie, I think you really need to talk about what happened." Chrissie pursed her lips. She shook her head.

"I can't. If I do I don't know how I'll be able to cope." A few tears welled in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Keeping it all bottled in isn't very good either. Chrissie, you need to talk about this." A few tears started pouring out of her eyes. She brushed them away. She looked back into her bedroom.

"I know you're right, I'm just scared to, you know?" Miss Parker moved to sit next to her. She took her hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Chrissie, we're here for you. You can talk to us. We'll help you get through it." Chrissie looked up at both of them and smiled. She stood up and walked towards the window looking out at the woods around her home.

"I miss him so much. At least before I could see him, when he was first taken they'd let me see him for a while. Now I can't get past the front door." She sat back down and started crying.

"Why won't they let you see him? It makes no sense." Chrissie looked at Jarod and started laughing humourlessly. 

"They think I'm going to bring him something to help him escape. Well at least that was the first excuse I heard. I'm Mrs. Parker; I'd help him escape. Then they realised I wasn't visiting my so called husband or anyone else. They found the papers saying why I married him and why I supposedly had his children. Then I wasn't allowed to see Lyle for my own safety. For some reason they think he'd hurt me. I told them he could never and **_would_** never hurt me. They don't believe me." Jarod stood up. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Jarod, where are you going?" He turned back around to Miss Parker. He looked furious.

"I'm going to try and sort this out. It's killing Chrissie and it's probably killing Lyle. There's no reason for them to not let her see him." He walked out the door and got in his car, driving as fast as he could to get to where they were holding Lyle to sort it out.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle sat in the dark room watching the sunlight dance through the slit in the door. He put his head back and thought about Chrissie. He really missed her and wished that he could just see her. He had no idea why she had stopped coming, no one would tell him. He turned on his side and looked at the dirty wall. It was like they were keeping him in a dungeon. He put his hand over his face as light filled the room as the door opened.

"Lyle, are you alright?" Lyle looked over towards the door squinting. He sat up straight and looked at his visitor.

"I guess I'm alright. I'd be better if I could see Chrissie and the twins and Lockie. Where are they Jarod?" Jarod sighed. He moved to sit next Lyle on the bed.

"They're still at Chrissie's cabin. They won't let them come and see you." Lyle slumped. He was happy that Chrissie hadn't just stopped coming but angry that she wasn't allowed to.

"Why aren't they allowed to see me?" Jarod stood up and walked away from his friend. He turned back and spoke quietly.

"They think you'd hurt her." Lyle laughed and stood up. He walked shakily over to Jarod.

"Jarod, you know I would never hurt her. I don't care what they do to me; I just want to see Chrissie." Jarod nodded. He put his hand on Lyle's shoulder.

"I'll try and talk to them. I just wanted you to know that Chrissie loves and misses you. It's killing her not seeing you. I keep on thinking about what if they did this with Miranda and me. I'll make sure you can see her." Lyle nodded. He walked shakily back to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you Jarod. I just need to see her." Jarod nodded once again and walked out the door. An officer was waiting for him outside.

"Why is it that you wanted to see him so badly? Didn't he kill your brother?" Jarod winced slightly as he remembered when Lyle had killed Kyle. He shook the feeling off. He knew that Lyle was a different man. Chrissie had turned him into a better man.

"I've told you before, he's reformed." The officer laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jarod stopped and spun the man around to face him.

"When have you **_ever_** seen him act anything **_other_ than reformed." The officer looked at him. He didn't know what to say. It was true; he had never seen Lyle do anything that would seem threatening in the least bit. He looked at the ground. "That's what I thought."**

"Listen Jarod, I'm just doing what I was told." Jarod sighed. He nodded.

"I know you are. I just want to know why you've been told not to let Chrissie see Lyle." The officer sighed. He had wondered that himself. When Chrissie had been allowed to see him they seemed so happy and loving. It made no sense to him. But then again he didn't know Lyle or Chrissie so he didn't really know what to think.

"All I was told was that he may hurt her and the two babies she brought with her from time to time." Jarod shook his head. That was ridiculous. 

"Lyle would never hurt Chrissie. And those two babies are his. He would never hurt them." The officer looked at Jarod shocked. He didn't know that the twins were Lyle's. 

"How is… I mean is Chrissie alright with the babies. I mean I know they were just born." Jarod sighed.

"From what I could see she's doing alright with them. But because of the birth of the twins she's got a little bit of post-partum depression and that combined with everything to do with Lyle she could crack at anytime. She seems to be walking a thin line." The officer sighed. He hated that he was at least partly responsible for that.

"Look, I'll give you the number of the person who the order came from. Maybe you can work this out." He walked over to his desk and started writing down the phone number. He handed it to Jarod. Jarod smiled and looked over the number.

"Thank you." He walked out of the room. He needed to get back to Chrissie's cabin to tell them the news.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker sat rocking Braden. She couldn't believe how small he was. She put her hand on her stomach and wondered how long it would be until she, herself, gave birth. She knew she was due any day now she just didn't know when. She heard a car outside and saw Jarod coming towards the house. She put Braden in his crib and walked out to meet him.

"Where's Chrissie?" Miss Parker quieted him.

"She's sleeping. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping very well and she just finally managed to fall asleep. What happened with Lyle?" Jarod sighed. He reached in his pocket and took out the phone number he had been given.

"I've got to call this number to speak with the person who ordered that Chrissie wouldn't be allowed to see Lyle. I just hope I can talk some sense into this person." Miss Parker took the number and looked at it for a few moments. She knew this number, she just didn't know where from. She stared at it for a few moments more until it hit her.

"Jarod this is the number of a Centre assassin. I can't remember his name but I remember finding something in Daddy's office one day with this number. Jarod, I think Lyle's in trouble." Jarod immediately was concerned. Neither one of them were aware that someone was listening to them until they spoke up behind them.

"Lyle's in trouble?" They both turned around sharply and looked at Chrissie standing in the doorway. Miss Parker immediately felt bad. Chrissie looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"No, I mean we can't be sure of it, I mean…" Miss Parker looked down. Jarod put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Jarod looked at Chrissie and sighed.

"We really can't be sure if she's right. The number she's thinking of is probably just similar to this one." Chrissie shook her head. She wasn't going to believe him. She walked quickly over to him and held out her hand.

"Give me the number. **_I_** might recognise it." Jarod didn't make a move towards her. He shook his head. He didn't want to cause her any more stress.

"No Chrissie. I'm not letting you see it. We'll work it out, don't worry." Chrissie laughed humourlessly. She shook her head.

"That's easy for you to say. You've still got Andi. If it could help Lyle then let me see it." Jarod still didn't move. Chrissie lunged at him and wrestled it out of his hands. She looked at the number, the colour immediately draining from her face. Jarod immediately was at her side.

"You recognise it?" Chrissie nodded. A tear spilled out of her eye.

"Jarod, can you see if Mr. Parker has contacted this number." Jarod nodded but didn't move. She looked up at him impatiently. "**_Now_ Jarod; if my suspicions are correct we don't have much time to stand around." Jarod nodded and started walking over to his laptop. He stopped when he was next to Miss Parker.**

"Make sure she gets some rest." Miss Parker nodded and started walking towards Chrissie. She went to speak to her but Chrissie put up her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Lyle is safe. There's no way you're going to get me anywhere but here." She sat down on the couch and looked over at where Jarod was sitting at his laptop. Miss Parker sighed and sat down next to her.

"If you stay here, please can you at least have a nap?" Chrissie shook her head.

"Nope, I want to be awake when I see if Mr. Parker has had contact with this guy." She looked at Miss Parker concerned. "But you should get some rest. Your baby will be coming soon and believe me, you'll need all the strength you can get." Miss Parker laughed. Chrissie was being stubborn about getting some rest for herself but then she told Miss Parker to get some rest. She never ceased to amaze her. Miss Parker leant back slightly on the couch and put her head on Chrissie's shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me." Chrissie nodded and fixed her gaze on where Jarod was sitting. Miss Parker sighed. She was hoping that maybe Chrissie would fall asleep waiting, but she was sure that she wouldn't. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle was sitting on the very uncomfortable bed. He was leaning against the wall rocking slightly. His gaze was fixed on a spot on the wall. He closed his eyes as the room filled with light. He let his eyes adjust to the light then looked for who had come into the room. The person looked slightly familiar he just couldn't work out where from.

"Mr. Lyle, it is so nice to finally meet you." Lyle sat back on the bed and looked at his intruder. He couldn't figure out who this person was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man walked closer to him and reached into his pocket.

"I'm here to talk to you about some of the things you have done." The man leant against the wall and looked at Lyle arrogantly. Lyle sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them to his body.

"I've changed since I did those things. Ask Chrissie and she'll tell you." The man snorted and brought something out of his pocket. Lyle squinted to see what it was but couldn't see it clearly.  The man started walking closer to him, hiding the object from Lyle's view.

"I don't think we are talking about the same thing. The fact that you want me to ask Chrissie is obvious that we're not. You see I'm talking **_about_** Chrissie." Lyle was confused. He looked at the man wearily. The man came and sat next to Lyle on the bed, facing him.

"What about Chrissie? I don't understand." The man leant over to him conspiratorially.

"It's not nice to sleep with your father's wife, let alone to get her pregnant." Lyle looked at the man shocked. This wasn't good. The man got a predatory glint in his eye. The man leant over to Lyle, with his hand coming up behind him. Suddenly Lyle remembered where he had seen the man before.

"You're that guy at the party who was dancing with Chrissie. You're William Graham." William smiled and put his finger to his lips. He stuck a needle into Lyle's neck. Lyle instantly slumped forward and was unconscious.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Miss Parker woke with a start. She looked up and saw that Chrissie was still in the same position that she was in when she had fallen asleep. Chrissie looked down at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" Miss Parker sat up and looked at where Jarod was still sitting at the computer. She looked back at Chrissie concerned.

"Remember when you had those dreams about what would happen in the future?" Chrissie nodded and looked down. There were a few things that were hard to find out that she discovered through those dreams.

"Yeah, they're because I'm a seer. What about them?" Miss Parker sighed.

"Did I ever tell you that I had something like that? I dreamt my mother came and saved me, but when it really happened it was Ethan." Chrissie nodded. She'd heard about that. She was curious as to why Miss Parker brought that up.

"What put that in your head?" Miss Parker took a deep breath.

"I think I had another dream although I think it may be more like the ones you have." Chrissie was shocked. She turned to face Miss Parker wanting to know more about it.

"What was it about?" Miss Parker took another deep breath. She was frightened about what Chrissie's reaction would be.

"It was about Lyle." Chrissie gasped, she could sense that it wasn't something good. Miss Parker went on. "I think it probably has something to do with us being twins." Chrissie nodded.

"What happened in it?" Miss Parker was about to tell her when Jarod stood up from the computer and came back over to them.

"I just found out that Mr. Parker has been in contact with this person. Chrissie I want you to come with me. We need to make sure he's alright. I would get you to come as well, Miranda, but I don't think you should in your condition." Miss Parker nodded. Chrissie got up and walked out the door, she wanted to get to Lyle as soon as she could. Jarod was about to follow her but Miss Parker grabbed him first.

"I think Lyle's in trouble. Remember the name William Graham." Jarod nodded and leant forward and kissed her cheek, caressing her stomach at the same time. Miss Parker smiled and pushed him toward the door. Just before Jarod left the room he turned back to her sincerely.

"I'll make sure he's okay." Miss Parker nodded and watched as he walked out towards the car. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie walked confidently into the police station they were holding Lyle in. She ignored the panicked look she got from the police officer standing guard.

"Mrs. Parker, I'm sorry, you can't be in here." Chrissie gave him her best scowl and pushed past him.

"**_Don't_** call me that." The officer again tried to restrain her. She was about to punch him when Jarod came running through the front doors, grabbing her from behind and restraining her.

"What good could we do Lyle if you get arrested?" Chrissie nodded and calmed down. Jarod waited until her body lost its tension and let her go. He turned to the officer, still holding onto Chrissie's arm. "Sorry about that. We're here because we believe Lyle is in danger." The guard looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's not in any danger here." Jarod shook his head.

"Has he had any visitors since I left?" The guard nodded.

"An agent just left him. He said that he's resting right now." Jarod and Chrissie exchanged a look.

"We've got to see him." Chrissie again tried to push her way through. The officer stood in her way, shaking his head. He turned to Jarod and sighed.

"I still can't let her in to see him. I would but I don't want to lose my job." Jarod nodded. He pulled Chrissie back and stepped forward. Just because Chrissie couldn't go in there didn't mean that he couldn't.

"Alright then, let me in to see him. I'd like to speak to my brother in-law." The officer nodded and moved aside to let Jarod pass but still making sure Chrissie couldn't pass him. Jarod turned to Chrissie before he walked past. "If I need help I'll call you." Chrissie nodded and glared at the officer. She stood in her spot. Something told her she'd be needed.

The officer opened Lyle's cell and let him in. Lyle was laying face down on the bed. It looked like he was sleeping. Jarod had a bad feeling and walked over to the bed. He sat on the end and shook him.

"Lyle, wake up. It's Jarod." He didn't move. Jarod looked up at the officer with an uneasy look. "Lyle, come on." He rolled him over. Lyle looked like he was dead but he was breathing slowly and obviously with difficulty. Jarod took his pulse and was even more worried to find it was weak.

"Is he ok?" Jarod turned his face to the officer and shook his head.

"No, he's not. He needs serious medical attention." The officer looked panicked. He didn't know what to do. "Chrissie, I need you in here." Chrissie was in there as fast as she could. 

"What's wrong?" Chrissie looked at Lyle and gasped. She was instantly at his side, holding his hand. "What's wrong with him?" Jarod pushed Lyle so he was sitting up.

"I'm not sure. What was the agent who came to see him named?" The officer thought back.

"On his badge it said Agent Graham." Jarod couldn't believe it. William Graham was the name Miss Parker had told him to remember, the last name Graham couldn't be a coincidence.

"Jarod, what are we going to do?" Chrissie was staring at Lyle concerned.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Chrissie nodded and helped Jarod to get Lyle into a standing position so he was leaning on Jarod and Chrissie. They started moving for the door but the officer stopped them.

"I can't let you take him out of here." His hand was hovering over his gun. Chrissie sighed; if she wanted to, she could get to that gun before he could and use it against him but knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Listen, there is something terribly wrong with him, we have to get him to the hospital. He might die if he doesn't get any help. I couldn't stand it if I lost him." Tears started welling up in her eyes. The officer sighed, he couldn't let that happen.

"Alright, I'll take you to the hospital myself and I'll stand guard." Chrissie smiled and started walking forward.

"Thank you."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chrissie was pacing in the waiting room. She was scared about what would happen if she lost Lyle. It wouldn't be fair. He couldn't leave her, not now when they could finally be together. 

Jarod watched Chrissie worried. He knew that if Lyle wasn't alright, she would snap. Too much had happened. He started thinking that maybe they should have waited until after Chrissie and Miss Parker had had the babies before completing the plans to bring down the Centre. He hadn't taken into account the stress it would have on Chrissie. Unfortunately he didn't know about everything that happened before Chrissie had the twins so he didn't know the stress she was already under.

"Chrissie, maybe you should go home." Chrissie turned to Jarod sharply. She had a look in her eye that could only be described as deadly. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he's ok." Jarod nodded. He knew that she would be stubborn in not wanting to leave but staying there was too much for her.

"What about the twins? What about Lockie? They need their mother." Chrissie's look softened. "Go home. I can stay here and as soon as I get any news I'll call." Chrissie nodded. She turned to Jarod looking totally drained.

"Don't let anything happen to him Jarod. I can't loose him." Tears welled in her eyes and instead of wiping them away like she had been recently, she let them fall. She turned and walked out of the waiting room. Jarod sighed. He had a feeling that if Lyle didn't pull through this Chrissie would blame him. He got comfortable in the seat knowing he'd be staying there for a while.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyle was acutely aware of the medical staff hovering over him and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His eyes were slightly open and he could see and hear everything that was going on around him except everything seemed to be in a fog. He could hear his breathing louder than anything else and knew that, by the rhythm of his breathing, things were not good. 

He saw a figure he couldn't make out clearly walk into the room. She was wearing a white flowing dress that seemed to be blowing, although there was no wind or anything to make it blow. She walked closer to the bed and he was able to make out her face. She looked exactly like Miss Parker, only she seemed softer somehow.

"Lyle, give me your hand baby." He reached out his hand and placed it in what he realized was his mother's hand. She pulled him to stand up and once he was standing he felt lighter. He turned around and saw that his body was still lying in the hospital bed, being worked on by the doctors. 

"What's… what's going on?" Catherine Parker smiled and put her hand around him.

"Come with me." She started leading him away from the room. Lyle looked back occasionally, wondering what was going on.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Jarod had fallen asleep in his seat in the waiting room. He was awoken by sounds of rushing. He noticed a lot of the medical staff were heading towards one room; Lyle's. He started to get panicked. He looked at where the officer who had been guarding Lyle was sitting. He looked panicked as well. Jarod got up and went to one of the doctors who were rushing towards Lyle's room.

"What's going on?" The doctor stopped and looked at Jarod.

"Patient is flat lining. I think you brought him in." He gave him a sympathetic smile and started making his way towards Lyle's room again. Jarod looked towards Lyle's room and felt alarmed. Lyle couldn't die, he just couldn't. He quickly picked up his phone and dialled the number for Chrissie's cabin. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Is he alright?" Jarod sighed. He took a deep breath and started walking towards Lyle's room. 

"So far it's not good…"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

To Be Continued...


End file.
